Harry Potter and the Eye of Isis
by Chelle21
Summary: Sirius is gone and fulfillment of a prophecy looms before him. Harry returns to Hogwarts in his sixth year to a new DADA teacher, a discovery about a relative, a servant, a new crush, Hermoine’s crush on Ron and battle in a foreign land.
1. Realization

Chapter 1 - _**Realization  
**_  
The sun sank slowly on Little Whinging as July began to wane. Harry could compel himself to do nothing but watch from his bedroom window, feeling quite helpless, and hopeless, about life. It had only been four weeks since he'd returned to Privet Drive, though he understood now how very necessary it was for him to do so, he could not help the sense of foreboding that surrounded him.  
  
He knew the cause of the lack of emotion within him; Sirius's death seemed so incomplete. There had hardly been time to get to know him before he was gone, falling through a veil and disappearing forever. It had been more like a simple slip of the feet then a fall in combat.  
  
He felt anger on Sirius's behalf as well. Sirius had spent the majority of his adult life in Azkaban. His only lifeline was the knowledge that he was innocent and that he knew who had betrayed him and his friends. Once he finally escaped, his chance to kill Wormtail was taken away (by Harry himself) and he was sent on the run for two years.  
  
It all seemed so pointless. The only true desire that Harry had ever detected in Sirius was his desire to kill Peter Pettigrew. Harry couldn't help but feel Sirius's life should have amounted to so much more than his desire to murder, and so much more than it had ended with.  
  
To make matters worse, there had been no closure. No one, not even Dumbledore, mentioned a funeral or memorial service of any kind to remember Sirius. Harry felt that Sirius's death had been swept aside so nonchalantly that he wondered at times if Sirius hadn't just been a figment of his own imagination. Surely, he couldn't be the only person who wanted and needed to mourn the loss.  
  
On top of that, there was a lingering thought that masked all others, making the healing of his losses impossible: the thought that he had to kill or be killed. Trying to come to terms with that consumed his days. Of course anger towards Voldemort pumped in his veins, but he had been so much more furious with Bellatrix. Her voice still haunted him.  
  
_"You have to want to cause pain."  
_  
Harry had wanted to cause her that pain but he eventually understood what she was really telling him; he'd have to enjoy it, and he couldn't imagine enjoying an act of murder regardless of who it was. He wanted to kill Voldemort, but he wasn't certain he would enjoy it. In fact he didn't even want to like it. What would it mean if he enjoyed killing someone? Even Voldemort?  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes and shuttered at the thought. Killing Voldemort was what everyone expected him to do, expected that it was possible... but would it be?  
  
A scratching noise at his window offered a distraction as he let Hedwig in. She had a rat in her beak and letter on her leg. She deposited her meal in her cage before sticking out her leg for Harry to take his mail.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." He stroked her, and then admired her dinner. "Two chores at once, what a clever owl you are." She seemed quite pleased with herself as she fluttered to her dinner.  
  
Though Harry was glad to receive mail on a daily basis, it was, in fact, doing very little to cheer him up. The letters from Ron had been a bit distant. Harry assumed that Ron just didn't know what to say, and not wanting to pry, refrained from anything substantive. Though, he did enjoy the letter about Fred and George and a pair of Charlie's dragon hide boots. It made him smile but he couldn't sustain that flutter of glee once he had finished the letter.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, did try to pry. Harry, you must speak about it. Don't hold it all inside. Each letter insisted that he tell her something, anything, even if it were just to sod off. But he wouldn't give her anything to work with. Her letter yesterday had even requested the angry version of himself that bit everyone's head off in a heart beat, but he merely scribbled a note that said, Having a boring day. How are things going with you? He wasn't certain but she'd probably been cross about that one considering she hadn't sent a reply back.  
  
Reading the letters hadn't relieved the burden of Sirius's death, and he still had told no one of the prophecy. He kept that kernel of information to himself and deteriorated along with it.  
  
Harry sank back into his bed and opened the parchment.  
  
_Harry,  
  
I would like to invite you to spend the remainder of the  
holidays with us here at The Burrow. You know that we would be  
delighted to have you and it would give you the opportunity to stretch  
your legs a bit.  
  
You can assure your Aunt and Uncle that we will take you  
shopping for school and see you safely on the train.  
  
Please let me know immediately, so that I can arrange a discreet  
pick up Friday morning at 8:00 o'clock.  
  
Love,  
  
Molly_  
  
This letter immediately lifted his spirit as he scribbled his thankful acceptance, crossed the room, and asked Hedwig if she would deliver it. He paused just as he was tying it to her leg. "I'm sorry girl, finish your meal first." He laid the envelope down and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He suddenly envisioned life at The Burrow. Facing Ron, and possibly Hermione, daily, they would whittle him down and want him to talk to them.  
  
His friends were truly a great pleasure in life, but not when he couldn't bring himself to want to love or care for anyone else out of fear of what it would mean to their well being. Harry was beginning to believe that he was poison; anyone that got near him seemed likely to die, and he didn't want his friends to be next.  
  
"At least you have friends," he finally told himself. "Mustn't be sulky."  
  
Hedwig promptly finished her meal and let him tie the letter to her. She gave him a gentle hoot and soared out of the window. "Wait!" She returned quickly. "You can just stay there all right?" She hooted again and departed.  
  
Harry watched her snowy white silhouette until it became enveloped in the inky night sky. He leaned out of the window grateful that he too would be leaving Privet Drive shortly.  
  
Life at Privet Drive had been bearable. There hadn't been so much as a peep from the Dursley's. They had taken to ignoring him daily, and all reveled in the fact that Harry only emerged from his room to eat meals and use the restroom.  
  
Harry quietly crept downstairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. His Aunt and Uncle were up, telling by the sound of the television and the smell of coffee.  
  
They took no notice of him as he slid into the chair next to Uncle Vernon. Contemplating on what to say for just a moment he spoke up. "Excuse me," which actually got their attention. "Ron's parents have invited me to stay the rest of the summer with them. They can pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"Fine by me, boy." Uncle Vernon's moustache ruffled as a sign that he clearly remembered the last time the Weasley's had 'picked him up'. "Wondered when you were going to make your way to one of your freaky friends again. Been here quite long enough don't you think?" Harry nodded only slightly at him. "They had better not blast my fireplace apart this time."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Though Harry had no idea how Mrs. Weasley intended to pick him up, he somehow doubted it would be by the floo network since she mentioned that she would be discreet.  
  
Though Harry busied himself with packing his belongings and cleaning his room, the day still passed tremendously slow. He considered writing letters to Ron and Hermione telling them his decision, but figured it should be a surprise and would have to be since he'd told Hedwig she could stay at The Burrow.  
  
At eight the next morning, Harry's trunk, along with Hedwig's empty cage, sat near the front door. He quietly fixed himself some toast and waited with his Aunt and Uncle at the breakfast table.  
  
"Will you be coming back next summer?" Aunt Petunia asked in a somewhat accusing manner.  
  
"You know that I have to," he responded and she nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes, it keeps us safe from..."  
  
Vernon cleared his throat quite loudly and Petunia quickly left the table, pretending to attend to something in the kitchen sink. Harry stretched back over his chair and stared at his Aunt. He was going to say something to her when a quick knock at the front door stopped him. He rose, followed by his Aunt and Uncle, and went to the door. He opened the door to find a man dressed in a pair of black jeans with a dark polo shirt and his hair combed back into a ponytail. Harry's mouth opened slightly in shock at the sight of Snape in Muggle attire (and looking quite un-Snape like).  
  
Without being invited in, he swept Harry to the side and entered. "Manners Potter." Snape glanced at the podgy Mr. Dursley and surveyed him in seeming amusement, then shifted his gaze to Mrs. Dursley. "Petunia."  
  
"Severus." She nodded quickly at him, but immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
Harry's eyes, if possible, became even bigger with shock. "Hang on, you two know each other?"  
  
"It's none of you concern," Petunia said defensively.  
  
Harry could only look to Snape for an explanation, but realized he'd be far more likely to get an explanation from the front door. "Get your trunk Potter, we have a schedule to keep."  
  
Reminding himself that he had no desire to remain with the Dursley's, or to upset Snape, he did what he was told, and bid his Aunt and Uncle good-bye. He followed Snape to a car parked in front of the house and was quite shocked to see that no one was in it.  
  
"Who's driving Sir?"  
  
"Certainly not you," he replied as he opened the extremely small trunk. However, Harry had no difficulty placing his trunk and Hedwig's cage within. Once he was done, he got into the car.  
  
Professor Snape was obviously skilled in the Muggle world, his ability to drive a car and protect Harry turning out to be quite useful. Opening the driver-side door, Snape explained why it was he who came to fetch Harry.  
  
Harry was barely in his seat when Snape hit the gas. "Why are you driving me to the Burrow?"  
  
"Because Professor Dumbledore has asked me to," he said acidly. His face displayed an unpleasantness, which made Harry want to sit in utter silence for the remainder of the long drive. When they arrived in front of The Burrow several hours later, Mrs. Weasley was standing outside.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." She smiled sweetly at him but it did little to diminish his foul mood. He simply nodded, and the moment Harry removed his belongings from the trunk, the little car disappeared down the road.  
  
"Good to see you again, Harry." Mrs. Weasley embraced him quickly as she helped him into the house. "Ron is at Fred and George's shop today. I hadn't told him you were coming. Thought it would be best to let you get settled in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You can stay in Fred and George's old room. Come." She pointed her wand at his belongings and hovered them up the stairs. He followed her to what would become his room. "When you've settled in, come on down for a proper breakfast."  
  
He quickly unpacked his things, eager to return to the kitchen and a plate of food that was waiting for him. He sat and ate while she fretted about.  
  
"Harry." She looked a bit awkward as she sat at the table. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I know how hard it is to lose a loved one, and you must feel as though... Well, when you're ready, you know I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm guessing that Ron has told you I have been quiet all summer, but I still need to work some things out for myself. I'm just not sure how to say what I've been feeling, and I'm pretty certain there isn't much that could be said to comfort me or make me feel any better about my lot in life." He was of course assuming that she knew about the prophecy. "Sirius being gone is one thing, but knowing that I must kill Voldemort is something entirely different."  
  
"Who says it must be you?"  
  
"I thought there was no doubt that I am the one. Dumbledore..."  
  
"Ah." She sighed. "Dumbledore has not told anyone about what he discussed with you a month ago. So I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."  
  
"Oh." Harry set his fork down. "The prophecy Voldemort was after, it said that..." He trailed off for a moment as he recalled it. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
Harry sighed. "Dumbledore let me hear it and told me there is very little doubt that I am the one in the prophecy. I guess that is especially true since I lifted it from its shelf in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Well, you do fit the description to a tee." She hesitated, understanding that more was on his mind than losing his godfather.  
  
"Neither can live while the other survives." Harry muttered under his breath. "That sums it up doesn't it? It's already come true hasn't it?"  
  
"In many ways, yes, I would agree that it has."  
  
"You could hardly say he's had a life since I was a baby. And you can't call my existence a life can you? I'm just the Boy-Who-Lived, and now that Voldemort's back, he's determined to make me the Boy-Who-Died."  
  
She reached across the table placing her hand over his. "You are strong and you have already faced him five times and walked away alive. No one else can say that Harry. You're not just the Boy-Who-Lived! You bring hope to everyone; you saved our world from a Dark Lord. Everyone knows that he is back..."  
  
"And it's my responsibility to get rid of him again." His eyes met Mrs. Weasley's. "Fate has already dictated that." Though he would give anything to just be Harry, and not have so much pressure pinned upon him.  
  
Molly sat up straight at the look in Harry's eyes. He was indeed a great wizard and she wondered what his powers would be like when he reached his magical maturation.  
  
"Then you must also believe that fate has dictated that for a reason Harry. If you are the one, then you are stronger than him. You haven't even reached your magus subolesco yet..."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Every witch and wizard experiences it. It's very similar to puberty," she explained, "but it is a magical transformation into the wizard you are to become. Your true abilities and strengths have yet to emerge."  
  
"Why haven't I ever heard of this before?"  
  
"It's not addressed until a student's seventh year because most do not go through the change until nineteen or twenty."  
  
"How long does it take?" he asked out of curiosity. "I mean is it like my voice breaking or like growing a beard?"  
  
Molly chuckled slightly. "It's different for each wizard. Mine took four days; Arthur's took five. Bill and Charlie each were three days, and Fred and George haven't gone through it yet, but I suspect they will very soon."  
  
Harry nodded. "So I don't need to worry about it right now?"  
  
"I can't tell you that for certain." She knew full well that Harry would most likely go through his maturation before nineteen. He was special, and quite powerful, and the more magic power that a wizard contained, the earlier that wizard matured. She was fairly certain they could count on his maturation to be ahead of schedule.  
  
"Well, I'm fifteen, so it is in the near future. Let's hope I hit it before I'm faced with Voldemort again," he said with a half smile.  
  
"Such a burden to place upon you, Harry. I now know why Dumbledore has been reluctant with pushing such information and responsibility onto you."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "And I agree that I have much to deal with. I just don't know how."  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Professor!" Harry gasped at seeing Professor Dumbledore standing just outside of the kitchen door.  
  
"No Albus." Molly jumped up. "Please come in, I'll make some tea."  
  
He sat quietly at the table, staring at Harry with twinkling eyes. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were, Harry. Your trip was fine?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. And thanks for letting me stay here."  
  
"Harry, I just try to do what is best for you, but I will have to ask you to stay within the grounds of The Burrow unless escorted by a member of the Order." Harry nodded. "Also, I need to ask Molly a favor regarding you..."  
  
"Besides giving me a place to live?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"I glad to see your spirits are up." Dumbledore knew bringing him to the Weasley's would help. "Molly, I need you to teach Harry to Apparate..."  
  
"But he's not of age yet..."  
  
He settled her down with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes, this is true. Normally qualified students do not begin their training until the end of their seventh year, but I think you will agree with me that Harry is quite capable of it and in need of knowing how." She nodded, unable to disagree with either of Dumbledore's points. "I think one month should be sufficient, don't you?"  
  
"With Harry's skills, I'll be telling you next week that he's gotten it down pat."  
  
Harry was thrilled at this prospect. "Am I going to have to take the test and get a license too?"  
  
"Eventually," Dumbledore answered. "But until we know who we can trust at the Ministry, I'm afraid you can't take your test."  
  
"Don't want Voldemort to know I can do it, huh?"  
  
"That is correct, Harry."  
  
"Professor, can I ask you something?" Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "How did you defeat Grindelwald?"  
  
"I knew you would ask me that question eventually Harry." He smiled. "I was never prophesized to defeat him," Dumbledore explained. "I dare say I was quite lucky that I walked away from my chance encounter with that Grindelwald unscathed."  
  
"You're not going to tell me are you?" Harry knew him well enough to know when he was avoiding an answer.  
  
"I will tell you Harry, but not today."  
  
"Good enough." That was actually satisfying to him; at least he had his Headmaster's word. 


	2. Life at the Burrow

Chapter 2 – _**Life at the Burrow**_  
  
Harry was surprised at Ron's calm face as they passed in the corridor. Ron smiled slightly, just as if he expected to see Harry every morning, and said, "Good morning, mate," nonchalantly as he entered the loo. Harry, however, wasn't at all shocked when Ron popped back out of the restroom, and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? When did you get here?"  
  
Harry was both happy to see Ron, and amused at his friend's reaction to his presence, he had to laugh slightly as he answered. "Yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He wondered, and then asked, "Where were you?"  
  
"In my...I mean, Fred and George's room. Your mum and dad told me I could stay in there. Your mum invited me just two days ago," he explained. "I didn't get a chance to tell you because I sent Hedwig back to the Burrow and told her she should stay."  
  
Ron nodded, understanding that Harry had no way of telling him his plans. "This is great! You can come with me to Fred and George's store now! It's great!"  
  
"Your letters about it sound wonderful, but I can't leave the Burrow without a member of the Order." Harry felt like a three-year-old suddenly. "I need a babysitter."  
  
He was extremely disappointed because there was nothing he'd rather do than go into Diagon Alley again, it seemed like it had been far too long. Mrs. Weasley had bought his school supplies for him the last two years, so he hadn't been there since the summer when Sirius escaped from Azkaban.  
  
"They're just trying to protect you." Ron offered as a consolation. "Mum is a member of the Order, I'll ask her to bring you. You're going to love it Harry, really, it will get your mind off of things."  
  
Harry realized that as well. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'm glad Dumbledore let you come!" Ron finally welcomed him properly with a big slap on the back. "We're going to have a great holiday!"  
  
"Now that I've gotten my broom back we can go flying."  
  
"Flying," Ron said with a silly grin plastered on his face. "That's a great idea Harry, we'll go tonight."  
  
"Right," Harry nodded. "I'll see you downstairs in a minute." Harry descended the stairs and entered the kitchen taking a seat next to Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley lowered his Daily Prophet slightly so that he could greet Harry. "Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Mrs. Weasley set a plate down in front of him piled with porridge, biscuits, eggs and ham. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Harry ate a few bites before looking back at Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Alley? Ron asked me to come to Fred and George's shop with him, and I'd really like to see it."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Harry," Mr. Weasley set his paper down. "I'll have to arrange that for you. It's been extremely chaotic at the Ministry since Fudge acknowledged that You-Know-Who is back. I've been working all hours it seems, so I don't think I'll be able to manage it myself anytime soon, but don't worry, I promise you, we'll get it worked out."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I thought we could get started on our little project this afternoon Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him. "I have some books you need to read on the subject."  
  
Harry looked up to acknowledge Mrs. Weasley, but instead his eyes fixed on Ron and Ginny come down the stairs. Ron took a seat next to Harry while Ginny sat across from him. Harry's eyes lingered for a moment on Ginny until she seemed to notice this, and he became very interested in his porridge.  
  
Ron and Ginny began conversing with each other. Harry didn't feel very comfortable as they spoke, but finally, he did lift his head and begin smiling and laughing at their bantering.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny were the only two left in the kitchen and Harry tried his best to avoid looking straight into her eyes. He felt strange suddenly, and was very unsure why his cheeks flushed when Ginny spoke his name.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry finally made eye contact with her, and when he did, he finally took full notice of her, and the changes in her appearance. Her hair seemed longer and her face a bit thinner. She'd grown some over the summer month, she looked nearly an inch taller, but maybe that was just because she wasn't wearing robes.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? I know that I'm not your friend, but—"  
  
"I've always thought of you as my friend Ginny," he interrupted. "I know we aren't as close as Ron and I, but we have shared our own adventures."  
  
"True." She wanted to smile, feeling that she had shared something with Harry, but neither adventure with Harry had been pleasant. "I can't imagine what you may be thinking, or what you're dealing with, but if you do want to talk about anything, just know that I'm here."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," he smiled somewhat awkwardly, feeling even more embarrassed for an unexplainable reason. "But I'm just not ready yet, please don't be offended, it isn't you—"  
  
"It's fine Harry, you haven't offended me. I just want you to know that we've both been through an ordeal with Voldemort...and...well...I just wanted you to know..." Unsure of what she wanted him to know exactly, she stopped speaking. The silence became uncomfortable quickly, and Harry was grateful when she finally left the room.  
  
After rinsing his plate, he retreated to his room where he found three books laying on his bed: _Practical Apparation, From Here to There_ and _Don't Splinch Yourself_. Harry was thankful for the distraction. Reading was a welcome change. Hermione would be so proud.  
  
It was nearly one o'clock when Mrs. Weasley knocked on his bedroom door. "Tea Harry?"  
  
"Yes, please." He said as he set his book down.  
  
Mrs. Weasley set the tray down on a small table under his window and took a seat in a nearby chair. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." He took the cup that she handed to him.  
  
"How far have you gotten in the books?" She asked pointedly at the opened one next to him.  
  
"I'm halfway through this one," he replied, glancing at Practical Apparation. "It seems so complicated. I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Of course you can Harry, but you won't try it yourself yet. Tomorrow, we'll go out to the orchard and I'll Apparate between two points so you can study to movements and the technique. Then, I'll teach you a transportation charm so you can transport objects, rodents and small animals, to give you the feel of it. Once you are able to do all of that, you'll give it a go."  
  
"So I need to finish this book by tomorrow?" He asked gloomily, hoping reading wouldn't impede his plans of flying with Ron later.  
  
"It would be helpful." She smiled at him.  
  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes as they sipped on their tea. Harry didn't feel awkward at all sitting with her, the silence was companionable, and made him think of his own mother, and if this was how tea with her would have been.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, and she nodded at him. "Did you know my mother?"  
  
"I didn't know her very well Harry, but I do know that it is her love that saved you, and I suspect that love has propelled you to the powerful wizard that you are now, and the one you are destined to become. So from that, I know she was an extraordinary woman."  
  
"And my father?"  
  
"A brilliant Chaser. Quidditch is in your blood."  
  
The thought of Quidditch actually made Harry frown. "I don't think I want to play this year, even if I can."  
  
"Those decrees are rubbish, they will all be dissolved by the time you get back to school," she informed him. "So that foolish punishment the High Inquisitor put on you, and Fred and George is going to be tossed out."  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to play?" She knew the pleasure he drew from flying, it seemed extremely improbable that he wouldn't wish to be back on his broom.  
  
"I can't really say, but I think it's because I don't feel like much of anything right now. If my heart isn't in it, I will only hurt the team."  
  
"I know you're hurting Harry, but our feelings can be our best weapons."  
  
"And our Achilles heel."  
  
"Achilles?" Mrs. Weasley looked truly puzzled. "I didn't know that Greek history was still taught at Hogwarts."  
  
"Greek history?" Harry questioned. "That stuff is true? Zeus? Hercules? Aphrodite?" She nodded. "It's called Greek Mythology in the Muggle world. They are well known gods and goddesses."  
  
She started chuckling at that statement. "I had no idea. They were not gods and goddesses," she explained. "They were witches and wizards in a time when magic wasn't hidden from Muggles. Perhaps that's why they were recorded in Muggle books as gods and goddesses."  
  
"Muggles tend to believe that anyone with magical abilities is a god."  
  
"There are many instances in history where witches and wizards have abused their abilities and tried to pronounce themselves gods. Not everyone uses his or her power for good, something you know all too well."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing it too well, but he couldn't help wondering, "Do you think that he will kill me?"  
  
Pleasantness seemed to escape Mrs. Weasley at the question. "I think he will try again Harry, but I also know that he has tried several times in the past and never succeeded. And I don't think he will try again until he knows that he can succeed."  
  
"Great." Harry conceded dryly.  
  
"Yes, it is. It gives you time to learn, grow and get stronger. If he couldn't beat you at 15 months, he certainly won't be able to once you've achieved magus subolesco.  
  
"You have the advantage Harry. You've defeated him once already and he's never gotten the better of you, even with all of his Death Eaters trying to help him."  
  
"If you're so confident in me, why isn't anyone else?"  
  
"They are, Harry."  
  
"Then why all of this secrecy and protection? Why can't I just be normal, and have a summer job like Ron?"  
  
She wished that for him as well, but knew the reason it couldn't be. Voldemort would try to kill him again, and Harry needed to be ready the next time Voldemort came for him: ready to fight, or ready to run.  
  
"And if you were to get a summer job and he came after you, would you be ready to face him today?"  
  
The answer didn't come immediately. It took a full minute for Harry to realize why he was so well protected. They were buying him time to mature.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"That is why we continue to protect you Harry. You've done well every time you've faced him, grown wizards can't say the same, but no one wants to see you face him again anytime soon."  
  
"I don't want to face him again at all."  
  
"I know Harry." She smiled hoping to would comfort him. "I hope that you don't."  
  
But they both knew that was improbable. Voldemort wanted Harry dead, and would not stop until he accomplished that. Killing Harry had become more than wanting to do it, it had become proving that he could.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry needed to ask, and now that his emotions were out in the open, adding one more wouldn't hurt. "I asked Sir Nicholas about why some people become ghosts, and I understand that, but I don't understand what happens to those who don't become ghosts. What happened to my parents and Sirius? What is that veil in the Department of Mysteries? Where does it go?"  
  
"Those are all excellent questions Harry, none of which I have an answer to. Those who don't become ghosts, go on, to where, I don't know. The veil is said to be a doorway between worlds, but only those with the inner eye...well, I shouldn't say what I don't know. What I do know is that some people can hear beyond the veil, but most can't."  
  
"I heard voices behind the veil, and I was drawn to it."  
  
"You are extraordinary Harry. It doesn't surprise me in the least that you could hear the voices beyond."  
  
"But what does it mean?"  
  
"I suppose it's because you've faced death, and perhaps, even welcomed it." He nodded. "Don't despair Harry, there is so much life to live and I know you will survive." She patted his knee. "I know it."  
  
"My, my, time has gotten away from me." Mrs. Weasley collected the cups and placed them onto the serving tray. "I'm so glad that we had this discussion. Bill and Charlie are going to be here tonight for supper."  
  
"Splendid." It had been a while since he'd seen either of them.  
  
She patted his cheek gently. "Ginny's practicing flying in the orchard. You could always go give her a few pointers. There will be time to read later."  
  
Harry watched her leave the room and felt for the first time that he had a mother, someone who loved him, cared for him, and wanted him in her home and with her family. Harry was thrilled about that and decided he was going to take this chance to be part of the Weasley family. He grabbed his broom and headed out to the orchard to find Ginny, knowing that flying (even with Ginny) would never make him feel awkward.  
  
He and Ginny flew and played one-on-one Quidditch until Ron flew out on his broom a few hours later. The three of them took turns playing Keeper, Chaser and Beater. Harry was truly happy when he returned to the house that evening, broom hoisted on his shoulder, flanked by two friends.  
  
Percy was the only member of the Weasley family missing that evening for dinner. "Where's Percy?" Harry asked as he had a sat next to Ron at the picnic table.  
  
"Shhh," Ron hushed him. "Don't let mum hear you say his name, he hasn't returned any of her messages. He's the world's biggest prat."  
  
"I thought he'd apologize after everything came out." Harry was shocked that Percy hadn't after the Ministry finally acknowledged that Voldemort was back. Why wouldn't he apologize if he were wrong?  
  
"No, just the opposite. He thinks mum and dad should apologize to him."  
  
"For what?" Harry nearly shouted.  
  
"Because he still thinks that Fudge is right, and that everything is hunky dory, and we all need to leave it to the great Cornelius Fudge to handle Voldemort." Ron rolled his eyes. "Fudge is probably a Death Eater himself, which is why he didn't want to acknowledge you and Dumbledore last year, and Lucius Malfoy certainly has him in his back pocket."  
  
Harry's confusion showed and Ron realized that Harry hadn't read The Daily Prophet over the summer, so he explained. "At Malfoy's trial, Fudge overruled the jury and reduced his sentence to one year in Azkaban with no fines."  
  
"What did the jury sentence him to?"  
  
"Ten years and ten thousand galleons." Ron's outrage was apparent in his escalated tone.  
  
"And Fudge reduced it? That's outrageous!"  
  
"What's outrageous?" Bill asked as he sat down between the boys.  
  
"Oh," Ron said quietly. "I was just telling him about Malfoy's trial."  
  
"Scandalous," Bill said as he shook his head. "I hope it isn't long before Fudge is ousted. Look at everything he's done. He ignored Dumbledore about Voldemort returning, he appointed that stupid woman as High Inquisitor, he's wanted Dumbledore out of Hogwarts for years now, and then this farce with Malfoy. It is outrageous Harry." Bill concurred. "We need a loyalist as the Minister of Magic. You can't trust the Ministry right now."  
  
Harry looked down into his lap. "Sometimes it's hard to know who to trust."  
  
"Too right, Harry." Bill agreed. "You certainly have to be careful who you trust these days."  
  
Harry didn't feel like continuing the gloomy conversation, he wanted to talk about something he didn't have to worry about. "How are things in Egypt right now Bill?"  
  
"Fabulous, I've been working in a pyramid down in Memphis for months now. It's really thrown a curveball at me. Those Egyptians were some damn fine spell casters. I'm starting to wonder what is so important in the chamber." He scratched his head. "What is that valuable that five thousand years later we still can't get in there?"  
  
"You always wondered what's so important inside," Ron interjected. "And it's always some bag of bones surrounded by loads of gold. That's why Gringotts wants you to break in so badly."  
  
"That's very true Ron, but I've got a gut feeling there is something else beside bones and gold in this one. It's not even documented as a burial chamber, we just happen to stumble across it last year."  
  
"It'll be bones and gold." Ron reiterated once more, making his brother laugh.  
  
"It must be fascinating," Harry looked at Bill with wide eyes. "Egypt must be filled with so much magic and mystery. What's it like living there?"  
  
"Here we go," Ron said dryly while getting out of his seat. "You've just unleashed the desert rat Harry." He patted Harry sympathetically on the shoulder and walked away, shaking his head.  
  
Bill immediately began telling Harry about Egypt, starting with Cairo, which was where he lived. He talked about all of the sights, the sunsets and sunrises, the magic that was just coursing through that place. Harry began to understand why Ron called Bill a desert rat after listening to him talk for an hour. It was clear that Bill had found a home and his niche.  
  
"It sounds fantastic." The tales of the distant land amazed Harry.  
  
"It is. You're going to have to come visit me. Maybe we can arrange that next summer. You'd love Egypt Harry. In fact I bet you've got a knack for curse breaking."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that offer Bill."  
  
"Good." He winked at him. "There's nothing better than getting out and seeing the world. I get pretty downtrodden here, not that I don't love England; don't get me wrong, it's just not the same. You'll understand exactly what I mean when you find the place that your heart calls home."  
  
For some reason Harry looked at Ginny as he answered Bill. "I hope so."  
  
"You will Harry."  
  
Harry was so thankful for Bill saying that to him. Bill wasn't trying to tell Harry how strong he was, or how much was in front of him, or what he must do; he was just assuring him that he would find his place, that he would feel comfortable in the world, and Harry believed him. It was the most comforting feeling he'd had in longer than he cared to remember.  
  
The peace of that thought stayed with Harry through dinner and into bed that evening. He tucked into bed that night feeling quite content with life. Somehow, he now saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "No matter what," he promised himself. "I will find my home."  
  
"Concentrate Harry," Molly instructed.  
  
Harry stared at the cat hoping he wouldn't harm it. This was his first warm-blooded transportation attempt, and he was nervous about it. He drew in a deep breath, and then pointed his wand at the small creature.  
  
"Recedentia!"  
  
With a loud pop the cat disappeared, then reappeared on the opposite side of the field. Before Molly could inspect the cat, it high tailed its way out of there, apparently unwilling to participate any longer.  
  
"Well done Harry!" Molly exclaimed. "Very good, but I'm afraid we've scared off our subject."  
  
Harry just laughed. "Can you blame him?"  
  
"I suppose not." She walked back over to him. "Shall we try again?"  
  
"But the cat ran away."  
  
"I know, but there are plenty of rabbits out here, maybe even a deer if we're quiet enough."  
  
He tentatively nodded his head and joined her in search of more unwilling participants. By the time they returned to the house Harry was feeling quite confident in his transportation abilities. He had successfully transported a cat, three rabbits, and a stray dog, not to mention all of the insects and other objects he'd successfully transported in the past week. He hoped this was a reflection of how his Apparation skills were coming along.  
  
It seemed strange to Harry that the previous summer he stood before the Wizengamot for performing necessary magic to save himself and his cousin, Dudley, from two Dementors, and this year he was blatantly using magic daily.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had explained to him that even though there were magical detectors near his home in Little Whinging, and the Burrow, someone within the Ministry would have to actually press charges against him (Fudge clearly took care of that last year in order to try and get Harry out of the wizarding community to stop him from spreading word that Voldemort was back). Since the Weasley's were a magical family, the detectors near the Burrow were useless for detecting underage magic because they couldn't distinguish between Harry doing magic, or Mrs. Weasley. And if anyone were to ask, she would most certainly say that she had done magic in question.  
  
"I told Dumbledore you'd have it in a week didn't I?" He nodded at her. "I think I may even have you give it a try soon."  
  
"Try what soon?" Ginny asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.  
  
"Quidditch Harry?"  
  
"Sure, let me go get my broom."  
  
Ginny thrust it at him. "Got it already."  
  
He just laughed at her as they went out to the orchard. The last week had been like this; lessons with Mrs. Weasley, and afternoons with Ginny either flying or studying. Ron had even come home from work one evening and caught them wrestling and tickling on the floor.  
  
The evening seemed reserved for playing chess with Ron, and talking about nothing in particular, which somehow always amounted to a conversation about Hermione, and the outrage Ron had towards the fact that Hermione wasn't at the Burrow. Hermione had gone to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. Harry was beginning to sense that Ron was obsessed with the thought of Hermione, and he wondered how long it would be before Ron realized that obsession was actually attraction.  
  
Aside from listening to Ron complain about Hermione's choice in vacation destinations, Harry was truly enjoying the way his summer was turning out. The entire Weasley clan was happy to see the change in Harry's behaviour. If he weren't ready to talk about his emotions yet, they would do everything in their power to help take his mind off his burdens, and feel like a normal teenager. 


	3. Dobby's Request

Chapter 3 – _**Dobby's Request**_  
  
On the morning of July 31, two owls came flying through the kitchen window. One was Hedwig, who was giving Errol a break since she'd been there, with the Daily Prophet for Mr. Weasley, and the other owl was clearly a Hogwarts owl.  
  
"Bit early for letters isn't it?" Ron asked as he untied the envelope.  
  
"Probably your O.W.L.s." Ginny pointed out.  
  
Both Ron and Harry nearly turned white as Ron set the envelope down on the table. Neither was overly excited about finding out how their marks were, and seemed content to just stare.  
  
"For heaven's sake." Mrs. Weasley snatched up the envelope. "I'm sure the both of you did just fine." She opened the envelope and began reading, her facial expression not giving away a thing. When she was finished, she looked at Ron first. "You got seven." She handed him his letter. "Harry, you got eight." Harry took his letter and stared at his results.  
  
_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Charms – Acceptable _

_Potions – Outstanding _

_Herbology – Acceptable _

_History of Magic – Poor _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding _

_Astronomy – Acceptable _

_Divination – Acceptable _

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding  
  
8 Ordinary Wizarding Levels achieved  
_  
"Blimey," Ron looked at his parchment. "You got an Outstanding in Potions? How did you manage that?"  
  
"I have no idea." Harry had doubted that he even passed Potions, so an Outstanding was completely shocking. "What could Snape have been thinking?"  
  
"Professor Snape wouldn't have given you your marks, Harry." Mrs. Weasley answered. "The same group of wizards that administered the O.W.L.s, mark them."  
  
"There you have it then," Ron said as he and Harry switched letters. "Snape didn't have the chance to fail you." He scanned down Harry's O.W.L.s and noticed his Divination mark. "You passed Divination too? What happened? I thought we'd fail together."  
  
Harry started to chuckle but quickly realized that though Ron was half joking, he was also slightly upset that he had failed while Harry passed. "You got an Outstandings in Herbology," he pointed out as he read Ron's results. "And Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"You both did excellent," Mr. Weasley concluded.  
  
"That's right," Mrs. Weasley, still standing over their shoulders, was wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm so proud of both of you." She scooped them both into an embrace, successfully pressing their faces against each other and making Ginny giggle.  
  
"Mum!" Ron finally broke away. "Really, they're just O.W.L.s!"  
  
Flushed from the smothering embrace, Harry was glad to have been released, but still embarrassed as Ginny was covering her face with both of her hands and making snorting noises as she attempted to hold back her laughter.  
  
Regaining his composure, Harry decided it probably had been a funny sight. "We'd better send Hermione an owl and let her know," Harry told Ron.  
  
"No need--" Ron seemed to want to continue talking but a sudden thud underneath the table made him stop in mid thought. Ginny had kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow, what'cha do that for?"  
  
"Oh sorry." She smiled sheepishly as though it were all an accident.  
  
Ron seemed to get some unspoken message. "I got to get to work before the twins claim I'm late and point out that I'm not free labour."  
  
Ron bid them good-bye and went into the front room so that he could floo to Diagon Alley. Just after he disappeared there was a knock at the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley let in a familiar face, and Harry was quite relieved to see him.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Harry, don't call me that, I'm not your professor anymore. Call me Remus." The offer seemed to make Harry uncomfortable. "Or you could continue to call me Professor, what ever you're most comfortable with." Lupin had a seat in the recently vacated chair next to Harry. "I'm here to escort you to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh," Mr. Weasley said while pushing aside his plate. "I forgot to tell you earlier Harry. Is today ok?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, just let me go get dressed." Harry dashed off to throw on a pair of jeans, a jumper, and his cloak. When he returned, Lupin was reading at Harry's O.W.L. letter as he ate a piece of toast.  
  
"Well done Harry." Lupin smiled at him. "You did better than your father, he only received six O.W.L.s."  
  
"I bet my mum got more than me though."  
  
"Of course," he chuckled as he put down the parchment. "Hermione reminds me of your mother in many ways. How many do you think Hermione received?"  
  
"How many can you get?"  
  
"Twelve," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"Then that's what my mum got and what Hermione got."  
  
"Actually you're mum did manage 12..."  
  
"You make it sound like O.W.L.s weren't difficult at all." Harry laughed as he and Lupin stood in front of the hearth. "Are you going to come Ginny?" he asked as Lupin lit the fire.  
  
"No Harry, I told mum I'd help her this afternoon. Have a good time though!"  
  
Lupin looked at the way Harry and Ginny were looking at each other, wondering if he really detected a flutter of emotion between them. Harry sensed the question on Lupin's mind.  
  
"What?" He asked first, just in case he was wrong.  
  
"Are you and--"  
  
"No," Harry answered quickly. "We've just gotten closer this summer."  
  
Lupin nodded, seemingly accepting this answer. He lit the fire and stepped in first and within moments he and Harry were stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry dusted himself off and took the cloth offered by Lupin in order to wipe his face of soot.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"Gringotts."  
  
Lupin couldn't help but smile. "In need of funds?"  
  
They both chuckled as they made their way out through the brick wall. Harry hadn't been to Diagon Alley in so long he felt as though it were his first time all over again. It had been three years since he'd been there and he couldn't wait to go everywhere.  
  
After lightening his vault's load, Harry went to get fitted for new robes (his were already getting too short) and picked up some new clothes. He stared at a broom in the Quidditch supply window but fought the temptation to go in and look, reminding himself that he had the best broom in the world. Besides, he really wanted to get over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
The store was packed. Fred and George were proudly wandering throughout the showroom making sales pitches and talking up the products to their customers. Ron was behind the counter taking in the money from sales. Harry spotted Lee there, also selling the wonders that were now known as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
"Hi ya Harry!" Ron shouted from behind the counter.  
  
"Get back to work, help!" One of the twins joked with him as they both approached Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin...Remus," Fred corrected himself. "Nice of you to bring our investor in."  
  
"Investor?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I gave them the winnings from the Triwizard tournament. I thought it was the best thing to do."  
  
"It was Harry," George put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him away. "Just look at what you helped make possible." He gave him a guided tour of the shop, the back stock, and their testing centre underneath the store.  
  
"I wouldn't touch anything down here if I were you." Harry informed Lupin. "You never know what kind of animal they'll turn you into."  
  
"Tsk, tsk Harry," Fred swept in with a red hard candy. "This is one that I think the good Professor would be perfect to help us out with."  
  
Lupin actually took the small orbed candy from Fred and stuck it in his mouth. "It's okay," he told Harry to calm the horrified expression on his face. "They've turned me into a large canary before."  
  
Harry wanted to laugh as he pictured that in his mind's eye but was distracted by Lupin grabbing his throat. Smoke was literally issuing from his ears and his head suddenly transfigured into a large, oddly shaped kettle.  
  
"Um." Fred and George stared at him. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"The smoke effect was great though," George decided.  
  
After a few minutes, Lupin's head returned to its normal size and shape. "Whoa," he gasped. "Did you guys put firewhiskey in that one?"  
  
"No, did it taste like it?"  
  
"No," he rubbed his forehead. "It feels like it."  
  
Lupin continued rubbing his throat slightly as Harry made a mental note never to try firewhiskey. They were on their way to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a snack when Lupin looked down at his watch and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Harry, I just remembered that I have an appointment this afternoon. My goodness, I'm so sorry Harry, I'm going to have to escort you back to the Burrow, but I promise to make this up to you."  
  
Harry was a touch disappointed but at least he'd been able to come into Diagon Alley for a few hours. It was better than missing it another year. "It's alright, I understand."  
  
"Thanks so much Harry." Lupin gave his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron then."  
  
Harry was first to go through the floo network on the way back. He still disliked twirling rapidly through the many grates of the floo network to get to his final destination. And when he arrived at the Burrow, he was meant with quite a surprise.  
  
"Surprise!" A house full of people shouted at him as he stumbled into the room. Harry couldn't say anything at his reception. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked around the decorated room filled with his friends.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry." Lupin put his hand on his shoulder. "You forgot didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I actually did. I've never forgotten before but this year it completely slipped my mind."  
  
"Because your mind has been elsewhere, but today this is where it needs to be, with your friends and family."  
  
It took a moment for Harry to adjust to the shock of the celebration but once he did, he was fully immersed in his first birthday celebration ever. Cakes, teas, gifts and dancing filled the afternoon and well into the evening. He was so excited to see everyone and tried his best to make sure that he talked to Luna and Neville and made them feel as close to him as Hermione and Ron.  
  
Later that evening, when the party was finally dying down, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting together under a tree in the garden laughing about flying thestrals, and badges that stated 'rescue mission'. None brought up Sirius or Voldemort though. When the conversation seemed to be headed in that direction, Hermione was the one to change the subject.  
  
"So Harry, we've spent the entire day together and you haven't bothered to tell me how many O.W.L.s you received."  
  
"Well, Miss-I-got-twelve-O.W.L.s..."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"I guessed. Since that is the most anyone can receive, I knew that you had." He smiled at her. "I got eight." He looked to Neville. "How about you mate?"  
  
"I only got six."  
  
"Only?" Ginny teased. "That's great Neville."  
  
"Good show," Harry smiled at him. "At least we didn't pull a Fred and George."  
  
"Yeah, no wonder mum and dad were excited. I mean, look at the last O.W.L. letters they received. After seeing those threes, they must have been thrilled to see a seven and an eight."  
  
"Oh great," Ginny scowled. "That means I've got to do better than you two by that theory."  
  
"That'll be easy for you Ginny," Ron comforted her with a grin. "Just do what Hermione tells you and you'll be a Miss-I-got-twelve-O.W.L.s too."  
  
"I foresee that I will get ten O.W.L.s," Luna said a bit sarcastically. "And Ginny will get twelve." They all laughed at her as she pretended to gaze into an orb and press imaginary glasses up her nose. Her voice changed to match the mousy tone that they all knew so well. "And Neville's plant will meet a grim fate, and Ron...you will be named Quidditch captain."  
  
"And what about me Luna," Harry teased. "What am I going to do this year?"  
  
"Nothing." They were all having fits of giggles as Luna continued. "Nothing ever happens to you Harry Potter."  
  
"Thank goodness for that," Ron said as he suppressed his laughter. "'Cause I thought he'd surely get whisked away to Egypt or something."  
  
They were all snickering when Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of a window. "Neville dear, your Gran has arrived."  
  
Neville stood up. "Well, I'll see you all later. Great party Harry. I hope you like my gift."  
  
"I'm sure I will Neville." Harry had decided that there were too many gifts to open that night, he was going to save them for the morning, besides what he really wanted was to just be with his friends.  
  
"I'll go with you Neville," Hermione rose. "I need to see what time my portkey is going to be activated."  
  
Luna also stood. "Wait for me. I was supposed to be home by ten o'clock."  
  
"I think you've missed that Luna." Ron told her with a smile.  
  
"I know but I was enjoying myself. People don't often treat me the way that you all do. I find that I like it."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean Luna." Harry stood and gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem Harry Potter."  
  
When the others were in the house, Harry turned and looked at Ron and Ginny sitting there. This was how he liked his night to end, the three of them together. He was truly beginning to feel like they were his family.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked finally. She wanted to know what he was thinking.  
  
"I just want you to know that you guys have given me the best present possible this year." He tried not to get overly emotional. "I feel like I belong, and that's what I wanted more than anything -- to be normal."  
  
"Too bad it took you so long to figure that out." Ginny smiled at him. "We've always been here for you Harry."  
  
"That's right mate," Ron nodded in agreement. "I thought we'd gotten that through your thick skull in our fourth year."  
  
It was the Weasley's who were with him on the last day of the Triwizard tournament when family was supposed to visit the champions. They had included him in many things over the years. Maybe Ron and Ginny were right, and the Weasley's had been as close as family all along.  
  
"Let's go inside," Ron suggested. "I think now would be a good time to give Harry one of his presents."  
  
"I agree."  
  
So the three of them marched into the house and Ron went to fetch his parents. When he returned, Mr. Weasley was carrying the Weasley family clock, and Mrs. Weasley had an extra clock hand in her palm with Harry's face on the end of it just as the other hands had the face of each Weasley.  
  
The clock was set down on the table in front of Harry. "You don't have to accept this offer Harry," Mr. Weasley told him with a soft smile on his face. "But we would like to ask you to become an official member of our family."  
  
"I'd love to, yes." Harry took the new hand of the clock and stared at his own face smiling up at him. It was the first time he'd seen his own magical picture not trying to run out of view.  
  
"You must prick your finger, drop a speck of blood onto the clock's surface and say that you solemnly swear that you are a member of the Weasley family. The clock will then take your hand and add it."  
  
Harry held out a finger and pricked it with a needle that Mrs. Weasley handed him. He held his hand out and dropped some blood onto the face of the clock. "I solemnly swear that I am a member of the Weasley family."  
  
It only took a moment for the clock to absorb the blood. Then it reached out, using the hands that held Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces on them, and took Harry's from him and placed it with others. Harry's hand immediately swung to home.  
  
Mr. Weasley carried it back into place and they all stared at it for a moment. Since there were still several guests in the house, they all went back to mingle and talk with the others.  
  
The party finally dwindled down until just a handful of people were left. Harry and Ron had already noticed that the only people left were those they knew to be members of the Order. It seemed that there was to be a meeting too.  
  
Harry and Ron retired upstairs without having to be asked. As much as he would have loved the day to never end, Harry was quite content with his memories as he lay in bed thinking. He'd had a wonderful day: the morning in Diagon Alley, the party that lasted more hours than he could count, and now, a family to call his own. A slight smile spread across his face as he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry was just starting to drift off to sleep when he sensed another presence in his room. He sat up quickly and glanced around; alarmed that he could see nothing. He reached to the bed stand to grab his glasses only to have them handed to him.  
  
"Harry Potter..."  
  
"Dobby?" Harry slipped the glasses on his face and stared at the friendly little house-elf. "Dobby, you must love coming into my bedroom and scaring me."  
  
"Never scare Harry Potter sir. Dobby only wanted to wish Harry Potter a Happy Birthday sir."  
  
"Thank you Dobby, but you could have just come to my party."  
  
"Dobby is but a house-elf sir."  
  
"You are my friend too, right?"  
  
"Harry Potter is indeed a great wizard." Dobby's great big eyes filled with tears. "Treating Dobby so well, and now calling Dobby his friend. Dobby wishes to give Harry Potter a gift."  
  
"You have a gift for me?" Dobby nodded but handed nothing to Harry when he fully expected to be on the receiving end of a pair of Dobby socks. "What is it?" he finally asked.  
  
"It is Dobby, sir."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dobby has told Headmaster Dumbledore that Dobby has been called to a new Master."  
  
"You want me to be your Master?" Dobby nodded proudly, but Harry noticed that he squirmed a bit, like when he was trying to tell him that Lucius Malfoy was planning terrible things at Hogwarts in his second year. "You work for Dumbledore. And what about your freedom?"  
  
"Dobby would be honoured to serve Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was going to say no but the anticipation on Dobby's face told him that Dobby was invested emotionally in this decision already. He wanted to serve Harry and would be devastated if Harry told him no. There was also a little voice in his head telling him that Dobby would be of great use to him soon. He decided not to ignore his instinct.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. Your loyalty is a truly wonderful gift."  
  
"Dobby is humbled by Master. It is Master's gift to me."  
  
"I wish for you to continue wearing clothes and to take a salary." Harry saw the little elf beam with happiness.  
  
"Dobby has grown fond of socks, Master," he admitted.  
  
"And you wear them so well." Harry chuckled while glancing at the socks Dobby had on. It seemed like he never took off the one Harry had used to free him years ago.  
  
"Dobby wishes to be bound to Master."  
  
"Okay, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Ask Dobby."  
  
Harry nodded. "Dobby, will you be my house-elf?"  
  
"Yes, Dobby will."  
  
A sparkling gold light emitted from Dobby, and engulfed Harry completely, warming him from the inside out. Harry was suddenly aware that Dobby was his elf, not because he had asked him to serve but he felt it as if it had always been true.  
  
After the light faded Harry felt tired again. "I'm going to sleep now Dobby. You're welcomed to as well." Then he recalled Kreacher's room at the Black house and didn't want that for Dobby. "Please stay in my room with me. I don't want you in some corner of the house." He got out of bed and took an extra blanket to a nearby chair. The plush chair would certainly be large enough for Dobby. "Would this be okay?"  
  
"Master is too kind." Dobby climbed into the chair, curling his legs into the blanket. "Never has Dobby been offered a bed."  
  
Harry patted him on the head and saw his green eyes were glistening with tears. "Good night Dobby."  
  
"Good night Master. No one will harm Harry Potter while Dobby is here," he said proudly.  
  
Harry realised that Dobby would sleep very little as he kept a protective vigil over Harry and this only intensified the feeling that perhaps Dobby was there for a reason, and possibly even sent by Dumbledore himself. House-elves did have powerful magic and Dobby was certainly going to protect Harry at all costs.


	4. Neville's Wand

Chapter 4 – _**Neville's Wand**_  
  
_August 5, 1996_  
  
"Your letters came this morning," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Ron and Ginny as they sat at the table for breakfast. The envelopes were laid out in front of the seats that they had all grown accustom to sitting in. Harry and Ron didn't pay much attention to their letters knowing that they contained book lists and Ron's prefect information.  
  
Dobby served breakfast to each of the children as he'd done for the past several mornings and he still seemed surprised when each person thanked him for anything that he did for them. Anytime someone thanked him, Dobby's eyes would grow wide with shock, and for a brief moment he wouldn't move an inch, almost as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop. But the moment of shock would subside, and he'd return to his chore.  
  
"Dobby dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled at him, "would you mind getting Mr. Weasley for me? He's going to be late for work."  
  
"Yes Missus." Dobby agreed happily and disappeared.  
  
"I've never seen Dobby happier," Ron smiled at Harry, "but Hermione's going to go bonkers when she finds out Harry."  
  
"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "He's a house-elf, and this is what he wants to do. Besides," she sat down beside Ginny who was reading her letter with wide eyes, "it's been nice having him helping around the house."  
  
"And we're never going to treat him bad," Harry said. "He's much better off here than he ever was."  
  
"She'll be on about spew," Ron said with a frown, "just wait."  
  
"Mummy!" Ginny interrupted the conversation with an excited screech. "I'm a prefect too!" She shoved the letter at her mother.  
  
"That's wonderful Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically as she began reading the letter.  
  
"Congratulations, Ginny," Harry smiled at her. "I knew you would get it."  
  
"I reckoned so too," Ron agreed. "I mean, she is the top of her class. Why wouldn't it have been her?"  
  
"So what's it going to be Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What gift would you like?"  
  
"I don't know Mum. Maybe some new dress robes. When are we going to Diagon Alley again?"  
  
"I thought we could do that today." She looked to Ron. "I'll tell Fred and George that you need the day off. I know you haven't had one all summer."  
  
"Well, we did close up early for Harry's party."  
  
"You guys did?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, we were all here weren't we?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Course we did, just put a big sign that said 'Holiday – Harry Potter's Birthday'."  
  
Harry laughed uncomfortably wondering if that were really true, and feeling a little embarrassed that maybe the shop did have a sign hung up in honour of his birthday. It was something he imagined Fred and George would do.  
  
Harry was certain that Ron was grumbling under his breath about why Hermione had been left out over holiday. If she hadn't decided to go to Bulgaria, she could have spent the summer at the Burrow with them.  
  
"We should owl Hermione. Maybe she'll be able to meet us there." Ron suggested. "I think she's been feeling a bit left out this summer."  
  
Harry just had to smile as he agreed that Hermione probably had felt left out. "I'll go get Hedwig, you write the letter."  
  
When Harry returned from the garden with his owl perched on his shoulder, Ron had already finished the letter. He quickly tied it to Hedwig's leg and offered her an owl treat before she flew away. In two hours, they received the response that Hermione would meet them at noon. She had already planned a trip so it was good timing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Harry, Ron, and Ginny into Diagon Alley just before noon so that they would have enough time to walk to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to meet Hermione and her parents. Since Harry hadn't told Hermione about Dobby she was quite surprised to see Dobby with them, standing just slightly to the side and behind Harry.  
  
"Hi Dobby," she squatted down so that they were at eye level with each other. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine Misses." He smiled but remained behind Harry as he continually glancing up at him. This behaviour seemed peculiar to Hermione since he had been so proud of his freedom previously. "What are you doing here today?"  
  
"Dobby stays with his Master," he said proudly. "Always."  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "What? You don't have a master. You're free."  
  
Harry put his hand on Dobby's head so he wouldn't feel awkward about not responding. "Dobby is now my house-elf."  
  
"What?" She shrieked. "But you're a member of S.P.E.W.!"  
  
"No reason to make a fuss about it dear," Mrs. Weasley told her, "or a scene." She pointed this out because others were staring, and no one else had a problem with this new arrangement.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron jostled her a bit to get her to stand back up. "Dobby's really happy. He's been taking care of Harry for years anyway. It's better this way."  
  
She scowled at Ron then at Harry, giving him a look that stated how unbelievable she found this situation. And Harry knew that Ron was right, she was going to give him a piece of her mind later for promoting the enslavement of house-elves. He wanted to explain to her that he was kind to Dobby, and he had every intention of being a good master, but somehow he doubted that would comfort her in any way.  
  
After a few moments of tension they finally left for a quick trip to Gringotts. When Mrs. Weasley started to empty out their small vault Ron stopped her. "Mum, I've got my own money now. I want to buy my school supplies myself, okay?"  
  
"But Ron, that money was for you not..."  
  
"Mum, I want to. This is what I want to do with my money."  
  
She smiled proudly at him and rubbed his cheek. He was much more responsible than most people gave him credit for. He wasn't just saying that to spare his parents funds, but because he was proud of the work he'd done and wanted to pay his own way.  
  
Madam Malkins was their next stop. Harry picked up the robes he'd ordered the previous week and Ron got fitted for a new robe. He was thrilled at the prospect of having one of his own rather than wearing one of Bill's or Charlie's this year. Hermione and Ginny lost themselves in the dress robes, giggling and ohhing and ahhing at the numerous different robes they were looking at. Harry sat next to Mrs. Weasley smiling as he watched the whole affair. He stared in awe at the robes that Ginny finally decided on. The pale pink flattered her complexion very well. When he realized that he was staring, he quickly pulled his gaze away, hoping no one had noticed.  
  
Harry was glad to go book shopping; there was nothing to blush about in Flourish and Blotts. After the books were purchased, Harry, Ron and Ginny handed their books to Dobby. Hermione couldn't bring herself to watch them use Dobby and turned away...right into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's this then, Mudblood?" He spat the raised his eyebrows when he saw Dobby. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Dobby placed a shrinking charm on the books and put them into Mrs. Weasley's bag before hiding behind Harry. The sight of a Malfoy still made him cringe.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. "Why aren't you rotting in Azkaban with your father?"  
  
Malfoy immediately pulled out his wand but, before he could whisper any curse, his mother grabbed his hand. "Foolish boy," she whispered and snatched the wand from his grip. "This is neither the time nor the place." Then, she too caught the sight of Dobby. "What are you doing here, vermin?"  
  
"He's my elf," Harry said defiantly. "He can be anywhere I wish him to be. And you are not entitled to call him names."  
  
Mrs. Weasley stepped in between the boys. "Narcissa, we must be on our way, have a good day." She ushered the children out of the shop and stopped to have words with them outside. "You all must keep your cool around the Malfoys. Each of you know where their loyalties lie," she said seriously. They each nodded at her. "Now," she added, more cheerfully, "how about a spot of lunch?"  
  
They found a nice table outside of Florean Fortescue's where they ordered sandwiches and sundaes. About halfway through their meal Neville and his grandmother approached them.  
  
"Neville, have a seat," Harry offered.  
  
Neville looked excited for a moment and then glanced at his grandmother. "Gran, these are my friends from school." She nodded at each of them not making a fuss about anyone. "Could we join them for a few minutes Gran?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "I've been meaning to ask you about a certain magical creature, Mrs. Longbottom."  
  
"I suppose for a moment." She accepted a seat next to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Neville tucked in between Harry and Ron and immediately began talking about his new wand. "Beautiful isn't it?" He pulled out the highly polished wand. "Thirteen inches, rowan with a phoenix feather core..."  
  
Harry's got goose bumps when Neville said that. "Did you say phoenix feather, Neville?"  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Ollivander said they are rare wands and only a couple of great wizards have them. Gran said that rowan is particularly good at casting out evil, so this should be a powerful wand. Besides, the wand chooses the wizard right? So my magic is bound to be better when I'm using my own wand."  
  
"That's right Neville." Hermione smiled at him. "Just think about the N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
They all laughed at that. Of course Hermione was already thinking about the N.E.W.T.s. She was probably already studying for them too and devising a way to make Harry and Ron study as well.  
  
They made their way back through Diagon Alley after lunch. On the way to Madam Malkins to pick up their robes, Harry stopped in front of Mr. Ollivander's shop, curiosity burning within him.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley." He stopped her. "I really need to ask Mr. Ollivander something. Can I meet you at Madam Malkins?"  
  
"Harry, you know I can't leave you alone." She looked at Mrs. Longbottom following behind. They too were getting Neville new robes. "Mrs. Longbottom, would you mind taking all the kids up to Madam Malkins? Harry and I are going to pop into Ollivander's for a moment."  
  
"Certainly, Molly." She immediately took charge and ushered all of the children past.  
  
Harry didn't enter the shop immediately. "Would you mind not telling anyone about this trip?"  
  
"Of course, Harry." Her eyes gave away that she was definitely intrigued by what the visit might entail.  
  
Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Dobby entered the shop. Mr. Ollivander came out of the shelves upon shelves of wands and smiled at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I've been hoping to see you again."  
  
Puzzled, Harry asked, "you have?"  
  
He nodded. "I have something I think may be of use to you."  
  
Harry was truly confused. Why would Mr. Ollivander seem to be expecting him? And what could he possibly have for Harry?  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
"Well, it may not be for you, but it may be..." he said vaguely as he changed the subject. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I had a few questions that I thought you might be able to answer." The old man nodded slowly at Harry. "Did you know that I wouldn't be able to duel Voldemort?"  
  
"I knew that the brother wands could be quite powerful together, and that they would not want to work against one another."  
  
"Do I need another wand? I thought my wand choose me?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander didn't answer, instead he disappeared into the back of his store and when he emerged he was carrying three boxes, all of them a beautiful hue of gold: one with a hint of red, one with a hint of blue and one a sparkling yellow. He laid the three boxes on the counter and Harry and Mrs. Weasley approached, peering at the boxes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped as she realized what had been laid before them. "These are the wands of three of the founders."  
  
"Yes." Mr. Ollivander nodded.  
  
Harry looked up at Mr. Ollivander. "Which one is missing?" But Harry didn't need an answer. "Slytherin's wand is not here."  
  
"You are correct, Harry. Slytherin's wand has never been recovered." Mr. Ollivander opened the box with a hint of red in its colour, carefully removing the wand from within, and handed it to Harry. "Give it a try."  
  
Harry gripped the wand tightly as it filled him with a warm sensation. He gave it a flick and showered the room in red and gold sparkles. Another swish produced a large bouquet of golden roses and a faint hum.  
  
"This is Godric Gryffindor's wand?" Harry knew it instantly.  
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded proudly. "Ten inches, holly with a griffin's tail. Not a brother wand."  
  
"But why did you think I'd be a match for Gryffindor's wand?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Some things, Mr. Potter, you will have to learn for yourself." Mr. Ollivander answered with a serious face. "I'm sure it will become clear to you soon."  
  
Entranced more by the wand than the explanation that Mr. Ollivander offered, Harry asked, "how much?" knowing he had to have it.  
  
Mr. Ollivander simply held his hand out for the wand, and when Harry gave it back, he tucked it back into its golden box. He then handed the box to Mrs. Weasley but kept his eyes on Harry.  
  
"I know you will do what you think is best with it." He finally told Harry. "Just remember, that it is a very powerful wand, and must be cared for and protected."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And if a time comes that you no longer need it, remember that my wand storage is the safest place in the world for it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry understood that meant it was to be returned to Mr. Ollivander once Voldemort was defeated.  
  
Mrs. Weasley concealed the box in her bag and headed for the door. She paused, looking back at Harry, who was still staring at Mr. Ollivander. He obviously had something else to ask Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Is Neville's wand also our brother? Did Fawkes give another feather?"  
  
"You are very perceptive, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander nodded. "You and Mr. Longbottom have the power to do great things together."  
  
"Two against one now." Harry whispered to himself as they left. 


	5. Mind Power

Chapter 5 – _**Mind Power**_  
  
_August 21, 1996  
_  
"Master," Dobby carefully shook Harry. "Master must rise."  
  
Harry woke slowly. Dobby was standing next to his bed with a finger pointed towards the window. Harry concentrated, straining to hear something—anything—but his sense of hearing told him nothing.  
  
"They approach."  
  
Harry did not know who they might be, but he didn't doubt Dobby for a moment; he threw his covers away, grabbed his glasses and got out of bed. "Wake the others Dobby." He instructed as he opened his nightstand and removed both of his wands. He carefully tucked Gryffindor's wand into his pajamas, not wanting anyone to find it, and clutched his other in his hand.  
  
Dobby did as he was told and when Harry stepped out of his bedroom the Weasley's were quietly assembling in the corridor, each and every one of them with their wands held out in front of them. Mr. Weasley went down stairs first with the rest of the family and Harry followed quietly behind them.  
  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he had been informed that anti-Apparation wards had been placed on it making Apparating directly into the house, and even in the nearby orchard, impossible. There was now a specific Apparation point, a hole essentially in the anti-Apparation ward that allowed someone to Apparate in. It wasn't as if this were common knowledge either. Anyone wishing to Apparate to the Burrow would have to be told the exact Apparation point. No one had told Harry where the hole in the ward was, but he assumed it was the place where Mrs. Weasley had demonstrated Apparation to him. He certainly hadn't told anyone that though, not even Ron. It alarmed him to know that someone was creeping towards the Burrow. Since they were not invited, he could only assume that Death Eaters, or perhaps even Voldemort himself, were there to kill him, and that someone in the Weasley family, or a member of the Order had leaked the information of how, and more importantly, where to Apparate to the Burrow.  
  
Though he did not let it show, fear began to overtake Harry's emotions. Not just for his safety, but because by coming to the Burrow he had jeopardized the safety of those he cared for the most. The feeling only intensified as they all crept quietly towards the kitchen, crossing paths with the family clock. Harry couldn't help but notice that he, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were pointed at Mortal Peril. This only reinforced the bad feeling that was boiling in Harry's gut. This was no friendly visit.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Mr. Weasley pushed the table slightly to the side and lifted an opening in the floor that Harry hadn't noticed before. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ushered the children down into the underground tunnel, then followed them. They were though the trap door without a moment to spare. As soon as Mr. Weasley had pulled the door securely closed, they heard the distinct sound of their kitchen door being unlocked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley managed to get her arms around Harry, Ron and Ginny as they waited, not moving, not even breathing, as the sound of numerous feet passed overhead.  
  
"Hey," an unrecognizable voice said sarcastically, "Their stupid clock works."  
  
Knowing that the person in question was looking at the five hands that were pointed at Mortal Peril, Harry was thankful that the clock didn't include a notch for Hiding. He didn't have long to think about it though; Mrs. Weasley gently nudged him forward. They pressed on through the damp underground tunnel for what felt like an eternity to Harry, finally emerging in a field. Harry turned around in circles trying to figure out where they were. He finally noticed they were to the east of the orchard.  
  
"We have to get the children out of here now." Mr. Weasley whispered to his wife. "No telling who those people are, but we can guess." He eyed Harry carefully then looked to Dobby; thankful a house-elf was on hand. "Dobby, I need you to take the children to the Headmaster."  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby never complained of an order given by any of the Weasleys. "But Dobby can only manage 135 kilo..."  
  
"Take Ron and Ginny, Dobby," Harry told him. "I can Apparate." Of course his first ever attempt at Apparation would be in an emergency. Harry sensed that long before this evening had arrived.  
  
"You can?" both Ron and Ginny asked at the same moment.  
  
Harry nodded quickly at them then shifted his eyes to Mrs. Weasley. "How close to Hogwarts can I Apparate?"  
  
"At the fork in the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. You'll have to run from there." Mrs. Weasley told him as she straightened out his pajama top, as if this would help with Apparating for the first time.  
  
"If this is a Death Eater attack, You-Know-Who might anticipate that you'll get away," Mr. Weasley said. "He'll expect you to go to Professor Dumbledore and therefore may have Death Eaters in Hogsmeade all ready. You have to be on Hogwarts grounds for him not to harm you, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded again, then turned his attention to Dobby. The elf wrapped an arm around both Ron and Ginny and stared at Harry. He seemed torn by this order to take Ron and Ginny over his own master.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry told all of them, "I can do it." He assured them, and himself, before he raised a wand and disappeared with an almost thunderous POP.  
  
Harry hadn't been prepared for the sensation of Apparation, and was quite stunned to find himself on his hands and knees. He thought he had failed, and looked up thinking he would see disappointment on Mrs. Weasley's face, but instead he saw the fork in the road. Hogsmeade pointed to the right, and Hogwarts pointed to the left. He had succeeded.  
  
Seconds later Dobby arrived, firmly holding Ginny and Ron around the middle. Without a word Harry stood, and they all ran for Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley said they weren't safe from Voldemort until they were on Hogwarts grounds, and Harry believed him.  
  
It was a sight that Mr. Filch had never seen before: three students running towards Hogwarts in their nightshirts at three in the morning during holiday, with their house-elf leading the way.  
  
"Quick!" Ginny shouted. "Get Professor Dumbledore! Our house is being attacked."  
  
They were running through the castle towards Dumbledore's office when he met them in a corridor. "What has happened?" Concerned laced his face.  
  
"Death Eaters," Harry drew in a much needed breath. "At the Burrow, they...."  
  
Before Harry could gather his thoughts, Professor Dumbledore vanished from their sight leaving them breathless in the corridor. Professor McGonagall was suddenly standing before them, holding her robe tightly around her thin frame.  
  
"No need to stand here, to the Gryffindor Tower quickly. I will come and fetch you when there is news." She peered at each of them as if she had just caught them past curfew on a school night. "You are not to leave the tower, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered for them. "What's the password?"  
  
"Gargoyle."  
  
They didn't waste any time getting to the Gryffindor Tower, and they were forced to wait impatiently in the common room without a word from anyone. By the time the sun came up their speculation had turned to fear.  
  
"They're all dead." Ron stated plainly. "They wouldn't leave us in here this long if everything turned out."  
  
"Well, of course everything hasn't turned out git!" Ginny shouted. "Death Eaters came to kill us! Even if everyone survived there'd be loads to sort out."  
  
"But you'd think they'd let us know if they were okay." Harry had to agree with Ron. "It's been hours. They can't still be fighting can they?"  
  
"Exactly." Ron pointed at Harry. "They can't still be fighting." Suddenly Ron had an idea. "Harry, can you...have a look?"  
  
Harry looked upwards as if he could see the scar on his forehead. "I'm not a television, Ron."  
  
"But haven't you been using the Occlumency to keep him out of your head?" Harry nodded. "So, maybe a quick peek..."  
  
Harry nodded again. "I'll try, but Voldemort may not be involved."  
  
"'Course he is Harry." Ron was sure of that.  
  
Harry had a seat in his favourite chair and relaxed his mind. He felt hotter suddenly, nausea swept over him but he pressed onward. Pain seared within him, his scar pulsed as he forced his mind into Voldemort's.  
  
_When Harry opened his eyes he was standing in the orchard of the Burrow watching spells being cast throughout the field. Dumbledore had thwarted him again, Potter wasn't even in the house by the time the Death Eaters arrived, none of the Weasley children were either. The parents had returned, and with reinforcement, before his Death Eaters could get out of the house.  
  
Layers of fighting had erupted and Voldemort himself had appeared on the seen to survey the damage to his ranks. Harry felt the anger Voldemort was feeling, he couldn't afford so many Death Eaters to be fighting or the loss of any of them at this point. His need was to grow his numbers.  
  
His Death Eaters were trying to get out of the house, casting spells from doorways and windows in order to fight the Order members surrounding the house. Reinforcement had arrived and was now blasting spells towards the Order members as well, but their numbers weren't having an effect on Dumbledore or his foolish Order members, there were simply too many of them tonight.  
  
"That's enough!" He told the nearest Death Eater as he grabbed his left arm and touched his wand to the mark. "Morsmordre!"_  
  
Harry fell from his chair, screaming so loudly it seemed that his lungs would explode. He hit the floor of the Gryffindor common room with such a force that it shook the furniture. His body continued to convulse on the ground.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes as she reached out to grip Harry's flailing arms. Once she had hold of them, she pulled back and pinning his wrists to the ground to keep Harry from injuring himself.  
  
"I don't know." Ron grabbed Harry's legs as he turned to Dobby. "Go get Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Harry was in the hospital wing when Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had strapped him to a cot to prevent Harry's continuous seizures from harming him.  
  
"Poppy," Dumbledore entered the infirmary looking immediately at Harry. "Is this from last night?"  
  
She nodded. "I don't know what happened before we brought him here, but he has started magus subolesco."  
  
"This soon?" Dumbledore asked with shock. "He's only sixteen."  
  
"I know, but this is definitely magus subolesco." She ran her wand over his body again and the convulsions eased a bit. "What else has he done tonight?"  
  
"He Apparated for the first time and he possessed Voldemort for a short while. Neither of which are easy feats."  
  
"He possessed..." she couldn't bring herself to say any form of the name. "But how?"  
  
"I suppose the same way that Voldemort manages to get into Harry's mind. The scar is more than a mark, it's a connection between the two and I am beginning to wonder how deep this connection is." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he silently reminded himself that the Weasley's were also in the room and staring at him.  
  
"Poppy, can you estimate how long Harry will be in subolesco?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, he's still having seizures, so I haven't been able to determine any progress yet." She looked at the clock on her wall. "I think it started about three hours ago, but he hasn't even hit stage one yet. Something tells me that Harry will be longer than most."  
  
"Of course, he is stronger than most."  
  
There wasn't anything that could be done for Harry. He had to go through his magus subolesco alone, Madam Pomfrey could only ease some of the pain that he may be feeling, but she couldn't wake him.  
  
Ron and Ginny were sent back to the Burrow after it was repaired and made unplottable. Dumbledore himself performed the Fidelius Charm.  
  
Ron was unable to continue working. That was for the best anyway since school would begin in a matter of days. Of course Ron told Hermione everything that had happened, and she became a wealth of knowledge on magus subolesco and the Fidelius Charm. She had wondered why she couldn't remember where the Burrow was or what it even looked like. She'd have beaten her brain out if she hadn't done the research on the charm that was protecting the Burrow, and found that she couldn't remember because of it.  
  
She couldn't wait to talk to Harry, she really wanted to know what magus subolesco was like, and she was very curious to see Harry's level of power when he emerged from his coma. For she knew that with each additional hour that he remained in the coma signified the intensity of his magical power. And when Harry hit day seven it was quite clear that the suspicions about Harry were true. He was indeed more powerful than Voldemort.  
  
"Seven days." Dumbledore was amazed as entered the infirmary one week after the attack on the Burrow. "This young. We must attempt to keep this a secret Poppy."  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey agreed. "We certainly don't want You-Know-Who to know he's already matured."  
  
"I don't remember how long Tom's was." Although he knew that Tom Riddle had gone through the change while at Hogwarts. "Will you look it up for me?"  
  
Poppy disappeared for a few minutes and returned from her office with the answer. "Tom Riddle was seventeen years and five months old when his magus subolesco set in. It lasted six days and twenty-two hours, so Harry has already gone longer."  
  
"Who is the longest document?"  
  
"Gryffindor, seven days, eighteen hours. And you at seven days, sixteen hours."  
  
"But I was nineteen-years-old. Harry has matured much earlier than I." Dumbledore pointed out. "And I believe Godric Gryffindor is the only other wizard to experience this before the age of majority."  
  
Madam Pomfrey just nodded and turned her attention back to Harry. "I don't think that he will be much longer. He's already entered stage eight. I think Harry will wake soon."  
  
Sure enough Harry woke from his coma ninety minutes later. He wasn't sure what was going on around him, or even what day it was. He only knew that his entire body was on fire, and every muscle within him ached. Madam Pomfrey explained very little to him, only the date and that he had gone into magus subolesco. She was more concerned with getting him moving again, and had him up and walking laps around the infirmary when Dumbledore came back in.  
  
"Ah, good Harry, walking is best." He joined them in walking circles. "I've spoken to Mrs. Weasley and she leaves it to you to decide whether or not to stay here until term begins or go back to the Burrow for a few days."  
  
"I'd rather go home if you don't mind Professor, even if it is for a few days." Harry had already been informed that he had been in coma for a week, but Madam Pomfrey did not tell him that the length of his magus subolesco was unusually long. "I want to catch the train and arrive as normal."  
  
"I thought so," Dumbledore smiled at him. "Have you tried any magic?"  
  
"I hadn't asked him to yet." Madam Pomfrey answered. "I was having him walk it off a bit before we do anything that drains his energy again."  
  
"I'm fine." Harry insisted as he stopped walking. "Better to try something now then to do something rash later right?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry raised his hand and looked at a pillow across the room. "Accio pillow!" Luckily, it was a pillow Harry summoned because every pillow in the room came flying at them. Harry, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were pelted with pillows.  
  
"Amazing," Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "and that was without a wand."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands; he hadn't noticed that he didn't have a wand. "I didn't realize..."  
  
"You must be very careful who you reveal that to, Harry. Wandless magic is something that would spark the interest of Voldemort greatly."  
  
"I think I've already got his attention sir."  
  
"True Harry, but there are some things that would be better kept to yourself, this is one of them."  
  
"I thought a wand focuses magic?" Harry asked the headmaster and received a nod as an answer. "Then I'm going to have to learn to control this because I still feel like I'm on fire." He'd almost say that it hurt not to do magic. That summoning spell felt like such a relief.  
  
"Yes, all of your teachers will be informed that you have gone through magus subolesco this summer. They will help you learn a much greater level of control in your magic." Dumbledore informed him. "You may also notice some other new abilities begin as well. If you do please inform me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Moving objects without summoning them, increased speed on foot, or on a broom. Things of that nature."  
  
"I will let you know if any of that happens." Harry nodded. "When can I go home?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey jumped into the conversation there. "Soon, I need to do a full check up on you before you can go. I will let Mrs. Weasley know that she can come pick you up."  
  
Two hours later, Professor Dumbledore performed the Fidelius Charm on Harry. It felt odd to him to have a secret-keeping spell placed on him, but he knew it was for the best. It was strange to be in the same room with Mrs. Weasley and not have her acknowledge him until Dumbledore had told her that Harry was standing in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts.  
  
Before leaving for the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore informed Harry where he would find Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. It felt strange to Harry to arrive there and have the others seem to look right through him. Mrs. Weasley handed Ron, Ginny, Fred and George small slivers of parchment and one by one they acknowledged Harry.  
  
"What was it like?" Fred didn't even say hello as Harry appeared before him, he just starting firing off questions. "Did it hurt? Got any tips on how to make it happen sooner?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Try Occlumency." He was still feeling weak, and traveling by floo had exhausted him. Harry plopped down into a chair. "I'm glad it's over with, and especially glad that I don't ever have to do that again."  
  
"It can't have been that bad Harry." George stated. "Every wizard looks forward to it. Just think of what Fred and I will be capable of once we've hit it!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley cringed as she left the room, muttering, "Merlin, help us." 


	6. Detention in the Dungeon

Chapter 6 – _**Detention in the Dungeon**_  
  
_September 1, 1996  
_  
Harry, Ron and Ginny followed Mr. Weasley and Mad Eye Moody through the barrier at platform 9 ¾, with Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin right behind them. They actually had ten minutes to spare.  
  
"This is a first I think." Ginny sighed as she began pushing her trolley into the back of Ron's legs. "We're never early."  
  
"Knock it off, Ginny!" Ron glared back at her.  
  
"Oh, look." Harry pointed. "There's Hermione."  
  
Hermione was approaching them at nearly a sprint, her trolley flying in front of her. Harry held out his palms to brace himself for impact but instead Hermione and her trolley stopped abruptly a meter in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were supposed to be careful about that?" she asked quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to them.  
  
"What?" he asked while defending himself. "You were going to crash into me, I was just protecting myself." He hadn't realised that Hermione didn't stop of her own free will; he stopped her.  
  
"I was going a bit fast, but you didn't have to hold me off. I was planning to stop."  
  
"Hold you off?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
By that time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing on either side of him. "You're going to get better control, don't worry, Harry," Mr. Weasley assured him. "It's almost like learning magic all over again. Use caution in class tomorrow."  
  
"I hadn't even realised...." Harry looked around uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Hermione, I would never intentionally use magic against you."  
  
"I know, Harry." She hugged him quickly. "It's good to see you again. I have so many questions for you."  
  
"I bet." He smiled as he gave her a good squeeze.  
  
Before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could get onto the train Mad Eye pulled the four to the side. "Now," his voice seemed to have a permanent growl to it, "all of you, watch out for each other. Constant vigilance! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they all snapped back. Moody turned, walking away making a clucking noise suggesting that he was disappointed with the level of enthusiasm displayed in their response.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes. "I think he's still mad about this morning."  
  
Harry chuckled to himself recalling Moody (and Lupin's) reaction when they arrived at the Burrow. Dumbledore had just removed the Fidelius Charm but for some reason it took longer for the charm to wear off of Ron than the others. Ron had figured out that Moody and Lupin couldn't see him and decided to take full advantage of the situation. He kept following the two men around the house until Lupin looked over his shoulder, obviously catching a glimpse of something. Ron had shouted so loud that Moody fell forward while drawing his wand, poking himself in the face and popping his magical eye out of its socket. It rolled across the floor into the dustbin.  
  
Needless to say, Mad Eye Moody was quite irritated with Ron.  
  
Lupin had been shocked as well, but the hilarity of Moody scrambling on the floor after his rolling eye had been too funny to resist. He'd laughed almost as hard as Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
They were getting their things settled into a compartment when Ginny spotted Neville, and beckoned for him to join them. Harry was grateful for Neville being there because he knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have to go to the prefect's compartment for part of the journey, and it would give him an opportunity to visit with Neville.  
  
Once the trunks were stowed, Mrs. Weasley gave a last round of hugs to everyone, including Neville, saving Harry for last. "Be careful. If you need anything, just write to me." She stepped away, beckoning Dobby to join her.  
  
"How does this work?" Harry asked looking at Dobby, who seemed reluctant to leave his side. "Do other students bring their house elves to school with them?"  
  
"I don't think so, Harry," Mr. Weasley answered, "but we'll make arrangements for him if he chooses to stay with you." He looked down at Dobby. "I think you'll need to come home with us for the evening, Dobby, and I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore straight away, okay? I'm sure we'll have you back at Hogwarts in the morning."  
  
Dobby looked at Harry and when he nodded he went to Mr. Weasley's side. "See you tomorrow, Dobby."  
  
"Good-bye, Master."  
  
Hermione looked ill as Dobby called Harry 'Master' but said nothing because she didn't have the time. She, Ron, and Ginny left for their prefect meeting. Harry and Neville sat quietly in the compartment. Harry wanted to talk to Neville about his wand, but knew it was best to wait until he talked to Dumbledore first. He really hadn't had the opportunity while he was at Hogwarts, given that he was in a coma.  
  
"Harry." Neville broke the silence. "I never thanked you for sending me Exotic Magical Plants: How to Grow Them In Your Own Backyard. It's really great."  
  
"You're welcome, Neville." Harry smiled. "I thought that you might find it interesting."  
  
Neville just nodded, but looked puzzled. "Harry, how did you know when my birthday was?" It didn't bother Neville, but he was curious. "Who told you?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...in a way," Harry answered, but did not want to tell Neville about the prophecy; he didn't even want to tell Ron And Hermione about it. "He made mention that you and I were both born at the end of July, so I figured you're birthday was at the end of July." He smirked.  
  
Neville just nodded, but looked as though he thought Harry were hiding something from him. "It's July 31, the same as you."  
  
The train lurched forward, giving Harry a warm feeling all over. "It's good to get back to school, huh?" He thought he may be the strangest boy on the planet, not for being the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he loved school, and longed for a new school year to begin the moment the previous one ended.  
  
Neville nodded. "It seems strange to me that we are almost finished. I mean, we're only going to go back one more time after today."  
  
"I know." That thought frightened Harry. What would he do once these next two years had passed? Would he really be accepted into the Auror training? And did he seriously want to be an Auror? "A bit scary isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, but we've got two years left."  
  
Neville's comment helped Harry relax as he reclined in his seat wondering what this year would be like. Obviously, there would be more tension since a war had begun again. He was surprised at how quiet it had been in the past month. The only attack he knew about was the one on the Burrow, and he wasn't sure if that had even been reported.  
  
Only a few minutes into the train ride their compartment door was flung open. Luna gazed at them absent-mindedly and slid into the compartment. She had an issue of the Quibbler tucked under her arm and her trunk dragging behind her.  
  
"Do you mind if I share?" she asked with big eyes.  
  
"Of course not, Luna." Harry jumped up and got her trunk for her.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She settled into the seat next to Neville. "I almost missed the train," she explained as she unfolded her magazine, flipped it upside down and buried her nose into it, but every few seconds she would glance up at Harry. Harry noticed the glances and stares. It was so unlike Luna that he finally had to ask her if he had something on his face.  
  
"No, no," she insisted. "There's something different about you. You look...well...different."  
  
"She's right, Harry, you look older somehow."  
  
"Yes," Luna agreed with Neville, though not completely, "but that's not what it is."  
  
Harry glanced out of the compartment door to make sure no one was standing about. "I'll tell you guys, but you must swear not to say anything." They both nodded. "I went through magus subolesco."  
  
"Already?" Neville stared in amazement. "How long was it?"  
  
"Seven days, seventeen hours."  
  
"Bullocks, Harry." Neville had to contain his astonishment as he realised that Harry was going to be one of the most powerful wizards in history.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell anyone, so please, don't say anything. Hermione and the Weasleys know, but that's it."  
  
"We won't say anything," Luna said dreamily as she returned to her magazine. "I knew there was something different about you."  
  
"Hey, Luna--" Harry interrupted her, needing to know, "--why do you read that upside down?"  
  
Her eyes grew even wider, though Harry didn't know that was possible, as she let out a high pitched laugh and answered, "It's the only way to read the Quibbler."  
  
Luna's laugh became softer but did not disappear completely for a few moments. With nothing better to do, aside from watching Luna engrossed in her magazine, Harry and Neville began a game of exploding snap.  
  
About halfway into the journey Draco Malfoy stalked by their compartment. He glared at Harry but obviously thought better of starting a fight. Harry was relieved that Malfoy didn't enter. Without any training, he was afraid of being provoked. Already he was doing magic when he didn't mean to.  
  
In the last few days, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to repair several dishes that Harry had broken just by looking at them. He'd also engorged the couch, and blown up a portion of the fireplace while lighting a fire. The accidental magic hadn't stopped either since he'd unintentionally stopped Hermione running into him on Platform 9 ¾. Even on the train he had done magic. While playing exploding snap with Neville, Harry accidentally burned him, extinguished the flames and healed the burn without realising he could perform a healing charm.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what would happen if Malfoy provoked him, and Malfoy was definitely someone who knew just how to do that. Harry was certain that Draco Malfoy was the second-to-last person on earth that should discover the changes that Harry had been through over the summer.  
  
Harry thought that the prefect's meeting was over since Malfoy was stalking about, but Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't return for another hour. When they did Ron had the silliest grin on his face, reminding Harry of how Ron had treasured watching Barty Crouch Jr., posing as Professor Moody, turn Malfoy into a ferret and bounce him about.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Two Slytherins were suspended from their prefect positions," Ginny explained.  
  
"Malfoy is one of them." Ron smiled even wider. "He has to behave this year in order to get his badge back next year."  
  
"Because of last year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not just that," Hermione answered, "it turns out the Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were caught by Dumbledore doing some very un-prefect-like things to first years last June. They're both suspended from their prefect positions for the year."  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised that the punishment was that harsh."  
  
"It does seem a bit severe," Hermione concluded, "but they did seem to go above the call of duty to help that awful woman."  
  
"He got what he deserved." Ron stated. "He never should have been a prefect to begin with. Always starting trouble, picking on younger students and such."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it didn't help that his father is now a known Death Eater." Ginny offered. "It seems like that could've gone against him as well."  
  
"Dumbledore has known that the Malfoys are Death Eaters for a long time." Harry pointed out. "That's no surprise."  
  
It went without saying that they'd had enough talk about Malfoy, and the remainder of the train ride was playful, yet uneventful. They were at Hogsmeade station in no time. The six students split up into two different carriages. The carriages immediately began up the road to Hogwarts. It was a beautiful September evening, the moon hung brightly in the sky and Harry couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before entering the castle. This had probably been the best arrival he'd ever had.  
  
Luna bade them a good evening and departed for the Ravenclaw table when they entered the hall, Ginny made her way to some friends in her year already sitting down, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had a seat in an empty section of the table. It wasn't long before they were utterly surrounded by students but Harry had his eyes focused on the head table.  
  
"We've got some empty chairs up there." Harry said as he surveyed the Head Table. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be."  
  
"As long as it's not Umbridge, I don't care who it is." Ron sighed hopefully.  
  
A hush fell over the great hall when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered with a group of first years trailing behind her.  
  
"We're we ever that small?" Harry asked Ron. "They look so tiny."  
  
"There doesn't seem to be as many as usual."  
  
Hermione had already counted them. "Twenty-nine, it is a small class."  
  
Harry and Ron kept speculating about the first years and didn't even pay attention to the hat singing it's yearly song. Harry picked up something about courage, freedom and fighting but other than that he didn't know what it had said, and wasn't really concerned because Hermione could quote it if necessary.  
  
What pulled their attention back to the first years was the first name being called out. "Andrews, Maurice." A small dark boy took the stool. He looked a bit on the timid side and Harry hoped the hat would be kind to him. "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Thank goodness," Hermione let out a sigh as she looked the boy over. "It looks as though a stiff breeze might blow him over."  
  
"Cooper, Alice."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. "Rock on." Hermione, too, laughed but Ron just looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Alice took a seat. The noise from the Slytherin table would become hard to dull soon. Five first years in a row were placed into that house. Harry and Ron stared at the first years, willing one of them to make it into Gryffindor. Finally, after two more tries, a girl (Fought, Jeanette) became the first Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor seemed to get their fair share of new students, but the last four went into Slytherin. All told, five first years went into Gryffindor, but nine went into Slytherin.  
  
"I wonder what that means?" Ron's brow was furrowed in thought.  
  
"It means Voldemort is back..." Harry said quietly, but before he could say anymore, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Well done." Dumbledore looked over the students; his periwinkle eyes twinkled in delight. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make then we shall get down to business. Though we have a few seats empty tonight, I wanted to let you all know that Professor Hagrid will be resuming his duties as gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures instructor. Professor Trelawney will also be resuming her duties with Firenze assisting her in her N.E.W.T. level classes. And of course, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who will join us tomorrow, is Professor Romulus Lupin. Now tuck it."  
  
Food appeared before them, glistening in the candlelight, but Harry didn't dig in. "Romulus Lupin? Do you guys think that he's related to Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Probably." Hermione scooped potatoes onto her plate. "It is a full moon tonight, so maybe that's why he's not here. Perhaps he's staying with Professor Lupin."  
  
"Or he's a werewolf too." Ron slurred, his mouth already stuffed full of food.  
  
"That's disgusting, Ron." Hermione scolded him. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"  
  
He swallowed, seeming to appease her, but then tore off another large bite of chicken before speaking again. "Well, if he is related to Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be as cool as the third year. Another Professor Lupin can't be bad."  
  
"Cheers." Harry smiled at Ron. He had a good point. Besides, another Lupin couldn't be worse than Umbridge.  
  
After the meal was over Dumbledore addressed the crowd again. He made his usual "forest is forbidden" speech and also informed the students that the ministry decrees passed by the former High Inquisitor were revoked. Most everyone cheered at that.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny went with the other Gryffindor prefects to get the first, second and third years settled into Gryffindor Tower. Before Harry could leave the great hall Professor McGonagall approached him. He followed her into the small room to the side of the hall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has of course informed all of the staff as to what occurred this summer. We will all use discretion on your magical abilities; so if you are not asked to participate in class, please don't take offense. You never know who could be watching you."  
  
"I understand, Professor."  
  
"Professor Flitwick will meet with you every Tuesday night to help you acclimate to your new abilities..." seeming to anticipate why his mouth gaped open, she explained, "Professor Flitwick is an experienced dueller and quite good with charms. He will be perfect for you."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Also, I've been told to inform you that you are eligible for the Gryffindor team again this year. Unfortunately, since you were removed from the team last year, you will actually have to try out again." Her eyes suggested that she was pleased, but her face didn't show it.  
  
Harry felt a little pain in his stomach as he thought of completing against Ginny to get his position back.  
  
"Normally, I don't tell a student who will be the next captain unless it is them, but I'm going to tell you that Katie Bell has been asked to be captain. She is the most senior member of the team, and since you were suspended last year, you aren't eligible to be captain."  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me, Professor, I understand." Harry told her calmly even though his heart saddened a little at hearing this news. "To be honest with you, I've even thought about not trying out. Ginny is the Seeker now and..."  
  
"If this has anything to do with the Dark Lord, I suggest you banish the thought. You cannot let him take over every part of your life."  
  
_September 2, 1996_  
  
Harry was spooning porridge into his mouth when Professor McGonagall set his schedule down in front of him and tapped on the top of the parchment. There was a hand written note from Professor Dumbledore asking him to come up to his office before his first class.  
  
Harry was gathering his things when Katie Bell walked over to he and Ron. "Harry, Professor McGonagall told me that you are allowed to try out for the team again." He nodded at her. "Well, I've decided to hold full try outs, everyone has to make the team again. After what happened last year, I want to make sure we've got the best team possible."  
  
Ron's face immediately sagged. "Great."  
  
"Yes, try outs will be Saturday at two o'clock." Katie said and then walked away.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry who was grabbing his rucksack with one hand and shovelling porridge in his mouth with the other. "Where are you going, Harry?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me before Charms." Harry slurred. "Don't worry about Quidditch, Ron, you'll still be Keeper. See you in class."  
  
Harry hurried from the Great Hall. He didn't know how long his meeting with Dumbledore would be, but he didn't want to be late for his first day of classes. He stood in front of the gargoyles to Dumbledore's office and stared. He hadn't asked what the password was. After five tries he blurted out, "Chocolate frog legs," and the gargoyles revealed the spiral staircase.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for Harry. "I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me about something, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and had a seat. "You never miss a trick, Professor." He set his bag down. "I wanted to ask to you about Neville's wand."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "You're wondering when Fawkes gave another feather?" Harry just nodded his head. "Fawkes saw fit to give another feather two years ago. Mr. Ollivander informed me that he crafted a wand with Fawkes's feather, and that wand chose a wizard this summer. I know that wizard is Neville."  
  
"Doesn't that mean that Neville and I can...?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it does mean that you and Neville will be having private lessons with Professor Lupin this year."  
  
"Does that mean that maybe the prophecy is really Neville, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "You lifted the orb from the shelf, Harry, so I have little doubt that you are indeed the child the prophecy spoke of. However, I do think that Neville with be a great asset to our cause."  
  
"Two against one." Harry muttered the thought again.  
  
"Thank you for coming up to see me, Harry. You don't want to be late for your first class." Harry grabbed his rucksack and slung in over his shoulder. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, almost beating his brain about it when he realised what Dumbledore was getting at. "Mr. Ollivander gave me a wand. Did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me that he gifted you a very special wand, but no more. If you wish to tell me I would like to know about this wand that Mr. Ollivander believes will help you against Voldemort."  
  
"Godric Gryffindor's wand, it was a match for me, sir."  
  
"That is an opportunity not to be passed." His eyes twinkled at Harry. "Mr. Ollivander doesn't often let anyone see a founder's wand, let alone try one. I'm very pleased to learn that it chose you. This is great sign." He was truly comforted by that. "Harry, I imagine it goes without saying that that wand is very special. Please use extreme caution with it."  
  
"I haven't even used it, sir. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it."  
  
"I'm sure you will know when the time comes, Harry." Harry nodded and started to leave. "Oh, Harry, one other thing. Dobby--"  
  
"I forgot, sir. Did Mrs. Weasley talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, Dobby will be coming back to Hogwarts today. We will make special arrangements for him with the other elves. I hope you don't mind that he helps out in the kitchens again, I can't really have him following you to class."  
  
"No, sir, I think he'd go mad after a bit with nothing to do."  
  
Harry was thankful that Charms was his first class of the day. It was close and Professor Flitwick wouldn't react the way a certain Potions Master would at Harry being late. It was only a minute or so after the bell when he slid in next to Ron.  
  
After class Professor Flitwick called him over. When Harry started to apologize for being late he told him he already knew why and that wasn't what he wanted to talk about. He simply informed him that his lessons would be at six o'clock sharp every Tuesday and they would last for ninety minutes.  
  
Harry ran from the classroom to his next class, which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron and Hermione were already sitting together by the time he got there so he had a seat next to Neville. The class waited in anticipation for the new Professor Lupin to show himself.  
  
As soon as the bell rang the door that connected the classroom to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office swung open and a tall wizard with long grey hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out. He was wearing black robes and in many ways his demeanour reminded Harry of Professor Snape.  
  
"My name is Professor Romulus Lupin." He stood directly in front of the class, towering over the first row. "Yes, to answer your question, a former Professor is my brother, and no, I am not a werewolf. I am sure you are all aware that being a werewolf does not run in the blood, you actually have to be bitten.  
  
"You will find that our teaching styles differ slightly. First, know that I do not accept tardiness. If you are late, you will not be admitted to my class. Second, as sixth year N.E.W.T. level students I expect you to be able to defend yourselves at a moments notice." His wand was suddenly in his hand and pointed directly at Harry.  
  
Harry stood and shouted, "_Protego_!" the curse seemed to just bounce off of Harry.  
  
"Take five points, Mr. Potter." He tucked his wand back into his robes. "In my class you will duel each other, you will duel me, and we will learn from each other. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the class shouted very happily. This is the kind of teacher that they wanted. No body cared if they got cursed every day. They hadn't had a decent teacher in two years, and Professor Lupin was certainly looking to be one.  
  
After double Defense Against the Dark Arts they were dismissed for lunch. Harry was relieved that he wasn't the student that Professor Lupin called on to stay behind. Neville had that happy privilege. When he joined them at lunch it was obvious that his visit with their new Professor had been a pleasant one.  
  
"He's going to give me private lessons." Neville said excitedly. "He said that his brother had told him I had raw talent and just needed to be trained up a bit."  
  
"I'm not surprised, Neville." Harry said. "You did so well in D.A. last year. I think Professor Lupin's right, if someone were to work one on one with you, you'll be kicking my arse by Christmas."  
  
They had a good laugh, but Harry and Neville shared a look. And Harry couldn't help but think that Neville was catching on; that Neville understood he was going to have to help Harry. Harry wondered if Neville had been told that he and Harry could perform tandem magic once they were trained. Maybe Neville was getting this training to bring him up to speed with Harry. Dumbledore did say that they would take lessons together. If only Neville was now, he must need some polishing up before Harry came in.  
  
"Speaking of D.A.," Ginny leaned across the table towards Harry, "when are we going to start up again?"  
  
All eyes fell on Harry. "Well, I hadn't really given it any thought. Do you think there will still be interest with Umbridge gone?"  
  
"I know there is." Ginny nodded. "I've already been asked by some Ravenclaws when you're having the first meeting."  
  
"How about a week after Quidditch try outs okay?" He suggested. "We've got to worry about getting our jobs back."  
  
Ron nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me, then I'll have something to keep me busy when Katie tells me to sod off."  
  
Ginny seemed irritated with her brother. "Ron, stop talking like that. You're going to make Keeper again." All others tried to reassure Ron but he just grumbled at them as he returned to his lunch.  
  
"What's next?" Ron clapped his hands when he was done with lunch, forgetting about Quidditch.  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule. "Potions."  
  
Ron glanced at his but didn't see Potions on his. "Are you sure yours is right, Hermione? Mine says Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Harry to looked at his. "Mine says Potions, too."  
  
"I'm in Care of Magical Creatures as well." Neville told Ron. "I guess we didn't make the N.E.W.T. Potions class."  
  
A smile spread from ear to ear on Ron. "Bloody hell, this is fantastic!"  
  
"I don't know why you're so happy about not getting into a N.E.W.T. class." Hermione snapped. "Really, Ron--"  
  
"Congrats mate," Harry looked a bit down in the mouth, "how did I get in?"  
  
"You got an outstanding O.W.L. remember?" Hermione reminded him. "So you're in the N.E.W.T. class." She began packing her books back up. "We'd better get going. I don't want to be late for Potions."  
  
Harry reluctantly agreed. Ron was still smiling when he wished them luck. Harry felt so jealous of Ron and Neville as he took a seat next to Hermione in the dungeon. They were out at Hagrid's hut and he was stuck in the dungeons about to endure another year of Snape's tortures.  
  
"I must say that I am unpleasantly surprised to see some of your faces here today." Snape said as he entered the dungeon, staring directly at Harry. "However, if you received an outstanding O.W.L., by some miracle, then you are here for N.E.W.T. level Potions."  
  
He tapped his wand on a chalkboard revealing a complicated potion that made Harry and Hermione exchange a sideways glance. "We will be starting this term off with polyjuice potion. It is difficult, and it will take a month to brew.  
  
"You will be assigned brewing partners this term, they are as follows." He tapped the second chalkboard to reveal to the class their potions partners. "You will sit together, you will take exams together, and you will pass," he looked again at Harry, "or fail together."  
  
Hermione was paired with Draco Malfoy of all people. She didn't complain though as she gathered her belongings and went to the table where he was sitting.  
  
Harry couldn't really complain about his potions partner, but he did owe her an apology. Parvati Patil had a seat next to him. "Hi'ya, Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry you got me. You know how he hates me."  
  
"We'll live." She smiled as she spread out her things.  
  
They began brewing the potion in silence, working together almost effortlessly. When he needed an ingredient she was already handing it to him, and when she needed something he seemed to know that as well. By the end of class they were both satisfied with the start of their polyjuice potion. Even Snape had stalked by several times and not been able to find anything to complain about.  
  
He was obviously itching to get at Harry though because when Harry dropped an empty vial while clearing his table Snape seized the moment. "Detention Friday, Potter!" Harry just stared at him with evil eyes. "That will teach you not to make a mess in my class."  
  
Several of the Slytherins were laughing at him as he cleaned up the glass. Parvati squatted down to help him. "He really does have it in for you."  
  
Harry just nodded. "Thanks for helping me, Parvati." She just smiled at him and it was the first time he noticed how pretty her smile was. "Look, Parvati, I know it's been ages, but I still want to apologize about the Yule Ball."  
  
"Harry--"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was being a prat and..."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." She blushed slightly. "I know how you can make it up to me."  
  
"Anything, just name it."  
  
"Make sure I pass this class."  
  
"You got it." He couldn't help but smile at her, he felt hypnotized by her suddenly. "Are you in Divination next?" She nodded innocently at him. "Good, we'll walk together then."  
  
Hermione joined Harry's side in the corridor and immediately begin complaining about how uncalled for his detention was. She didn't seem to notice Parvati walking on the other side of him.  
  
"I expected it." He had expected it for some reason. Snape was looking for anything and it was only a matter of time before he found something to pounce on Harry about.  
  
Hermione finally took notice of Parvati. "I hope his hate for Harry doesn't spill over onto you, Parvati. No offense Harry, but this will make the class harder for her too."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure it will be worth it." Parvati blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Harry and I have Divination next, we'll see you later, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded as they ways for the next class. It was the first time that Harry had been without Ron or Hermione for a class as he climbed up the ladder behind Parvati to the Divination classroom. As quickly as he thought he'd miss not having Ron in Divination to fool around with, he caught sight of Parvati climbing off the ladder and the feeling disappeared. He sat with her during class, feeling suddenly that Divination was going to be an enjoyable class this year.  
  
Though Harry was happy to descend the stifling classroom an hour later, he seemed down about watching Parvati walk away to her next class, which wasn't Transfiguration. Once she was out of sight he hurried to Transfiguration and was thankful to see both Hermione and Ron waiting for him.  
  
Transfiguration went very well for Harry, and it felt strange to him to be leaving Transfiguration having achieved a complicated spell before Hermione. His performance had encouraged Hermione to do it faster, which resulted in one of her first catastrophes. Ron and Harry couldn't help but have a good laugh at their desk transfigured into a cross between a hornet and a seal. Professor McGonagall had to fix it. As a result of Harry and Ron's laughter, Hermione stomped off to her last class of the day leaving them in the corridor.  
  
"She shouldn't get so sore." Ron shook his head as he loosened his tie. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. She can't always be first."  
  
"Shh," Harry teased, "keep you're voice down, she might hear you." He too, loosened his tie. "It is a bit strange how things are just coming to me today. Do you know that I actually had a good gaze into the orb?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry as if he had bees flying out of his nose. "The only good gaze into the orb for me would be to see a thousand galleons piled up on my bed."  
  
"I'll second that." Harry laughed as they entered their dorm room. He was a bit startled to see Dobby waiting for him. "Hi Dobby, when did you get back?"  
  
"This morning, Master."  
  
Ron plopped down on his bed and took a shoe off. "Dobby, could you knick us some food from the kitchen? I'm starving." Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. "I bet he's been sitting in here all day waiting for you to give him something to do."  
  
"Probably. Dumbledore said he'd like him to work in the kitchens while he's here but I wonder if it would have just been better to leave him at home."  
  
Ron just laughed. "When we needed a house elf we didn't have one, now we're all in school and mum's got a house elf at her disposal. It's really ironic."  
  
"Welcome to life, Ron."  
  
Ron tossed his tie over to his trunk and noticed it was open and completely unpacked. He went over to the dresser and opened a few drawers. All of his belongings were neatly tucked away inside. "Harry, did he clear out your trunk too?"  
  
Harry opened the lid only to find his broomstick inside. His books were stacked carefully on his nightstand, and he presumed his clothes were put away. "Yep."  
  
"I guess we know what he did today." Ron chuckled, wondering if he had gone to Ginny's dorm and unpacked for her as well.  
  
Tuesday found Harry in a somewhat different schedule. He didn't have a first period class, but Ron and Hermione started their morning with double Herbology. He was lazing around in the common room when Parvati joined him.  
  
"It's odd, isn't it?" She asked as she sat. "Not having to rush off to class first thing after breakfast." He just nodded. "Harry, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened with Cho? Are you guys...?"  
  
"Nothing really happened." He said as he thought about it himself. "Every time we were alone together, she'd want to talk about Cedric. I really didn't know what to say, and then she'd start crying. I think maybe she just wanted to hear...well, I don't know what she wanted to hear exactly. It was awkward."  
  
"I imagine it was, and it seems to me that Cho was being unfair to you. There was no reason to make you relive the details, it happened to you as well." She sighed. "But I understand why she wanted to know."  
  
Harry just shook his head, wondering if he'd ever understand girls. "Yeah, I guess I do, too. I just wasn't ready to talk about it, especially with the girl I had a crush on."  
  
"Do you still have a crush on her?"  
  
He shook his head realising that he was, in fact, over his crush on Cho. "No, that's done."  
  
After their conversation in the common room, they left for Divination. The day was filled with Defense Against the Dark Arts, more Potions, and double Charms, followed by his first private lesson with Professor Flitwick. Wednesday passed quickly as well, and Harry began to dread the end of the week. His detention with Snape grew closer, and the days seemed to be passing too quickly.  
  
On Thursday evening, Neville returned from his private lesson with Professor Lupin looking beat. He had apparently been put through hoops, and it was only his first lesson. Harry reassured Neville that he'd have it in no time because he was as good at Defense Against the Dark Arts as he was at Herbology. That seemed to perk Neville up.  
  
Friday evening was the day that Harry was not looking forward to. His detention with Professor Snape started promptly at six with the cutting of frog legs. Harry was about halfway through his task when he felt odd. He felt eyes boring into the back of his head and immediately snapped around, held his hand out and sent a jolt of electricity towards the person responsible for trying to invade his mind.  
  
Snape was knocked backwards onto his bum. He looked astonished at Harry as he picked himself up. "Better, Potter."  
  
"This is really an Occlumency lesson?" Snape nodded at Harry.  
  
The vial had been a means to the end. Snape had been asked to give Harry Occlumency lessons again and couldn't use Remedial Potions as an excuse now that Harry had made the N.E.W.T. class.  
  
Without warning, Snape invaded again. This time it brought Harry to his knees and pain seared within him as he fought off the invasion. In a matter of moments, Harry thrusts his hands forward as if he were pushing off an attacker. Snape was a good five meters from him, but his professor went flying back as if he had been shoved hard.  
  
Harry didn't stop there though. He continued forcing his mind until he seemed to be inside of Snape. He was immediately taken to the memory of a young boy shooting flies off of his wall with his wand with shouting going on in the background.  
  
Then a new memory came to mind. A young Snape was facing a redheaded girl. She was sneering at him. "Who do you think you are Severus Snape? You're no better than me!"  
  
A violent motion sent Harry soaring to the floor. "That was my mum." Harry said as he picked himself up off of the floor.  
  
"You are not permitted to use Legilimency on me. Do you understand?" He was clearly irritated with Harry seeing into his mind, but continued. "Again!"  
  
Harry felt weaker though and when Snape pointed his wand at him it took a minute for Harry to be able to force him out. He sent another jolted to him though, apparently stronger than the last because when he looked up for Snape he found him on the ground with a table lying on top of him.  
  
"Professor!" Harry levitated the table off of him and offered him a hand to help him up. Snape refused the hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
  
"You will learn to control that new ability." Snape dusted himself off; refusing to acknowledge that the current of electricity Harry was capable of emitting was anything to be concerned about. "I will teach you."  
  
"Professor, magus subolesco, can you tell me about it?"  
  
"You've already gone through it Potter, what on earth could I tell you about it that you haven't already experienced?"  
  
"What's normal?"  
  
"You aren't, but that has never been a consequence to you."  
  
"Professor Snape, I know it is your unhappy duty to try and train me, but I'm not my father. I'm sorry that he was a git, and I'm sorry I invaded your privacy." Harry returned to the table he was working at and resumed cutting the frog legs. He knew that he was not going to get out of doing that even if the detention had been a mockery.  
  
"Potter, you lack respect--"  
  
"I know, and I have to learn to control my temper."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will I have detention next Friday night as well?" Harry finished dicing quickly and pushed them to the side.  
  
"Yes, you may leave now."  
  
Harry left the dungeons calmly but he was anything but. His paced quickened until he began running to the Gryfinndor Tower. When he got to the common room he joined Ron and Hermione, who looked very cosy together by the fire.  
  
"It was a farce." He told them as he sat. "Detention was an excuse for an Occlumency lesson. I have detention again next Friday."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That makes sense, Harry. He needs a reason for you to be in the dungeons outside of class. Remedial Potions is not a viable excuse now." Harry nodded as he rubbed his scar. "It didn't go well?"  
  
"Actually, it went very well. I blocked him twice, sent him across the room, and a table fell on him." Harry and Ron smiled at each other.  
  
"I wish I could've seen that." Ron chuckled.  
  
Harry continued rubbing his scar. Pain was beginning to radiate from it, but Harry said nothing to Ron and Hermione. "My head does hurt a bit, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Harry entered his dorm and climbed into bed fully dressed. He felt like his head was throbbing and for a moment considered going to Professor Dumbledore. Then he reminded himself that his scar always hurt after an Occlumency lesson. To try and relieve his worry he grabbed Quidditch through the Ages and flipped it open.  
  
As he read he felt calmer, almost as if he were on a boat, silently rowing towards an unknown destination. Waves were gently lapping against the side of the vessel, and the thick fog hung in the air. Red eyes seemed to look at Harry as he drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Azkaban

Chapter 7 - _**Azkaban**_  
  
Harry woke with _Quidditch through the Ages_ spread across his face, in just about the same position it was the evening before when he'd fallen asleep while reading it. He peeled the book off and tossed it to the side, hurrying to the mirror to find that black letters, and what looked to be the end of a broom, were traced onto his forehead.  
  
"You lot are no use!" He yelled at Dean and Seamus as he licked his fingers and began rubbing his forehead. "I'd pull a book off your face!"  
  
"That broom's still moving, Harry." Dean pointed out helpfully as he and Seamus ducked out of the room for breakfast.  
  
Harry ignored their departure as he continued to stare into the mirror. Dean was right; the tail of the broom was flickering slightly across his scar but the ink seemed to be turning a different colour. Harry leaned forward, to get a better look at it in the mirror. As he brought his hand to his forehead, the scar began to burn.  
  
His face collided with the mirror as the burning turned into searing pain. Dizziness swept over him and he teetered backwards, his hand still over his scar. Tears of agony leaked from his eyes, and he became helpless to the power of his mind. There was nothing Harry could do to stop it, and in fact...he was enjoying it....  
  
_The light at the end of the corridor was growing brighter; it meant that they were nearly there. This task must be completed perfectly; he could risk sending in a handful of junior Death Eaters, but after the fiasco at the Burrow, and failure to acquire Harry Potter, he felt supervision was necessary to ensure not one more Death Eater be injured or killed.  
  
He didn't like the lull of safety that the wizarding world had fallen into. In order to regain control of the wizarding world, fear must be instilled in the hearts of all wizards and the best way to do that was to get his numbers back in order, so that they may finish the war that had been suspended for fifteen years.  
  
His masses would be restored to their glory, and this visit to Azkaban would help ensure that. Of course, there had been new recruits, and those freed in the previous year, but it wasn't nearly enough. Turning the Dementors had not surprised him in the least, especially once he pointed out how much more carnage he could offer them at his side.  
  
Aurors had taken over security at Azkaban, and it was widely known that the prisoners were beginning to recover from the effects of the Dementors. Even those not yet Death Eaters would have no choice but to be grateful...dutiful for the freedom he offered.  
  
"Nearly there," Bellatrix Lestrange whispered to the Dark Lord.  
  
He stopped, held out his hand, and his seven Death Eaters immediately ceased walking as well. "One moment."  
  
In the quiet, all that could be heard was the slow trickle of water that was running down the walls and the shallow breathing of the eight people standing just outside the prisoner-receiving chamber of Azkaban. The moment drew out into minutes before a soft noise approached. The noise never grew in volume but it became more distinct, it was the soft scratching sound of a rat running across stone. The rat stopped directly in front of the tall wizard, robed in black, and looked up into his eerie red eyes. It changed, growing into a stubby, cowering servant with a silver hand.  
  
Peter Pettigrew bowed his head as he addressed Voldemort. "There are twenty total. Five just inside, and twelve walking the corridors of the common offenders, and the other three guarding the prisoners who have committed Unforgivables."  
  
"Very good. Return to your rat form, and go back to the area were the Unforgivable prisoners are held. They will flock to that area and we will flank them."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Pettigrew bowed once more before returning to his rat form and scampering off.  
  
"Take all loyalists, and release anyone grateful for the gift of freedom that the Dark Lord is offering. Kill the rest." Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." A chorus of voices answered.  
  
Seven Death Eaters rushed into the chamber, firing off spells. The screaming of the Aurors was mixed with the laughter of the Death Eaters. Voldemort watched happily.  
  
"Death Eaters! Lestrange...He-Who-Must..."  
  
"Visiting hour!" Lestrange laughed callously as she raised her wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A green jet of light shot from her wand, instantly killing the Auror.  
  
It only took a minute to kill the five Aurors and begin moving on down the corridor. Avery and Higgs were unlocking cells as the other five continued fighting Aurors. Avery and Higgs would immediately free anyone crying 'My Lord' and the corridors began filling up with witches and wizards that were indeed grateful to Voldemort for freeing them.  
  
Voldemort turned down a vacant corridor, dragging his wand on various doors as he passed them, tormenting those within the cells as he searched for one person. A lone Auror was standing guard in front of the cell door. Voldemort approached the tall black man with a smile. Kingsley stood without fear, his wand drawn, waiting for Voldemort to make his move.  
  
Voldemort sensed that this man was not afraid, and decided to offer to spare the man's life. "Your determination is noble. Join with me and you'll I'll show you true power."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Kingsley fell the instant the green jet of light hit him in the chest. Voldemort simply stepped over the body, now regarding the Auror as no more than a doormat.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Alohomora." The door opened and Malfoy stood before him.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord." Malfoy, usually well groomed, had succumbed to the filth of Azkaban. His long white-blonde hair was tangled and dirty, and his hands were grimy from clawing at the small window in his cell as he'd tried to loosen it.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy and muttered a spell that immediately cleaned him up. "I expect that you will be eternally grateful for me coming to get you myself, and making you presentable again."  
  
"As always, My Lord." Malfoy bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Your wand." Voldemort handed the wand that had been taken from Malfoy after his trial, the same wand that was supposed to have been snapped.  
  
"I have counted fifteen Aurors on duty today--"  
  
"Not any longer." He began laughing, cackling at the thought, knowing that he had a witness.  
  
Voldemort wanted Harry with him, he wanted Harry to know what was happening, and he forced Harry to come along, even if it had only been in mind. Voldemort wanted Harry to derive the pleasure from the experience that he himself received.  
_  
Harry's laughter filled the room. His vision was blurred with red from the blood that was still trickling from the scar. It had soaked his hands, face and clothes as he lay on the ground for the past twenty minutes.  
  
Harry was revolted at the thought of being covered in his own blood. He stood, wiping the blood away as he ran out of the down the stairs. "Dobby!" he cried out as he entered the common room. "I need you!"  
  
Thankfully, the common room was mostly cleared out, but a few eyes were on Harry as his house-elf appeared next to him. Dobby immediately began trying to clean Harry off, trying to assess where to wound was. He was hovering next to Harry as he ran out of the common room.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Go tell Dumbledore that Azkaban is under attack!" He told Dobby urgently.  
  
Dobby had no choice but to do what he was told. He disappeared but Harry didn't have the luxury of instant travel while he was in the castle, he had to run all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he got there, Dobby was standing at Dumbledore's feet, and Dumbledore had his head in the fire talking to someone. Harry felt too restless to just have a seat and wait for his Headmaster, he wanted to do something, anything to stop Voldemort from emptying Azkaban, but he could only pace Dumbledore's office.  
  
When Dumbledore emerged from the fire he immediately addressed Harry. "No one is able to communicate with Azkaban."  
  
"That's because all of the Aurors are dead! He's freeing everyone that will serve him! What are we going to do?" Harry shouted frantically.  
  
"Harry, you need to calm down, there's nothing that you can do." Dumbledore said softly. "I have already sent someone to assess Azkaban. You need to go to the infirmary."  
  
"I'm not hurt!"  
  
"You're bleeding still." Dumbledore pointed at the blood still slowly trickling from Harry's scar. "Madam Pomphrey may need to heal it."  
  
"I think he's still there," Harry felt that somehow. "I was there. It feels as though I'm still there--"  
  
"Harry, you need to close your mind to him. He's using your curiosity as a weapon. You're stronger now than you've ever been, you must master Occlumency." Harry could only nod. "Now, if you will go to the infirmary and leave Dobby with me, I have need for him."  
  
Harry looked at his elf and nodded. He hoped that Dumbledore wasn't planning on taking Dobby to Azkaban. If Dobby were scared of Draco Malfoy, the sight of Lucius Malfoy would certainly terrorize him.  
  
"Try not to worry about what is happening at Azkaban, Harry. I believe you have Quidditch try outs today."  
  
"Professor, I don't think I'm going to be able to focus on Quidditch."  
  
Madam Pomfrey healed his scar but wouldn't let him leave immediately. She fretted about checking to see how much blood he had lost before she let him leave. Katie Bell had turned up after hearing that Harry was in the infirmary. She badgered Madam Pomphrey as relentlessly as Harry did. Finally, Madam Pomphrey yielded to their repeated requests, and let Harry leave. They made it down to the Pitch at five minutes to one o'clock, and it was already full of Gryffindors.  
  
Katie paced in front of the crowd, surveying who had come out before speaking. "Okay, normally those who were on the team last year are on it this year, but because of that Umbridge woman, our team was thrown a little off kilter. I know we won the Cup but in the end I have decided that every position will be up for grabs again this year. If you're the best person, you get the job.  
  
"So, let's break up into groups. Those of you trying for Beater, to my left." She pointed. "Chasers to my right, Keepers in the center and Seekers behind me."  
  
As the crowd separated, Harry quickly realised that he was the only one standing behind Katie. She looked back at him and smiled slightly. "I guess that's settled then." But it made try outs easier on her. "Since no one is challenging you, you can help me sort through this lot."  
  
Harry was surprised, and somewhat disappointed, to find that no one was going to challenge him for Seeker. He had wanted to compete to get his job back, not have it served to him on a platter. "Better get started then hadn't we?"  
  
"You up for this, Harry?"  
  
"Right as rain. How do you want to do this?"  
  
"I'll take two for Chasers, two for Beaters, and a Keeper for my team, and play this end" she pointed at the north posts. "You play Beater, take three Chasers, a Beater, and a Keeper for your end. That should work right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. Let's get them split up."  
  
Katie split the teams up and they all took to the sky. The mock Quidditch games went for twenty minutes a piece until all candidates for Chaser, Beater and Keeper had an opportunity to play.  
  
Once they had seen all of the hopefuls play Katie conferenced with Harry. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't panic." He said coolly. "It's not that bad."  
  
Katie took a deep breath and looked over the crowd. "Ron is still the best Keeper of the lot, and Ginny is the best Chaser. So we need one more Chaser and two beaters. I'm not all that impressed with Sloper today."  
  
"I've got an idea." Harry's eyes focused in on the Creevey brothers. "Dennis seems to be an adequate Beater, and Colin is a mediocre Chaser, at best, but what if they were the Beaters. Fred and George were awesome together, maybe they will be too."  
  
"Good idea, Harry, but what about another Chaser?"  
  
"Give Sloper the chance. He was on the team last year."  
  
She nodded, but continued to exam the crowd for possibilities. "We need at least one reserve Chaser, Beater and Keeper. Ginny can play Seeker if you get hurt, so she'll be the reserve Seeker." Katie remained silent as she thought about the prospects. Finally, she approached the crowd of Gryffindors.  
  
"Right then, if I call your name, you've made the first cut. Both Weasleys, both Creeveys, Sloper, MacDougal, Abercrombie, and Finnigan. Everyone else, thanks for coming."  
  
After a few more rounds of Quidditch, and the changing of players and their positions, Katie finally settled on a line up. Herself, Ginny and Jack Sloper would be Chasers, Ron would remain at Keeper, and the Creevey brothers were Beaters. Morag MacDougal, Euan Abercrombie and Seamus were the reserve players.  
  
After Quidditch try outs were over, the team retired to the Quidditch changing rooms to clean up. When Harry came out of the shower he noticed that Ron was still sitting on a bench, just staring at the floor.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he sat next to him. "You've made the team again. Why do you look like you've been tossed out?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron finally moved his head. "I guess I'm just surprised, and relieved. I've just been thinking about Quidditch practices..."  
  
"Don't remind me. I've got to have Charms lessons, detention with Snape and start Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with Neville soon. Add Quidditch practice to that, and I don't think I'll be sleeping."  
  
"Professor Lupin asked you to be in Neville's Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons? Why?"  
  
"No, he didn't, not yet anyway."  
  
"How do you know that he's going to?"  
  
Harry realised that he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the prophecy, or the wands, yet. "Well, I'll tell you and Hermione later. It's a little complicated, and I don't want to go into it where other people could hear everything."  
  
Ron just nodded. "Hermione will be sore if you tell me and not her. I suppose we could find a quiet place in the common room tonight."  
  
"Okay," Harry swallowed, figuring it was time to tell them everything. "Now go shower would you? I'm famished."  
  
Ron finally got himself cleaned up and he and Harry went to the Great Hall for supper. Harry ate like he hadn't all day. He remained relatively silent as he thought of how he would tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, and how Neville played into everything now. He wasn't sure if it sounded crazy, but he imagined the best way to tell them was to just lay it all out, and wait for their reactions. And that's just what he did.  
  
For a long moment, neither Ron nor Hermione said a word; they just stared at Harry. Hermione seemed to be digesting it, and looking for a logical solution, while Ron simply looked overwhelmed.  
  
"Dumbledore is sure it is you and not Neville?" Hermione asked for clarification.  
  
"I lifted the prophecy from the shelf at the Ministry, so he says there is little doubt that I am the one prophesized about. But there is more about Neville," Harry continued. "Do you remember what is at the core of Neville's new wand?"  
  
Hermione thought back and nodded. "A phoenix feather."  
  
"And do you remember what's at the core of mine?" Neither seemed to know and Harry wondered whether or not he'd ever told them. "A phoenix feather. And Voldemort's got one too. In fact, all of the feathers came from Fawkes. That's what saved me in my fourth year, our wands didn't want to work against each other."  
  
"Brother wands can do very powerful magic together," Hermione stated. "I've read all about it. That's why Professor Lupin is giving Neville lessons." Ron still looked a bit confused. "Don't you see Ron, Harry and Neville will be able to do tandem magic."  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Neville tucked away in a corner, reading a book. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Poor chap, how's he going to handle that?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, Neville will be fine. Besides, I think there maybe a reason why Neville is so forgetful, and clumsy." The two boys looked confused at Hermione's statement, and she rolled her eyes. "My goodness, how did you two get into N.E.W.T. Charms? Don't you ever pay attention?"  
  
"No, Hermione, we just copy your notes." Ron cracked a smile.  
  
"Professor Flitwick said we would be studying memory charms this term, and I've already read the book he assigned. I think might Neville might be suffering from the side effects of several memory charms."  
  
"Who would have put a memory charm on Neville?" Harry, too, looked in his direction. "And why?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, getting Harry and Ron to look at her again. "I think the better question may be, why?" 


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 8 – Aftermath  
  
Azkaban Fortress Attacked  
  
Yesterday, in an unprecedented attack, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
emptied Azkaban prison. Those who were not freed were killed. Among  
the escaped prisoners are self-admitted Death Eaters Argus Drier,  
Margaret Reynolds, Henry Grant, Marcus Giles, Vivian Noble, Linc May,  
Donald Duce, and Michael Bolland. Mass Murderer Jonathan Hilas was  
also among those freed. When Aurors later arrived on the scene, the  
bodies of several individuals who had received the Dementor's kiss  
were removed from the prison.  
  
Since the flight of the Dementors, Azkaban has been guarded by Aurors.  
Only one Auror survived, all others were lost during the battle.  
  
Azkaban itself has sustained heavy damage and will not be suitable to  
house any inmates for some time. All prisoners in route to Azkaban  
will be returned to the Ministry detention cells until another  
location can be found. It is rumoured that Minister Cornelius Fudge  
has contacted the Muggle authorities about the possibilities of  
housing convicts in Muggle prisons until Azkaban can be rebuilt.  
  
"We are seeing to all possibilities," Minister Fudge reported but  
refused to elaborate on these possibilities any further. "But until  
we resume control over those who have left the prison, I must warn  
everyone to be on their most vigilant behaviour, and for those in  
specific danger from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named extreme caution must be  
used. I would even venture to say that Muggle-borns are not safe in  
the wizarding world at this time and urge them to take shelter back in  
the Muggle world."  
  
Hermione slammed her paper down in shock. "The nerve of him."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked with his mouth half-stuffed. She held up the Daily Prophet for him to see. "We knew there was a break-out yesterday, Hermione, Harry saw it." "I'm not talking about the break out Ron, I'm talking about Fudge! Telling all of the Muggle-borns to leave the wizarding world..."  
  
"What?" Harry sat down just in time to hear Hermione's last comment. He took the paper from her hands and began reading quickly. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Ron was reading over Harry's shoulder with wide eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if he isn't a Death Eater himself. Honestly, telling the Muggle-borns to leave because it isn't safe for them. It isn't safe for any of us right now, is it?"  
  
Hermione's face was red with anger. "Like I'm going to high tail it out of here because some stupid, ass-backwards Minister tells me too. What's next- -?"  
  
"Half bloods and blood traitors--" said a cool voice came from behind Hermione. Malfoy looked meaningfully at Harry and Ron. "Fudge has got the right idea, Mudblood." His eyes shifted to Hermione, who pivoted around in her seat so she could stare coldly at Malfoy. "Leave now, before you get hurt. The wizarding world has no use for your kind."  
  
Harry and Ron both stood up with such force that the bench along the entire length of the Gryffindor table, pushed back when they did so. Two wands were trained right on Malfoy's face, and all eyes turned to the three boys.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron spat.  
  
Before Ron could get a curse or another word out Malfoy was sending a curse in their direction. "Concisus!"  
  
A soft pink light emitted from the end of Malfoy's wand but it never got to Ron or Harry. Harry held out his free hand, seemingly catching the light within his palm and holding it there. He opened his hand in Malfoy's direction and watched the curse fly back towards Malfoy.  
  
Professor Flitwick arrived in time to watch the pink light hit Malfoy directly in the chest. He immediately hit the ground, blood oozing from his chest. Flitwick pointed his wand at Draco's chest. "Medicor." The bleeding stopped and he sat up with Professor Flitwick's help. No one said anything to each other but Flitwick looked around the Great Hall. "All of you back to your business!" His squeaky voice commanded and everyone obeyed.  
  
"Misters Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, you will follow me immediately." The boys said nothing as they followed their normally cheerful Charms professor out of the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the office Malfoy was the first to speak. "Potter should be expelled. Wait until my father hears about this!"  
  
"Your father just escaped from Azkaban, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Quiet boys!" their tiny professor insisted. "I saw what happened," Flitwick looked directly at Malfoy. "You meant to curse one of these two will that. Unfortunately for you, you didn't know that Harry can reverse spells now." He shook his head at them all, focusing on Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you are a prefect, and the last person who should be standing up to duel another student."  
  
Malfoy smirked at him. "You're no better, Mr. Malfoy. You're suspended from your prefect position this year, and at this rate you will not regain it next year. What kind of example are you setting for your fellow Slytherins and classmates? This behaviour certainly doesn't tell me that you wish to regain your position.  
  
"Fifty points a piece."  
  
"What?" Harry almost screamed. "I only stopped him from cursing Ron, I wouldn't have let him..."  
  
"Keep bleeding?" Professor Flitwick's face went stern as he looked at his pupil. "You will all serve detention as well. Now Mr. Malfoy, go to the infirmary to insure that I have healed that properly. Mr. Weasley, you may return to the Great Hall and Mr. Potter, you will remain with me."  
  
Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look as he left the room wondering what Professor Flitwick had in store for him. Harry already had a feeling he was going to be lectured about displaying his abilities as he was supposed to keep the fact that he'd been through magus subolesco to himself. "I'm very disappointed, Mr. Potter. I know that we've only had one lesson, but I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you weren't to demonstrate any of your budding abilities..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I couldn't let him curse Ron."  
  
"Harry--" the sternness finally dissipated from Professor Flitwick's face. "You don't even know what your new abilities do exactly, let alone control them fully. You could have seriously injured Mr. Malfoy. I know he is no friend of yours, but that doesn't mean you should be any less cautious around him."  
  
"I know, Professor, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please keep your wits about you," he pleaded, "you aren't in a position to be showing off any of your knowledge, especially to those you may not trust." Harry only nodded. "You may go now, but I expect you tonight at seven o'clock to serve your detention."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Harry returned to the common room and found that Ron had saved him some breakfast. They spent a few minutes railing at Malfoy and complaining about the injustice of fifty house points apiece and detention. Hermione actually agreed, something they hadn't expected of her. They thought she was going to tell them how they had overreacted.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the common room a few hours later and walked immediately over to them. "Professor Flitwick has informed me of the incident this morning in the Great Hall," she said. Her face showed her extreme displeasure. "I know that you have already been given detention this evening, Mr. Potter with Professor Flitwick. You are to report to him at seven promptly."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"And Mr. Weasley, you are to report to Mr. Filch tonight at eight for your detention." Her lips were pressed very tightly together. "I don't think I need to say that I am very disappointed in the two of you, but I hold you to your own accord not to let something like this happen again. With the current state of affairs you would all do well to learn to hold your tongue and curb your anger."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Both Harry and Ron nodded at her. When she was gone Harry turned to Ron. "I wonder if we've gotten detention in record time?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered. "Some first years got detention last week for melting a cauldron and setting fire to the dungeons last week."  
  
"Where are they?" Ron smiled. "I'd like to congratulate them." Hermione pointed at two small boys near one of the windows. "Oi, you two," he called over to them, "come here."  
  
The two boys tentatively walked over to the sixth years and sat down. "Yes?" one finally asked.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Reed Nelson, and this is Devin McGregor."  
  
"Hermione told us what you did in Potions. Well done lads," Ron assured them. "Got to make sure we put those Slytherins in their place. You can set fire to the dungeons any time you like."  
  
"Cheers," Harry added.  
  
"We're so outnumbered," Devin told them. "There are only five Gryffindors and nine Slytherins. We've got potions and Herbology with them."  
  
"Slytherins travel in packs, so you guys should too," Harry advised them. "And wait until they've left the classes first. We'll spread it around to watch out for you guys in the corridors."  
  
"Maybe they should come to the D.A. meetings, Harry," Ron stated. "I know we are doing some advanced stuff, but I think they should be learning to defend themselves."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Hermione agreed. "They're right, we've got a small class this year and we all need to be looking out for each other, especially with yesterday and all. With Vol...Voldemort on the loose again, he's a danger to all of us."  
  
Harry stood looking over the crowd that had shown up for the first D.A. meeting. It was only slightly larger than last year, and only because he, Ron and Hermione had agreed that the first year Gryffindors should be present. With only five of them, they needed all of the additional help they could get.  
  
"I'd like to start off practicing our patronus charms. I know we worked on them last year, but no one produced one large enough to fight off a Dementor, and with the Dementors on Voldemort's side, I think it would be wise to perfect that technique."  
  
The collective cringe in the Room of Requirement made Harry roll his eyes. "For God's sake, how can you fight someone if you aren't even brave enough to say his name?" He almost shouted. "We'll start off by saying it together.... Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort." The students said softly.  
  
"Come on now.... Voldemort!"  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
Over and over Harry made them say the name, until most were laughing over how ridiculous it sounded. Once he had restored calm to the room, they all paired off and began working on their patronus charms while Harry slowly walked around surveying the progress. One person in particular caught his attention. Hermione's patronus was taking form quite well. He recalled that it had resembled an otter last year, but now Harry was questioning if that was truly the case.  
  
"Hermione, your patronus seems to have changed a bit."  
  
"I know; it's lost definition," Hermione said grumpily as she pointed at the bottom of it. "That doesn't look like a otter's tail, it looks more like a mermaid's tail now. I don't know what happened."  
  
Harry studied the shape carefully for as long as he could before it faded away. "Do it again," he requested, wanting to see the image again. Again, Hermione produced a similar looking patronus. The head and body of an otter, and a tail that looked like it would belong to a mermaid.  
  
He was about to say something again when Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, I've got to go to the library."  
  
Harry didn't even get a chance to ask her why. She left immediately, leaving Harry with his mouth agape. He didn't have much time to think about it though because he was immediately be flagged down by a fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Parvati called out. "Could you give me a few pointers? I can't even get a wisp of smoke tonight."  
  
Harry's face lit up as he approached Parvati. He tucked himself behind her, aligning his body with hers, then ran his right arm down her right arm and grasped her wand with her. His entire body began to tingle as he whispered instruction in her ear and then guided her movement as she produced a very faint bird. Harry couldn't tell what kind of bird it was, but to be honest with himself, he had to admit he hadn't really paid attention to it's shape as much as he was noticing his own changing shape.  
  
Quickly, he backed away from her, smiling awkwardly. "There you go. Just try again."  
  
She smiled coyly, having also noticed his sudden distance. "Okay, thanks."  
  
He distanced himself further by crossing the room pretending to check up on others. His eyes were not pulled away until he walked directly into Cho. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, and Harry suddenly feared that she would begin to cry again. Not wanting that to happen in front of everyone, he announced that the meeting was over, and when a new one was set Hermione would inform them through the usual method.  
  
He tried to walk away from Cho, but she stopped that by grabbing his forearm. "Harry, I think we need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Harry stared at her hand attached to his arm.  
  
"About us."  
  
"Cho, I thought you made it perfectly clear last year that there was no us." Harry slowly pulled his arm away from her, hoping that would get her to let go...it didn't. "I really liked you, Cho, but..."  
  
"But," she sniffled. "Famous last words before breaking up."  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you." Harry almost laughed. "You started dating Michael Corner..."  
  
"I just did that to make you jealous."  
  
"That seems pretty childish."  
  
"I just wanted you to tell me what happened to Cedric--"  
  
"I didn't want to talk about it with you. To be honest with you, I don't think you ever really liked me for me, you just wanted to know if Cedric said anything to me about you before he died."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry just shook his head in disappointment and confusion. "I don't pretend to be some great relationship expert. I couldn't even make a go of it with you, but I don't think using me to find out if your last boyfriend loved you is a good way to begin." Tears flooded her eyes and she finally released his arm. "Cho, there was no time for Cedric to say anything to me before he was killed. Avada Kedavra is so quick, he didn't have a chance."  
  
"But he talked to you as a ghost..."  
  
"A shadow, an afterthought. He only requested that I bring his body back to his parents. If he said more, I didn't hear it-- I was duelling Voldemort."  
  
She nodded slowly as she composed herself. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade together? On the first weekend?"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. This excited him so much last year, but now, all he wanted to do was get out of the room. "To be honest, no."  
  
Cho's eyes widened in complete shock. "How can you say no to the Head Girl?"  
  
Harry just shrugged. "Because I don't feel the same way about you anymore," he explained. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. Let's just stay friends..."  
  
Rage brewed in her eyes. "I'll never be friends with you Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry could do nothing but stare as she stormed out of the room. He wasn't sure what to make of their conversation or her dramatic exit but he was sure she was just angry, and she'd calm down by the next D.A. meeting.  
  
"That sounded intense," a pleasant voice greeted him as he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Ginny." Harry was startled to see her. "Why haven't you gone back to the tower?"  
  
"I was waiting for you, just in case you needed to talk. It didn't look as though Cho was going to go easy on you tonight."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." He began walking as Ginny into step beside him. "She actually seemed to think I was telling her to sod off."  
  
"I thought she did that to you last year?"  
  
"So I'm not mad." He smiled at her. "What did you think of tonight's meeting? How did your patronus go?"  
  
Casually, the subject changed and Harry was grateful for the easy conversation as they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry felt as though he had earned a good lie-in, but knew he wouldn't get it as they were having Quidditch practice early the following morning. He could only hope that his mind would quiet and he could stop thinking of Cho, Parvati and Ginny soon enough to get some sleep. He welcomed the thought of the first Hogsmeade visit, just a week away.  
  
October 19, 1996  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together to Hogsmeade in a companionable silence. Harry was grateful for the break of his hectic schedule. It had only been a month and a half since returning to Hogwarts, but his body and mind were exhausted from the school year already. He was certain he hadn't had more than four hours of sleep yet, Katie had seen to that. She was proving that she was an intense captain, almost to the extremes of Oliver Wood, with her game plans, practices and pep talks in the Common Room. He was beginning to wonder if he'd survive the entire year at this pace, not to mention an additional tutelage course as soon as Neville was ready.  
  
It boggled his mind and reminded him again that he was doing all of this in order to face Voldemort. Oddly enough, Voldemort had become the least of his worries at the moment. His head was filled with everything else, which was probably a good thing because the thought of facing Voldemort again did not appeal to Harry at all. He could only hope he would work it all out. If not, the world he knew would spiral into oblivion.  
  
"Harry," Hermione was gripping his shoulder, "are you listening to me?"  
  
His eyes shifted to meet hers. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was thinking. What were you saying?"  
  
"Are you all right, mate?" Ron looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just preoccupied." He smiled at him. "My Quidditch captain has been putting me through the ringers."  
  
Ron could only nod. "She reminds me of Wood."  
  
Hermione looked sternly at them. "She certainly has been occupying a lot of your time lately. It isn't as if your first match is tomorrow. Goodness, you'd think she'd leave some time to study. She does have to take her N.E.W.T.s this year after all."  
  
"Not everyone thinks studying is so important, Hermione--"  
  
Before Ron could say anymore, or Hermione could tare into him about his lack of enthusiasm over his scholastic activities, Harry quickly got Hermione's attention. "What were you saying to me earlier, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for a moment longer than cleared her throat before answering Harry. "I was just asking what you two would like to do first. Ron said he could go for lunch. Are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Sure, let's get something to eat." He nodded. "Don't worry about me today guys if I'm a bit spacey. Last night's detention was draining."  
  
"S'all right Harry," Ron gave a toothy grin, "we'll just pull you around by your robes."  
  
They all shared a laugh as they entered the Three Broomsticks and got a table. The three talked off and on as they had lunch. Halfway through their meal Ginny and Colin joined them at the table to gripe about Katie and their intense Quidditch practices. They were all griping (minus Hermione) about Quidditch practices when Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his head slowly in the direction of the entrance to the pub, but everything was as it should be. People entering and exiting: laughter and talking filled the place, but Harry's gut feeling that something was wrong intensified.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione was the only one of the group that seemed to take notice of Harry's change in demeanor. "What is it?"  
  
"Something...something is not right." 


	9. Freedom Erased

Chapter 9 – _**Freedom Erased**_  
  
_October 19, 1996_  
  
"Harry?" Hermione was the only one of the group that seemed to take notice of Harry's change in demeanor. "What is it?"  
  
"Something...something is not right." Harry glanced back at Hermione. "I don't know what it is though."  
  
To Harry, it seemed like the air was filled with static, and his sense of danger became more heightened. Without considering how foolish he would look, he stood on his stool with his wand drawn. This drew the attention of everyone in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ignoring the whispering, and certain that danger was approaching them, Harry fixed his eyes on the windows as he shouted, "Everyone get out of here! Into the cellar!"  
  
Seconds later, the floor began to vibrate. The tentative looks on the patrons' faces were replaced with fear as an explosion rocked through Hogsmeade. Glass shattered from windows, tables toppled and bodies collided.  
  
"Get out now!" Harry yelled as he jumped from his stool. "Everyone, into the cellar!" The crowd began crawling for the cellar as Harry walked to the window with Ron and Hermione at his side. "You two as well. You have to get them to safety."  
  
"Sure, mate," Ron answered as the three looked at the smoke pouring from the other end of High Street. The Dark Mark hovering in the air seemed to tell Ron that he needed to stay with his best friend. "Ginny and Colin can handle that. We stay with you."  
  
"Ron, I'm serious. You have no idea what's out there. If I can't fight it, I can Apparate. You and Hermione can't yet. Please, take Hermione and go."  
  
"He's right, Ron. He can Apparate, and we'll only slow him down." She tugged on Ron's arm while giving Harry a meaningful look. "Be careful, Harry."  
  
Harry only nodded as he stepped through the broken window and into High Street with his wand gripped tightly in his hand as he walked towards Hogs Head. He walked carefully, trying not to step on the bodies that littered the ground. This attack on Hogsmeade clearly would have casualties, and among the injured, and dying, were Hogwarts students.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to stop and help those who were injured, the appearance of three cloaked figures diverted his attention. They wasted no time in approaching him.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes your audience," a male voice spoke as two approached him.  
  
Harry's wand trained to the nearest man. "_Stupefy!_"  
  
As the man fell to the ground, Harry turned to the others, but he only had time for the one spell as he realised another was already pointing his wand at Harry. Ropes shot from the end of his wand, tightly wrapping around Harry. His wand was strapped to his side; leaving him completely helpless as the first Death Eater was brought back to consciousness.  
  
The three began pushing Harry towards the forest, obviously wanting to get out of Hogsmeade before any adults reached them, and tried to save Harry. There would be hell to pay if they did not return with Harry.  
  
Harry was not making their task of dragging him into the forest an easy one. He struggled and fought until they were behind the dark curtain of trees. When he could no longer see Hogsmeade, he let his body go limp, falling to the ground as if he'd fainted.  
  
"Look at that, he fainted," one of the men pointed down at him. "I guess knowing that you're nearing death can make a man pass out."  
  
Harry waited until all three were leaned over him, peering down, before pooling his energy and emitting the largest current of electricity he could muster. The current hit his three would-be captors with such force that it knocked each of them down. Harry concentrated on the ropes that bound him as he bounced up to his feet. With in seconds, the ropes were flying out in all different directions.  
  
Quickly, he pointed his wand at the Death Eaters, rendering each unable to move. They were all lying stiffly on the ground as Harry looked around at the forest. He really had lost his bearings, so he pointed his wand up into the air and fired off bright red sparks.  
  
He heard galloping in the distance, and his heart sank. If the centaurs found him in the forest again, they were not likely to be so forgiving after his exploits last year. He started to run away from the approaching animal, but stopped at the familiar voice. "Harry Potter, it is not safe in the forest for you. There are others waiting."  
  
Harry ran towards Firenze, taking the extended hand that was offered as Firenze helped swing Harry onto his back. "What about them?" Harry asked, pointing at the Death Eaters.  
  
"You're safety is a priority," Firenze stated as he gazed upwards. "You are not yet ready to face the Dark Lord." He took off at a sprint. "Soon, you will have no choice, but today is not the day."  
  
They didn't emerge immediately from the forest. Firenze took what Harry assumed was a faster route back to the castle through the woods. Harry held on tightly as they took a bounding leap out of the greenery, finally bringing the welcoming sight of the castle. Lines of students were pouring back from Hogsmeade, protected by Hogwarts Professors and Aurors, but Harry knew the threat was gone. The Death Eaters wouldn't try to come for Harry while he was on Hogwarts grounds. He doubted that Voldemort himself would dare do that.  
  
Firenze galloped right up to the Headmaster. "I found him. He stunned three. You must come with me, Headmaster, there are others in the forest."  
  
Harry jumped down. "Professor, they're still in the forest--" Harry didn't have time to say anymore. Dumbledore climbed onto Firenze's back, and within moments, Harry was watching the headmaster ride off.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched as she and Ron ran at him. They wrapped their arms around him and squeezed. "You're all right. I knew you would be."  
  
"Hogsmeade is fine now," he sighed, "they were after me." Harry knew that it meant there would be no more Hogsmeade trips, at least for him.  
  
Tension filled the Great Hall at dinner that evening. Harry felt as if he were back in the previous year, when everyone thought he was a crazed teenager looking for attention. Whispers and glances surrounded him. All anyone seemed able to talk about was the attack on Hogsmeade, and how Harry had sensed it, and his riding out of the Forbidden Forest on Firenze. All Harry could do was stare at his plate and pray that dinner would end soon.  
  
Every Professor was present for dinner, with one noticeable exception of Professor Snape. Harry found himself staring at the head table, wondering where the Potions master had gone off to, and what he could be doing.  
  
As everyone seemed to be finishing his or her meal, Dumbledore stood. He looked fatigued this evening. Harry wasn't sure that he'd ever seen Dumbledore looking quite so exhausted as the old wizard tapped his spoon against his goblet to get the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
"I regret to inform you that due to the Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade this afternoon, all further visits there this year have been cancelled." A collective groan expressed every student's displeasure with this decision. "I know this is disappointing, but your safety is my top priority.  
  
"In addition to the cancellation of Hogsmeade visits, a curfew is now in effect at seven o'clock each evening. Anyone caught roaming the corridors without permission will lose house points and be assigned detention with Mr. Filch."  
  
Filch, despite looking especially pleased about having the opportunity to torture students, managed to retain his usual aura of loathing of the student body.  
  
"Now, if you will all return to your common rooms, your Head of House will be there shortly to address you."  
  
Dumbledore stepped away from the head table, but instead of retreating through a side corridor, he strode down the middle of the hall. He slowed as he approached the area of the Gryffindor table that Harry was sitting in. His eyes focused on Harry as he paused for just a fraction of a second.  
  
Harry noticed this, and made the assumption that Dumbledore wanted to speak to him about the day's events. Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice filled his head.  
  
Harry, I would like to speak with you in my office in five minutes. The password is 'flying lions'.  
  
After the shock of having Dumbledore's voice in his head, Harry nodded quickly, though Dumbledore was no longer standing near him to see this acknowledgement. Harry didn't stand up from the table until most of the Great Hall was void of students. He told Ron and Hermione that he was going to talk to Dumbledore and quickly left before Hermione could remind him of the curfew.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked as he entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Yes, Harry, sit down please." Harry did as requested. "I wanted to let you know that one of the three Death Eaters that attempted to abduct you was found in the forest where you stunned him. He is going to be tried for murder, destruction of property, attempted abduction, and obviously, being a Death Eater."  
  
"What happened to the other two?"  
  
"They got away. Firenze told me others were waiting in the forest to take you, so I assumed that they helped the two Death Eaters escape." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Harry. "I don't believe this will be the last you see of the Death Eaters. Our intelligence has led us to believe that Voldemort is planning something that requires you to execute. Professor Snape has not been privy to what it is that Voldemort intends for you--"  
  
"You mean other than killing me?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he wants you alive. He's even told Professor Snape to make sure that you are safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"So, it won't be Professor Snape that kidnaps me."  
  
"No, Voldemort believes that he has Professor Snape's loyalty again. He will not jeopardize losing his only spy by having him reveal that he is a Death Eater."  
  
"So, Professor Snape has been giving him information?"  
  
Again, just a nod. "It is necessary, Harry, to keep up with the pretenses. Professor Snape has an immunity to veritaserum, luckily for us." Dumbledore finally sat down behind his desk. "I asked you up here, Harry, because I am concerned about your well-being, and the amount of power you are displaying. How is your training going?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick says that I'm doing as well as can be expected for my age, and that he thinks I'm beginning to learn how to control the electricity thing." Harry had to agree with that. "It still happens when I'm really angry but I can make it happen too.  
  
"Professor Snape says I'm doing well with the Occlumency lessons, which must mean I'm getting pretty good at it for him to admit I'm doing okay."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at that but saw there was something Harry was concerned about. "What is it Harry? Your Occlumency lessons?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, it's comments that Professor Trelawney has been making, and Firenze seems to be hinting at something too." He scooted to the edge of his chair so he could lean across Dumbledore's desk. "Professor Trelawney has been giving me good marks, and telling me that my sight is clearing...isn't foggy any longer...stuff like that. In Firenze's class, I see things when I look up at the stars, almost as if they're telling me a story. Firenze makes cryptic comments, but basically, I think he's telling me that I have the ability to read the stars now. And I'm not sure what that means."  
  
"I think that Firenze concurs with Professor Trelawney, and that you are indeed learning to use your sixth sense. I, too, have noticed this, particularly in your flying--"  
  
"You've watched me fly? When?"  
  
"I've seen you during Quidditch practice. Your flying is becoming very instinctive. You're getting quite good at it and I believe that is because you are now flying with your senses, not your eyes. I think your senses will serve you very well Harry, and you're going to have to learn to trust them at all times."  
  
"I knew something was going to happen today." Harry slouched back in the chair, admitting what he felt in the Three Broomsticks before the explosion. "On the way to Hogsmeade, I couldn't concentrate, but once we were at the Three Broomsticks, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen."  
  
"Yes, I have been told that you stood on your seat and shouted for everyone to leave seconds before the explosion."  
  
"Not to leave, to go to the cellar," Harry recalled. "I knew the street wasn't safe, and it was because of me. People died today because of me. I didn't kill them, but Voldemort did just to try and get to me. No one is safe near me."  
  
This comment concerned Dumbledore. "Harry, you can't continue to abuse yourself over the things that Voldemort does. You have no control over what actions he chooses to take. You didn't cause anyone's death today. We now know that Voldemort wants something of you, so you must be on your guard, continue to practice Occlumency daily, and come to me with anything."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry stood assuming their conversation was over.  
  
"Harry, before you go, I want to tell you what Professor McGonagall is letting your fellow Gryffindors know." Dumbledore took a deep breath as he continued. "I'm sure you are aware that some students were injured in the attack, and some have died." Harry nodded slowly, bracing himself for what was coming. Surely someone he knew had died the way that Dumbledore was delicately approaching the words.  
  
"Katie Bell died this evening. She sustained heavy burns and several broken bones. By the time the Healers got her back to the castle it was simply too late to help her with anything but the pain."  
  
Harry's head sagged as if he had been defeated. He had probably walked right passed Katie as he was going to confront the Death Eaters. If he had only stopped, she might have survived. Obviously, Katie hadn't been the only one who had died, and he couldn't help but wondered who else lost their life do to his neglect.  
  
"Who else?" Harry's voice cracked as he asked.  
  
"Thomas Hicks of Ravenclaw, and Erich Kühnhackl of Hufflepuff."  
  
_November 2, 1996_  
  
"Today's match is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" The new Quidditch announcer, Dean Thomas, shouted. "And it looks to be a dandy with Harry Potter back as Seeker for the Gryffindors, and I hear an angered Cho Chang, looking to smite him...I mean, them!"  
  
Even standing just behind the doors to the pitch, the Gryffindor team could hear everything that Dean was saying. Harry rolled his eyes at Dean's comments, and as he did this he caught sight of Ron, who looked as though he was going to cover himself in sick at any moment as Dean announced the Ravenclaw team.  
  
Ron was clearly dreading the moment when it was their turn to fly out onto the pitch. He had been reluctant to take over as captain after Katie's death, and the nervousness of performing, and letting Katie down, was beginning to take hold of him. Harry was going to say something soothing when Dean's voice boomed out again.  
  
"And here they are, the Gryffindor Team!" The doors opened, and one by one the Gryffindors flew out onto the pitch. "Chasers, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Jack Sloper! Beaters, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Seeker, Harry Potter. And the Captain, and Keeper, Ron Weasley!"  
  
As they took their places, Cho gave Harry a particularly nasty look, then pretended to shake hands with Ron. The snitch was released, Madam Hooch gave the whistle a blow, and the first Quidditch game of the year was underway.  
  
Harry took a position hovering above the Ravenclaw defended goal, watching the game and keeping an eye out for the snitch. It was obvious very quickly that Cho's strategy, once again, was to cover him as much as possible. It was a bit irritating for him, but he figured it wasn't anything new, and at least he didn't feel nervous about playing against her anymore.  
  
His thoughts were pulled away from Cho at the excited voice of Dean. "Ginny Weasley breaks away, and races for the hoops...and oh, that was close, she narrowly rolls away from the bludger. And she shoots-- Gryffindor scores! Gryffindor ten, Ravenclaw zero!"  
  
Harry clapped with joy at watching Ginny score the first goal of the game. He flew over the field as the game continued. Ravenclaw was leading fifty to forty before Harry caught a glimpse of gold fluttering near the Gryffindor goal. He raced off in the opposite direction, knowing that Cho would follow him, and he was right.  
  
He steered his broom downward and just meters from the ground, he pulled up and banked hard. Cho couldn't handle the maneuver on her comet, and continued flying towards the ground while Harry was completely turned around, and in hot pursuit of the snitch. As he was racing after it, he heard Ginny score another goal, bringing the game to a tie, and all he could think was that he was going to win it for Gryffindor in a moment.  
  
Harry's hand reached out. He could almost feel the wings fluttering in his hand as he closed in on the snitch. Just as his fingers reached around it, the sky blackened, and an uneasy hush fell over the crowd. They should have been screaming about Harry's catch but instead, it seemed as though no one was there. Harry looked up to see that the pitch was indeed still filled with spectators, but they were all looking to the sky...where the Dark Mark was hovering.  
  
Screaming erupted in the crowd as the magnitude of what they were all looking at dawned. Someone in the Quidditch Pitch had done it, and that meant there was a Death Eater at Hogwarts.  
  
Scores of people poured from the Quidditch Pitch, running towards the castle as the professors spilled onto the field, wands out, ready to fight anything that came along. Harry landed next to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, get back inside the castle at once," she demanded.  
  
"Professor, it was a student."  
  
"Did you see who did this?"  
  
Harry only shook his head. "No, but I don't sense any danger." He looked around at the empty stadium and the students running into the castle. "There is a Death Eater among us." 


	10. Luna's Sight

Chapter 10 – Luna's Sight  
  
December 13, 1996  
  
Harry crumpled on the stairs a few meters from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room rubbing his temples. He thought the Occlumency lessons were going well. In fact, they seemed to be turning into wandless duels with Professor Snape lately. And although it was going well, it was exhausting all the same.  
  
His private lessons on Tuesday evenings with Professor Flitwick weren't quite as trying but still draining. Harry welcomed the coming holidays and the thought of not having to deal (or duel) with Professor Snape or Flitwick until the New Year. Two weeks at the Burrow seemed like a godsend and Harry only had seven more days to get to his treat.  
  
He was surprised at how quickly the last five weeks had flown by. With all of the new restrictions placed on the students, Harry had thought that the school year had the potential of passing at a boring stand still rate. After the attack on Hogsmeade, all further visits had been cancelled. After the Dark Mark was shot above the Quidditch Pitch during the first match of the year, Quidditch had been cancelled for the remainder of the year. And in addition to all of that, the curfew that Dumbledore had put in place was strictly enforced.  
  
At seven o'clock each evening Professors and Prefects roamed the corridors until dawn the following morning. Harry always made sure to have permission slips with him each time he went to a private tutorial or detention, but that didn't stop Cho, or any other Ravenclaw prefect, from harassing him every time he passed one of them in the corridor after curfew.  
  
In order to compensate for all the privileges that had been taken away, Dumbledore gave them two reprieves: a Yule Ball, and a duelling club (instructed by Professor Lupin). Anyone who was a member of the duelling club was allowed an exception to the curfew on Wednesday evenings, but only to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and back. And as it turned out, nearly the entire student body turned up for the duelling club each week.  
  
Professor Lupin had to enlarge his classroom each week, and divide up the club into eight groups, houses mixed of course to promote unity between them. Harry had the unhappy privilege of being grouped with Draco Malfoy. He was thankful that Hermione and Ginny were also in his group. Ron had protested loudly when he had been placed in another group, but at least Neville and Luna were with him.  
  
Harry couldn't help but think of Ron and Hermione for a moment. The break in activities, or stress of the new circumstances imposed on everyone, seemed to make them bicker more. Surprisingly enough, Hermione had hinted to Harry that she did have a crush on Ron, and was extremely excited when Ron finally asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him. Harry couldn't help but feel that a date would be good for the two of them.  
  
Harry wanted to go to the Yule Ball with the same person he'd taken the first time, but he hadn't learned anything from his first experience. By the time he got the nerve to ask Parvati, she had already accepted a date with Michael Corner, and Harry couldn't help but feel that guy was the bane of his dating life.  
  
"Harry," Ginny's voice broke Harry of his concentrated state, "what are you doing out here?"  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled. "I just needed a few minutes to breathe," he explained as she had a seat next to him. "You're not going to give me detention are you?" he teased.  
  
She just smiled broadly. "Of course, you renegade. How was Snape tonight?" Since it was Friday, she assumed that was why Harry needed a few minutes to gather himself. Occlumency lessons seemed to drain him for days. "Was he a total git?"  
  
"Yes, but what's new?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I can't wait for holiday. I'm savouring the thought of two weeks without Snape."  
  
At that she chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean. I almost hope I don't get an outstanding in Potions so that I don't have to deal with him ever again."  
  
Harry knew that wouldn't happen though. Ginny was easily the smartest witch in her class. "That's a good theory but I know you're aiming to upstage Ron and me. You've got to get more O.W.L.s than either of us, or there'll be hell to pay. If I got an outstanding in Potions, I know you will too. Besides, I think your mum would be disappointed if you didn't get into N.E.W.T. Potions."  
  
Ginny saw sadness suddenly flash across Harry's eyes, and she couldn't figure out why. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," he sighed. "For some reason, I just thought of my mum, and wondered what she'd think of my marks."  
  
"Well," Ginny scooted a little closer to him, "my mum is awfully proud of you. So, I'm sure that your mum is too."  
  
"Your mum is great." He stared at his feet. "Did you know that she sends me letters every week?"  
  
"Well, she writes to Ron and me at least once a week, so I'm not surprised. She loves you, Harry."  
  
"I know." Harry finally looked right into Ginny's eyes. "I love her too. I'm very thankful that I know what it's like to have a mum. I guess that makes me feel a little guilty too. I've got a mum. Would she be offended that someone else has taken her place?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ginny said. "If I had a child and died when he was young, I would want very much for someone to love him and care for him. I would want him to know a mother's love, even if it didn't come from me." She draped her arm around his shoulder. "You have too much guilt. Harry. Not everything is your fault."  
  
Harry just nodded. Ginny blushed and quickly turned her head hoping Harry wouldn't catch her embarrassment. But Harry had seen her flush and his eyes widened at the hidden implications of it. Without thinking, he reacted in a way he hadn't suspected he was capable of doing so nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" He knew that Dean Thomas wasn't taking her. Since he shared a dorm with Dean, he knew that Dean was taking someone from Hufflepuff, and that he and Ginny had broken up not too long ago.  
  
"I was planning on going with a few friends."  
  
He needed clarification on whether she had a date or not. "So, you have a date then?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Then, can I take you?" Harry had no idea where this thought was coming from or the courage to say it but his mouth continued. "I wouldn't want to miss seeing you in those pretty pink robes."  
  
Ginny's ears flushed again as colour rushed to them. "I'd like that, Harry."  
  
Harry laughed suddenly. "You know, not tagging along with Ron and Hermione might actually be useful. Give them an opportunity to--"  
  
"They still aren't snogging yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know I think they just need a good snog and everything would be so much better. No more bickering."  
  
"I agree." He nodded. "I give them until the end of the school year."  
  
"I say no later than Valentine's Day."  
  
"Would you like to make a wager on that Miss Weasley?" Harry extended his hand. "Say lunch on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"You think you're so sly. We're not having another Hogsmeade weekend this year, but I'll take that bet anyway." She shook his hand.  
  
"Well, someone will win by the time I come to the Burrow this summer so you can make me lunch then."  
  
"I don't think so, Potter," Ginny cackled. "You'll be serving me."  
  
"Hey," Ron's head popped out of the portrait hole, "I thought I heard talking out here. What are you two doing?"  
  
"Making a friendly wager." Ginny stood. "Don't tell Hermione."  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Hermione approached with a handful of books.  
  
"What are you doing with all of those books?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Hermione's question. "I thought you were patrolling?"  
  
"Well, I make good use of my time, Harry. I stopped by the library on my way back so that I could check out a few books to read over holiday."  
  
"A few?" Ron asked, stepping through the portrait hole. "It looks like you've borrowed half the library..."  
  
Ron continued to complain to Hermione, how she studied too much, and that she just needed to relax. Harry looked at Ginny, who was covering her mouth with one hand, and pointing at Ron with the other. It took a moment for Harry to understand what she was telling him, but finally, he went behind Ron. Ginny stood behind Hermione, and at the same moment they shoved hard, sending Ron and Hermione into each other.  
  
Hermione dropped her books, tripping over them, and fell towards Ron. Ron stumbled but reacted to Hermione falling, reaching his arms out and cushioning her fall. They landed, Hermione lying directly on top of Ron, faces just inches from each other.  
  
"Now, for all of our sake's," Ginny said. "Just kiss and get it over with." She grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him into the common room. "Do you think that will work?"  
  
"Probably not." Harry shrugged. "I'll ask when he comes up to our room."  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed when Ron entered the room twenty minutes later. He said nothing to Ron, hoping Ron would tell him what happened, but Harry eventually had to prod it out of him.  
  
"So, did you kiss her?"  
  
"Harry, that's Hermione!" Ron seemed outraged.  
  
"I know, and you're over the moon about her and she fancies you." Harry approached Ron. "So, did you kiss her?" Ron turned a bright shade of red. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.  
  
Ron quickly changed the subject as Neville walked into the room. "What were you and Ginny talking about anyway?"  
  
"We were just talking about tomorrow night," Harry finally admitted. "She was telling me I'd have to make her lunch if I stepped on her feet."  
  
"You're taking her?" Ron asked in a very accusing manner. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you can be a bit over protective." Harry explained. "You and Hermione are going together and I'd rather have a date than go alone."  
  
"Harry," Neville whimpered. "I thought you were going to take me?" They both started laughing at Neville's pathetic whimper and the batting of his eyes.  
  
Harry was thankful for a short duelling club meeting the next morning. Professor Lupin had arranged it knowing that some people would need, or want something else to fill their minds before going, or not going, to the Yule Ball. There were only a few girls present for the meeting, as the rest needed the day to get ready.  
  
Only moments after Professor Lupin told them to break up into pairs to practice casting a freezing charm, Harry found himself staring at Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at him as they took position to duel. Harry had already learned that Malfoy did not take the full ten paces before turning and firing off his first spell, so at only eight paces, he turned and shouted, "Glacialis!"  
  
The charm bounced off of Malfoy, shot off towards the ceiling, hitting a chandelier. The frozen chain gave way in seconds and the chandelier came crashing down between him and Malfoy. Harry didn't let the distraction get to him, and quickly cast another charm at Malfoy. "Frendo!" Having no time to block the charm, it hit Malfoy, turning his entire left arm black and blue.  
  
"You filthy half-blood!" Malfoy shouted as he raised his wand towards Harry.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Professor Lupin shouted, retrieving the wand before Malfoy could unleash a charm at Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. We are using freezing charms, not bruising charms. Mr. Malfoy, please remember that we do not retaliate in this classroom." He handed the wand back to him and walked away.  
  
Harry just smirked at Malfoy. Five points was worth seeing Malfoy ten shades of blue.  
  
"You think this is funny, do you, Potter?" he hissed as soon as Professor Lupin was out of sight. "Well, the Dark Lord will have the last laugh. You're nothing but a spec on this earth, and you'll be dead before anyone can help you, and no one will care. Then you can join your Mudblood mother and blood traitor father. They deserved what they got--"  
  
Harry began boiling with anger. He knew he didn't need to raise his wand at Malfoy to make him pay for his comments, and just as he was about to release a current of electricity at Malfoy, Hermione and Ron pulled him away.  
  
"Saved by the Mudblood, how perfect." Malfoy laughed. "Don't let them get in your way, Potter. I challenge you to a duel, no classrooms, no teachers, no seconds. Just you and me, next Friday night at the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"Fine." Harry said angrily as Malfoy walked away.  
  
"Harry, you're supposed to control yourself, especially around Malfoy." Hermione scolded.  
  
"Oh, bugger off, Hermione." He pulled his arm away from her and stormed off.  
  
After sulking for a few hours, Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the Yule Ball. Still feeling as though he were in a foul mood, Harry said very little to his dorm mates as he put on his green robes. Once he was dressed, he stood in front of the mirror fiddling with his hair. No matter what he tried, the black hair bounced back into its messy state. No amount of running his fingers through it would make the tresses lay down.  
  
"Try this." Dean tossed a container at Harry. "You've probably seen it before; it's Muggle stuff. It keeps my hair down."  
  
Harry opened the jar and dipped his hands into the cream. He worked it through his hair until the black mess was lying back. "Thanks, Dean." Harry played with his hair until it was mostly brushed back. At the sides it was long enough that he was tempted to push it behind his ears but he decided that would look too feminine.  
  
When he was finally done he looked again at the finished product. His hair pushed back but still hanging over his ears. And his scar showing like it never had before. The lightening bolt was much too noticeable and Harry felt self conscious about it.  
  
"You're worse than the girls, Harry." Ron appeared in the mirror just behind Harry. "Your hair looks fine."  
  
The five dorm mates left the room together. Harry and Ron waited in the common room for their dates as the others left to retrieve theirs. They didn't even know Neville had a date until he bid them farewell.  
  
Hermione finally came down after a few minutes of waiting. Harry was staring at her in awe. She looked absolutely remarkable in her violet dress robes. Her hair was pulled out of her face and hanging down her back in brilliant ringlets.  
  
When Harry turned to see Ron's reaction, he found his friend with his jaw gaping open. Harry reached over and pushed Ron's jaw back into place. He couldn't speak as Hermione got closer to them. Instead a stuttering sound was coming from Ron's mouth.  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione." Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," she said coolly, clearly still upset at him for his outburst earlier, but her eyes focused on Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Ron finally stuttered, "you look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, Ron."  
  
Harry was about to ask where Ginny was when he caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of his eye. He looked up to Ginny only meters away from him. He'd seen her trying on the robes over the summer and she looked stunning in them then, but now all of her hair was swept up into a bun, and she had make-up on that perfectly accented her complexion and eyes. She looked perfect in every way.  
  
"Wow." It was all Harry could manage to say but Ginny took that as a compliment.  
  
"Don't get any ideas about my baby sister, Harry."  
  
"Ron," Ginny looked at him sternly, "knock it off."  
  
"Let's go." Hermione wrapped her hands into Ron's and tugged gently.  
  
Harry tentatively offered his arm to Ginny and she slipped her hand around his elbow. They shared a small grin with each other as they followed Ron and Hermione out of the portrait hole.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. The ceiling had been charmed to look like it was snowing. The Christmas trees had been put up and were decorated in silver and gold. The fairies seemed to be dressed for the occasion as well in their twinkling suits. They were flying about, and mixed with the snow, it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Harry's foul mood disappeared quickly, as the night pressed on. He was truly enjoying himself dancing with Ginny, watching Ron and Hermione and chatting with Neville and Luna (the date Neville hadn't told them about). He even apologized to Hermione.  
  
At the end of the night, everyone went with Neville to walk Luna back to her dorm. "Here." She stopped at a statue of an eagle on the fourth floor. "Thanks, Neville, and everyone else for walking me back."  
  
Luna turned and grasped the eagle, but then something happened to her. She began to tip backwards. Neville caught her just before she hit the ground. Her face was frozen, her eyes staring at nothing. Her mouth opened and a gurgle emitted from her throat.  
  
"Luna?" Neville tried to get her attention but her eyes weren't focusing.  
  
"I've seen this look before." Harry knelt down beside her. He was going to tell them when he'd seen it when Luna began to speak...in that distance voice Harry was also familiar with.  
  
"The dark half of the year approaches...as the shadows cross the land...the darkest of foes will reach out his hand...and grasp the enemy he desires defeated...before the sun sets on that first day, the Dark Lord will have possession of his nemesis."  
  
Her voice trailed off and she blinked.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked, standing directly over her.  
  
"Harry? Why am I on the ground?"  
  
"You fell." Neville helped her up.  
  
"I feel strange, I guess I had too much Butterbeer. I better get inside." She tapped the eagle on his nose and it spread its wings opening to the Ravenclaw common room. "Thanks again everyone."  
  
When she disappeared, four pair of eyes rested on Harry. "Did Luna just give a prophecy?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry didn't want to believe it, but he was certain that she had. And everything within him reinforced the words that she'd spoken; he had little doubt that he was going to see Voldemort sometime very soon.  
  
"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore," Hermione insisted as she looked at Harry. It was obvious Hermione thought Luna was referring to him. 


	11. Yule

Chapter 11 – **_Yule_**  
  
_December 20, 1996_  
  
Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes, willing him to hear her displeasure with his actions. While Harry knew that Hermione was trying to get him to use Legimency to hear her thoughts, and he certainly could hear her, he continued to ignore her as he strapped his wand to his forearm. He understood her concern and the message she was trying to give him, but Harry was refusing to acknowledge it. Instead, he sat on his trunk, running down a checklist in his head of all the things he would need to pack tonight so he'd be ready to leave for the Burrow in the morning.  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue loudly against the roof of her mouth in order to get Harry's attention again. "Harry, this is not a good idea," she insisted. "You shouldn't be doing this tonight. I heard what Malfoy said to you but I think it's a trap."  
  
"Lay off, Hermione," Ron groaned as he sat on Harry's bed. "Harry's a big boy, he can handle himself."  
  
"It's just that I don't trust Malfoy--"  
  
"Neither do I, Hermione," Harry stood and threw his robe over his shoulder, fastening it tightly at the neck. "But I'm not going to let him get the best of me."  
  
"But he is getting the best of you if you go--"  
  
"Hermione," Ron complained, "give it a rest."  
  
"I can't, Ron," she said sternly. "Harry's risking his safety, and he's my friend, and besides, I am a prefect, and what he's about to do is breaking school rules. You're a prefect too, Ron, how can you sit there and just let him go?"  
  
Ron shook his head in frustration. "I'm turning a blind eye."  
  
"Report me to McGonagall if you have to, Hermione, but I'm going," Harry said calmly as he reached the door. "You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do."  
  
"Fine, whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said hastily, stalking past Harry.  
  
"She's getting very testy lately," said Ron once she had left the room. "Clobber him, mate!"  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry left his dorm, walking through the common room without making eye contact with anyone in there. He could feel Hermione's eyes watching him, and he wondered how long it would take her to go to McGonagall. Her words were resonating in his ears. Harry knew she was right because he didn't trust Malfoy either, but stubbornness was getting the better of him. He couldn't admit to himself, or Hermione, that he was a bit concerned about the potential situation that he was allowing himself to walk into.  
  
While it wasn't unlike Malfoy to challenge Harry to a duel, it was unlike him not to want an audience. Malfoy took great pleasure in showing-off, and doing anything that publicly humiliated Harry in any way. But he had been clear that he wanted to duel Harry alone at the Quidditch Pitch.

Ron found Hermione sitting in a large chair near the fire, facing away from everyone else in the common room. He sank down into the chair, effectively scooting her over several inches and pressing her against him. "You don't have to go tell McGonagall, you know?" She stared into his eyes without saying a word. "I don't understand why you're so angry about this, Hermione. What is it? You know that you can tell me?"  
  
"I know," she said curtly, "but you'll only defend him."  
  
"He's my best friend," Ron offered as an explanation, "and quite frankly, Malfoy needs to be taken down a peg or two.  
  
"That's not the point, Ron. I know he's an insufferable git, but that doesn't change the danger that this situation presents. Don't you think it was odd that he made a point of telling Harry to come alone?"  
  
"Maybe he's tired of Harry getting the better of him in front of everyone else. Maybe he's planning to insult him some more. I don't know why Malfoy wanted it to be just Harry, but I think it might be good to let them duel--"  
  
"Until they kill each other?" Hermione asked. "You know they're capable of it."  
  
"Maybe, but that won't happen and you know it."  
  
Hermione took in a deep, jagged breath. "It's just that... I have a bad feeling."  
  
Before Hermione could expand upon the bad feeling she was having, Ron pressed his lips against hers, and began kissing her deeply. It took a few moments for Hermione to completely relax in his embrace, but soon her arms were twisted around his body, as she kissed him back intensely. After several long minutes, Ron slowly pulled away from her mouth. For the first time, nothing else mattered but looking at her. He studied the lines of her faces, the slight smile spread across her lips, and the sparkling light in her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Hermione nodded her head slowly to answer Ron's question.  
  
They walked silently through the common room, exiting into the corridor where they quickly found their hands intertwined. Ron noticed her continually glancing up at him. Finally, she said what was on her mind.  
  
"You didn't have to do that just to stop me from going to McGonagall. I wasn't going to—" "Hermione," Ron stopped walking so that he could explain himself to her. "I didn't kiss you because I thought it would stop you from going to McGonagall. If you feel you need to, just do it.  
  
"I kissed you because I wanted to," he cupped her face in his hands, "in fact, I want to do it again if...if you'll let me."  
  
Hermione had only to open her mouth to answer for Ron to take the opportunity to kiss her again. He slowly pressed her against the wall, kissing so fiercely, that they both began breathing heavily. Ron continued to hold Hermione's face while her hands roamed over his jumper until she found her way under the garment to rub his bare chest.  
  
"Hermione," Ron moaned. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ron," she told him as she pulled him through the doorway and into the Muggle Studies Classroom.  
  
Harry could see Malfoy in the distance, leaning against the doors to the Slytherin changing. A sense of foreboding over came him, and for a moment he paused, ready to turn around and leave, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him. If he didn't face Malfoy tonight, he'd never hear the end of it. And in his heart, he knew he was the better trained wizard and could best Malfoy in this duel.  
  
Harry continued on, stopping meters from Malfoy. "I don't have time for you, Malfoy," Harry thought aloud as he faced the pale blonde, more unsure of why he'd even come out to the Quidditch Pitch. So what if Malfoy was an asshole? Harry's gut instinct continued telling him that he had made a mistake coming here, especially alone.  
  
"So, you didn't chicken out." Malfoy smirked. Harry just stared at him with cold eyes. "What's the matter? Scared, Potter?"  
  
"Of what? You?" Harry started to laugh. "If Voldemort doesn't scare me what makes you think a stupid little arse like you would?"  
  
"He doesn't scare you, does he?" Malfoy questioned. "Then why don't you go to him and kill him like everyone thinks that you can?" Harry said nothing, so Malfoy continued. "Why does everyone protect the precious Harry Potter if you can face the Dark Lord?" Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, mere inches separating their faces. "Because you can't defeat him and you know it, as does everyone else. Protect Harry Potter...it's laughable."  
  
Harry's anger flared, he again felt that strange current of energy coursing through him. He reached out to shove Malfoy away. When his hands pressed against Malfoy's shoulders, electricity shoot through the Slytherin's body.  
  
Malfoy backed off, hands grasped to his chest, breathing intensely. "It's true," he brushed his blonde hair from his brow. "You can--"  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry's instinct of danger surged within him, he had shocked Malfoy before in duelling club. Realisation crawled across Harry's face as his wand slid into his hand, training it immediately on the impostor's face. "Where is Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Since when do you care about him? He's a stupid little arse, isn't he? What are you going to do, Potter? Save him?"  
  
Of all things that could or should be running through his head at that very moment, it was Hermione's voice that filled Harry's mind. He heard everything she had tried to tell him before leaving his dorm, particularly the unspoken words she had filled him with. He knew he had let her down.  
  
_Harry, I trusted you to do the right thing. I even refrained from telling Professor Dumbledore what Luna said because you convinced me you were going to be safe, and that Voldemort had no way of getting his hands on you. What you're doing right now is giving him a way to capture you if he means to. I don't rust Malfoy, and neither do you. I know this will not turn out well.  
_  
"Who are you?" but before any answer could be given, or Harry could come to his own conclusion, a voice shouted, "Stupefy!" from behind him. Harry's body stiffened and hit the ground before he could even see who his attacker was.

Ron entered his dorm the next morning with a smile he couldn't hide. Neville looked up at him, his brow wrought with worry. "I don't think Harry ever came in last night, Ron."  
  
Ron's happiness faded quickly as he glanced over at Harry's bed. It was made, and the book Harry had been reading the previous evening was still sitting in the exact same spot on his pillow as it was yesterday when he put it back.  
  
Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to fight off his sense of regret. Perhaps he should have listened to Hermione. "Maybe he fell asleep in the common room," Ron offered as an explanation.  
  
Neville just shrugged. "Weren't you just down there? Did you see him?" Ron slowly shook his head. "He went to duel Malfoy last night didn't he?" Neville had to know.  
  
"Yeah, he did." Ron answered.  
  
"Ron, do you think that Luna is a Seeress?"  
  
Ron swallowed again, hoping the inevitable wasn't true. "What do you mean, Neville?"  
  
"You heard her, Ron," Neville looked down, unable to say what he was thinking while looking Ron in the eyes. "And Harry said he'd seen that look before--"  
  
"But you know how Luna is, Neville, she gets a bit spacey from time to time, and even she said she felt sleepy." Ron tried to explain. "I think she was just having us on," but he didn't sound convinced of that.  
  
"You're probably right," Neville conceded. "We should just go look for him before we panic. I say the worst thing that happened was Malfoy actually won the duel last night, and Harry's licking his wounds."  
  
"Right," Ron didn't enjoy this explanation, but it was certainly better than the first conclusion that Neville was drawing. He couldn't help but watch Neville as he looked over to the calendar on the wall. "We need to find him before the train leaves."  
  
"That's not what I was looking at," Neville admitted as he pointed at the date. "Today is Yule."  
  
Suddenly Ron dropped his cloak, and went to Harry's trunk. He lifted the lid slowly, almost as if he thought he'd find Harry tucked inside, but instead he began rummaging through his friend's belongings until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Ron touched his wand to the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Neville leaned over Ron's shoulder. "What is this, Ron?"  
  
"It's a map of Hogwarts," Ron explained with his eyes still fixed on the map. "It shows every person and where they are. If Harry's here, the map will show him."  
  
"Where did Harry get it?"  
  
"Long story, and we don't have time for it right now."  
  
Neville nodded and joined Ron in searching the Marauder's Map for any hint of where Harry might be. They both concentrated in the parchment, searching every section, hoping that some corner was labelled 'Harry Potter'. But for all they looked they could not find the name they wanted to see. Ron folded the parchment up quickly, shoved it back into Harry's trunk, and without a word to Neville, bolted from the room with Neville on his heels.  
  
They ran down the stairs, taking them four at a time until they landed in the common room, bolting through it. Ginny saw them, but couldn't ask anything because Ron and Neville's hastened pace wouldn't allow it. She instinctively knew that something was wrong. She dropped all of her books, and followed them through the corridors of the castle. They were all nearly out of breath when they came to a screaming halt in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.  
  
Neville was doubled over, taking deep breaths as Ron leaned over the desk, gasping. "Harry...Harry's not here." He gasped again, pain burning in his side from his run. "He's not at Hogwarts. Luna said..."  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Weasley," she rose from her chair and looked down at the three. "Catch your breath, and tell me what the problem is."  
  
"Harry's gone," Neville whimpered. "Luna said--"  
  
"What exactly is it that you two are referring to? What did Miss Lovegood say?"  
  
"She said the Dark Lord would capture his enemy before Yule." Ginny replied, then looked at the boys. "He never came back last night?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "We didn't realise it until this morning, Professor," Ron explained, "he went to meet Malfoy at the Quidditch pitch last night."  
  
"For what reason?" she peered at them over her spectacles, "to duel?" They nodded. "Why would the two of you let him do such a thing?" She focused on Ginny and Ron. "You two are prefects. If you knew about this it was your responsibility to stop him, and if you couldn't, you get me immediately."  
  
She turned to her fireplace and called Professor Snape. "Professor, I think you should fetch Mr. Malfoy and escort him to my office. It would seem that he and Mr. Potter duelled last night and Mr. Potter did not return to his dorm last night."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She nodded at him waiting for his head to disappear. When it did she called Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster, we have a problem. Harry Potter is not on the Hogwarts grounds any longer."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Professor Dumbledore was standing in Professor McGonagall's office. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley, please, have a seat." They sat at the very first desk looking up at Professor Dumbledore. "Now, tell me what has happened?" They all began speaking at the same moment. "One at a time. Mr. Weasley, you first."  
  
"Last week Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel at the Quidditch Pitch. Honestly Professor, I didn't think anything of him going." Ron was afraid he'd lose his prefect badge over it now that Harry was missing. "If I thought that Malfoy was any danger to him, I would have stopped him, I swear it Professor."  
  
"Now is not the time for guilt, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore stated. "Now is a time to figure out where Harry has gone." His eyes drifted to Neville, obviously asking him for his version of events.  
  
"Harry and Ron didn't sleep in the dorm last night, I just assumed they were together, wherever they were. But when Ron came in this morning, Harry wasn't with him. That's when I asked if he'd gone to duel Malfoy. Ron checked the map, and Harry wasn't on it."  
  
"What map?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"His dad's map," Ron said. "The Marauder's Map."  
  
"Continue Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"I asked Ron if he thought Luna was right, if she had really given a prophecy because today is Yule, and--"  
  
"Luna did give a prophecy!" Ginny blurted out, unable to control herself. "And she was right wasn't she? Voldemort's got Harry again! She said the enemy would have his nemesis before the sun sets on the first day of the dark half of the year."  
  
"Miss Weasley, please calm down." Professor McGonagall insisted.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to her and placed a hand over hers. "It will be fine, we will find Harry." Gently squeezing her hand seemed to calm her down a bit. "Who was present when Luna said this?"  
  
"We all were, sir," Ron answered. "And Harry and Hermione as well."  
  
"Let me see if I understand this correctly?" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Some time ago, Miss Lovegood said that Voldemort would kidnap Harry?"  
  
"She didn't say it would be Harry," Ginny clarified. "She said the Dark Lord would have possession of his nemesis."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You all believe that she was referring to Harry though?" they nodded. "Then Mr. Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel?"  
  
"He actually challenged him to a duel before Luna gave the prophecy, Professor." Ron corrected.  
  
"Then Harry went last night to meet Mr. Malfoy, presumably to duel him, and you all believe this is when Harry left Hogwarts grounds?" Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "I think it would be prudent to ask Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape to join us."  
  
"I have already done so, Headmaster." She answered then she shifted her eyes to Ron. "And may I ask, Mr. Weasley, where you were last night if you didn't go to the Quidditch Pitch with Mr. Potter?" His head of house looked at him sternly. Ron mumbled something under his breath, but not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear. "Come again?"  
  
"I was with Hermione."  
  
Before anyone could express shock or question Ron at all about his own whereabouts, Professor Snape appeared in the firebox. "Draco Malfoy is not in Slytherin house." 


	12. Faithful Servants

Chapter 12 – _**Faithful Servants**_  
  
"Draco Malfoy is not in Slytherin house," Snape said breathlessly. "I've searched his dorm and I could not locate him."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, quick, go back to your dorm and get Mr. Potter's map," Dumbledore instructed. "Perhaps it will reveal Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts."  
  
Ron wasted no time in doing as he was told. He ran the entire way, ignoring everyone and everything in his path. When he returned to Professor McGonagall's office it took a few moments before he had enough air in his lungs to activate the map.  
  
The Headmaster unfolded the Marauder's Map, searching the Slytherin house for any signs of Draco Malfoy. His eyes focused in on one spot on the map, obviously seeing something that pleased him, though he didn't share it immediately.  
  
"Minerva, will you kindly ask Severus to meet us in the infirmary? I have a feeling that Mr. Malfoy may not be himself right now. And please have Professor Flitwick keep watch over Miss Lovegood. She is not to leave the school until we have this situation under control."  
  
"Certainly, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore headed for the door and Ron, Neville and Ginny instinctively began to follow him. "I think it best if you all stay with Professor McGonagall." With that comment he left, the Marauder's Map clinched in his hands still.  
  
Professor McGonagall surveyed the three Gryffindors quickly, and her eyes commanded that they sit, which all of them did. She turned to her fireplace and spoke quickly with Professor Flitwick. She then flooed over to the Gryffindor common room, returning momentarily with Hermione.  
  
Hermione's bushy hair was more out of control than normal, her eyes were swollen and she was covered in a bathrobe. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had woken her and not given her a chance to change. Hermione was beginning to realise her current state and she quickly wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover any parts that the scant robe might be revealing. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Hermione and transfigured the bathrobe into a black cloak.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at her students with uncertainty. "I'm suppose to meet the Headmaster in the infirmary, but I think it best if you were not alone right now...given the circumstances."  
  
"What circumstances, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mr. Potter did not return from his meeting with Mr. Malfoy last night. He is no longer on Hogwarts grounds." Professor McGonagall answered matter-of- factly.  
  
Hermione gasped, tears filled her eyes. "I knew I should have told you--"  
  
"Yes, you certainly should have, however, now is not the time to fret over our regrets," she stated. "You will all accompany me to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, Professor." They all answered.  
  
When they arrived in the infirmary, Draco Malfoy was lying in a cot, with a good deal of hair missing. Madam Pomfrey was moving her wand slowly over his body, probing for anything that may be wrong with him. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were already standing at the cot, and Professor McGonagall joined them.  
  
As instructed previously, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny stayed near the entrance of the infirmary (the opposite side of the room). Three of them stood, straining to hear any of the conversation, but Ginny reached into her cloak. She removed two small pieces of what looked like rubber and her wand. She tapped one of the rubber pieces with her wand and whispered, "exaudio" then set it down on the ground, quickly pointing in the direction of Malfoy's cot. It scampered across the floor until it perched itself just under the cot.  
  
Ginny took the second piece of rubber and tapped it with her wand, saying, "auditor" and then stuck it in her ear. She looked at Ron, Hermione and Neville (who were staring at her with their mouths hanging open). "What?" she asked innocently. "You don't live as the butt of the twins' jokes and experiments and not learn a few things."  
  
"Can you hear them?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
She nodded. "Come closer, and be quiet, and you should be able to hear them too."  
  
Suddenly, everyone seemed to be hugging Ginny. But this went unnoticed by the Professors in the room, as they were busy talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Where did you find him, Albus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"In the Room of Requirement. Someone had placed him inside a trunk, who and why are questions I think we will not like the answers of." Dumbledore leaned over Malfoy taking a better look at the hair that was missing. "I wonder if Poppy will be able to tell us how long he was there."  
  
"Can't have been too long," she answered quickly. "He's showing no signs of dehydration or starvation--"  
  
"The person who put him there could have been feeding him too," Snape said quickly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is true," Madam Pomfrey conceded, "but if he was being held hostage then someone sure went out of their way to feed him quite well. He's in perfect health, aside from the fact that he is unconscious."  
  
"Have you figured out why yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"A sleeping draught, a strong one at that. It's going to be several more hours before he wakes."  
  
"I could give him a waking potion," Snape suggested. "And some veritaserum."  
  
"To your own student?" Professor McGonagall asked, quite obviously appalled by the thought.  
  
"He knows something," Snape hissed, "he knows who took Potter."  
  
"We don't even know that Harry was abducted, Severus. How can you assume that Draco Malfoy was behind it? Perhaps they did duel last night and something happened to Harry to disorient him. Perhaps he's wondered into the forest?"  
  
"Yes because it's so lovely in the dark forest this time of year." Snape snapped. "How ridiculous. You know as well as I do that Potter has been kidnapped, and you know who did it too!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore grabbed his arm to calm him. "We will get to the bottom of this."  
  
"I hardly think that giving Malfoy veritaserum is the way to go. He's a child and that is very powerful potion. If it's administered incorrectly there could be serious repercussions."  
  
"Yes, I know that," Snape's irritation continued. "I do have some experience in this area, and I think I can handle giving him a correct dosage."  
  
"Yes, yes," Dumbledore spoke to break the tension. "I think it wise to find out exactly what Mr. Malfoy knows, as soon as possible. Severus, if you will get a waking potion and veritaserum?"  
  
He nodded quickly, spun around and stormed towards the infirmary entrance. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny dove out of his way. Not out of respect but because he was in such a fowl mood that he would sooner bowl them over than ask, or demand, them to move.  
  
Draco Malfoy blinked his eyes twice. He didn't seem to be focusing in on any one thing. Snape peered at him, checking his eyes then nodded at the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore sat on the cot gently, drawing Malfoy's gaze towards him. "What is your name?"  
  
"Draco Black Malfoy."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"December 15, 1996."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Draco, who is the last person you remember speaking with?"  
  
"My father," Malfoy answered. "He came into my dorm room, he said there was a family matter that must have my attention. He asked me if I had challenged Potter to a duel as he instructed me to."  
  
"Did you challenge Harry Potter to a duel?"  
  
"Yes, we're supposed to meet Friday night at the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"Do you know where you've been for the past five days?"  
  
"At school."  
  
"This is going nowhere," McGonagall sighed. "He doesn't know anything. He couldn't have been helping anyone abduct Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter will be with the Dark Lord soon." Malfoy said in response to her comment. "The Dark Lord will use him and then kill him."  
  
"Use him for what?" Dumbledore began questioning again.  
  
"I don't know. I only know that he requires Potter to complete a task. Something about his bloodline makes him the only person who can do it."  
  
"Do you know where the Dark Lord is now?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"Sand and sun."  
  
Everyone looked at Malfoy with confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?" Dumbledore wondered but when Malfoy repeated it, it was evident that he didn't know where Voldemort was.  
  
The questioning didn't seem to have anywhere else to go, so it was stopped and Malfoy was ordered to get some rest. Dumbledore asked Snape to take Ron and Hermione to his office, but to leave Neville and Ginny with him in the infirmary for a moment.  
  
"Malfoy," Snape stood over the pale blonde. He wanted to reach down and slap him but he refrained. He didn't want to draw the attention of Madam Pomfrey; he wanted to have a moment alone with Malfoy without any interruptions.  
  
"What?" Malfoy opened his eyes slowly. "What do you want?"  
  
"The truth? Why wasn't I informed of this plan?" Snape asked quietly. "I am the most senior--"  
  
"I know, but I was given orders not to blow your cover. I don't think that you should be talking to me right now."  
  
"If anyone asks, I'm just checking on a student from my house."  
  
"Fine," Malfoy gritted his teeth. "Just know that I do what I'm told."  
  
"How did you beat the veritaserum?"  
  
"You aren't the only person that can brew it you know? And I'm certain that you also have something of a tolerance to it, as does the Dark Lord."  
  
"You are quite out of line, young Malfoy. You aren't even among are ranks yet, let alone a trusted, faithful servant of the Dark Lord. You'd better watch your tone with me."  
  
"I apologise, sir," Malfoy smirked. "I meant no disrespect to you or any...others. I'm trying my best to prove to my father of my loyalty and my desires for the future. I did exactly as he asked of me. You be sure and tell him that when you see him later today."  
  
"I'm sure he already knows that you served your purpose in the instance," Snape smirked, "I will let your father know that you were successful." He stood to leave, but added, "well done, Draco."  
  
"You were right," Ron said miserably as he sank onto the floor in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I know," Hermione paced impatiently. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I should have gone to Professor McGonagall... I shouldn't have let him go."  
  
"I was no help, Hermione, I told you to leave him alone," Ron covered his face with his hands, muffling his voice in the process. "And I...I...we..." he just couldn't put the words together. His emotions wouldn't gather into a coherent sentence. All he could think about was what he had been doing last night, instead of what he should have done. He should have respect Hermione's feelings and gone with her to Professor McGonagall. He just couldn't stand the thought of getting his best friend into trouble. Deep in his heart he knew more could have been done to protect Harry, and at the very least, he should have gone with Harry, followed him if necessary."  
  
"I didn't do that to distract you."  
  
Hermione only sighed at his comment as she fell into a chair near Ron. "You weren't alone last night, Ron, and you didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to...it's just--"  
  
Ron uncovered his face, staring directly up at Hermione, searching her eyes for regret. "It's just what Hermione? Do you regret--?"  
  
"No!" she insisted. "I wasn't going to tell you that I regretted staying with you last night, but I do regret the timing of it. Ron, I just knew that Harry was walking into a trap, and I think that he knew it too. I don't understand why he went.  
  
"You and I both know that all of his magical abilities were enhanced over the summer. Some more than others, and I believe that Divination was one of the abilities that were enhanced. How many times has he made a comment about how easily lessons come to him now? Almost as if he already knew what the lesson was going to be. And how many comments has he made about how well Divination classes are going? And what about the attack on Hogsmeade? He knew it was about to happen."  
  
Ron nodded slowly. "I know, that's all true, but he didn't seem leery about meeting Malfoy last night. You were the one doing all of the talking."  
  
"But he did voice a concern, even if he didn't want to admit it. Remember? When I told him that I didn't trust Malfoy and he agreed?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"That was something that he felt."  
  
"And I told you to leave him alone," sorrow filled Ron's voice as he looked away from Hermione, unable to look her in the eyes at the moment. "I can't believe I didn't go with him."  
  
"We shouldn't have let him go...period." Hermione slid off of the chair and knelt before Ron, knowing that he needed to be comforted and that she needed that very much as well. "Do you think that you can for give me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive you for, Hermione," Ron insisted.  
  
She nodded thankfully. "Do you think that Harry will forgive us?  
  
"Would you forgive me and Harry if we were off snogging while you were being kidnapped?" Ron's face puckered in disgust as he realised what he just said. "I mean--"  
  
"I know what you meant," she assured him. "To be honest with you, I just don't know how Harry's going to feel about what happened between us. I told him a few weeks ago that I fancied you."  
  
"That explains why he has been asking so many questions about you lately. He was trying to tell me, trying to get me to admit to him that I wanted you. I was so conflicted about it until last night. We bicker so much, but yesterday it was clear to me. I wasn't lying to you, Hermione, I--"  
  
Just then the door opened and Professor McGonagall ushered through Neville and Ginny. She looked sternly at Ron and Hermione on the ground. "You are all to wait in here until the Headmaster comes. He needs to speak with all of you." She exited, closing the door sharply behind her.  
  
Neville and Ginny both looked extremely distraught. Ron knew they were upset about Harry's disappearance but their demeanour had changed in the last half an hour. Whatever Professor Dumbledore told them in the infirmary was having a deep effect on both of them.  
  
Neville was hard to read as he took a seat, but his eyes held a fear and sorrow that Ron was certain he hadn't seen before in Neville. Neville noticed Ron's stare and pulled his eyes away. This avoidance was enough to get Hermione's full attention, pulling her off of her knees. Ron, however, remained where he was studying Neville for a moment longer.  
  
Ginny, too, was more distraught. She had a torn expression on her face. She looked gripped with fear about Harry's current predicament. She was pale and sickly looking. Dark, puffy circles craved around her eyes, showing that she had cried a great deal at whatever Professor Dumbledore had told her. And while her eyes were hallowed out and sad, there was also a curiosity burning within her. So many questions she seemed to want to ask, and it was apparent that her own brother could answer a few of those questions.  
  
Hermione seemed to recognise the question in Ginny's eyes and she shook her head slowly, and then looked away from every person in the room. She couldn't stand the sight of another person's inquisitive eyes at the moment. For she knew that last night she had the power to stop this horrible fiasco. Her guilt plagued her. If she had only listened to her instincts (and followed school rules) last night, Harry would be with them.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say to you two?" Ron asked Neville and Ginny, but neither seemed able to answer. Confusion set into both of their faces as they seemed to struggle to find the words. Before Ron could ask what was going on, Professor Dumbledore finally entered his office, holding a large stone bowl in his left arm, after making the four Gryffindors wait for nearly a half an hour. He said nothing as he set the bowl on his desk; he simply motioned for the students to come closer.  
  
Ron finally got up off of the floor and joined Hermione, Neville and Ginny standing opposite of Dumbledore at his desk. They crowded together; all eyes were focused on the large stone bowl that sat upon the desk. Hermione, of course, was deciphering the runes inscribed around the rim.  
  
"In order to determine exactly what Miss Lovegood said, and have a record of it, we are going to place the memory into my pensieve," Dumbledore explained looking down at the four Gryffindors. "Now, this will work on anyone who was present that night, but it is best if the person that was standing closest to Miss Lovegood provides the memory."  
  
"But, sir," Ginny interrupted, "Harry was the closest to Luna, and...well, he's not exactly here..." her voice trailed off as if she had drawn a conclusion already about Harry's whereabouts that she did not wish to speak aloud.  
  
"It's okay, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said in a very soft, soothing voice. "I meant of the four of you."  
  
"I...I was standing next to Harry," Neville mumbled, "he rushed to her side, I think he knew what was happening."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter has been present at the giving of a prophecy in the past. Although the Seer was a different person, I believe that the reactions are quite the same." Dumbledore rounded the desk and stood behind Neville. "Just relax, Neville. All I need for you to do is recall the evening of the Yule Ball, specifically when you walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw Common Room."  
  
Neville nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating on the memory. After a few moments, the headmaster pressed his wand to Neville's right temple and extracted a long silvery strand. He touched it down into the bowl and gave it a stir quickly.  
  
"Very good, Neville," he said with a smile.  
  
Neville opened his eyes and looked around, then peered over the edge of the bowl with everyone else. He saw himself standing next to Luna with Harry bent down over her. He could see they were talking but wasn't close enough to make out any words.  
  
"Wow, that's all it takes?" Neville asked, astonished that the memory had been so easily to remove from his head.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "If you will all return to your Common Room, I must study this a bit." When they all rose from there chairs, Dumbledore added, "I'm sure that you all realise that you have missed the train, I will make arrangements for you all to be transported to the headquarters of the Order, and Miss Lovegood as well. I think it wise to keep the five of you under my supervision until I have had a chance to analyse this situation. Your families will of course be contacted and informed."  
  
Five minutes passed before Profess Dumbledore picked up the pensieve and exited his office through a secret passage way. He walked several meters before entering Professor Snape's dungeon office. "I have retrieved the memory from Neville Longbottom," he sat the pensieve down. "I'm not certain that it is a prophecy, but I am certain that she saw the truth."  
  
"If that's not a prophecy, Headmaster, I don't know what is," Snape said, peering in at the contents. "Do you really think it is wise to take to five students to headquarters for the Christmas holiday?"  
  
"I'm not worried about the students, Severus, however, I do have some doubts about a certain member of one of the student's families. So for that I must come up with a good reason to tell Mr. Lovegood and Mrs. Longbottom as to why I am detaining their children."  
  
"I've never seen any members of those families at any gatherings."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Yes, but I have my reservations, and you have lost Voldemort's trust, you've admitted as much."  
  
Snape nodded quickly. "I know that we've decided that I will not go to the Dark Lord the next time he calls, but given the circumstances, I believe I should. I may not have his trust and he may suspect that I have come simply to rescue Potter, but if I don't go--"  
  
"I know, Severus, I know. And given the circumstances, I agree. We have no clue as to where Harry's been taken, but I'm sure he is no longer in the country and none of our operatives know where Voldemort has been for the past month."  
  
"The Dark Lord hasn't used the Dark Mark to summon us in that long either. Where ever he is, and whatever he's working on, only the inner most trusted Death Eaters know about it." He sat in a large green chair. "I am certain of one thing though, Headmaster. If the Dark Lord does have Potter in his possession, he will call on the Death Eaters to witness the boy's death. He has become obsessed with proving that he can kill Harry Potter.  
  
"However, since he gave me specific instruct to make sure Potter was healthy, I believe we have an opportunity to save him. Once I've gone to the Dark Lord I will have to convince him that I am a loyal servant. That may mean doing things that will convince Potter that I am not present to see after his well being. He will be convinced that I am a faithful Death Eater."  
  
"I understand, Severus, and expected no less. I just ask that you not do anything to harm Harry."  
  
"Of course not, Headmaster. I--"  
  
Suddenly, Snape grabbed his left arm. Pain shot through his body, radiating in every cell. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut as he clutched his arm to his chest. When the pain began to subside he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"It is time," Snape grimaced, "I've been summoned."  
  
Snape ignored everyone in the corridors as he ran out of the castle. As soon as he was out of bounds he stopped, took a deep breath and Apparated. He found himself just outside a familiar cemetery but did not see Voldemort anywhere. Instead there were three Death Eaters standing at the entrance of the graveyard. After regaining his composure, he approached not having to ask what was going on.  
  
"Snape, very prompt today." Bellatrix smiled at him, her eyes laced with delight in knowing something that he did not. "Not babysitting the kiddies?" He simply smirked at her as she handed him an old rag doll. "Over there." She pointed to a tree a few meters away. "It will take you to your next destination."  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"To your Master, that's all you need know."  
  
Snape didn't press. If Harry had been abducted and taken to Voldemort, their location would be quite well hidden even from Death Eaters. He gripped the doll in both hands as he took his place under the tree awaiting the unwelcome, but familiar hook behind the navel. When it came he felt as though he were spinning out of control. He tried very hard to concentrate on remaining upright because falling upon landing would not be acceptable.  
  
The portkey was taking him quite a distance considering how much time was passing as Snape twirled to his unknown destination. He finally landed some ten minutes later feeling quite ill, but putting on a strong face, unable to show the sickness that was threatening to overcome him. Not only was he nausea, but also he was suddenly extremely warm. He felt as though he ought to take off his robe in the warm sun but refrained as he approached another cloaked figure. He couldn't see this man's face even when he was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"You are in Cairo. You are to Apparate to the temples at Karnack. There you will meet the others and the Dark Lord."  
  
Snape nodded. Even though he had actually never been to Egypt he knew the terrain and felt confident he could get there without splicing himself. Moments later he arrived at the south entrance of the temple. He looked around at the splendour of the row of sphinxes just behind him. He found it hard to imagine that Muggles couldn't see this anymore. They now saw so very little of the wonders of Egypt and Snape wondered how it could be fully appreciated without seeing its full beauty.  
  
The anti-Muggle charms were thick in Egypt, there had been so much magic used during the dynasty of the pharaohs. He imagined that Muggles could only see the portions of temples and pyramids that their ancestors had actually constructed before the segregation of magical and non-magical.  
  
Snape quickly glanced for others before he entered the temple. There were some tourists so he tried his best to look inconspicuous as he walked in pretending to take in the sights. He knew in minutes where he was to go. There was a corridor that was lit up with torches, which the Muggles were completely ignoring, almost certainly unable to see it. Several meters down the corridor he came to a room with other cloaked figures in it. He entered and approached one of the cloaked men.  
  
"Snape," Lucius looked up at him as he removed his own hood. "How's my son?"  
  
"He's in the infirmary, but he will be fine. He's very proud of you, he idolises you."  
  
Malfoy smiled approvingly. "I presume you know a great deal more of what is about to happen?" Snape nodded. "Good, because I made sure the Dark Lord knew that I quickly infiltrated Hogwarts and brought Potter to him while he sat right under your nose."  
  
"We each have our own orders, Malfoy, I do what I'm told." Snape smirked at him.  
  
"Yes, of course, your presence at Hogwarts has other uses."  
  
They said nothing else to each other as they waited watching the room fill with Death Eaters. Snape was shocked to see a glimmer of red hair under a cloak when it arrived. His first thought was a Weasley was now a Death Eater, then he quickly cleared his mind reminding himself that even that prat Percy wouldn't be dense enough to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
A full hour after he arrived, Bellatrix entered the room signalling that all from England had arrived. Moments later Voldemort appeared before them. His thin body was still unnerving to look at, and the red eyes seemed to have the ability to look through a person as he surveyed each of his servants.  
  
"Today is a great day. Last night my faithful servant delivered to me Harry Potter!" he swept his arm back revealing Harry bound and gagged. He clearly had been through an ordeal already.  
  
Snape couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He had been in Voldemort's possession not even a full day yet, but Voldemort hadn't wasted any time torturing him. Blood seeped from the scar on his forehead; his nose and his clothes were cloaked with a mixture of blood and sweat. Snape looked at Harry, he was unconscious and Snape wondered if that was because of the pain he'd been subjected to, if he'd fought tooth and nail (bloody idiotic brave Gryffindor), or perhaps, Voldemort never even allowed consciousness.  
  
"Today I will tell you that this child has been prophesied to defeat me, and some say he has already done so. But I say now that no boy can kill your Lord!" They all cheered. "I am here today, stronger than ever! And while I will have Harry Potter's blood, it will not be until he has retrieved the eye of Isis."  
  
Cheers erupted around Snape, he just sneered knowing that the idiots surrounding him had no idea what the eye of Isis was. He was certain he was going to learn what it was soon, but equally as certain almost no one knew what it was yet.  
  
"I require the inner circle to remain," Voldemort instructed. "The rest of you will be called upon again shortly to witness Potter's demise."  
  
The chamber emptied of most of its guests, but nearly twenty remained. Snape made his way towards Voldemort. He stood in front of him, bent in a deep bow. "My Lord, do you wish me to stay as well?"  
  
"Of course, Severus," the red eyes turned on him, searching Snape over. "You are still a faithful servant, are you not?"  
  
"Always, My Lord." Snape insisted.  
  
"Good because I have a job for you," Voldemort smiled ever so slightly. "Wake Potter."  
  
Snape nodded, pointing his wand at Harry. "Ennervate."  
  
Harry was slow to show any signs of life. Finally, he opened his eyes, focusing on the person standing right in front of him. At first he thought someone had managed to rescue him and he was in the infirmary with Snape of all people, but then he looked past the Potions Master and saw Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. Anger swelled within him. Snape was a spy all right, but he was spying on the Order not Voldemort.  
  
"You sodding bastard," Harry's voice was weak but filled with hatred. "Everyone trusted you, but I knew better. I know you were loyal to Voldemort."  
  
"How dare you say his name!" Snape trained his wand right on Harry's face.  
  
Just as he was about to shout a curse at the boy, Voldemort grabbed his hand. "No, Severus, I've punished him extensively in the last few hours, and as much as I'm sure it would give you and I pleasure to watch Potter die, he has a purpose to serve first."  
  
"Of course, My Lord," Snape tucked his wand back into his robe. "I just can't stand the filthy half blood, he's so arrogant, My Lord. At Hogwarts, I must endure it but now that I have your permission to reveal my true intentions, I just cannot stand him."  
  
Voldemort nodded, noting the disgust that Snape clearly had for Harry. "Yes, I understand, and I promise if you serve me well in this task, you may have some play time with the boy before I kill him."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord, that would give me great pleasure." His eyes sparkled at the thought of being able to curse Harry.  
  
Voldemort nodded slightly, surveying Harry. "This anger that courses through you, Harry, is quite becoming. Why I believe that you may even be capable of executing an unforgivable curse now. I know last year you said the words, but you didn't even manage to tickle Lestrange...but now, I imagine you have enough anger to kill all of us."  
  
Harry's eyes focused in on Voldemort's. He may be in pain, but he had no intention of letting the monster have his way. "Only you, Riddle."  
  
Voldemort grabbed Harry by his throat, squeezing hard enough to cause his face to redden, but not enough to choke him. "Don't you ever call me by that filthy Muggle's name. Don't you pretend to have enough gumption to refer to me as anything other than the Dark Lord."  
  
Green eyes continued to meet red, even as the blood swelled further within Harry's face. Knowing what would happen, but not caring, Harry spat on Voldemort's face. "Fuck you."  
  
At that, every wand in the room was pointed at Harry. Several different curses were cast at him at the same moment bringing his body back to the ground, convulsing in utter pain. Seconds turned into minutes, and Harry could feel his mind slipping away...away from the pain. He didn't feel himself as he drifted into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled with sand and blood. When he woke he was alone on a limestone floor. The coolness of it actually felt good against his cheek. But the refreshing feeling didn't last long.  
  
Harry tried to lift his head and found that the only way to do so was to peel his cheek from the ground. He'd obviously been lying there quite some time, bleeding all the while. The dried blood was holding him to the floor, while fresh blood was secreting from his scar.  
  
Finally, Harry managed to get himself to his seat and he immediately began struggling with his hands. He was still bound, but with no one around he was trying desperately to work on the ropes. He realised quickly that this task was going to require magic, so his thoughts came to that. He pictured his hands tied together behind his back. The rope became a clear picture in his mind's eye. Within a minute, he was able to rip his hands free, pulling them back in front of him so he could untie his ankles. Once he was finally free he removed his robe, which tore from his back causing Harry almost as much pain as the cruciatus curse. He bent down over his robe, inspecting why it had caused so much pain, and realised it too was soaked in blood. Harry stretched one hand towards his back and felt the sticky warmth, suddenly aware that his back hurt severely. He brought his hand back in front of his face, looking at the blood. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he needed to get his jumper off so it didn't cling to the wound any further.  
  
With a yelp he yanked, quickly removing the jumper and throwing it on top of his robes. For a moment, Harry thought he saw something shining on the jumper. He picked it up again and stared at it. There were pieces of his own flesh stuck to the inside of the garment. Tears rushed to his eyes knowing the physical damage that must have been inflicted upon him. What scared him more was that he didn't remember anything happening to his back. Why were there suddenly ribbons of flesh missing from his body?  
  
There wasn't time to think about that at the moment though, he needed to find his wand. He hoped upon hope that it was still in his possession and not lying in pieces somewhere, or worse, in Voldemort's pocket.  
  
Again, he leaned over the discarded garments, riffling through the inner pockets of his robes until his hand met the thing he searched for. Harry gripped his wand tightly, cherishing the feeling of the wood in his hands. "Lumos."  
  
The wand lit up the dark room but Harry still couldn't see much of anything. The walls all appeared to be the same stone, letting Harry know that he was within a pyramid. He began feeling the walls hoping to find a door or a lever to activate a door. Finally, he found a small dent in the wall. It didn't budge and there didn't appear to be a way to force it open. Harry pointed his wand at it and whispered, "alohomora."  
  
Dirt trickled down the wall as the stones moved a bit. There was enough movement for Harry to make out the edge of a door. He grabbed the edge and pulled with all of the strength he could muster. The door opened a meter and Harry decided that would have to do, he didn't have the strength to continue pulling on the heavy slab. Instead he would have to gather the courage to squeeze through the small opening, grinding his back against the rigid walls in the process. Harry bit into his lips to keep himself from screaming as the pain shot through his body. Tears prickled his eyes but he'd done it, he was free of the room that had apparently been his cell.  
  
Knowing that he didn't have the strength to fight anyone, Harry decided his only hope of escape was Apparation, but how to do it when he didn't know where he was? Was it possible to visualise an escape if he didn't know where he was escaping from? And he knew he could never Apparate back to Hogsmeade or the Burrow; International Apparation was said to be extremely difficult, and highly policed. Although, something told him that escaping Voldemort would be grounds for an excuse in the policy.  
  
It was then that he realised that very few people knew that he could Apparate, and no one in the Ministry (besides Mr. Weasley) knew. If he were to be caught Apparating he'd most certainly be expelled from school. As his brain finally began to function correctly, he remembered Professor Dumbledore telling him that he wasn't to reveal the fact that he could Apparate to Voldemort for as long as humanly possible. Since everything was stacked against him being able to simply pop out, he decided he must face whatever, and whoever lay in front of him.  
  
Knowing he would need as much strength as possible, Harry turned his wand on himself. Trying his best to point it at his back he said the spell he remembered Professor Flitwick using to heal Draco Malfoy. "Medicor." Harry did this again on his wrists and ankles, and while the pain still existed, at least he wasn't seeping blood any longer.  
  
Having put off his escape as long as possible, Harry extended his wand again and began walking towards an unknown destination. He walked for what seemed like hours before seeing light at the end of the corridor. He was drawn to it out of desperation to be free. Fear had given way to exhaustion as Harry entered a room full of Death Eaters. His spirit had given up as he walked into the centre of the room, ready for death. He stood there...waiting.  
  
However, no one took notice of him. Even when he cleared his throat loudly, only a few heads turned to survey him. Thinking that perhaps someone had performed some sort of charm on him, Harry exited that room. He entered a corridor that was lit with green flamed torches, the light was hypnotising as he continued to walk until he met a door. This door wasn't at all difficult to open, Harry was able to just give it a quick shove.  
  
This room was grand in scale. A large green rug covered the cold stone floors, a faux fireplace burned in the corner and two large, comfortable looking chairs sat in front of the flames. Harry noticed a figure sitting in one of the chairs and approached this person. On his way there, he noted a coffin-like box against a wall. As his mind began to wonder about the contents of the coffin, or if it was his, a voice interrupted him.  
  
"I knew you'd be able to free yourself," the eerie voice commented. "It may seem that I have no faith in you, Harry, but I know that you have to potential to be a very strong wizard. After all, everyone is counting on your ability to kill me."  
  
Voldemort finally turned in the chair, looking back at Harry. His red eyes lit up strangely in the firelight. "Sit, I want to speak with you."  
  
"Why should I listen to anything that you have to say to me?" Harry asked accusingly. "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with."  
  
Voldemort nodded slowly. "It probably would be wise to finish it now while your spirit is broken. I feel that you welcome the inevitable right now. You wouldn't even fight me right now, would you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer for a moment. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to fight anymore either. "I don't care if you kill me now. At least it will be an ending, and maybe I'll have peace in death."  
  
"Some how I doubt that, Harry," a smiled danced on Voldemort's lips. "You're the type of soul that would agonise over all of those you should have helped."  
  
Harry heard the voice in his mind; Voldemort had broken through and was telling him to sit again. As much as Harry didn't want to obey anything Voldemort ordered of him, or hear anything that the monster had to say, Harry found himself shuffling to the chair and collapsing within it. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at Voldemort and wanting some rest. The silence in the room didn't worry him, however, when Voldemort spoke again, Harry realised he had allowed himself to become to fatigued.  
  
"You have very deep feelings for someone," Voldemort realised as he stared at Harry. Harry's thoughts had become increasingly difficult to access since he turned sixteen, but in his fatigue his emotions were coming through. "A girl?"  
  
Harry wanted to beat himself over the head for thinking of her at all in his current situation, but he couldn't help but be sad at the prospect of never seeing her again. He forced himself to banish the thought before her name came into his mind, Voldemort could not know it.  
  
"No, there's no girl," Harry told him as he opened his eyes again. "That would be like gift wrapping you another victim. I would never do that."  
  
"All the same, I have heard that you escorted a certain Weasley to the Yule Ball--"  
  
"She's my best friend's sister!" Harry shouted, making the task of taking Ginny to the Yule Ball sound revolting. "I was doing him a favour!"  
  
"You are very close to the Weasleys, aren't you? They're almost your family now right? You have a mum now, don't you?"  
  
Harry glared at Voldemort; the smile on his evil face was beginning to enrage Harry. "Go to hell!"  
  
"I've renewed your anger, good. You need some sort of strength for what you are about to do for me," Voldemort informed him.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything for you, you'll just have to kill me."  
  
"All in good time, Harry," Voldemort laughed. "And you will perform a task or two for me, or I will kill your mum."  
  
"I'm not one of one your faithful servants, I'm not going to do shit for you!" Harry said sternly. "And I won't let you lay a finger on Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"That's exactly why you will retrieve the eye of Isis for me." 


	13. Philea

Chapter 13 – **_Philea_**  
  
Harry had been bullied into doing Voldemort's bidding not by his words but by the proof he offered to Harry that he could, and would, kill Mrs. Weasley. Voldemort had shown Harry third eyes that had been planted inside the Burrow and watched with his own eyes as Dobby came to her (as instructed by Harry if anything ever happened to him) weeping about Harry's capture. He watched Mrs. Weasley console the small elf, all the while weeping herself. And then he watched as Dumbledore appeared at the Burrow to tell her that he indeed had been kidnapped, presumably by Voldemort.  
  
It was all the proof that Voldemort needed to show Harry. If he could get into the Burrow to plant third eyes, he could get into the Burrow to kill as well. Harry had agreed, rather quickly, to go to Philea and seek out the Eye of Isis, though he still didn't know what it was or why Voldemort wanted it. He assumed it might have something to do with the coffin that was being toted around with them everywhere, but he just wasn't one hundred percent certain. For all he knew, that truly was the coffin that Voldemort intended to bury Harry in, and he was bringing it along as a constant reminder that death was imminent.  
  
To Harry's great surprise, Snape had been ordered to heal Harry's back correctly. And while it had been an unpleasant experience, consisting of Snape scrubbing him down in the Nile River with what felt like a brillo pad, Harry's back did feel much better. It had taken several days of constantly taking potions, but he almost felt back to normal. If he weren't concerned about Mrs. Weasley's safety, he would have Apparated away. He just couldn't threaten her life though.  
  
The journey to Philea had been done on camel back. Harry shackled in a cage like an animal all the way with Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy staring at him. Harry didn't turn his gaze away from them, and in fact, had managed to make them stop looking at him by refusing to give into their attempt at intimidation.  
  
When they arrived at Philea, Harry was immediately taken into a pyramid. It seemed like forever into the depths of it but finally all of the Death Eaters made a camp in a large chamber, putting Harry in a side chamber and sealing it so he couldn't get away.  
  
"My Lord," Severus Snape bowed deeply before Voldemort, "he is fully recovered."  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Voldemort said without a hint of emotion in his voice. "Why have you not opened up your mind to me, Severus?" he asked coldly. "I hadn't expected you to hide from me in these last few months."  
  
"Of course it would give me great pleasure for you to know my thoughts, my lord," Snape explained, "however, you know that I had been asked to train Potter in Occlumency."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He is quite proficient at it, my lord; both in Occlumency and Legimency. I do not wish for the boy to be able to read my thoughts."  
  
"Is he truly doing that well?" Voldemort asked out of curiosity.  
  
Snape just nodded. "You trained me, my lord, and I've trained him. Had I known he would actually excel in a subject I would not have been so forthcoming, as it is--"  
  
"He is an Occlument of your calibre?" he asked of his servant and received a nod as an answer. "This is indeed disappointing, but also encouraging. It explains why I can't read Potter's emotions any longer, unless he's fatigued."  
  
Voldemort paced silently around the room for a few minutes. Surveying Snape kneeled over on the ground. "And he believes that you are spying on Dumbledore for me?"  
  
Snape only nodded. "It would appear so."  
  
"What was he told, Severus, that would lead him to this conclusion?"  
  
"He was told that I am working to gain Dumbledore's trust back by spying on you."  
  
"I see," Voldemort smiled ever so slightly, sure not to reveal his happiness to Snape. "It would appear as though he never believed that story, and now that your true intentions have been made known, you can never go back to Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
"Tell me, Severus, what happened to Harry when he turned sixteen that has changed so much in him? How did he know that my Death Eaters were coming for him in October?"  
  
"Dumbledore believes that Harry may have the sight, and has had the centaur, Firenze, tutoring Harry in the art of Divination since the summer."  
  
"Very well," said Voldemort, seemingly accepting these explanations. "I want you to go into the temple with Potter, Severus. I want you to keep him in line, by any means necessary. And I want you to bring him back to me with the Eye of Isis."  
  
"With great pleasure," Snape finally rose from his kneeling position.  
  
"It is not to be destroyed under any circumstances, do you understand? It and Harry must come out of the temple alive and in one piece."  
  
"What is it, my lord?" Snape had to ask even if it meant that he would receive the cruciatus curse for questioning Voldemort.  
  
"It revives, and I believe there are only two people in this world that can use it. One is Harry Potter and the other is Barty Crouch, Jr." Voldemort answered.  
  
"Why them?" Snape continued to press his luck.  
  
"Because they are both descendants of two of the Hogwarts founders."  
  
"Two?" Snape racked his brain wondering how that was possible.  
  
"Yes, I am not the last of Salazar Slytherin's line. It turns out, after doing much research on the matter, that Potter's Mudblood mother wasn't all Mudblood after all. And while it isn't commonly known, the Potters are of Gryffindor's line.  
  
"Crouch, of course, hails from the other two founders. While less distinguished, he would still be able to wield the power of Isis." Voldemort peered at Snape with what seemed to be amusement. "Is there anything else that you'd like to know, Severus?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No, my lord, I thank you for sharing so much with me. I will bring you the Eye of Isis."  
  
"Good," Voldemort's face turned back to showing no emotion. "Before you go, bring Harry to me. I wish to speak with him...to encourage him." A cool laugh departed his thin lips.  
  
Snape did as he was told and went to retrieve Harry. When he got to the small room where Harry was kept, he had to look for Harry. He searched each wall knowing that he couldn't Apparated while in a pyramid. He realised that Harry must have charmed himself to match something in the room. Snape didn't know how much Flitwick was teaching Harry, or how advanced Harry had become at Charms, but if he had accomplished the disillusionment charm...Snape was impressed.  
  
"I know you're in here, Potter," the greasy-haired man told him, "I can feel it. You're not going to escape while you think that the Dark Lord will kill Mrs. Weasley, so let's just stop this foolish game."  
  
_Why are you trying to convince me that you are really on my side?_ Harry's voice entered Snape's mind. _What is it that he sent you in here to do to me?  
_  
"He wants to speak with you," Snape answered aloud. "Why don't you just get this over with? You know as well as I do that you're going to retrieve the Eye of Isis for him, so stop acting like a boy and start acting like a man. I don't think you want to endure any more pain."  
  
Harry finally appeared to Snape. He had been on top of the cage, blended in completely with the black metal. "Are you threatening me?" he asked as he jumped down and stood directly in front of Snape.  
  
"I don't have to, Potter, the Dark Lord has already taken care of that. Now come," he grabbed the back of the black robe that Harry had been given, "he wishes your audience."  
  
Harry shoved away from Snape, forcing his Potions Master to release the robe. He continued to walk though, knowing that his chances of getting away, and saving Mrs. Weasley, rested on this Eye of Isis. If Voldemort wanted it, then Harry wanted it. He could only hope what he attempted earlier in the day would work. He hoped he chosen the right person to send the message to, and that it would work because Mrs. Weasley was only safe until Harry had performed his task, after that...she was as good as dead.  
  
Harry had refused to sit this time when Voldemort commanded. Voldemort had become so enraged when Harry had beaten the imperious curse that he cast the cruciatus curse at Harry, only to find that Harry was some how able to block that one as well. He simply looked at Voldemort and smiled.  
  
"You didn't even manage to tickle me," Harry said casually, knowing he was angering Voldemort more, but even more shocked that he'd actually been able to block the pain. Mad Eye Moody (or rather, Crouch in Moody's body) said he could do it if he just disconnected himself from the pain, but Harry wasn't sure if he could really do it with the cruciatus curse knowing the agony it caused.  
  
"Your servants have done a fine job of teaching me, haven't they?" Harry asked. "First Crouch, and now Snape."  
  
"Yes, well, I must take the credit for that, and the blame," Voldemort conceded. "I ordered them to instruct you, but I didn't think you were capable of learning these techniques."  
  
"You don't deserve any credit for what I've learned," he snapped. "Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts; he is the one who--"  
  
"Dumbledore, oh yes, mighty Dumbledore. He's always had your best interest at heart hasn't he, Harry?" This question was clearly getting under Harry's skin. Voldemort didn't need to curse the boy to torture him; he simply needed to remind him of the life that Dumbledore had chosen for Harry to live.  
  
"You place too much faith in that old man," Voldemort's voice suggested that he was merely taunting Harry, but Harry seemed to sense the truth in the words Voldemort spoke. "Why can't any of you see that there is little difference between me and Dumbledore? That he too is driven by power."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yes, it's easier to call me a liar than to look at the truth," he conceded. "I don't blame you, Harry, but I know that you see the truth is just as I say. The only difference between your precious Dumbledore and I is that he is no leader at all. He stands on high and has others do his work for him. Tell me why he is training you, Harry, when he could fight me himself. Why did he abandon you as a child? Tell me why he put you in that filthy Muggle home when you deserved to be raised as the wizard that you are?"  
  
"To keep me out of the attention, to let me grow up normal--"  
  
"And did you? Did you grow up normal?"  
  
Harry didn't answer because he didn't want to concede the truth to Voldemort, Harry believed whole heartedly that Dumbledore had made a mistake placing Harry with the Dursley's, and so did a great many others.  
  
"He put you in that home, Harry, to keep you from becoming the wizard that you are meant to be. He kept you there so that you wouldn't steal any of his following and so that when he did finally send for you, you would be grateful... so grateful that you'd go to war for him.  
  
"You're sixteen, right, Harry? How many times have you faced me now?" Voldemort knew about his encounter with his diary self in the Chamber of Secrets Harry's second year, "four times, not including your journey with me now. How many times has Dumbledore himself faced me? Once, Harry, and you were there."  
  
"You're scared of him-- you--"  
  
"Did I look scared of him, Harry? You were there?"  
  
"You fled--"  
  
"I was weakened from possessing you," his thin lips spread revealing an unnerving smile, "and you know how physically draining that is. I hear you're getting quite good at it. You've even taken your dear professor over, haven't you?"  
  
Harry's mind revolted at that thought. Of course, the loyal Professor Snape had told Voldemort that he was giving him Occlumency lessons, and that Harry possessed the ability to do Legimency as well. It solidified Harry's feeling that Snape was indeed a double agent and his true loyalty held firm with the Dark Lord.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Lucius tells me you can control electrical currents as well. What else have you learned to do, Harry? And where has this power surge come from? You're too young to have gone through your change but something has happened."  
  
"Why would I tell you anything?" Harry asked venomously. "You only mean to kill me."  
  
"Harry, I would train you to be at my side if you'd agree to it. Have you ever thought of the wonderful things that we could accomplish together?"  
  
"Rot in hell," Harry's face turned to stone as he realised this whole conversation had simply been an attempt to recruit him. "I'll never join with you."  
  
Voldemort slowly shook his head in disappointment. "Have it your way then." His wand pointed directly at Harry. "_Crucio_!"  
  
Harry didn't have far to fall as the curse sliced through him. He was trying his hardest not to scream, trying to block the pain, trying not to give in but in the end he was lying in a heap on the ground, sweat and tears covered his face, his scar oozing blood. It told him of Voldemort's anger.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore now, Harry?" He squatted down next to him. "Where was he last summer when you so foolishly got your godfather killed? Where was he the night I took your parent's life? Where was he when your father's best friend became a Death Eater? Where was he last week when my servant swooped right in under his nose and removed you from Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry's pain and anger boiled together, these very questions and emotions had been stewing for far too long, and Voldemort seemed to be fully aware of where Harry's breaking point was, and whom it lay with. Where had Dumbledore been? Why had he allowed any of that to happen? And why was it that he, Harry Potter, seemed to be the only one suffering at great lengths by Voldemort's own hand?  
  
Harry tipped his head back and screamed. His voice shoot through the small chamber, cracking the walls and vibrating the floor, but Voldemort was undeterred from his stance. That angered Harry more. As angry as he was with Dumbledore he was livid with Voldemort for continuing to ruin his existence, leaving him no semblance of life. He could feel his fury rising within him and he welcomed it.  
  
The air began to crackle as static filled the room. Voldemort glanced around watching the energy that Harry was pooling until streams of light were streaming down liking lightening. Several bolts struck Voldemort, but he refused to acknowledge the pain that Harry was capable of inflicting. Finally, a bolt struck down with so much force, it hit them both and blew the stone door off of the chamber.  
  
Harry sat up, immediately attacked Voldemort; his fists flying at him fiercely. Voldemort backed away quickly and pointed his wand at Harry but Harry anticipated it this time.  
  
"_Accio wand_!" The wand went directly to him, and Harry had no doubt what to do with it. "_Crucio_!"  
  
The amber current connected with Voldemort, and for a moment the monster became a man again, remembering what it felt like to be cursed as Harry's anger continued, coursing every inch of his body. Voldemort collapsed, convulsing on the cold stone floor. Harry moved closer to him, not removing the curse. When he was standing directly over him, watching the horror he was inflicting he dropped the wand suddenly, feeling the anger within consume him. He was becoming just like Voldemort, enjoying the pain he was causing. His legs gave out from his fatigue and sorrow, and he sank to his knees, gripping his own body.  
  
Though the Dark Lord was in pain, he was also hopeful and amused as he rolled to his seat, taking deep breaths and laughing at the same time. He hadn't enjoyed being cursed, but Harry's reaction of doing evil had been worth every moment. If he couldn't talk Harry into joining with him, he certainly seemed to be doing an excellent job of proving to the Boy-Who- Lived that they weren't so different after all. Harry possessed the power and the anger to become Voldemort, and Voldemort was succeeding at turning Harry into him. He was succeeding at breaking through any morals that were left in the hope of the wizarding world, taunting him into using the darkest of magic.  
  
"I see that we are not so different after all," whispered Voldemort as he grabbed his wand off of the floor. No further curses were necessary; Harry had cursed himself far better than Voldemort ever could. "Get him back to his chamber," he ordered Death Eater standing just outside of the room, "he will begin his journey in the morning."

Harry didn't spend a moment of the evening sleeping. Hatred boiled in his veins and it wasn't directed at Voldemort. Sure, he was livid at the thing that was holding him captive, but even more so at the wizard who had imprisoned him for ten years of his life. As much as Harry didn't want to admit it, Voldemort was right. Keeping Harry out of the wizarding world only stood to gain Dumbledore acclaim. Had the Boy-Who-Lived been raised a proper wizard, things would have turned out much differently for a lot of people...mainly Harry, who wouldn't have been starved and tortured by the Dursleys. Voldemort was right, there wasn't much different between the Dark Lord and the Headmaster.  
  
To add to everything Harry felt that Dumbledore was responsible for in his life was the fact that everyone trusted the man inexplicitly, and now, Mrs. Weasley's life hung in the balance. Harry had the opportunity to escape but who would protect the woman he'd come to love as his own mother? Could he really trust Dumbledore to take care of that enormous task? Especially since no one knew that she was in danger?  
  
Harry's worries ate him up inside, and the morning came all too quickly. Before he knew it, six Death Eaters stood in the limestone room he'd become accustom to. One of the men was a certain rat-faced traitor that Harry recognised all too well. As he walked by Wormtail he leered at him, letting his eyes remain on the man responsible for ending his parent's lives as long as possible. Just before exiting the room, Harry mouthed, 'you're dead' to him, invoking a fearful reaction.  
  
He was escorted to Voldemort again, but this time he was presented in front of the rest of the Death Eaters. Snape was standing at Voldemort's side. Harry didn't listen to what Voldemort was saying to the group; instead he was picking up a soft echoing sound that was coming off of the walls. It seemed like they were actually trying to talk to him.  
  
Harry's attention was brought back to his current situation by Snape grabbing the front of his robes and pushing him forward. "He never listens, my lord," he said impatiently.  
  
Voldemort nodded and repeated himself what he had said to Harry just a moment ago. "You will Apparate to the Temple of Isis. In the inner most sanctuary you will find some ancient artefacts, among them is the item I seek--"  
  
"First off," Harry sneered, "I can't Apparate, and second, I have no idea what it is you seek."  
  
"You know exactly what I seek," said Voldemort in a low voice that displayed his extreme dislike for Harry's sharp tongue, "and it will know you. And I assumed you could Apparate since you got away from my servants before you even went back to Hogwarts last year."  
  
"Well, you assumed wrong," Harry lied.  
  
Harry didn't anticipate being cursed at that moment. And he certainly didn't expect it to be anything other than an unforgivable. "_Aduro_!"  
  
Harry's sleeve burst into flame, but he knew immediately knew that it was not his robes that had been set on fire. The flesh underneath them had. He frantically beat on his right arm, trying to put out the flames but it didn't work.  
  
"_Exstinctum_!" Harry shouted in pain. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils as the flames were extinguished. He clutched his arm to his chest, hoping that the agony of the continuous throbbing feel of the burn wasn't showing. He didn't want to give Voldemort any satisfaction.  
  
"Get him out of my sight," Voldemort finally told Snape, "and bring me the Eye of Isis!"  
  
Snape nodded obediently then shoved Harry out of the room. After making their way through a corridor that was so narrow it required them to crawl, Harry finally emerged into the sunlight for the first time in days. He wanted to feel it was a welcome sight, but instead the heat pouring down from the sun irritated his arm even more, causing the pain to double.  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's injured arm, forcefully rolling up the sleeve. "Don't be such a snivelling little wimp, Potter, there are far worse things that he could have done to you." Without saying a word a red light emitted from his wand and covered the fresh burn. The burn quickly became a large blister but was immediately covered by a white substance that followed the red light out of Snape's wand.  
  
While the burn looked better, it didn't feel any better. Snape seemed to sense what Harry was thinking and answered him. "A little burn is nothing to shed a tear over. Let's get on with this," he ordered, his wand pointed directly at Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry turned and marched in front of him, feeling the point of the wand in his back as they went. "You can never go back now, everyone knows by now that you're loyal to Voldemort--"  
  
"Don't say his name!" he hissed.  
  
"You're a coward--" Harry didn't even get to finish his thought of his former professor, he found himself faced down in the sand. He rolled onto his back and glared up at the pale-faced man. "Go ahead, kill me!"  
  
The look on Snape's face seemed to suggest that he was considering the request but instead he leaned down and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes. "You know everything don't you, Potter?" he lifted Harry to his feet, and again thrust his wand towards his gut. "Now get moving before the Dark Lord begins to listen to our conversation. Don't you know that he can read you when you are distracted or weak?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
Snape didn't answer, instead he pushed him again. Harry finally began walking, spitting sand from his mouth all the while. They stopped in front of an ancient building that was obviously the Temple of Isis. Harry stopped in front of the entrance and peered back at Snape. The man had picked up a rock and was tapping his wand on it. He muttered the charm that Harry remembered Dumbledore using to make a portkey at the end of his fifth year.  
  
"Here," Snape held it out for Harry, "it will take you back to the Forbidden Forest. You're own your own from there, but I suggest you run...fast."  
  
Harry stared at the stone for a moment then up at Professor Snape. "What?"  
  
"I'm not loyal, you idiot, I came to rescue you," he explained. "Do you think I could have just spent the last week here without pretending to want you dead?"  
  
"You've got me convinced." Harry didn't take the rock; certain this was some sort of ploy by Voldemort.  
  
"Take it, you can't Apparate back to England," he sneered. "You might be stronger but you aren't that good of a wizard yet."  
  
"I'm not going to leave without to Eye of Isis," he informed him. "Voldemort wants it pretty badly; bad enough to keep me alive this long, bad enough to keep me healthy. If he wants it, I want it. Besides, he will kill Mrs. Weasley, you and I both know that."  
  
"If she is the Dark Lord's collateral then she's as good as dead." Snape was certain of that much.  
  
"Exactly, that's why I must get the Eye of Isis for myself. As long as I have it, she will live." Harry turned his back on Snape and marched directly into the temple. "Aren't you coming with me?" he asked without looking back at the man.  
  
Snape tossed the rock to the side, wrapped his arms across his chest and followed Harry; his thoughts screaming to be spoken, but biting his tongue. He despised being told what to do by Voldemort, but even more so by Harry Potter. He owed James and Lily this though; he would look after their son.  
  
Harry and his professor walked through the temple both unsure of what they were looking for and Harry felt no pull towards the object, regardless of what Voldemort seemed to suggest. He was at a loss as he stopped to study the inscriptions on the walls.  
  
"You can't read it," Snape looked over Harry's shoulder at the Egyptian symbols craved into the wall, "why are you even trying?"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be able to decipher what's on these walls if you'd just shut up?"  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Don't threaten me," Harry said coolly. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore, and I'm certain that you'll never be teaching there again, so you can give me detention all you want, Snape, it doesn't matter."  
  
"You think you know so much, don't you, Potter?" Snape questioned Harry. "You've always been so arrogant, so unlike your mother. You haven't a clue how you've survived all these years. How she protected you--"  
  
"I know about the blood magic."  
  
"Yes, well, you would be wise to remember more than that," he turned his back and walked away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at the silhouette of Snape until it disappeared into the darkness. "What did you mean by that? How am I supposed to remember anything about my mother when she died so long ago?"  
  
"You're so smart," the voice came from the darkness, "you figure it out."  
  
Harry nodded. "I should know better than to ask for anything from someone who is loyal to Voldemort, or Dumbledore, or who ever it is that you serve. It doesn't really matter, does it?"  
  
"There is a big difference between the Dark Lord and the Headmaster--"  
  
"Not from where I'm standing," Harry turned back to the inscriptions on the wall, "they're both the same. Voldemort wants me dead and Dumbledore has taken my life away already, so you tell me...how are they different?"  
  
"Believe what you will, Potter. It never makes a difference what people tell you; you always believe what you want."  
  
"I am the only truth I know," Harry whispered quietly to himself, momentarily feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"You're not the only person who had a rough childhood," Snape's voiced sounded closer again. "I don't feel sorry for you at all."  
  
"I knew that already." Long minutes passed before either said anything again. When Harry turned to tell Snape he thought the he'd found something, the greasy haired man was standing right behind him again.  
  
"According to this, there are secret passageways that lead to different tombs and mastabas. I think what we're looking for will be somewhere that a Muggle could never find it."  
  
As Harry instructed, they both began pressing on stones as their journey continued into the bowels of the temple. This made the journey very slow going, and after an hour in silence, Harry's curiosity finally got the better of him.  
  
"You were friends with my mother, weren't you?"  
  
"Not at first," he answered matter-of-factly, "but over the years I came to trust her."  
  
"Even though she was a Mudblood?"  
  
"I hated her more for your father than her blood."  
  
"Why didn't you try to save her if she was your friend?"  
  
Snape looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Who do you think told Professor Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was after you?" Harry didn't answer. "You don't think at all, do you, Potter?"  
  
"You really are spying on Voldemort then?" Harry seemed to realise it just by looking in his eyes now. Something had happened in the last week that had convinced Harry that Snape was working for Dumbledore; Harry just didn't want to admit it to himself. He liked hating Snape. He didn't want to be on the same side as the Slytherin.  
  
"And you are now?" he asked and Snape nodded. "This is all a trap then."  
  
"I'm afraid I've come to that conclusion as well," Snape confirmed. "It is the only explanation as to why the Dark Lord would send just me with you to retrieve the Eye of Isis. He knows that I will help you escape. He's probably surprised that we haven't left Egypt already."  
  
"No, he's not," Harry leaned against the wall. "He knew you were disloyal, I sensed it." He realised that was why he trusted Snape now. Voldemort knew that Snape had come to Egypt to rescue Harry.  
  
"I thought so," the professor confessed. "He offered too much information to me. It's obvious that he wanted me to pass that information onto you..."  
  
"Which means that he doesn't really know what the Eye of Isis does."  
  
"I'm sure he knows what it does, Potter. I think that he doesn't know how to use it; that's what he wants you for--" Snape quit speaking abruptly as the stone he was leaning on gave way a bit. "This is it!"  
  
Harry joined his side and they both pushed as hard as they could on the large limestone. It moved inch by inch until a deep black hole was revealed. Harry stuck his head and wand into it and tried to look around but couldn't see a thing.  
  
"It looks endless. I don't even see a bottom."  
  
Snape stuck his head in too and looked into nothingness. "I can levitate us into the space until we find something to walk on."  
  
"Levitation takes a massive amount of concentration. You'll be completely exhausted in no time."  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to take over if that happens," he looked at Harry. "You have been working on levitation, haven't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Professor Flitwick has been teaching me charms and how to use the electrical currents to levitate, but I haven't perfected it yet."  
  
"There's no such thing as perfection with magic," he explained as he backed his head out of the hole. "You will just have to hope this tunnel isn't as deep as it appears to be."  
  
Harry straightened up, standing at the edge of the opening. "I'm ready...just do it."  
  
Snape pointed his wand at Harry, and without saying a word, Harry was pushed back off of the ledge drifting downwards. He'd gone down so far that he couldn't even see the opening any longer and he had no idea how many kilometres he'd travelled before his feet finally touched solid ground again. The moment he did a bright light ignited, filling what was a wide, long corridor with a brilliant green light.  
  
The light was so bright that Harry had to cover his eyes for a moment so that he could adjust from the darkness to this vibrant glow. When he uncovered his eyes he looked at the source of the green light. The corridor was lined with hundreds of green flamed torches. The light shone off the golden wall with such beauty it was hypnotising.  
  
"Potter!" the shout broke Harry's concentration. "What happened? Where did all of this light cover from?"  
  
"When I touched the floor it just lit up!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Don't touch anything, I'll be right down." Good to his word, Professor Snape was standing next to Harry within moments. With the lights on he was able to see his final destination, making his descent much easier. "We can't Apparate in here," he told him. "I just tried."  
  
"I figured as much," Harry recalled Ron telling him about his trip to Egypt three years ago and how the Egyptians had put all sorts of curses and charms on the pyramids. And Bill worked as a curse breaker in Egypt, so to Harry it was only logical that Apparation wouldn't be possible within the temples.  
  
"We'd better be on with it," said Harry, turning away from Snape and starting down the corridor. He knew that Snape fell in line behind him because of the sounds of his shoes on the stone.  
  
The corridor didn't hadn't ended yet when both men stopped at looked up at twin statues on either side of the wall after walking fifteen metres or so. Harry glanced back at Snape, who was studying the identical women intensely.  
  
"I think these are oracles," he finally told Harry. "They will judge us when we pass through."  
  
"And what exactly will they be judging?"  
  
Snape pointed down at the feet of the left one, and an inscription that made her different. Harry read the inscription several time until the hieroglyphs formed words in his mind and he said it aloud. "_Em m ka nw rehew htp m mahr s-ph nw ba_."  
  
"What does that mean?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry pointed at each symbol as he translated it for his unlikely companion. "In the heart of men lay the true intent of the soul." He looked back at him. "I suppose that means we must be pure of heart to pass through.... You might as well turn back now."  
  
"Why you little--"  
  
"Careful, Professor Snape, you wouldn't want to insult one of your students, would you?"  
  
"I'll do more than insult you if you continue to make snide remarks at me," he said coolly. "I'll go first, that way if anything happens to me you can still turn back."  
  
"What difference does it make who goes first?" Harry asked impatiently. "Even if your head explodes, I'll still try." With that comment, Harry drew in a deep breath and cleared his mind of fear. He stepped between the two statues, his eyes focused on the path ahead. Nothing happened, so he proceeded forward.  
  
Just as Snape was about to step through the path of the statues they turned, facing Harry's back. Harry sensed this and turned back to look at them in time to watch them become animated, springing to life as if they were two women trapped in stone.  
  
Harry spun on his heels without control as a foreign force clutched him from within. His mouth opened to scream but instead a deep gurgle emitted. Snape tried to run to help him but was immediately met with the wrath of the woman standing on the left. Her fist hit him in the face with such strength he was sent straight to the ground, unconscious from either the force or the fall, Harry just couldn't tell.  
  
"Who dares pass?" a resonating voice asked...actually, Harry was certain it wasn't one voice, but two voices, speaking in perfect synchronisation. He laboured to bring the source of the voice into view, but finally found the mouths of both women moving perfectly together. "Answer!"  
  
"My name is Harry...Harry Potter," he struggled to offer an answer.  
  
"What is it you have come here for?"  
  
Harry felt his mind releasing his grip on consciousness. The tightness in his chest and throat was beginning to cause of to see tiny black spots; his vision was littered with them. Just before passing out he managed to utter one word, "Hope."


	14. Return of the Werewolf

Chapter 14 – _**Return of the Werewolf**_  
  
Harry seemed to sense his surroundings without yet opening his eyes. He could feel something soft beneath his head, but he was certain no one had provided a pillow for him to lie on. His skin tingled with warmth, and he could hear the soft breathing of another person. His eyes fluttered several times before opening them. From the warmth on his skin he assumed that he was in the sun again, but he was still in the corridor where the identical female statues had assaulted him and Professor Snape. It was then that he thought of Snape and sat up to look for him. He didn't have to look far; it was Professor Snape's thigh that he'd been lying on, and his breathing that Harry heard before.  
  
"Professor Snape," Harry nudged him to try and rouse the man. "Professor Snape."  
  
Snape's eyes shot wide open as he sat up. "What happened? How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. "I was knocked unconscious too." Harry pulled himself up to his feet and looked up and down the corridor. "Where did they go?" he asked upon not finding the women who had rendered the pair unconscious.  
  
"The last thing I remember is running towards you," Snape answered. "They were advancing on you."  
  
Harry nodded slightly, still trying to reorient himself. "I'm not sure which way we ought to be going--" Harry abruptly stopped speaking. A distant footstep echoed through the hall, and as it grew closer the floor began to vibrate ever so slightly. For some reason this sound combined with the sudden vibrations scared Harry, and he reached out and grabbed Snape's arm. "What was that?"  
  
Snape peered down at the death grip Harry held on his forearm with a bit of amusement. "Really, Potter, you're tough enough to face the Dark Lord, why would footsteps startle you?"  
  
Harry removed his hand from Snape's arm and shook his head slowly. He didn't know why but he felt danger approaching, and it grew louder with every step that...that thing, whatever it was, was taking.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he reached into his cloak but did not find the item he sought. "Where's my wand?"  
  
Harry and Snape crouched back down to the floor, searching for Harry's wand, assuming he had dropped it while the statues held him, but they didn't find it anywhere. The steps were drawing ever closer, so Snape decided his wand alone would have to do, but it too was absent from any of his pockets.  
  
"They took our wands," Harry realised. "We haven't yet been judged, and those two...the statues took our wands."  
  
Snape nodded quickly. "It would seem so."  
  
Another loud footstep rumbled towards them, this time accompanied by a wave of darkness. As the black rolled by them, then through them, it was Snape who grabbed Harry's arm this time. Although it wasn't out of fear so much as making sure they were not separated. Just as the darkness passed, another wave came towards them, along with the sounds of a footstep that must belong to one very large, or very heavy, person.   
  
After five more waves of darkness, the end of the corridor finally came into sight, but Harry and Snape hadn't moved an inch--the end of the corridor was coming to them. Ten more flashes occurred and both Harry and Snape both felt as if the edge of the earth was coming towards them. The darkness had no boundaries and both feared what would happen if another rolled by them.  
  
Harry looked directly into the Potion master's eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't move, we can't show fear," instructed Harry but Snape seemed to know this already, since he hadn't even tried to take a step backwards.   
  
Harry Potter and Severus Snape stood side-by-side, practically holding hands, when the last wave of darkness enveloped them. Nothing but inky blackness surrounded them, there was no floor beneath them, no ceiling above them, they were surrounded by nothing. They were standing their ground in the face of fear of falling off of the face of the earth. After almost a minute, their surroundings lit up, revealing that they were actually standing before an altar in a large chamber.   
  
The room was torchlit and the beauty of the flames flickered against the golden walls. Red, orange and yellow seemed to be dancing everywhere. Directly in front of them was a table with their wands lying upon it. Just as Harry began to wonder if he should just step forward and get his wand a person appeared.  
  
A woman with the dark skin tones of an Egyptian walked up the steps of the altar, between Harry and Snape, then around the table twice, once in each direction, surveying the men all the while. She stopped on the opposite side of the table and stared at them. Harry felt entranced by her black eyes. His eyes roamed her entire body, taking in the wonderful curves, the scantly covered nether regions and breasts, the gold bracelets snaked up both arms, and the long black hair that looked like silk hanging down her back. Upon her head was a simple golden band.  
  
Without saying a word, she waved her hand over the table to move the wands to the side, and then a second wave produced a scale. She looked at the two men again, and spoke in a deep voice that also had a tremor in it. "You've come forward to be judged. As mortal men, I cannot weigh your heart yet, and so I will weigh your wands coated in your blood." They both nodded at her. "Know this, if your intentions are not true and your wands and blood weigh more than this feather," she placed a feather, that neither man saw her holding before, down on one side of the scale (tipping that side only slightly down), "you will not only have failed, but you will be sent to the underworld. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Harry and Snape answered at the same time.  
  
"Very well, we will begin with youth," she pointed at Harry and he stepped forward.   
  
Harry didn't have to tell her which wand was his; she already knew it and picked it up. She placed it in the palm of her right hand and Harry somehow knew to place his right hand over his wand in her hand. A dagger suddenly appeared in her left hand and before Harry realised what she was going to do with it, she had driven it through their clasped hands. To his surprise, the wound didn't hurt at all, and after she had enough of his blood on the wand to satisfy her, she removed the dagger leaving no mark on Harry and the wound no longer bleeding.  
  
His attention went from his hand back to his wand as she set it opposite the feather on the scale. The scale teetered for a moment but levelled out rather quickly, showing the weight of both objects to be equal.   
  
"Your heart is full of good intentions and nobility," she stated as she removed the wand and handed it back to Harry. "A word of caution to you: Through doors of gold and veils of white, you will seek and fight, to preserve what is right and good, but you are a hero gravely misunderstood. The hero soul resides in you, but not always is the hero true, and while the weight of the world holds you down, an ally can be found...beyond what you know to be true, somebody is waiting for you."  
  
A door appeared behind the woman. "Now you must go."  
  
Harry didn't even look back at Professor Snape, he was confused by the message that the woman had given him, and didn't want to jeopardise his opportunity to leave. While he hoped that Snape would join him, there was nothing he could do to help him pass the test, so he stepped through the door.  
  
On the other side Harry appeared on a rope bridge ten meters above a river of molten lava. He quickly grabbed the tiny rope railing and walked several steps forward hoping that Snape would be joining him soon and getting out of the way anticipating it. Harry steadied himself and waited...and waited. Just when he'd given up hope that Snape passed the test, an invisible door opened and he walked through.  
  
He obviously noticed Harry's shock. "Oh just because the scale evened out quickly for you didn't mean it's that quick for everyone else." He smirked as he stuffed his wand back into his pocket.   
  
"Good to see you too, Professor Snape." Harry couldn't help but smile as he realised that Snape's intentions of helping him must be true.   
  
Somehow Harry doubted that woman, whoever she was, would have let Snape pass had he really been there to secure the Eye of Isis for Voldemort, which Harry assumed that Voldemort probably knew too. It explained why he sent only Snape with Harry into the temple. Voldemort was counting on the fact that Harry would refuse to leave Egypt without the Eye of Isis, and Snape, being the only of the Death Eaters that would be able to accompany Harry on this task, would help ensure that Harry emerged from the temple alive and with the priceless artefact.   
  
Harry was certain an ambush awaited them upon exiting the temple...assuming of course, that they did emerge from the temple.  
  
"I think I've given Voldemort too little credit," Harry suddenly said. "He seems to know me and you quite well."  
  
"You've always underestimated the Dark Lord," Snape agreed. "But on that same note, he is always underestimating what you are capable of."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked back at his professor. "What am I capable of?" he wondered.  
  
"Salvation," answered Snape as he pointed down towards the lava. "Now, let's keep moving, my feet are starting to burn."  
  
_January 6, 1997  
_  
Hermione had been fully aware that Professor Snape had disappeared the same day that Harry did, but the students had not yet learned that Harry and Professor Snape were both missing. It was only the first day of the new term, and while there had been whispers and questions asked at breakfast, no one had really given much stock to Harry not being present.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny had all been diverted from their planned holiday destination, and taken to Grimmald Place for Christmas. Although Dumbledore wasn't completely convinced that Luna had indeed given a prophecy, he took precautions as if she did, and sequestered the five students so they would not be in any danger of Voldemort wanting to know if and what else Luna might be capable of seeing. Dumbledore's goal was to protect any possibility of further harm to any of his students.  
  
Hermione and Ron had tried to question Dumbledore about Harry several times during their stay at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, but he would just wave his hand and disappear. One time he simply told them that there was no news. And from what they could gather with the Extendable Ears, there had been no word from Professor Snape as to what might be happening to him or Harry. The only reason anyone knew that Harry was still alive was because the Weasley family clock had been moved to headquarters so that it could be watched. The hand that held Harry's face, looking extremely fatigued, showed Harry mostly in mortal peril, but occasionally travelling.  
  
While it was something of a comfort, it wasn't nearly enough for Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley also found little comfort in her daily routines. She would break down and cry in mid sentence, Ron swore her hair was turning grey faster, and she was often seen standing in front of the family clock trying to figure out if Harry was in pain by the look on his picture's face.   
  
Dobby sulked about too. He obeyed everything any Weasley said to him, but he seemed to take Harry's request of going to Mrs. Weasley quite literally, and there was rarely a time when he could be found anywhere but her side. She had even taken to treating Dobby more like a child than a house-elf.  
  
"Hermione," Parvati whispered quietly to her, interrupting her train of thought, "are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Um," she looked at Parvati. "Yeah, I was just wondering who's going to be teaching Potions."  
  
Parvati looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't it be Professor Snape?"  
  
Hermione suddenly realised that Parvati hadn't yet been told what happened to Harry, or that Professor Snape was with him. She opened her mouth to explain but a quick glimpse of the other students in the room told her not to speak about it in class.   
  
"I'll tell you back in our dorm, there are too many ears in here."  
  
Parvati wanted to know now, but knew it wasn't good news. Harry hadn't written her over the holiday like he said he would, and he'd yet to show up for term, so Parvati's instinct told her that Hermione was going to say the Harry was off fighting Voldemort.  
  
Their eyes, along with everyone else, fell on Remus Lupin as he entered the dungeons through Snape's office. "Good morning class. Welcome to the first day of a new term. Professor Snape is on sabbatical and I will be taking over for the remainder of the year." Grateful sighs filled the dungeon.   
  
"To address your concerns about my condition, we will not be having classes on the day before, the day of and the day after the full moon each month. You will report to Madam Pince in the library on those days during our class time. Now, if you will please turn to page 756."  
  
Hermione flipped her Potions book open, and despite her sullied disposition, couldn't help but smile as she read the title of the page. The Medicinal Unicorn Potion: revives the gravest injured individuals.   
  
"I have been informed that Professor Snape assigned partners last term," several heads nodded at him. "Due to the nature of some of the potions we will be brewing this term, it is best to be paired with a member of the same sex. So, as you are all capable of choosing your own brewing partner, please do so now, and remember, the person must be of the same sex as you."  
  
Hermione and Parvati just smiled at each other and didn't budge from the table they were sharing. Everyone had paired off with the exception of Pansy Parkinson, the only female Slytherin in the class. She sat alone at a table, not caring that she had not been paired up with anyone.  
  
"I see there is an odd number of females in this class, Miss Parkinson, you'll have to join a group." Lupin looked around the room for a moment, his eyes resting on Hermione. "Miss Granger and Miss Patil, would you consent to three in your group?"  
  
Hermione wanted to say no but knew that she really couldn't. "Certainly, Professor." Besides, she had worked with Draco Malfoy last term, and Pansy Parkinson definitely couldn't be any worse.  
  
Potions passed quickly, and working with Pansy Parkinson hadn't seemed to bother anyone. She didn't make snide comments like Draco Malfoy did. She simply did her part, cleaned up and left the two Gryffindors as soon as class was dismissed. Hermione was going to mention something to Parvati about their luck with Parkinson, but Parvati quite clearly had other thoughts on her mind.  
  
"What happened, Hermione?" she asked quietly as they walked through the dungeons. "Where is Harry?"  
  
Hermione glanced around quickly. "We're not absolutely sure, but your guess is the same as mine."  
  
Parvati turned ten shades of white and grabbed her stomach, hoping the knot within wouldn't rise up. "You mean--? You-Know-Who has him?" Hermione nodded. "And Snape--?"  
  
"He went after him."  
  
"Why? Snape hates him."  
  
"This really isn't something we should be talking about in the corridors, and I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about your feelings for Harry."  
  
"What feelings?" Parvati asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I know that you two fancy each other, but you really don't want Voldemort to know that do you?"  
  
"No," Parvati's voice was barely audible, "I don't want him to hurt Harry."  
  
Hermione watched the tears forming in Parvati's eyes. She suddenly wished that she and Parvati were friends and not just dorm mates. Parvati needed to be comforted, and Hermione wasn't sure she was the right person to offer that to her, but knowing she needed it, and quite honestly, Hermione did too, she reached out and pulled Parvati into her body, hugging her tightly.  
  
"It's going to be okay," she whispered into Parvati's ear, "Harry's strong, you know that, right?"  
  
She nodded slowly, releasing her grip on Hermione. "Thank you...I'm sorry, he's your best friend, and I've just been standing here thinking about me and my feelings. How are you and Ron doing?"  
  
"It's been tough," Hermione admitted, "but we can only hope for the best. Come on, we better get to class. I don't think drawing attention to ourselves would help Harry at all right now."  
  
The first week of term didn't pass very quickly, and the school took the news of Professor Snape on sabbatical relatively easily, not connecting his absence to the noticeable absence of the Boy-Who-Lived. The students didn't seem to be able to talk about anything but Harry's lack of attendance at school, and Professor Trelawney didn't help when she told a class that she had indeed seen that Harry Potter would leave and never return. That spread through the corridors like wildfire and the talk of You-Know-Who finally killing Harry amplified.  
  
Luna had also come into the habit of sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for meals. Ever since her episode at Grimmauld Place over the holiday, she seemed to have taken on some of Harry's personality traits and gravitated towards his best friends. She had taken everyone by complete surprise when she wandered into the kitchen for breakfast a few days after Christmas, and looked at Mrs. Weasley and began screaming, in Harry's voice, about the danger that she was in.  
  
Consequently, Mrs. Weasley had been moved from Headquarters and kept Dobby at her side at all times. She had refused the Fidelus Charm because she wouldn't be left out of the loop about any of her children's affairs, including Harry. She knew that she wouldn't have as much flexablilty with the Fidelius Charm as the children had over the summer. If Voldemort had been able to place third eyes all around her, that meant there was likely a spy within the Order, and not knowing who it could possibly be, Dumbledore wouldn't have let anyone know where she was, not even her husband. Molly Weasley certainly couldn't stand for that. She wasn't going to let Voldemort drive her away from her family.  
  
Hermione had been moping around ever since Harry disappeared. She felt that she was to blame over his disappearance, and with no word from Professor Snape and no Death Eater activities, she could only imagine that Harry was still alive, yet still in danger. She knew that if Voldemort had killed Harry, Voldemort would have gone on a celebration rampage. But she also knew that if Harry was all right, Professor Snape would have found away to communicate that with the Headmaster. And while Luna's episode over Christmas seemed to confirm that Harry was still alive, it also confirmed that he was being manipulated for Voldemort's malicious plans. Luna's outburst haunted Hermione's dreams.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Luna had suddenly stood up and screamed. "You are in danger! Voldemort has third eyes on you! He's threatened to kill you if I don't..." her voice had slacked off and she seemed to regain control of her faculties, and just when Hermione was about to question what had happened, Dobby fell to the floor and began having a seizure.  
  
"Mum," Ron had called out to his mother. "Dobby's have a fit!"  
  
When Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, Luna screamed again, this time with Harry's voice. "Mrs. Weasley! He's going to kill you! Please, I can't let him harm you! You're surrounded by third eyes! He knows every move you make, even when you are at Headquarters!"   
  
Hermione had learned that Dobby performed the Master-Servant bond on Harry when he came to work for him. Therefore, Harry could speak with him from any distance if he tried. Dumbledore theorised that Harry was not aware of this connection though, and that was why he tried to communicate with Luna. Harry believed that Luna had some sort of gift for Divination, whether it be telepathy or she was truly a Seer. Dobby had caught part of Harry's message as well, and the strength in the magic it took for Harry to send that message had caused Dobby to have a seizure.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her gaze. "What are you thinking about?" But he didn't have to ask, he knew that she'd been absolutely consumed with Harry for weeks.   
  
"I'm just worried," she answered as she began eating her meal again. "It's been so long, and we haven't heard a word, and Vol...Voldemort hasn't attacked or anything. It's just been too quiet."  
  
"Well, the good thing about that is that we know that Harry must still be alive."  
  
"Yes, but in what condition?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Pain, yet brave," Luna answered, not really looking at either Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Sounds like our Harry." Ron smiled. He didn't like the thought of Harry in such danger and pain, but he did find comfort in knowing that Harry was still alive. "I worry about him all of the time too, Hermione, but what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Help him!" She nearly screamed.  
  
"Hey, I'm all for running off to help him," and he meant that too, "but we don't know where he is. If I knew where he was, do you think I'd be sitting here listening to you go on abut your guilt and feelings for Harry?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Ron?"  
  
"It means, deal with it!" He stood up, unable to continue to watch her berate herself. "I didn't kidnap him! And I'd be at his side right now if I knew where he was!" Ron turned and quickly left the Gryffindor table.   
  
Hermione barely had time to digest Ron's ferocity when Draco Malfoy appeared in her line of sight. He was staring at her from the Slytherin table, a smirk of amusement spread across his face.  
  
"What's the matter Mudblood? Can't figure out if you should be shagging Weaselby or Scarhead? I think your choices will be limited soon." He called over to her.   
  
Hermione finally snapped. Her even temperament gave way to the frustration within her and she pointed her wand directly at him. Malfoy's eyes grew wide as she muttered something in his direction but he didn't have enough time to get out of the way. He quickly transformed into a white ferret.  
  
"I've always loved your rodent impression!" Hermione shouted across the Great Hall just before she too departed.

* * *

Harry leaned over the edge, stretching his hand down towards Professor Snape, who was barely hanging onto the fraying rope that Harry had conjured just in time to keep him and the good professor from plummeting to their doom. Harry had stupidly tried to curse a scarab beetle, thinking it was just a bug, and immediately lost that battle.   
  
He and Professor Snape had learned that no fear could be displayed to any of the Egyptian elements whose paths they were forced to cross. In addition to that they had learned, the hard way, that magic could only be used to aid them. They couldn't use magic against anything...including bugs.  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's hand and began clawing his way up Harry's arm until Harry had a hold of him with both hands and pulled him up over the ledge. Snape sat looking over at the void that now existed where solid land had once been. Then he looked sternly at Harry.  
  
"Don't curse anything," he said in a very low voice that displayed his great displeasure with Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I've already reminded myself of that." Harry stood up and dusted himself off slightly, feeling foolish that he'd been bored enough to try to use magic to entertain himself. "I thought it was just a bug."  
  
"That bug just ate ten meters out of our journey." Snape hoisted himself up and straightened his robes out.  
  
"We've been going for ages." Frustration laced Harry's voice. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this." Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble and he clinched it quickly.   
  
Food had been scarce. They had basically lived on bread since they'd been in the temple. They had been lucky enough that there were some shrines in the many rooms of the temple that had fountains, so they'd been able to drink. Neither had realised how much they had each changed in appearance. All of the climbing, running and lack of eating had thinned them both out while at the same time defining the muscles in their arms, legs and chest.   
  
"I wonder what day it is," Harry said, having lost track of the days without being able to see the sun. "I bet school's started again."  
  
"I'm sure it has. I would imagine we've been down here for a week, or better."   
  
"I wish I could just be in the right room so that I could see the Eye of Isis. I'm done with the rest of this endurance crap."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more, Harry."  
  
Just as Snape said that a light began to flicker several meters away from where they stood. He pointed at it and Harry turned to look at it. They both took a deep breath and without consulting each other headed towards the soft glow. It didn't grow much brighter as they drew closer, only larger in size. The source of the light led them into a small chamber with two statues in it. Unlike the first two statues that Harry and Snape had encountered, these two did not appear to made of stone, they appeared to be made of gold, and they were not two women. Instead there was a man and a woman.   
  
The woman was wearing a slim dress that fell all of the way down to her ankles. Her hands were resting at her sides and in her right hand she was grasping an ankh. On top of her black hair was a crown that looked like horns with a bright red disk sitting between the horns. Her face was delicately crafted, but held no hints of pleasure or displeasure.  
  
The man was dressed in a white gown that covered all of his body except his hands, feet and his head. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was holding what looked like a whip and a long hook to Harry. On his head was a tall white cap with golden pillars on both sides.  
  
Snape pointed at the whip in the male's hand. "That looks just like the instrument that the Dark Lord had Nott whip you with."  
  
"My back?" Harry questioned, still not remembering how he had come to receive the marks that would become scars. "He had me whipped?"  
  
Snape nodded. "You don't remember?" Harry just shook his head. "Just as well, I'm sure it was excruciating."  
  
Harry just nodded at the obvious and focused his attention back on the statues. Thankfully, they weren't blocking a passageway, but Harry was still tentative as he stepped before them. He instinctively fell to his knees and bowed to show them the great respect he had for all things Egyptian.   
  
He didn't move until the female statue did. Fortunately, she didn't attack as the others had. She simply raised her left hand from her side and held it straight in front of Harry. Harry sat up on his knees and reached out for her hand, clutching it with his own. When he did this her eyes cast down on him and she seemed to smile as she deposited a small item into his hand.  
  
Harry bowed his head once more and backed away from here slowly. When he was standing at Snape's side again he looked down at the stone she had given him. It was dark green and had a symbol carved into it. The symbol looked like an eye with an eyebrow and three lines running diagonally out from the inner corner.  
  
Harry squeezed it within his left hand, and immediately felt it break his skin. He drew in a deep, rigid breath as a sharp pain crawled into his hand, up his arm, his shoulder, his neck, and face. Harry closed his eyes and tipped his head up at the ceiling, tears dripping from the sides of his eyes as the green light that accompanied the pain crawled behind his eyes and rested.  
  
"Harry?" Snape asked cautiously, realising it was quite possible another entity now possessed Harry.  
  
Harry lowered his head and opened his eyes. The green light that Snape watched crawl up Harry's arm had not diminished at all, and was now resting behind Harry's emerald eyes. He removed his glasses, tucking them into his robe. The stone had corrected his vision.  
  
"This is what we were looking for." Harry told his professor, his voice now vibrating slightly just as every other thing that had spoken to them on this journey had.   
  
"Good, let's go." Snape bent his head down in the direction of the two statues, paying homage just to be sure that they didn't find him offensive. "Do you know the way out?"  
  
"Yes," answered Harry in a voice that was his but eerie all the same. "_S-ck hwt-ntr m Auset_." A door appeared in the same area that he and Snape had entered this room in. "That is the exit."  
  
Snape didn't question this he just led the way to the door. When he pushed it open he could see that they were just within the entrance of the Temple of Isis. The light poured in through the great corridor that led visitors in.   
  
"I feel that we are not alone," Harry told Snape. "They have been waiting for us to emerge."  
  
Harry tightened his grip on the stone, feeling his fingernails digging into his palm, but knowing it was necessary. This stone had quickly become his most prized possession, and he would not give it up easily.   
  
His wand in his right hand, he nodded at Snape, signalling that he was as ready as he'd ever be. They would have to hope that there could be some element of surprise on their side since none of the Death Eaters knew when Harry and Snape would emerge from the temple. Harry sensed the fear coming from Professor Snape. This was his moment of truth. There would be no more spying, no more flipping back and forth, he would stand by Harry's side and fight with him.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked and received a nod.  
  
Harry Potter and Severus Snape ran through the entrance, side-by-side, fighting for their lives. 


	15. Down at the Pitch

Chapter 15 – **_Down at the Pitch_**

"What's that?" The boy pointed at a mound of snow with black speckles sticking through it. "Do you guys think a wolf came onto the pitch?

"Don't know," another answered. "I wouldn't think so."

Without another word spoken amongst the group of first year Ravenclaws, they approached the mound; each realizing it was too big to be a wolf as they got closer. The snow was still falling gently covering more and more of the black. As they stood in front of it each and every one of the boys saw a lone finger sticking from the side of the mound.

"It's a person!" The first boy declared as he dropped to his knees and began digging. The others followed suit digging furiously at the mound until they uncovered the source of the black hair.

"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed as he reached down and felt his neck for a pulse. "He's alive--"

"And he's not alone." Another offered as Professor Snape was uncovered too. "They're going to freeze to death like this."

"Quick, everyone put your robes on them!" They all did as suggested. "And go get Professor Hagrid! His cabin's just over the pitch!"

Without any notion of who should go, one small boy took off. He ran and ran until he found himself banging on Hagrid's hut. "Professor Hagrid! Professor!" He panicked wondering if it was too late to save Harry Potter.

"Yes?" Hagrid pulled the wood door open. "Michael, what is it?"

"Harry Potter, sir," the young Ravenclaw took a deep breath, "and Professor Snape, they're on the Quidditch Pitch!"

Hagrid didn't need to be told anymore than that, he took off so fast Michael was forced to shield his eyes in order to follow in the wake of snow that Hagrid sent cascading towards him.

Hagrid dropped down over the bodies of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The young Ravenclaws had managed to dig them completely out of the snow but refrained from trying to move them. They had been wise enough to cover them in their robes. Both Harry and Snape were bruised and blood was frozen to various spots on their bodies. Hagrid pulled his large brown coat off of him, pushed the two closer together, which was not much of an issue since they were already lying side by side clutching a branch in their hands, and wrapped them both up. He quickly picked them up and ran back to the castle. The boys followed.

"You lot run ahead," Hagrid instructed, "one to the infirmary, one to the Headmaster and one to Professor McGonagall."

All five of the boys took off in front of him, and when he arrived in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

"Poppy, they're freezing." Hagrid started to lay them down on a cot but had to wait until Madam Pomphrey could scoot a second cot to him. Both were laid down still wrapped together.

"Hypothermia." She announced as she ran her wand over the both of them. "Harry has a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Professor Snape also has broken ribs and pneumonia." She slowly unwrapped them from the numerous cloaks and tugged softly on the branch they were clutching between them.

"No use, I'll break their fingers if I try to take it now." She pointed her wand at them and muttered an incantation under her breath. A faint orange glow emitted from the wand, massaging the hands and branch, warming them completely. As their grips loosened Hagrid reached over and held the branch so it would not fall and hit Harry or Snape. He set it to the side when it came free and continued to watch Harry and Snape nervously as the orange glow surrounded their entire bodies.

When she was done Harry did not move an inch but Snape turned his head and coughed. He didn't open his eyes or stir anymore than that but it was an encouraging sign.

"How are they, Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he approached with Professor McGonagall directly behind him.

"They had hypothermia, and each have broken ribs. Professor Snape seems to be in the worst condition with pneumonia as well, but we've already had movement from him since I treated the hypothermia. Harry hasn't moved."

Dumbledore nodded. "Will they--?"

"They will be fine, Albus, but I must get right to work on healing these bones."

He nodded and stood over Professor Snape bringing his hands up over Snape's body and moved his palms directly over the ribcage. As he did this Madam Pomfrey was also doing this to Harry but with the assistance of her wand. Hagrid stepped back and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank goodness those boys found them when they did," McGonagall commented to Hagrid. "How long do you suppose they were out there?"

"Don't know, but I'd say bet'er part of last night." Hagrid speculated. "The way they're frozen together like that."

"I'd say they were in the snow for several hours," Poppy confirmed. "They got back on the grounds sometime early this morning." She put her wand down and looked back to Hagrid. "Harry's bones are mended. Could you please carry him to this cot, Hagrid," she pointed at the cot to her right, "I don't think they need to share a cot any longer."

Hagrid did as requested. When Harry was tucked into his own cot Hagrid moved the other cot out of the way so that Madam Pomphrey could work between the cots on each of them. When Snape was healed Professor Dumbledore laid his palm down on his forehead. After a few seconds Snape took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered several times straining to focus on the face above him.

"Harry!" His voice was hoarse and his lips cracked even more than they already were as his mouth opened. "Harry?"

"He's here, Severus, he's alive." Dumbledore assured him.

"He was...he cursed him so many times--"

"He's going to be fine, Severus. Just rest."

Snape did as he was told and his eyes closed again. Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry. Madam Pomfrey was cleaning his wounds, wiping the blood away from his face when she decided to roll him over. At her first glance of his back she jumped back and gasped, dropping her wand in the process.

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore joined her and looked at Harry's back. "Merlin, what happened to him?"

Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on the flesh that was rigid and bumpy. The scaring texture covered almost every inch of Harry's back. "What did that monster do to him?"

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "Can you do anything about this?"

"I'm afraid not, the scar tissue is already set in. This will remain." She stepped closer, finally over the shock of Harry's back, inspecting the slice marks. "It looks as though it was healed properly, Professor Snape must have been allowed to care for Harry."

"Voldemort did instruct him to ensure that Harry was safe at Hogwarts, so I believe that is a safe assumption. He wanted Harry alive and well for whatever task he was to perform."

Knowing there wasn't anything else she could do for Harry's back, Madam Pomfrey resumed cleaning his other wounds. When she came to his left hand, she had to uncurl the tight grip Harry had around a small green stone with a symbol inscribed on it. She set the stone to the side and began cleaning the wounds that Harry had inflicted upon himself by digging his fingernails into his palm in order to keep a hold of the stone at all costs.

Professor Dumbledore was immediately intrigued by the small green stone. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, trying to figure out what it could be and why it was so important that Harry had a death grip on it.

"What is it Professor?" Professor McGonagall finally asked.

"I'm not sure, Minerva," he said as he placed the stone back on the table beside Harry's bed, "but Harry obviously wanted to keep it safe."

She glanced at Harry's palm. "I would say so."

Dumbledore faced Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps we should inform the Weasleys of his safe return. I'm sure Molly will want to see him."

"Yes," she agreed and turned to leave but stopped before she exited. "Should I send up Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" He nodded slightly and she continued on her way. She first went to her office and called Mrs. Weasley. Molly of course was relieved, and said she would be at Hogwarts in a flash.

Professor McGonagall then went to the Gryffindor common room. It was littered with students as she expected on a Sunday morning, but she did not see Ron or Hermoine. "As anyone seen Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Hermoine is still in upstairs, Professor," Ginny answered. "And I haven't seen Ron yet this morning."

She nodded. "Would you please fetch her, Miss Weasley? And you," she pointed at a third year boy, "please go get Mr. Weasley."

They both did as they were told but it was Ginny who produced Hermione first. Ron finally joined them several minutes later looking quite sleepy. Professor McGonagall just asked them to follow her and as she led them to infirmary she spoke softly to them.

"Mr. Potter and Professor Snape were found this morning on the Quidditch Pitch." They both gasped and tears immediately filled Hermione's eyes. "He has been badly injured and suffered from hypothermia, but Madam Pomfrey feels confident that he will make a full recovery."

When they enter the wing Ron saw his mother sitting at Harry's side carefully holding one of his hands. "Mum," he ran up to her. "When did you get here?"

"Only just." She gave Ron a big hug. "He's going to be fine."

Hermoine stood on the opposite side of the bed noticing Dobby crouched at the foot of the bed, tears leaking from his eyes. She set her hand on his head and gently rubbed. "You hear that, Dobby? He's going to be fine."

"Master needed Dobby." He squeaked.

"Now, Dobby," Mrs. Weasley addressed him, "you did exactly what Harry told you to do if something happened to him."

"That's right, Dobby," Ron reassured him. "He asked you to go to mum and you did. He's going to be very happy with you."

"There, there Dobby," Dumbledore also assured him. "I'm sure Harry will be thrilled to see you the moment he wakes up. Why don't you see if Madam Pomfrey requires any medicinal plants in order to speed his recovery? Perhaps you could gather them for her."

Dobby wanted to help in any way; he looked at Mrs. Weasley for permission first. Once she nodded, Dobby went and offered his services to Madam Pomfrey, and he was given a list of items to collect from the Forbidden Forest for Professor Lupin to brew a certain potion when he returned from his confinement.

The dark morning finally broke into a formidable sunrise at nearly noon and that was when Remus Lupin could finally be free to return to the castle. When the dungeon door was opened he wasn't surprised to see his brother there but his face did look different.

"Good afternoon," he said politely.

"Remus, Harry's back--"

It was all he had time to say, all he could do after that was try and keep up with the man who had the power to run like a wolf. He chased Lupin all the way to the infirmary and cringed as his brother pushed the doors open, extending them fully on their hinges.

Tears swelled in his eyes as he had a seat next to Mrs. Weasley. She gave him a feeble smile and nod in hopes of telling him that she thought Harry strong enough to survive this ordeal. Lupin could only stare down at Harry, surveying the bruises, cuts and swelling and feel he had failed him. He was supposed to protect him and look out for him, but instead the man in the bed next to Harry had somehow become his saviour. Lupin couldn't help but stare coldly at Severus Snape.

"It isn't as if I took him," Snape said reacting to Lupin's cool stare. "I brought him back, Lupin, it wouldn't hurt you to say thank you."

Remus's eyes narrowed even further. "I'll thank you for nothing that you've done. You don't deserve it."

"Arrogant until the end." Snape closed his eyes not wanting to be bothered any longer. He could not expect Remus Lupin to change. He was as stubborn as James Potter and Sirius Black, and those two went to their graves stubbornly, and for Harry.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked quietly. "I know that you're exhausted, but I was wondering if you could tell us what happened?"

"Miss Granger, I'm not sure it is a story to be told to a student." Snape answered without opening his eyes again. "We certainly wouldn't want it floating around the school."

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word," Hermione promised.

"Neither of us will say a word," Ron agreed. "We're Harry's friends, we want to know what happened to him."

Snape finally opened his eyes to look over at the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded at him, so Snape pushed himself up in the cot. Hermione, wanting to be as pleasant as possible, rushed to his side and propped pillows up behind his back to ease his comfort. He gave her a slight nod of gratefulness.

"I can't tell you what happened to Harry for the first eight hours of his abduction, but I can tell you that it was in deed Lucius Malfoy who took him Harry. When I arrived in Egypt, the Dark Lord presented Harry to all of the Death Eaters. He was bound and gagged and unconscious. After the Dark Lord announced that he was not going to kill Harry, he told us that Harry was going to be sent to retrieve the Eye of Isis." Snape pointed at the green stone that was lying next to Harry's cot.

"The inner circle was asked to remain. I woke Harry, and he immediately exploded at me. Going on about how he'd always known I was truly loyal to...You-Know-Who, anger coursing through him. It seemed apparent to everyone that Harry now had the capacity to commit an Unforgivable." He purposely left out the fact that Harry had eventually, and successfully, executed an Unforgivable. "When the Dark Lord pointed this out, Harry spat at him and used profane language. That did not go over well.

"Every Death Eater that remained fired off curses at Harry, and in the mist of that I hit him with a deep sleeping charm. I know he would endure it better if he was asleep and not hollowed out in pain. In the madness, no one seemed to notice that Harry had gone to sleep, they thought he was just unconscious again.

"It was then that Avery was ordered to flog Harry. I thought that maybe he had woken because he rolled over defensively, but Harry later told me he didn't remember being whipped." Snape turned his head so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone. "His back was nearly destroyed."

"Who healed him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He healed himself when he woke, and then later I was asked to make him healthy again. After that we went to the Temple of Isis. It was gruelling, but Harry was given the item we sought."

"When did Harry figure out that you were on his side?" Romulus Lupin asked with great interest and intrigue.

"In the temple."

"When did Voldemort?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"All along. He wanted me to go with Harry into the temple. He was counting on Harry being pigheaded and me refusing to leave Harry's side. He wasn't counting on us being able to escape once we emerged though. There was an ambush waiting for us."

"How did you get by?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We duelled Death Eaters all around us. Some were physically attacking us. Finally, Harry was able to get enough clearance around him to Apparate, so we went back to Cairo. Harry was in bad shape. His leg was broken and I knew I could not ask him to make another attempt at Apparation, so I made a portkey of the nearest object. That's the last thing I remember."

"How--?"

"I think that's enough for today," Madam Pomfrey interrupted Romulus Lupin. "Professor Snape must get some rest or he won't get better. Albus," she addressed the headmaster, "as soon as the word gets around school that Mr. Potter is back, there will be a sudden rash of illness. Can we set up some safety parameters to ensure that no students are allowed in here?"

"A wise idea; Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, round up all of the prefects, including the Slytherins who had been previously suspended, and bring them all to my office. Professors, please round up all of the staff and I will meet you all in the staff lounge in thirty minutes."

Everyone nodded and left on their separate assignments. That left only Mrs. Weasley with Harry. "Will you be all right, Molly?"

"Yes, don't fret about me," she insisted. "I'm going to stay with Harry."

"I will be back down to talk with you after I've met with the prefects and the staff." Dumbledore smiled gently at her and left. When he arrived in his office all twenty-four prefects were waiting in his office.

"Thank you all for coming." He sat behind his desk. "First off, I'd like to start by reinstating all of our Slytherin prefects to their posts. While I know that the punishment was severe, I feel confident that you have all learned a lesson." He peered at the four Slytherins, who were trying their best not to look too smug as they nodded.

"The reason I have called you all here is to inform you of an event that occurred just before the Christmas holiday. As you all know, Professor Snape has been on sabbatical, and Harry Potter missing. I want to dispel the rumour that Mr. Potter is dead. He was not murdered by Voldemort, but abducted. Professor Snape went to find Mr. Potter. They have returned to Hogwarts." The room broke out in wild whispers. Dumbledore waved his hands to quiet them all. "I know that we are all delighted to hear that the two are back and recovering in the infirmary, but we must do our best to let them recover without interruption.

"Starting immediately, I'm going to have two prefects stationed outside of the infirmary at all times. This will be in addition to your patrols. I would like to ask that each house nominate two additional persons, fifth year or higher, to be something of a security prefect, in order to assist you with these duties that I have assigned to you. Please discuss it quickly."

The four houses quickly pooled together and discussed the situation. In the end the additional security perfects were Lisa Turpin and Jonathan Moon, of Ravenclaw; Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe, of Slytherin; Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor; Susan Bones and ­­­­Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore hadn't been a moment too soon. Once word got out that Harry Potter and Professor Snape were found on the Quidditch Pitch, nearly dead, and in the hospital wing practically comatose, great scores of students suddenly were feeling ill. Professors Lupin set up a triage unit near the hospital wing in order to decide who was truly in need of Madam Pomfrey's services. Incredibly, a great number of students were suddenly sick or injured, and that resulted in the two professors issuing a great deal of Pep-Up Potion, and there were many smoking heads throughout the student body for the next few days.

January 22, 1997 

The swelling was going down, and Harry's eyes were recognizable again. Of course there were still bruises surrounding them and bruises in the vicinity thus making the chore of opening them again for the first time as painful as anything else he'd experienced in the past month. His eyes tried to focus but he realized quickly that his glasses were not on his face and so focusing was pointless. His concern lay with the object that should be clutched in his hand.

"Where is it?" He felt as though he'd yelled it but his voice was barely audible and so no one responded. Without an answer Harry assumed he was alone so he tried again. "Where is it?" This time he did manage a shout.

Hermione startled and nearly fell out of her chair. She had been keeping a vigil over him since early in the morning and had dozed off at some point. She hadn't expected Harry to say anything let alone shout.

"You're home, Harry." She found a hand quickly and squeezed him reassuringly. "You've been back for five days."

Harry finally focused as Hermione slipped a pair of glasses on his face. She was a refreshing sight. "Hermione, I had something with me, its very important..."

"Professor Dumbledore assumed it was by the death grip you had on it." She smiled at him. "He has it."

"Where's Snape? How is he?"

"He's probably in his quarters. He woke the first day. He had some broken bones like you, but they were healed. He's been sick, he caught pneumonia, probably because you guys were in the snow for so long."

"Snow?"

"A group of Ravenclaws found you two out on the Quidditch Pitch last Sunday. You'd been there a while because they had to dig you out. Hagrid carried you both up here." She explained. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Apparating..." he thought carefully. "To Cairo. Then Professor Snape made a portkey because I couldn't have Apparated over the ocean."

"You two were clutching a stick when you were found. You must have landed right on the pitch and collapsed together."

"I need the Eye of Isis." He struggled to sit up and accomplished it with Hermione's help. "It has to be with me at all times." Harry finally glanced down at the palm it had been clutched in. He surveyed the scabs and discolorations.

"I'm sure it's safe with Dumbledore, Harry--"

"No, it's not." Harry objected sternly. "There are some things that you can't trust Hermione." His eyes stared directly into hers. "Some things that we have taken for granted."

She only nodded at him as she left his side. She would go inform both Professor Dumbledore and Snape that Harry was awake and needed them. They were both pleased at this news and Snape even looked relieved. When they returned to the infirmary Harry was out of bed, sitting in a chair near the window.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore straight away. "I need the Eye of Isis back." Dumbledore didn't question this request at all, he simply handed it over. As soon as it was in his hands the stone began to emit a soft light. Harry clutched it again suppressing the light. Snape watched but was not as amazed as Hermione and Dumbledore, he'd seen the green light travel up Harry's arms, glowing through his clothes until it reached his face. There it seemed to climb into his eyes piercing them. Harry gasped as the light touched his eyes, the sensation was both welcome and warm as well as disturbing and painful.

Harry looked again to Professor Dumbledore. The green in his eyes was so rich and so vibrant, Dumbledore couldn't help but lean closer to stare. When Harry spoke his voice suddenly had a slight vibration to it. "I would like to speak with Professor Snape."

"Certainly Harry, I'm sure that you two have much to discuss. I'm glad that you are awake, and we can talk later. I will inform the Weasleys that you are awake." Dumbledore led Hermione away.

Before leaving the room Hermione took one last look at Harry. He and Snape were already quietly talking but it looked a bit odd to Hermione because it was Harry who was doing the talking. Snape looked as though he were concentrating intensely on Harry and would nod in understanding every few seconds. It looked as though Harry were giving Snape directions.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned immediately when they exited the infirmary. "What's going on? What did that stone do to Harry?"

"I believe it augmented his power, Hermione."

"Harry doesn't really need anymore help in that department does he?"

"If he's to defeat Voldemort, I believe he'll need all the power he can find."

"What is the Eye of Isis?"

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to find that out for me?" he suggested. "I believe there is much we can and should learn about that trinket."

Hermione was surprised to see Harry enter the Gryffindor Tower later that evening. She was even more surprised when he approached her because all of his lingering wounds were healed and the bruises on his face had lightened dramatically. He smiled at her and she again noticed his eyes, that green light was still present in them; he obviously had the power of Isis within him.

Her few hours of research had provided her with information on the Egyptian Goddess Isis. The wife of Osiris, who raised him from the dead to conceive a child with him. It was written that Isis was the goddess of fertility, but more specifically, mortality. In Muggle books she was referred to in many images, but in magical texts she was referred to often for her gift of mortality and healing. She revived her brother from death, saved Ra from poison (of course she was the one who poisoned him) and she healed her son Horus many times.

Hermione wasn't totally shocked that Harry was healed now, not when she considered what she had learned this afternoon about Isis.

Harry had a seat next to her glancing at the books laid out in front of her. "So, do you know what it is yet?"

"I know it helped heal you but I don't know what it is yet."

"Damn," he smiled. "I was hoping you'd already cracked it, now I suppose I will have to help you research it." Harry placed his hand on the table and slowly opened it revealing the stone strapped to his palm. "I don't think that Voldemort knows exactly what it does but I think he's hoping to return souls of those who have been kissed to their bodies--"

"Crouch?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort has his body." It was something Harry assumed he hadn't seen the last of. The body of Barty Crouch Jr. had been disturbing to say the very least. "We need to find out as much as we can about the Eye of Isis."

"Harry, what does it do to you?"

"It's hard to explain." He clutched the stone again. "It feels like pressure and heat behind my eyes and I seem to be able to channel that."

"Did it heal you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I did. When Madam Pomfrey explained everything that was wrong with me in great detail I was able to visualize what she was telling me and I made corrections as I went along. She figured out pretty quickly what I was doing and would tell me what the injured organ looked like and what it should look like."

"Really?" Harry didn't have to answer that question. "Harry, you realise what that means? You're a mediwizard."

"Madam Pomfrey said the same thing after she called Snape in and I healed his lingering wounds too. She wants to train me."

"That's exciting, Harry. I think you'd make an excellent mediwizard."

"Where's Ron anyway?" Harry looked around the common room, not seeing the red head anywhere. "You two haven't had another row have you?" How could the budding romance be so cluttered with bickering? Harry didn't know how Ron and Hermione were going to make a relationship work, or if they were even trying.

"We haven't had any time to argue about anything today," Hermione said as she cast her eyes back down in the book she was reading. "But there's still plenty of day light left, maybe we can find something to.... Harry, I don't want to talk about Ron. Let's concentrate on you."

Harry nodded his head slightly. "I'm actually going to turn in if you don't mind, Hermione." He stood, stretching his arms well above his head. "I know I've been asleep for a while, but I'm still exhausted."

"I understand, Harry."

Harry leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, everything will turn out...all right?"

Hermione just looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Good night, Harry."

Harry left her in the common room and went into his dorm room. The room seemed distant to Harry. He had only been gone a month but somehow it felt like a year. So much had happened to him since he left Hogwarts, he couldn't imagine life being quite the same.

Harry sank down onto his bed, staring at his left hand. The green light behind his eyes was also softly pulsing under his skin. He realised that the stone had become addictive and a little voice in his head reminded him of what Mr. Weasley had told Ginny about objects that think but the brain not being seen.

He uncurled his fist and looked at the stone. It was sunken into his hand, and while his skin wasn't open, the stone was buried so deep within his hand that it appeared to be half way under the skin. He traced the surface of the stone lightly with his right hand before removing it. He closed his eyes tightly as he set it on the bed next him, trying to ignore the pain that accompanied removing the stone.

He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again and finding the room distorted. "That's what I thought," Harry whispered to himself as he took his glasses from his pocket and placed them back on his face. His suspicion that the Eye of Isis only corrected his vision temporarily was true. He had to be tapping into the power in the stone before it healed his ailments. It seemed to Harry that wounds could be healed more effectively, but anything permanent, such as his eyesight, would not be affected permanently.

After sitting on his bed for ten minutes Harry moved to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a quill and parchment. He quickly scribbled a note to Bill Weasley.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm sure you've heard all about my adventure in Egypt, and I wanted to ask you if you would come to Hogwarts for a day so that I can talk to you about everything, I'd really appreciate it. I'd offer to meet you somewhere, but I don't think that your mum or Dumbledore are going to let me leave school grounds again...if they can prevent it! _

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Harry_

Not wanting to talk to anyone, Harry got his invisibility cloak (after having to look around the room for it and finding it in Ron's trunk) and headed to the owlery to find Hedwig. He spent some time talking to her and stroking her feathers affectionately before tying the letter to her leg and sending her off to find Bill Weasley.

Harry woke the next morning with someone sitting on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the individual causing the dent in his mattress. Red hair stood out immediately. "Get your fat arse off," Harry said jokingly to who he thought was Ron. "Where were you last night?"

"I was at the Burrow," Bill laughed as he handed Harry his glasses. "I thought Mum said you weren't wearing glasses now."

"Sorry Bill," Harry smiled sleepily at Bill. "I thought you were Ron."

"Obviously." Bill stood up.

Harry flung the covers off and practically fell out of the bed. He reached into the breast pocket of his pyjamas and handed Bill the green stone. "It corrected my vision, but when I'm not using it, I still need the glasses."

Bill ran his hand over the stone and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again upon looking at Ron and Neville still sleeping in their cots. "Get dressed...we can go for a walk and talk."

Harry got dressed quickly and followed Bill out of the Gryffindor Tower. They walked through the castle and out to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen though.

"Harry, what did Voldemort tell you this was?" Bill asked.

"He called it the Eye of Isis."

"That's a myth," Bill said quietly his eyes staring at Harry for a long moment before he shook his head and focused on the purpose of the visit. "The myth is that the Eye of Isis was used during the ritual that she and Thoth performed on Osiris to return his soul to his body. The rite is called the ritual of life.

"According to the legend, common men cannot wield the power within the stone. Only a select few would exist throughout the span of human kind, and all of them would have to be of pure lineage."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Bill admitted. "It was a legend that I really didn't research because I took it for that...just a legend."

"Try wielding its power," Harry suggested as he handed the stone over to Bill. "I place it in my left hand and squeeze, and it works."

Bill did but nothing happened. "Let me see what it does." He told Harry as he returned the stone to Harry's hand.

Harry took the stone into his left hand and squeezed. He kept his eyes open this time and watched along with Bill as the green light crawled up his arm and neck and rested behind his eyes. Harry once again removed his glasses.

"You can...it works for you." Bill almost stuttered.

"Yes, it does."

Bill's eyes widened in shock at the sound of Harry's voice. He sounded just like the sphinxes. "Tell me how you got it."

Harry went on to explain the journey though the Temple of Isis. Describing to Bill his first encounter with the twin statues (whom Bill informed Harry were a single goddess by the name of Ma'at) and ending with being presented the Eye of Isis in the last room. Bill told Harry that the final statues that he described were of Isis and her husband Osiris.

After telling his tale, Harry remained silent, just staring at Bill waiting for a response. Bill, however, was running his hands across his face and pulling on his bottom lip. To Harry, it seemed that Bill was debating something and Harry could tell that it wasn't really about Egypt.

"Legimency won't work on me, Harry," Bill said with a smile. "I'm an Occlumens too."

"Then save me the trouble of trying to read your mind and just tell me what you're thinking about."

"Harry...it's complicated, and I really ought to speak with Professor Dumbledore before I tell you anything--"

"About my parents?" Harry had sensed that much suddenly. "I, more than anyone, deserve to know about my parents! I'm so tired of everyone trying to protect me! Everyone's done a pretty bang up job of it so far!" Harry took a deep breath, shaking the anger from his system. "I'm sorry, Bill, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Bill nodded slowly. "It's all right, I understand and I'm sorry, Harry, I never thought about it from your perspective...and you're absolutely right, you deserve to know about your parents." He sat down in one of Hagrid's chairs. "You'd better sit down."

Harry took a seat, anxious to hear what Bill would have to say about his parents, and how he even knew them. James and Lily Potter were older than Bill Weasley, but Harry imagined they must have been at school together even if only for a short time.

"How did you know my parents?"

"I wasn't friends with either of them, in fact I'd only met them a couple of times when I was a child. My dad use to take me to Quidditch games, and me knew your father. Your mother came to the Quidditch games, but she was as interested in flying as I hear that Hermione is." Bill laughed slightly as he realised he was digressing. "But like I said, we weren't friends, and my knowledge of them is not first hand. Your mother was a curse breaker, not for Gringotts, for the Ministry. She worked a great deal in Egypt before getting pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened as his mind filled in the blanks. "This stone is why she is dead?"

"I don't know about that, but looking back on what I know, I should have known that You-Know-Who would eventually take you to Egypt."

"Call him Voldemort." Harry requested. He didn't like people being so secretive about the dark wizard. He was a monster, but he deserved no special treatments.

Bill nodded slightly. "I often forget that you're not afraid of him."

"I wouldn't say that I'm not afraid of him, I've just faced him more times than most, and I'm still alive." His eyes stared at the fireplace and a fire suddenly lit within it. Harry startled himself more than he startled Bill by being able to start the fire by just thinking that he was cold. He was going to comment that was the first time he'd conjured fire but he didn't want to be pulled off of the subject of his mother any longer.

"Do you know what it was she was working on?"

"I know she was working closely with an Unspeakable," answered Bill. "Unfortunately, that person wouldn't be able to help us."

"Why? Did he become a Death Eater?"

"No," Bill slowly shook his head, "she was cursed into insanity--"

"Neville's mum?" Harry sounded shocked but somehow he knew that he shouldn't be. He and Neville were intertwined quite drastically. The extent of their families involvement with each other had yet to be fully exposed to Neville, and Harry was certain that Dumbledore was still hiding a great deal from him. Knowing the prophecy certainly didn't tell Harry all he realised that he needed to know about the Longbottoms.

"I have no proof of this," Bill's voice trailed off, apparently questioning how much he should be telling Harry while realising that Harry deserved the truth, continued, "but I think it is possible that Voldemort was working on another of his immortality attempts with Crouch, and when you destroyed him, Crouch continued this work in hopes that he could restore Voldemort to his body."

"So Crouch is the driving force behind the trip to Egypt...." Harry thought of his time in Egypt, trying to recall anything that would help him unravel this mystery. "The coffin!"

"What coffin, Harry?"

"Voldemort toted this coffin around with us while we were in Egypt," he explained, "I thought it was his way of tormenting me; like he was trying to tell me I was going to buried in it, but I don't think so now. Crouch must have been inside."

"He's trying to bring Crouch back?" asked Bill and Harry nodded. "Why? Is he trying to repay a favour?"

"Maybe Crouch has information that Voldemort needs in order to complete his immortality."

"This all makes sense." Bill's brow furrowed in thought. "The Egyptians believed that when the body died the soul would leave it, but still be in need of it to continue onto the afterlife. Ritual of Life is supposed to lead the soul back to the body in order to move onto the afterlife. Maybe Voldemort's hoping that it will work on a body that is alive as well."

"But how would Voldemort know about the ritual if he was destroyed before Crouch uncovered it and Crouch was kissed by the Dementors before he could help Voldemort perform it?" Harry asked.

Bill shook his head slowly. "It seems to me that they must have talked about it during your fourth year, or Voldemort and Crouch had contact before you destroyed Voldemort the first time. There is one thing I'm certain of, someone with a great knowledge of Egypt is definitely responsible for informing Voldemort of all of this."

"I'm sure there are a number of people with a great deal of knowledge about Egypt." Harry looked suspiciously at Bill, realising that he probably shouldn't have been sharing so much with him because he didn't know who it was that had provided Voldemort with his ancient Egyptian information.

"Do the Longbottoms have any chance of recovering?" Harry quickly asked, trying to cover up the reason for his change of demeanour.

"I doubt it. It's been fourteen years."

Harry mulled over this thought for a few minutes, wondering if he should ask Hermione to do a little research on the subject, and how to approach Neville about all of this. As he thought of helping the Neville's parents, he thought of his own. He now knew his mother's profession, she was a curse-breaker. But he still wasn't sure what his father did.

"Bill, do you know what my father did for a living?" Harry suddenly felt the need to know, and wondered where all of that money in his vault came from. Being a curse-breaker didn't seem like it would pay _that_ well.

"Quidditch was his life, Harry."

"Are you telling me he was a professional Quidditch player?"

"I'm surprised that no one else has ever told you before, or you didn't just read it somewhere," said Bill with a bit of amazement. "He played for the Welsh team. He was a brilliant Chaser... like I said before. I don't think I've seen a better one since him."

Not wanting to reveal anymore to Bill, though he had already revealed a great deal, Harry returned the conversation to a fact-finding expedition. Now that he had a good idea what the Eye of Isis did, he needed to find out how it worked. Knowing that destroying the stone would cost Mrs. Weasley her life, Harry was resigned to learn as much as possible about the item he possessed, and to make sure it wasn't possessing him.

"How can I find out what Mrs. Longbottom was researching and how it related to my mum?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine that a record of Mrs. Longbottom's work would be in the Department of Mysteries where she worked. They keep files on all Unspeakables."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "I presume that I could also find out more about ancient Egyptian magic there too?" Bill just gave Harry a nod of affirmation. "Then that's where I have to go."

"Harry, you can't just walk into the Ministry and go to the Department of Mysteries--"

"Why not? I've done it before."


	16. Trust and Respect

Chapter 16 – **_Trust and Respect_**

Harry stalked down the corridors heading towards Professor Snape's office in the dungeons. Ever since returning from Egypt, Harry had been able to feel when Snape was talking about him. Occlumency wasn't keeping Harry out of the professor's mind any longer. They both had assumed it had something to do with the trials they endured together while on their journey. Harry's only conclusion on this matter was that when Ma'at had judged them together and allowed them to go forward to have their wands weighed they were brought together on a mental plane. He couldn't offer himself any other explanation.

He was storming through the castle because he felt Snape talking about him with none other than Dumbledore. The last thing Harry wanted at this point was to be left out of another conversation that Dumbledore was having about him without being present. Harry's anger for the headmaster was genuine, but his desire to be trusted enough by Dumbledore to be told about his own life and destiny were much stronger.

Harry shoved the door to Snape's office open and stood in the doorway glaring at the two men. "If you're going to talk about me at least have the courtesy to invite me to the conversation."

"Come in, Harry." Snape motioned with his hand, and the door closed as soon as Harry cleared the doorway. "I was simply telling Professor Dumbledore about an individual that I saw while in Egypt. Someone I think that we need to be on the lookout for."

"Who?" asked Harry as he stood on the opposite end of the room as Dumbledore.

"A person with red hair was at the gathering when we first arrived in Egypt. I didn't see his face but I saw the hair and my gut tells me it was a Weasley," explained Snape.

"Are any of the Weasley's spies for the Order?" Harry immediately asked.

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "No. As you know most of the Weasley family are members of the Order of the Phoenix, but I've never asked one of them to consider spying. I feel that they would be easily picked out by Voldemort because of their devotion to you."

"Do you have any idea which one it could be?"

"I was just about to discuss that with Professor Snape." Dumbledore cleared his throat and sank into a chair. "Molly, Arthur, Fred and George are not suspect. I think you would know, Harry, if Molly were trying to deceive you since you share a mother/child love with her. Arthur, Fred and George were all at the Order the night that you disappeared. We were having a meeting. And Ron, obviously, was under my care at the time."

"What about Bill and Charlie?" Snape asked. "They're members too, where were they that night?"

"Bill showed up the next morning saying that he couldn't get away from work in time to make his portkey, so he missed the meeting." Dumbledore told them. "Charlie said he simply mixed up the dates. Both seemed genuinely shocked that you had been abducted." He furrowed his brow in thought; seeming to not want to say his suspicions. "However, Bill is an accomplished Occlumens and I wasn't able to get a feeling of sincerity from him."

"Oh shit," Harry looked up at Snape. "I talked to Bill about the Eye." He shook his head in frustration wishing that Dumbledore had told him sooner that he suspected Bill Weasley. "It's him isn't it?"

"We can't be certain." Dumbledore sighed. "We know it must be Bill, Charlie or Percy."

"Percy is a stooge," Harry almost laughed, "he's not that daft."

"I agree." Snape nodded.

"At this point I don't have very much faith in the three boys--"

"You mean four," Harry interrupted. "You don't have faith in four boys."

Snape glanced between the headmaster and Harry, cringing slightly, but realising that this confrontation must happen. "I'm going to excuse myself," he said before quickly ducking out of the room.

Harry didn't mind Professor Snape leaving, although he did feel more comfortable and confident when he was around lately. He stared coldly at Professor Dumbledore. "Just tell me why."

"Harry, it hurts me to see this anger that consumes you now," Dumbledore said so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear him. "I suppose I expected that sooner or later you would grow angry and protective, but I hoped you would be able to remain open to me."

"You cut me off all of last year! You shoved me off on Snape and you wouldn't talk to me until I faced Voldemort again!" The emotions that were steeping within Harry were finally being released and his face grew hot and red with his anger. "If you had only told me; if you had just trusted me enough to let me know my own destiny, Sirius would still be alive. Maybe I am young but I grow older every day. Life is killing me, can't you see that?"

"Yes, I can, and I wish I could stop it from happening. You don't deserve it."

"What do I deserve, Professor?" Sarcasm laced the veiled question. "To be forgotten? To be shipped off to the Muggles? To kill Voldemort or be killed by him? To know that I reek of death? Or maybe I just deserve to be ignored, left out of the decisions that drastically affect my life?"

"You deserve none of that, Harry. You deserve the truth and the trust that it is your life to live."

"Are you going to give me the truth?" Harry demanded to know but Dumbledore said nothing, he just sat there shaking his head slowly. Harry couldn't imagine what the headmaster was thinking by telling him what he deserved but continuing to refuse to share it with him.

Harry turned quickly on his heels and left the dungeons. He felt extremely foolish for even opening up to Dumbledore, for wanting to trust and respect him again. Without a notion of where he was going he found himself in the Room of Requirement and oddly it was the smallest he ever remembered seeing it. It was barely bigger than a broom cupboard and Harry imagined the only reason it was that big was because of the fireplace that occupied the wall opposite the door. He knelt down in front of it seeing a flicker of red in it.

"What the--?"

"Harry?" Bill Weasley's entire head appeared in the fire. "What's going on?"

"How did you get here?" Harry wondered because he hadn't lit the fire and he certainly hadn't called Bill.

"I was just sitting in front of the fire when I saw you walk into a small room. Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm in--" Harry stopped speaking for two reasons: he wasn't sure how to describe where he was, and he wasn't sure he ought to share it with Bill. "I don't trust you."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, what ever they are, they aren't true." Bill looked a bit defensive. "I don't know what you heard or thought about, but you can trust me. I'm not a Death Eater." Harry nodded sceptically, and this seemed to irritate Bill. "How can I prove it to you?"

"You don't have to prove anything to me--"

"Yes, I do. You're part of this family and I don't want you to question anything that I told you the other day. I didn't come to Hogwarts to lie to you or set a trap for you. I told you the truth."

"I... I just--"

"I know how. Stand back." Harry got up from his knees and barely had a moment to take a step back against the door when Bill Weasley stepped through the fire. "Have you been practicing Legilimency?" He nodded. "Then use it on me now. I'll drop my guard and you can find out anything you want."

Feeling a bit apprehensive about this, Harry reluctantly agreed, desperately needing someone to believe in. "How will I know the difference between truth and lies?"

"You will."

Bill closed his eyes as Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at him. "_Legilimens_!" A flood of emotions and memories came into Harry as he entered Bill's mind. He saw him with Fleur, riding a broom, catching the snitch. He saw him on digs in Egypt, fleeing curses, fighting with his brothers, comforting Ginny. Harry could make out what was fantasy and reality as he continued to read through Bill's mind. He finally came to the evening that he was abducted and saw Bill working in a dark room chamber on a casket. He saw Bill comforting his mother when they learned that Voldemort had kidnapped Harry. And most importantly, he saw Bill crying with her, hurting for Harry and the silent promise that he made to himself that he would fight with Harry to bring down Voldemort.

It was a jumble of emotions that Harry had a hard time processing. When he finally lowered his wand he slid down the wall, collapsing from fatigue. Bill, too, swayed and fell to the ground. He rolled to his back looking directly at Harry.

"Good enough?" he asked as he extended a hand for Harry to shake.

"Good enough," responded Harry as he grasped Bill's hand within his own.

Harry woke the next morning rubbing his forehead. The scar wasn't stinging but his head was pounding slightly. He recalled what he'd done the previous evening to cause it, and reminded himself that it was worth it to know that he could trust Bill Weasley. At least he was certain that the information he'd received from Bill was truthful now, and it made another decision, to go the Department of Mysteries, much easier to settle on. The harder part of it was how to get there without being caught out-of-bounds by Dumbledore or Voldemort.

Harry slowly rolled out of the cocoon he had created with his blankets. He slipped his glasses on and immediately looked over at Ron because he could feel him staring at him.

"What's up, Ron?"

"What happened last night?" he asked. "Did you talk to Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, him and Dumbledore."

Ron nodded slightly. It was obvious that he wanted to ask more, but he knew that Harry was keeping much to himself lately and would tell his friends when he was ready. Ron decided to change the subject to something that Harry would probably talk about.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you about Parvati. What's going on there? Do you fancy her?"

"I haven't spent that much time with her since I got back, but I would like to. She makes me feel good." Harry dressed himself quickly. "What about you and Hermoine? Have you gotten anything worked out?"

Ron paused for a moment trying to think of a way to word his emotions. He hadn't talked to Harry extensively about the things that had happened between him and Hermione. "Well, I thought we could give it a go...I really care for her a lot but, well...things were just weird after you disappeared. I know this is going to sound funny, but I think she may be carrying a torch for you too."

Harry did start laughing. "Ron, please, don't be ridiculous."

Ron looked a bit dejected at Harry's reaction to his suspicion. "I guess you'd know though."

"I can read Hermione pretty well, and I know that she loves you."

Ron looked down at his feet and shrugged. "I don't want to lose our friendship if a relationship didn't work out. I mean how would you feel if you were suddenly attracted to her?"

Harry was going to point out that Ron's feeling for Hermione weren't sudden; they'd been building up for the past five years, but he decided against it. "Probably exactly the same as you, but look at it this way, she is your best friend. You know her so well and she knows you. That can't be a bad start."

He slowly nodded his head at Harry's statement. "So, have you snogged Parvati yet?"

Harry's cheeks flushed. "No."

"She's over the moon about you. Give her a kiss, will you?"

When Harry and Ron got to the common room Parvati was sitting in a corner reading a book. Ron shoved him towards her then quickly left. Harry reluctantly had a seat next to her.

"Morning, Parvati."

"Good morning, Harry," she set her book down. "I hope you don't mind that I waited for you to come down. I wanted to talk to you before breakfast."

"How do you do that?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Read my mind." His smile spread across his face. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"We must be compatible."

Harry's crooked smile faded a bit as his throat dried up. He tried to swallow but couldn't dampen the feeling. He decided to just come out and say what he was thinking. "I know that I'm distant at times and that I disappear from time to time, but if you could maybe see past all that...maybe you'd like to consider being my girl friend."

"Harry," she clasped his face in her hands. "I would love to be your girl friend. I know that you have other responsibilities but I promise to do my best not to be jealous."

"You know it will be dangerous. I don't want to hurt you." He suddenly realised that this was a bad idea and wished he could take the words back.

"Harry, I know," she assured him, "but you can't give up your life. I want this, and I promise to be careful. Besides, you'll be with me right?"

"Yeah."

Parvati didn't say anything else, but it was obvious that she wanted to ask him something. Her eyes were begging him to come close. He finally lunged into her, pressing his lips to hers. After the smothering kiss he leaned back with a smile on his face, amazed at how wonderful that felt.

"We'd better get down to breakfast." She stood, her hand attached to his already.

"Wait," he tugged softly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You already said it, Harry," and she was grateful for that. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"To be your girl friend?" he asked sarcastically as he stood. She swatted him gently in the shoulder and they left the room together.

At breakfast Parvati sat beside Harry and the two of them across from Ron and Hermoine. They were smiling so broadly that no one had to ask if they were a couple. It was obvious in the way they were passing items to each other and giggling at soft words.

The school was talking about the obvious closeness between Harry and Parvati by the time the mail arrived. Soft whispers grew louder and louder as everyone tore into the mail. Hermoine shrieked at the news in _Daily Prophet_.

"Ron, your Dad's been named the Minister of Magic!" She lay the paper down and the four bent over it to read the article.

**FUDGE RESIGNS**

_Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_Facing a public recall, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge resigned this morning under intense internal pressure. In the past year Fudge has covered up the return of the Dark Lord, done little to protect Muggle-born witches and wizards (aside from telling them to leave the wizarding world) and passed legislation that makes it harder for Aurors to capture suspected Death Eaters._

_The_ _Wizengamot__ has appointed Arthur Weasley, previously head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, to the position of Minister of Magic pending a public vote to be held sometime next year._

_It is widely known that Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly have seven children (including Percy Weasley, who was Fudge's right hand man) and are the magical guardians of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It has recently been confirmed that the attack on their home last summer was a failed abduction attempt on Harry Potter._

"My goodness, how could she confirm that it was a Death Eater attack unless she was there or she talked to a Death Eater?" Parvati wanted to know.

"Good point," Ron muttered. "And why would some Death Eater ring up the paper and say '_oh, by the way, we were trying to take ol' Harry from the Burrow_'. Something fishy is going on here."

Four sets of eyes returned to the article.

_This reporter has learned that the reason Professor Snape took a sabbatical over the winter holiday was that You-Know-Who's followers were successful in abducting Harry Potter over the holiday. An inside source at Hogwarts reports that Harry was not present when the term resumed in January, and it is public knowledge that Professor Remus Lupin (the werewolf) began teaching potions at Hogwarts._

_One has to wonder why Professor Snape, a former Death Eater excused of his disloyalty, also disappeared at the same time as the Boy-Who-Lived, and why Professor Dumbledore continues to employ him, and if his holiday disappearance is connected with Harry Potter._

_And though the new Minister will not comment on his family life, one has to wonder how much being the guardian of Harry Potter will help, or hurt, the new minister. One thing is for certain; the ministry now has an ally in the fight to bring down the Dark Lord once more. Will the Boy-Who-Lived save us again?_

"She always manages to spin you into every story." Hermoine pushed the paper away. "I mean really, making it sound as though Mr. Weasley was appointed because of Harry, that's ridiculous." 

"He earned that job," Harry pointed out. "Though I don't envy anyone who has to try and restore calm and order in times like these."

"Here, here," Parvati agreed. "Ron, your dad is going to be a great minister. It's going to be tough though."

"I wonder why he didn't send a letter yet." Ron scratched his head. "You'd think he'd tell me and Ginny."

"It says it happened this morning, Ron." Hermoine reminded him. "I'm sure he's already bogged down."

"My dad is the Minister of Magic." Ron said with astonishment. "My dad is the minister."

Harry quickly kissed Parvati on the cheek and then jogged away from her towards Hermione rushing down an adjacent corridor. When he caught up to her he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"You scared me, Harry. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I don't want you to hex me." He joked with her. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"It has to do with the Eye of Isis," he told her quietly. "I need you to help me do some research on it. I know it is used in a ritual called the Ritual of Life and that it reunites the body and soul, but I don't know how to perform it."

"It sounds suspect to me, Harry. Do you really think this is something that you should learn to do?" she questioned. "What if that's what Voldemort intended all along? Maybe he let you get away."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe, but I still need to know. Sending Dobby with Mrs. Weasley isn't a guarantee that she'll be safe. I need to do something for her to keep her safe from Voldemort."

Hermione was going to object but thought better of it, grateful that he was finally decided that he couldn't do everything alone. "All right."

"Once I have the information I need to ask you and Ron another favour."

"What's that, Harry?"

"I need you guys to help me come up with a way to leave grounds without being detected by Dumbledore, Voldemort or Snape--he knows my mind very well now."

"What?" Hermione nearly screamed. "How can you possibly think of trying to break school rules and leave Hogwarts after what you've been through?"

He pressed a finger over her month to make her be quiet. "Because I have to go to the Ministry. There is something inside the Department of Mysteries that I need."

"This better not be another bloody dream, Harry!" Her voice mumbled passed his finger still stifled but only slightly.

"It's not, and you're not going to be able to talk me out of it. If you won't help me, I'm sure that Parvati and Lavender will."

"Please," she squeaked. "Lavender would tell everyone and you know it."

"I know that I can count on Ron...can I count on you too?" he asked as he removed his finger from her lips.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and then quickly closed it again. She repeated this several times before finally nodding her head in defeat. Harry had to chuckle at her fish out of water impression as he finally walked her to class. After depositing her in her Ancient Runes classroom, Harry went off to find Ron, who was flying at the Quidditch Pitch. Harry couldn't help but summon his broom and join him in the air. Their flying session quickly turned into an impromptu one-on-one Quidditch match; each happily scoring countless goals on one another.

The sun set before Harry and Ron flew over to the stands and landed. There they talked about things that were of no concern to anyone during a war. How Quidditch was doing and who they each thought would win the Quidditch Cup this coming summer. Harry marvelled in the conversation's frivolous nature and found it difficult to change the subject, but reluctantly, he finally did tell Ron what he had told Hermione. Of course Ron had reacted completely differently and gave Harry his full support straight away.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ron double-checked as they walked back to the castle, brooms hoisted on their shoulders. "It could be a bit dangerous going alone."

Harry nodded but couldn't agree to the offer. "Thanks Ron, but I think it best that I go alone. Besides, what if I do get caught or run into Voldemort? I wouldn't want you to lose your badge, and I certainly wouldn't want Voldemort to cart us off on a merry adventure."

"Bullocks Harry," Ron said with an astonished look plastered on his face. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't have a grand time in Egypt?"

"Shut up you git," Harry said playfully as they neared the path that led the Hagrid's hut. "Hey, let's pop in on Hagrid. We haven't seen him in ages, and I think we've already missed supper."

"Yeah, sure, that's a great idea, Harry."

It only took the boys a few minutes to walk to the hut but Hagrid didn't answer when they knocked on the door. Fang was barking loudly, eager to welcome whatever guest was trying to call, but Hagrid never answered.

"He must have gone to dinner at the Great Hall tonight." Harry decided as they turned away. "We'll have to owl him to set up a time to get together. I'm almost surprised he hasn't invited us around for tea yet."

"Well, he's probably been busy with Order business and all," Ron thought. "And as far as I know Grawp is still in the forest somewhere and Madam Maxime drops 'round for visits sometimes."

"Maybe he's out trying to rally the giants again."

Harry looked at Hermione, he couldn't help but notice how frustrated she was, and the heavy sigh that escaped her was hard to ignore...even for Madam Pince, who glared over at them. Harry pushed the book in front of him away and immediately began rubbing his temples. His mind was swimming with Egyptian hieroglyphs and a language that he suddenly knew perfectly, without understanding why that was.

"There's nothing useful in here," Hermione snapped. "How am I expected to do any kind of research with these resources?" She sat back, folding her arms across her chest and hastily blowing at a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her eye. "I don't understand why this library only has information on the myths and religions of ancient Egypt. Why can't we read about the magic and rituals too?"

"Maybe they're too powerful," Ron suggested, looking relieved that Hermione had given up because he knew that meant he could give up now too.

"Well," Hermione's voice broke slightly as she glanced over at Harry. "I...I guess we need to go to the Department of Mysteries. If that's what you really think is best."

Harry nodded at her while looking apprehensive. "I didn't want you to go with me. I don't want to put you in any danger. I doubt that we're going to be able to stroll right in again."

"Harry, you wouldn't be able to do all the research by yourself in such a short amount of time. You need help."

"If she's going, I'm going," Ron said. "I'm not going to stay here and hope that you two are okay--"

"Someone has to cover for us, Ron," Harry said. "Someone has to be able to alert us to being caught out-of-bounds."

"Neville can do that." Ron insisted.

"Actually," Harry winced slightly as he finally admitted this, "I've asked Neville to come with me..." Harry didn't give Ron or Hermione the chance to protest to the fact that he had intended to take Neville all along. "It's important that he comes with me. I can't be more specific, so don't ask. There's just something that we need to look into, and if you two are going to insist on coming too, then we can split up while we're there. Maybe we'll get done faster that way."

Realistically, Harry knew from the moment he asked for their help that they would be coming along, he was trying to prevent it but he had a gut feeling they would be there. He knew that Hermione would save them some time. She'd be able to find the book with the Ritual of Life in it a lot faster than he could. He just hoped nothing bad happened.

"Right," Ron nodded, "Hermione and I with try to find the book that she needs and you and Neville can do what you guys need to. Who do we get to help us on this end though? Who's going to keep a lookout for us while we're in London?"

"Ginny," Harry said automatically. "She's great with that stealth stuff."

"Harry, as soon as we tell her what we're up to she'll want to go." Ron knew his little sister well. "You know that."

"She can't." Harry looked away from them masking any deeper emotion he might have on the subject. "Over the summer I promised your mum that I wouldn't let her get involved in something like last year's fiasco. I'm certain that taking her to the Department of Mysteries _again_ would constitute breaking that promise."

Ron flashed a crooked smile. "Great, then I'm not the one who has to deal with her wrath when we tell her that it's too dangerous."

Harry knew that Ron wasn't joking and he soon found out.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Ginny nearly screeched; causing Harry to reach over and clapped both of his hands over her mouth, but that didn't stop her from trying to continue to give him a piece of her mind. "Wu can' fake m ay err, itting on m errs!"

"Ginny," he said softly, "we're in the common room, remember?" When she finally nodded her head he removed his hands from her mouth.

Ginny reached over to her wand sitting on the table next to her and cast a silencing charm around them. This brief task did not diminish her anger with Harry. "I'm not a child, Harry, I can take care of myself! Don't treat me like my brothers do!"

"But I'm your brother too, right?" he said a bit sceptically and she hesitantly nodded. "Then don't argue with me."

"But I can help you there! I've been there too, and I remember how it was laid out--"

"Ginny, I really need you here." He stressed. "I need you to watch the Marauders Map and warn us if anyone leaves school grounds. Of all the professors, Snape is the most likely to catch us."

"Why him? Why not Dumbledore?" Ginny wondered since Dumbledore always seemed to know what was going on in the castle.

"I've learned enough Occlumency to keep Voldemort out of my mind; that's enough to keep Dumbledore out too. Snape, on the other hand, is a different story."

"Why? He shouldn't be as strong as Dumbledore or Voldemort."

"But we went through all of that stuff in Egypt together and that brought us closer together. When we're close enough to each other, we can read each other's thoughts without even trying."

"So you need to stay away from Snape for a few days?"

Harry nodded and changed the subject back to the excursion planned for Saturday. "Look, if it's too dangerous for you or you just don't want to, I'll ask Parvati to--"

"No!" Ginny's face finally turned bright red. She hadn't changed colour until just then and Harry sensed the hostility that Ginny felt towards Parvati. "I'll do it. You don't have to run off after her!"

Harry sat backing his chair, his mind completely off of Saturday's trip, and focused on Ginny's reaction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she shouted at him, picking up her wand and removing the silencing charm so that she could storm away.

Harry just looked at her with confusion. He was sure that she was over her crush on him, he hadn't sensed it at all during the school year, and he wasn't sensing it now. He wasn't sure what emotion made her explode, but he knew it was deep. He suddenly felt a bit at odds with himself and his decision to ask Parvati to be his girl friend. He knew what he truly felt but he also knew that he could never act on those feelings. He could never let his affections for Ginny surface. Voldemort would certainly know those to be true and deep and Ginny Weasley would pay for them with her life.

He didn't have much time to ponder it though, Ron and Hermione both fell into the chair that Ginny had been occupying.

"Is she going to do it?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Should I go calm her down?" Harry nodded again and Hermione slipped out of the common room to find Ginny.

"She must've really let you have it," Ron seemed almost happy about this. "I haven't seen her look that mad in ages. Better you than me."

"Thanks Ron," Harry scowled. "Look, is everything ready?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Hagrid invited us for dinner on Saturday, a bit early too, so that works out well. Hermione has made ten reciprocal mirrors and now with Ginny in place, we have someone to watch out for us here. By the way, how are you planning to get us all there? We're not riding the Thestrals again are we?" he asked full of dread.

Harry's head slowly shook. "No, I'll tell you everything that night after dinner, but don't worry you don't have to ride a Thestral."

"I'm not sure that I feel that much better yet," Ron said quietly.

The next few days Harry spent avoiding Professor Snape at all costs, and even sent Parvati (who knew nothing of the plan to go leave Hogwarts) to tell Professor Snape that Harry was feeling ill on Friday night and could not come to his lesson. According to Parvati, Snape had grilled her over and over where Harry was. Harry knew that he had most certainly used Legilimency on her, but thankfully she didn't know anything of use, which was probably the only reason he let her leave so easily.

Late Saturday afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny headed for Hagrid's cabin. He had only invited Harry, Ron and Hermione but they all knew that he wouldn't turn away any additional guests. They all sat comfortably skewed about Hagrid's cabin as they ate some sort of stew and talked to Hagrid about much of nothing. Harry was actually grateful for the casual conversation where no one asked him how he was feeling or if he was scared or begged him to open up.

At just after six, Hermione said that they should all head back up to the castle so they were back in Gryffindor Tower before curfew. Hagrid, not seeming to realise how early it really was, jumped up and shooed them out, insisting that they shouldn't have stayed so long. Harry felt him watching them until the path curved away from his hut. As soon as the door to the hut closed, Harry ushered everyone towards the Forbidden Forest. Once they were a good fifty meters behind the dark curtain on the trees, Harry stopped.

Hermione took this as the cue that they were about to leave. She passed out small compact mirrors to everyone before she explained what they were for. "These are reciprocal mirrors. If you want to talk to anyone that has one you simply say their name and wait for their image to appear in the mirror. Just so you know I made ten of these. I placed one in Professor Snape's dungeon, one in Professor McGonagall's office and one in Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny will have the master that can monitor the ones here at Hogwarts so that she'll be able to tell us if anyone has found us out.

"I advanced Hagrid's clock, so he thinks we left the hut at just after nine, which gives us until half passed nine to get back to Gryffindor Tower. I hope that's enough time."

"It will have to be," Harry said as he removed his robe. He reached into his pocket and placed the Eye of Isis in his left hand. As the light crawled up his arm, Harry secured it to his flesh with a bandage so that he wouldn't have to keep his grip on it. Once the stone was having its full affect on Harry, he removed his eye glasses, handing them to Ginny. The tremor returned to his voice when he spoke.

"I'm going to transport you all to just inside the Ministry. You will arrive in front of the fountain. You all know which one, right?" They all nodded.

"Okay, before I do that, I'm going to perform the disillusionment charm on you. I will stay visible, so when I arrive I don't want you to talk to me, just follow me." They all nodded again. "I will remove the charm once we are safely inside the Department of Mysteries."

Harry positioned Ron, Hermione and Neville each on front of a separate tree and performed the disillusionment charm on each of them. He then pointed his wand directly at each tree and shouted, "_Recedentia_!"

He smiled faintly at Ginny and then silently Disapparated.


	17. The Mysteries of Chambers

Chapter 17 – **_The Mysteries of Chambers_**

Oddly enough, Harry didn't even have to attempt to use Legilimency in order to know where Ron, Hermione and Neville were standing. He could see a faint green glow around their bodies and knew that the Eye of Isis was allowing him to see through the disillusionment charm. As he walked towards the lifts, his friends following him, he wondered if that meant he'd be able to see through invisibility cloaks too.

With the lifts in sight, Harry casts his eyes over at the man sitting at the visitor's check-in station. The tall, gangly man has his feet propped up on the desk, and thankfully, had not taken notice that anyone had entered the Atrium. Harry raised his wand at the man and whispered, "_Htp-k_." The effects of the spell were instant; the man teetered in his seat for a moment and then fell to the ground snoring loudly. His immediate slumber made it easy for Harry to walk over to the lifts and enter one. He held the door open long enough for the three silhouettes of green to follow him into the lift.

Once they were all inside, Harry pressed the number nine button and the lift began down the shaft. Anticipation raced through Harry as they descended each level. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that putting one security guard to sleep would open the door of opportunity. The Ministry had to have placed additional security measures on the Department of Mysteries since he and his friends just strolled right in last year (at least Harry secretly hoped they had so that not just anyone could do what he was about to).

Just as the lift stopped Harry turned back and looked at Ron, Hermione and Neville. "I can see you guys through the charm. I'm not going to remove it until we're through the door. Hermione, I want you to go in right after me and mark the door we enter through." She nodded her head at him. "Neville, count to ten and then enter, Ron, you count to fifteen. Remember, the moment Ron enters the room and closes the door behind him all of the doors will begin to rotate. Don't move; that's when I'll remove the charm."

They all seemed to know exactly what to do and exited the lift with their wands at the ready. Harry slowly made his way down the corridor leading towards the door. No one was present, not even a silhouette of a person hiding by a disillusionment charm or under an invisibility cloak. Harry peered quickly down the corridor that led to the stairs to the tenth level where the courtroom was, but he saw nothing. Amazed at how easy this was he quickly made his way past the empty chair in front of the door and opened it.

He had barely slipped in when a red star appeared on the back side of the door and Hermione quickly moved to his left. Neville entered, followed by Ron, who closed the door, immediately causing the wall to begin its rotation. Harry ignored this more a moment as he removed the disillusionment charm from his companions.

"It was too easy," Hermione said suspiciously. "We shouldn't have been able to just stroll in."

"I agree," Harry nodded fearing that the danger really lay ahead of them, beyond the doors. "But we have to move on. Neville and I will start on the door to the right of the star," Harry pointed at the door they entered through as it circled them. "Ron, you and Hermione start on the left. Remember to mark the doors if you get the opportunity and that we don't have much time. You guys find the book with the Ritual of Life in it, copy it and get back. Neville and I will be as quick as possible."

Harry watched Ron and Hermione run at the door to the left of the star and disappear through it. As soon as they were gone, he and Neville charged their door and pushed through to reveal that they were in the brain room. Harry smartly had hung onto the door and quickly charmed the image of a brain on the door so Ron and Hermione would know which one it was. He then grabbed the back of Neville's robe and pulled him back into the main room knowing that they probably didn't need that room.

The moment they were looking at the revolving doors again Neville pointed to the one with a brain on it. It was now directly across the one with the red star. Harry sighed, realising that the doors shuffled as well. At least he could hope the marks stayed on them.

On their third try, Harry and Neville entered a room they hadn't seen before, and still had not crossed paths with Ron and Hermione or anything remotely dangerous. This room was a grand as the Great Hall and lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, which were stuffed with books.

"I think we just found the library," Neville said as he looked up at the vast collection of literary works. Neville removed his mirror from his pocket. "Hermione?"

It only took a few seconds for Harry to hear Hermione's voice. "Did you guys run into trouble?"

"No, we found the library," Neville looked back at Harry, who had just charmed the front of the door with a book. "Harry marked it."

"Okay, we're on our way towards you guys."

Harry was going to exit the room but stopped when he saw a flicker of light appear at the other end of the hall. "What's that down there?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out."

As Harry and Neville walked towards the light Harry caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed Neville and shoved him behind him as he turned on the movement. Facing it, he saw what looked to be a ripple in the air. It wasn't a person or any kind of object; the air just appeared to be rippling. Slowly, Harry stretched his arm out towards it. He stared addictively at it suddenly wanting very badly to touch it. Just as he was about to, Neville snatched up Harry's arm, yanking him away from it.

"Don't touch it, Harry," he insisted, "I've got a bad feeling about it."

Harry numbly nodded his head, deciding that Neville was probably right. And the moment that Harry voluntarily moved is hand away, the ripple grew in width and height until it resembled a door. Quiet suddenly, a slender silver handle appeared and began clicking as if someone were trying to turn it. Harry and Neville both had the good sense to duck to the side of one of the bookcases. They both saw Hermione and Ron enter the room as they did this and Harry frantically gestured at them to hide. He let out a quick sigh as they disappeared from his sight.

However, his relief was short lived. The sound of the newly present door opening made his heart race in his chest. He struggled with his own emotions to quickly get them at bay. He knew he could, and would have to face whatever or whoever it was that just entered the room. He reminded himself that he'd recently been tested by gods and passed; he could certainly face whatever anomaly emerged in the Department of Mysteries.

All of Harry's attention was on the sound that emerged from the door: a person breathing very evenly, obviously unaware that anyone was in the library. The soft clicking of heels against the floor led Harry to believe that it was a woman who'd emerged. The footsteps sounded just like Aunt Petunia clicking her way across the kitchen floor when she wore her high-heeled shoes.

Harry quickly darted his head around the bookcase for a peek. After the extremely quick glance he looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were hiding across the hall, and then to Neville, who was looking at him with a questioning expression on his face. None of them knew exactly what to do, and Harry, who'd led his friends to this point, knew he needed to think of something quickly to keep from getting caught by the woman who had a very keen resemblance to Professor McGonagall. Harry had wondered for a brief moment if his head of house had a younger sister.

The moments passed by too quickly, and before Harry could do anything, the woman was striding right by the bookcase that he and Neville were hiding beside. She didn't seem to notice though that two sixteen-year-olds were ducked behind it, she just continued towards the exit. Harry almost sighed when he caught sight of Hermione. The woman had passed her and Ron, but clearly Hermione didn't think they were out of danger. She was using her hands to draw an object in the air. Harry realised that Hermione was referring to the bookmark they had placed on the outside of the door, and all of the other marks for that matter. The moment this woman walked into the revolving hall, she would realise that someone had come into the Department of Mysteries.

When the door closed behind her, Harry leapt from the side of the bookcase and began running towards the other end of the library. Everyone followed this notion, realising that he was trying to get as much distance between them and the entrance, knowing that the woman would probably come back in search of who'd made their way into the chambers. Once they were all at the end of the hall, they all huddled together looking at Harry for a solution to this predicament.

"We knew we'd run into some resistance," Harry said quietly. "I think we have no choice but to try and continue. I can put the charm back on you two," he told Ron and Hermione, "that way you can continue in here. Neville and I will move on. We only have a little bit of time left, and I think—" Harry's voice abruptly stopped when he saw the door swing back open. He quickly pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione and made them disappear. He then grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him to the opposite side of the room ducking behind bookcases the whole way.

The woman was obviously aware that the numerous shelves of books would be excellent hiding places for any Marauders and looked between every shelf as she made her way towards the back of the hall. Luckily, Harry and Neville managed to sneak by her when she was looking the other way. The moment Harry reached the spot where the anomaly had first occurred he reached out grabbing a part of the ripple. When he did this the door appeared again. Before thinking about it, he clicked the handle and pulled Neville in with him.

Harry and Neville said nothing to each other as they took in the vast room in which they now found themselves. It seemed endless, lined with file cabinets as far as the eye could see. A smile spread across Harry's face. "This has got to be it," he said to Neville. "I bet there is a file in here for every witch and wizard in our world...and probably some who aren't. Let's get your mum's file and get back to Ron and Hermione."

They slowly made their way down the cabinets until they reached the first L. Neville continued searching through the Ls until he pulled out a large file that said, "Longbottom, Alice". As Neville performed a duplication charm on the file Harry looked at a nearby file cabinet that held P. Unable to stop himself, he wandered over to it and opened it. His curiosity had actually led him there to look at his parent's files but when he saw his own name, he yanked his file out instead.

His eyes quickly scanned through a brief history of his life. He pushed the first page to the side and saw what looked to be a legal document that named Arthur and Molly Weasley his magical guardians. It had been authorized by Sirius Black. Harry flipped the document to the side and found Sirius's will. Harry was astounded that no one told him that it existed or what it contained. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he read the will.

Sirius had left all of his money to Harry and Remus Lupin. According to the will, it was to be split evenly between the two and deposited into their Gringotts accounts. Buckbeak was willed to Hagrid, and Number Twelve was given to Albus Dumbledore. It also stated that should Sirius pass away before Harry turned seventeen, Arthur and Molly Weasley were to be given magical guardianship, but the physical guardianship should remain with Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Harry mumbled bitterly to himself as he stuffed the will back into the folder and slammed it back into its place in front of his father's folder. He slammed the cabinet draw shut and pivoted around so he could lean against the cabinet. "Great," he whispered under his breath, "something else that they have neglected to tell me. I now belong with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore won't let them have me either."

"What?" Neville asked as he approached Harry. He had seen his reactions to the file and watched silently as Harry cried over whatever it was that he had read. "What did you find out, Harry?"

"Nothing important," Harry said miserably, "or at least nothing that Dumbledore thinks is important for me to know."

"_Poor little Half-blood. Still shedding tears over what he can't control._"

"Did you hear that?" Harry snapped his head around looking for the source of the voice, not fully paying attention to Neville as he alertly looked about the room. "It sounded like..."

Harry trailed off, forgetting that he was even talking as he walked towards the hissing sound. He knew exactly what it had to be, and he wanted to know why a snake was slithering around the Ministry, and if it had been sent there by Voldemort.

"_Where are you_?" Harry hissed as he walked to his right, deeper into the room lined with file cabinets.

"_He looks but never sees, Master_," it hissed.

This startled Harry and he abruptly stopped walking coming to a conclusion as to who the snake's master probably was. "_Is Voldemort your master_?"

"_My master is the greatest wizard of all time...Salazar Slytherin_."

"_Slytherin is dead_." Harry said as he looked back at Neville. He pointed at Neville and then covered his eyes with his hands hoping that Neville would get the message that Harry thought this snake could possibly be a basilisk.

"_My master can never die_," it insisted. "_You must be a great wizard too...if you can speak with me_."

"_Tell me where you are so that I can look at you while we speak_."

"_Look up_."

Harry did as he was told but still saw nothing. He practically spun around as he tried to find the snake. It was during this spinning that he caught a glimpse of the shimmering hid of the snake. Harry chuckled to himself as he realised that it was a portrait that was speaking to him.

"You can take your hands off your eyes, Neville," he told his friend. "It's a portrait." And that made sense to Harry. That was why the snake was insisting that his master could never die. It was probably taking orders from a portrait of Slytherin.

Harry decided he wanted to get a better look at the portrait, wondering if it held any clues and curious as to why it was tucked away in such a deep, dark place within the Ministry. He and Neville approached to watch the snake rear up and pose as if it were going to strike at the two. When they didn't flinch it slithered to the back corner of the portrait where Harry notice there was a man sitting in a chair. That man rose and walked to the front of the portrait.

"Who are you?" he asked immediately. "And which one of you is a Parselmouth?"

"I'm the Parselmouth," Harry answered. "And my name is Harry Potter."

"You are very cunning if you have arrived in the hall without being detected." Slytherin obviously knew they were not adult wizards. "Are you of my line? Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"We both attend Hogwarts," Harry answered. "We're in our sixth year."

"What house?"

"The only house that could produce students sly enough to manage this," he answered hoping that Slytherin would come to his own conclusions about their house affiliation.

"Excellent." Slytherin now occupied so much of the portrait that Harry could no longer see the snake, or anything else, in the background. "What is it that you and your companion seek, Harry?"

"Truth," Harry said honestly. "The headmaster has been hiding a great many things from us in the past six years and we want the truth. We want justice for the Wizarding World."

"I can only imagine the lies that your headmaster has been weaving since control of Hogwarts was given to that Muggle loving fool," he said grumpily. "Tell me, have either of you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry and Neville both nodded, but Neville spoke. "Harry's been in it—"

"In my second year," Harry cut Neville off so that he wouldn't give Slytherin too much information. "The basilisk is dead though. It was slain before I could do anything."

Slytherin shook his head slowly as he reflected on the monster he had hidden in the chamber. "It disheartens me to hear such things, but the chamber has other uses and mysteries...if you are brave enough to find them."

Harry and Neville quickly glanced at each other. "Like?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid that it wouldn't be much fun to tell you, Harry, I want you to find out for yourself." A smile played on his lips. "When you are through here, I'll take you there."

Harry looked a bit confused at his statement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll take you there," Slytherin said again, his smile even wider.

Harry nodded slightly at Slytherin, seeming to realise what the founder was telling him, and also coming to a conclusion as to why this portrait was hidden so deeply within the Ministry. If it truly was a doorway, as Harry suspected, then it would give the enemies of Hogwarts easy access to the school.

"We need to gather our two other housemates," Harry told Slytherin and then grabbed Neville's arm and marched him away a few feet. "If this leads back to the castle...well, it would make an easier way home."

"It would also mean that Voldemort can get into the castle." Neville pointed out. "He can open the chamber that means Slytherin would lead him through the doorway to."

Suspecting the nervousness within Neville, Harry decided to calm him. "Neville, you can't be afraid of Voldemort. We can defeat him...and if Slytherin inadvertently helps us," he glanced over his shoulder at the portrait again, which seemed to have faded of life and looked like a Muggle portrait of a man again. "We should take his help."

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" a slight stuttered accompanied Neville's question. "I mean...are you sure?"

"It's going to be okay, Neville," Harry placed both of his hands on Neville's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "We were meant to work together." Now was the time to tell him, Harry knew the time was right and he had no intention of keeping this information from Neville. He wasn't going to leave him in the dark even if Dumbledore did feel that children should be left in the dark.

"Your wand has a phoenix feather core?" he asked Neville in order to round the conversation to its point.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander said only two other wizards have a wand like mine. He said they were great wizards."

Harry nodded slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with being lumped together with Voldemort in that sense. He certainly didn't feel great after what he'd done in Egypt. The ramifications of the Unforgivable curse were beginning to be left by Harry...he had used it without a second thought.

"Those other two wizards are me and Voldemort. We have wands with a feather from Fawkes at the core. We have brother wands; it's why we can't duel each other. Mr. Ollivander told me that Fawkes gave another feather, and that feather is at the core of your wand, Neville."

Harry's serious demeanour didn't fade as he pressed forward, telling Neville everything that he knew. "There's more. That prophecy that we came here for last year; it was me but it was given before we were born, Neville, it wasn't name specific, only date specific—"

"It co...could have been me?" the stutter became a bit more prominent.

Harry nodded. "That's how I found out when your birthday is...Dumbledore told me that you and I were the only choices. Voldemort choose me but that doesn't diminish the fact that it could have been you. And that tells me that you have as much magical skill as I do."

"That's why Professor Lupin is giving me private lessons?" Neville posed it as a question but it was truly a revelation.

"I believe that you and I are meant to fight him..."

"Together," Neville finished Harry's sentence somehow sensing that he already knew all of this. As much as it was a shock, it wasn't truly sudden...at least not in Neville's mind. It was beginning to make sense.

Harry was going to say more to Neville, but was stopped by a voice coming from the inside of his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the mirror seeing Ginny's frantic face in it.

"Harry! Get back to Hogwarts now. Snape has found the reciprocal mirror in the dungeon, and he thinks that you put it there," she said almost breathlessly. "I had to destroy my mirror that was connected to it because he was trying to break the charm on it that refused to show him the holder of the mirror. I don't know where he and Dumbledore are now. You've got to get everyone back to the castle...NOW!"

"Ginny, get my cloak and Parvati and go to Myrtle's toilet. I'll meet you there."

"But Harry—"

"Just do it, Ginny, please."

Ginny nodded quickly and disappeared from Harry's mirror. He didn't have to call on Ron and Hermione because Neville was already in the process of giving them instruction on how to get to the location where he and Harry were having heard what Ginny was telling Harry.

Harry made haste towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, pointing his wand directly at the monkey-faced old man. He closed his eyes and imagined a snake before him, and then opened his mouth so he could hiss at the portrait. Ron and Hermione arrived, breathlessly, just in time to see the portrait swing open. Harry reached back grabbing both Ron and Hermione by their robes and pushed them through the portrait hole. Once they were through, Neville jumped after them. Harry firmly grasped the portrait so that he could be sure that it closed behind them before he launched himself through closing the doorway in the process.

Harry hadn't really paid attention to what he was going through; he was only focused on getting out of the Department of Mysteries. Before he barely had time to register that he was sliding, he slipped out of the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin within the Chamber of Secrets and splashed straight into the water. Harry swam to the edge and hoisted himself out. Everyone else had already done this and was staring at the giant basilisk that was still lying exactly where Harry had slain it. He too let his eyes linger on the carcass for a moment and wondered why it hadn't decomposed at all in the past four years. Then he reminded himself that he was on the verge of getting his friends in trouble again that he brought his sense back to what was important.

"Harry, what about the charm?" Ron asked knowing that only Harry could see him. "You need to remove it."

Harry nodded quickly and pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione. Once they were visible again he held out his hands obviously wanting something. "Quick, everyone give me everything that you took from the Department of Mysteries. This will be the perfect place to hide it since I'm the only one who can get in here."

Ron, Hermione and Neville all began gathering the parchments they had collected and copied and handed them to Harry. He added them to his pile of paper and looked around quickly, deciding to simply stick the parchments behind one of the snake statues. After placing the papers behind the statue, he secured them with a rock, and then looked directly into the snake's eyes remembering exactly how real they had looked in his second year.

"_Don't let anyone but me remove these papers,_" he hissed at the snake, and was glad to see a slight twinkle in its eyes. It had acknowledged Harry.

Harry shook his head quickly at the looks that his friends were giving to him. They needed to focus on getting out of the Chamber of Secrets, and into Myrtle's toilet as soon as humanly possible. It took Harry and Hermione three tries to get the charm off of the chamber door before Harry could hiss at it to open. They ran into another charm as they entered the large band of pipes that ran under Hogwarts. Hermione broke that charm on her very first attempt and within five minutes of returning to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were standing at the bottom of the pipe that led to Myrtle's bathroom (Ginny and Parvati staring down at them).

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and began forcing his electrical currents around them. He used this energy to propel himself upwards. Ginny and Parvati grabbed Hermione's outstretched hands as soon as she was close enough and pulled her up into the loo. Harry returned to the bottom of the pipe and brought Neville up in similar fashion, but when it was Ron's turn, Harry couldn't muster the strength or concentration to carry himself and Ron.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked a bit desperately.

Harry shrugged knowing that he couldn't transport Ron and that he couldn't Apparate while in the castle. Before he could say anything though, ropes shot down at Harry and Ron wrapping themselves tightly around the duo. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Parvati were pulling fiercely on the other end. Harry could only nodded in appreciation as he reached the top of the pipe and climbed up over the edge. He closed the opening and then turned and faced his friends with his hands held out.

"Everyone, give me your mirrors." They all did as requested. "Now, Ron and Hermione, make for a classroom and get to snogging. Neville, Ginny, get under the cloak and get back to Gryffindor."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and ran from the loo with him in tow. Ginny swung the cloak around herself and Neville and Harry watched them leave wishing he had told Ginny to give him back his glasses. At least he could see he still had the Eye of Isis on.

"What's going on, Harry?" Parvati finally asked. "Ginny just came up to me and dragged me out of the common room."

"I'll explain after, but right now we need to get ready to be caught snogging," he smiled slightly at her, "if that's all right with you?"

Her cheeks blushed quickly as her head bobbed up and down.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the toilet that Myrtle usually sulked in. He pushed open the stall door and was thankful to see her sitting there looking quite cheerful. "Myrtle, I really need your help."

"Why haven't you come to visit me, Harry?" she whined.

"I'm truly sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you, but right now, do you think you could take these mirrors out to the lake?" He looked at her with big eyes hoping this was enough to coax her into this task. "Please?"

"All right," she said as she swiped the mirrors from his hand and dove into the toilet (successfully splashing Parvati in the process).

Parvati started to look disgusted at the happenings but couldn't say a word. Harry had pressed her up against the back of the stall door and was licking at her lips. She couldn't help but respond to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in closer. Within moments, she parted her lips and let Harry's tongue dart into her mouth. Sighs exited both of them as the exploration began. Harry had not kissed anyone so intimately before. Cho had cried on him, and while he had certainly kissed Parvati, it had never been to these depths.

Not only were Parvati's arms twisted around his neck, her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. His tongue wandered in and out of her mouth as he hungrily drank from her. He had soon forgotten what had led him to this situation as heat began to rise within him. He'd never felt desire quite like he did at this moment, and he felt himself wanting more than a kiss, wanting more than the exploration of her mouth. He ran his tongue across the rigs of her teeth then against the soft tissue in the folds of her mouth. Groans of ecstasy escaped his lips as he pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. He ran his hands up the sides of her face before cupping her cheeks and pulling her into him once again.

Just as Harry thought he might explode without more, the stall door was pulled open and he and Parvati tumbled out. Harry fell straight back landing on the cold floor with a thud; seconds after hitting the floor, Parvati landed on him, her legs splade out on both sides of him. The position was indeed very compromising.

"What do we have here?" Professor Snape sneered, curling his thin lips around his yellow teeth. "If I'm not mistaken, Potter, I believe Miss Patil came to me last night and told me you were too ill to have your tutorial. Is she your illness?"

Harry didn't answer as Parvati climbed off of him and straightened out her robes. He slowly rose, staring directly into Snape's eyes. "No, sir," he responded. "I wasn't feeling well last night...I went to Madam Pomfrey for some Headache Potion."

"I see..." Snape said suspiciously as he crossed his arms. "When did you place the reciprocal mirror in my office, Potter?" His demeanour changed from vicious to ruthless.

"I did not place any mirrors in your office, sir." Harry said truthfully and knew that Snape could not argue with that fact, but he didn't dare press his luck and claim to know nothing of the incident.

"Turn out your pockets," Snape demanded, and looked quite disappointed when Harry and Parvati did this and turned up nothing but rubbish. His irritation with Harry became even more prominent as his eyes narrowed in on him. "Then who do you suggest did?"

  
Again, Snape had spared Harry a lie by phrasing the question in a way that Harry could answer it. "I don't know who put anything in your office, sir. Are you sure it wasn't left by a student?"

"You know perfectly well that the only students that have been in my office in the past week are yourself, Miss Patil and Miss Granger." He turned on Parvati. "Was it you? Is that the reason he sent you to me last night?"

"No," she squeaked, clearly afraid of him still.

Looking quite irritated, Snape began to pace slightly. Harry could sense his frustration and knew what was coming next. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for your indiscretion and you will both serve detention with me. Miss Patil, Monday night at seven. Potter, Wednesday night at eight. Be prompt, or it won't be your last detention. Now," he hissed, "get back to your dormitories." On that note, he whipped around and stalked away.

Parvati's frightened look faded away when Harry smiled at her. "I'm sorry that you got detention, Parvati."

"That kiss was worth ten detentions with Snape, Harry," she said as she blushed again.

Harry, too, felt his cheeks flush. "Come on, we'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower."


	18. Brother

Chapter 18 - **_Brother_**

_February 23, 1997_

Harry was completely caught off guard as someone gathered the back of his robe and yanked him into a classroom. Harry couldn't believe that it was Snape that had snuck up on him; he wondered where his mind must have been if he couldn't feel Snape, of all people, sneak up on him.

"What?" Harry nearly shouted in his irritation.

"Don't play your games with me, Harry, I know better than everyone else, and I'm not taken in by your headache and pretence at having a girl friend. I know better than to fall for your smoke and mirror tricks. Where were you Saturday night?"

"I had dinner with Hagrid," he answered, "ask him."

"And where were you after that?"

"Later Parvati and I met--"

"And before that.... Where were you?"

Harry just stood there, his arms folded across his chest, refusing to comment while clearing his mind. He knew he could not let Snape know what he had truly been doing. Snape's reaction to that information would be severe.

"Answer me, Harry!" But it was clear that Harry had no intention of answering the questions. His mind had cleared of absolutely everything and Snape couldn't read anything from him but his irritation. "Why must you be this way?"

"Why must you ask me things that I can't possibly begin to answer?" Harry answered with his own questions. "You all are so great at keeping secrets from me...well maybe I've learned that trick."

Snape narrowed his eyes as he glared at Harry. "You're not too bright--"

"I know, you tell me all of the time." He nodded slightly as he acknowledged his professor's belief.

"Have you considered the position that you have placed Miss Patil in? Do you understand that the Dark Lord has spies everywhere and probably knows by now that you have a girl friend?"

Harry's angry look turned into a pang of guilt as he slowly nodded his head. "She knows, and swears it's her choice," he said softly. "Why must I be denied everything in life? Can't I have someone to hold?"

Had Harry been looking at Snape he would have seen that the hard-nosed professor actually had taken pity on the boy...only for a moment. But Harry didn't have to look at him to know that Snape actually felt sorry for him. The astonishment of that caused Harry to look up at the man who had inadvertently become a confidant.

"I left the school," he admitted.

Snape sighed heavily, anger resuming its rightful place on his face. "How could you be so stupid? What if the Dark Lord had found this out?" It wasn't a question that was meant to be answered and Harry knew it, remaining silent as he awaited the rest of the lecture. "Did you take Miss Patil with you?"

"No," he insisted. "I wouldn't put her in that kind of danger. I met her in the loo."

"Why were you two wet?"

"Myrtle splashed her," Harry said honestly.

"And you?"

"I fell in some water before that." He hoped that was enough of an explanation to satisfy him. "Are you going to have me expelled now?" Harry wasn't worried about having to leave the school, but he was worried about his wand if that were to happen.

Snape rolled his eyes for a moment, silently giving Harry his answer. "Don't ever do that again without my permission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Harry stared in amazement as Snape left the room. He wondered why the professor who seemed to hate him so dearly was suddenly slightly accommodating. He had sensed that Snape understood Harry's departure from Hogwarts had something to do with learning more about how to defeat Voldemort. Harry could only speculate that was why Snape hadn't turned him into Dumbledore and insist that he be expelled.

Finally, after several more minutes of contemplation, Harry exited the classroom and resumed his walk. He quickened his pace knowing that Neville and Professor Lupin were probably already waiting for him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When he got there Neville was sitting on top of one of the desks talking with Professor Lupin. Harry started in towards them but stopped dead in his tracks when he inadvertently read the professor's mind. A brief moment of shock covered his face as he looked at the smile Romulus Lupin wore on his face.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, I just realised that I forgot to bring that book you wanted to borrow from me." Neville scrunched his face as he stared at Harry. "You know...the one about magical sea creatures?"

"Oh yeah," Neville said trying to play along with Harry. "I forgot all about it too, so no harm done."

Harry looked up at Professor Lupin and smiled feebly. "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes," he answered. "As you probably already know, Harry, I've been giving Neville private lessons to help him become a better dueller. I have intended all along to include you on these lessons...as soon as Neville felt ready to duel with you." He looked over at Neville Longbottom and smiled proudly at him. "Neville has become quite efficient in this subject and I think he is a perfect training partner for you."

Harry and Neville shared a quick glance, but Lupin didn't seem to follow it.

"You may ask why I feel Neville the best, but--"

"No," Harry answered. "Neville and I both know why. I told him about the prophecy already, Professor."

Lupin looked a bit shocked for a moment, but quickly proceeded. "Excellent, that will save us the trouble of explanations. We will begin on Wednesday, promptly at seven."

They acknowledged their Professor and left the classroom together. When they were down the corridor Neville finally had to ask Harry what his reaction was all about.

"Well..." Harry thought of how to explain it but couldn't find the words. "I don't know why, but for a split second, Professor Lupin reminded me of Voldemort."

Unsure of how to respond to that, Neville simply changed the subject, chatting idly with Harry as they headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Harry slipped onto the bench next to Parvati with Neville still beside him. Parvati passed him a plate already piled with food immediately upon sitting. He planted a small kiss on her cheek as a thank you and began eating. After dinner, Harry and Parvati left the hall holding hands, and Harry noticed the staring that followed them. His eyes fell on Draco Malfoy as he took one last look over his shoulder so that he could return the evil glare. It dawned on Harry that Professor Snape was right...Voldemort was certainly aware of his relationship with Parvati and Malfoy was likely the person who'd scampered off to tell him.

When Harry returned to his dorm room later that night he was met by Dean and Seamus, who were smiling broadly at him. "What's going on with you two?" he asked.

"Nothing," Seamus said as he stifled a laugh. "We were just talking about were you and Parvati missing duelling club and wondering where you could have been off to."

Harry turned deep red as he walked over to his bed. "That's none of your business." He wasn't about to tell them where he'd been, what he was doing, or that he had no intention of going to duelling club again. "Why don't you two bugger off?"

They just laughed harder as they left the room. Harry couldn't help but smile at them. They meant well, he knew that, but the details of his life weren't something that he necessarily wanted to share with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan...not after the things he'd heard them bragging about. He liked them but he knew they'd air his laundry if given the chance.

Harry was reclined back on his bed when the door opened again and Ron entered. "Why weren't you at duelling club, Harry?" he asked immediately.

"I was with Parvati--"

"Doing what?" A croaked smile turned the corners of Ron's mouth.

"Why weren't you and Hermione at dinner?" Harry turned the question on Ron. "Where were you two?"

"We were--" Ron realised what Harry thought they were up to. "No!" he insisted quickly. "We've never done that!"

"What?" Harry had been under the impression that Ron and Hermione had been having sex for some time now. "I thought you guys slept together on Yule?"

"Well yeah, but we didn't shag!" Ron's face was bright red now, brighter than Harry thought he'd ever seen it. "Not that I wouldn't like to...but that's not the point."

"Hermione hasn't...?" Harry wasn't sure how to phrase the question. "What I mean it...she hasn't agreed to--?"

Ron slowly shook his head. "You know how Hermione is, Harry. She always follows the rules, and well, she was raised to believe that sex was something you did after you were married. She treats it like a rule."

"I didn't realise," Harry muttered, "I just get such intense feelings from the two of you; I just assumed that you were sleeping together."

Ron chuckled a bit. "I think we're a lot like you and Parvati. Just a lot of snogging, but no sex." Harry quickly looked down into his lap and Ron didn't need to be an Occlumens to know what that meant. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you just sit down and talk about, you know?" Harry knew that Ron understood because they had never talked about the intimacy in the relationship between him and Hermione.

"Mum's always scolding Bill and Charlie when they kiss and tell," Ron stated. "You're right, but I can I just ask...how was it?"

Harry couldn't contain his smile. "Nice."

"I asked you guys here tonight to discuss a few things with you," Harry overlooked the small group he invited to join him in the Room of Requirement. "I know you're wondering why I didn't just call a D.A. meeting and have Hermione inform everyone of this, but I feel that not everyone can be trusted right now. I hope that I am just being suspicious and overly cautious, but I think you'll all agree that is not necessarily a bad thing with the way things are going in the war right now."

A few heads nodded and some mumbling could be heard but the attention stayed on Harry. "I've asked you guys here tonight because I want to form an alliance between us...just us. We need our own Order of the Phoenix since not all adults can be trusted. Much is brewing in our world and it's only a matter of time before it spills back over into Hogwarts, and we all know that Voldemort wants me dead, so we know he will keep trying to get at me no matter where I am.

"Some of you don't know where I was in December and January, so I'm going to tell you all now what happened to me." Harry had a seat on a stool as he prepared to tell the tale. He started at the beginning with Luna's prophecy and finished with the day he woke up back at Hogwarts. It had taken a little over an hour to tell and when he was through he made eye contact with everyone in the room in order to know who was really on his side. He was relieved to find that everyone was.

"So you want us to be your inner circle?" Padma Patil asked.

Harry winced slightly at that phrase, but couldn't help but accept it as the best way to describe the support structure that he was searching for. "Basically, but I don't want you to think of me as the leader. I want us to be equals." They all nodded. "We will train together on the nights that the duelling club meets," before anyone could argue that they'd miss duelling club Harry explained, "as I said before, not all adults can be trusted, even if they are professors."

"What are you trying to tell us, Harry?" Ernie Macmillan asked. "That you don't trust Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I can't give you a reason, but he isn't the only one within Hogwarts that I don't trust."

"But--"

Harry cut Susan Bones off. "I know that I need to explain this all to you, but I don't think that tonight is a good idea. Tonight I just need your word that this meeting and all future meetings between us will be held in confidence and not discussed with anyone outside of this group." Everyone nodded. "Once you've each given me your word, a wizard's bond will be created between us, and you will be unable to break it without me knowing it. That bond works both ways. If I break my word to protect you to the best of my abilities, you will know it."

Fifteen heads nodded. As they departed each gave their word that this group would be kept among those present and that new members would have to be brought before the entire group before admission was issued. They would meet every Sunday afternoon when the duelling club met and carry out tutorials then.

Harry's days were once again filled to the brim. Tutorials with Professors Flitwick, Lupin and Snape; researching all he could about Defense Against the Dark Arts and then teaching it to his group; taking excursions into the Chamber of Secrets in order to continue his research on the Eye of Isis and Neville's mum. And of course, continuing to monitor Death Eater activities. Voldemort had rallied his troops again and they were on the attack throughout Europe staying a relative distance away from Scotland and Hogwarts. Harry assumed that was because Hermione had been right about the Eye of Isis: Voldemort let him get away with it and was now giving him the time to research it and find out exactly how it worked.

It was at the end of April that Harry was finally putting all of those pieces together and learned how to unlock the key to deciphering the Ritual of Life.

"Neville," Harry took gasping breaths from his run through the castle to his dorm room where Neville and Ron were sitting. "Your mum...your mum has the key."

"To what?" asked Neville as he sat up in his bed.

"To the Ritual of Life... it's not in her work because she still has it!"

"Harry, we have no way of talking to her," Neville reminded him. "She's missing a few marbles."

"She isn't insane though," Harry recalled seeing her a year ago. "Does she ever try to communicate with you?"

Neville immersed himself in deep thought but didn't seem to come up with anything until Ron spoke. "What was it your mum gave you last year at Christmas? I saw you put something in your pocket."

"A gum wrapper, she's given them to me for years."

"Is there anything written on them?" Harry asked, finally in control of his breathing again.

"Sometimes," he thought about it. "But I stopped looking at them a long time ago. Gran always tells me to throw them out because they're just rubbish, but I've saved everyone that she's given me... the wrappers are the only thing she's ever given me, a load a rubbish according to Gran."

"Where are they now?"

"In a box under my bed at home," Neville answered Harry.

"Do you think you could get your grandmother to send them to you without her going through them?"

"Yes."

_April 20, 1997_

Harry looked up as the owls swarmed the Great Hall. This was quite normal for a Sunday morning. Most students got their care packages from home on Saturdays or Sundays, but Harry was particularly keen on watching Hedwig. He could clearly see that Hedwig was carrying a large parcel and it had to be intended for Neville since he had used Hedwig to write to his Gran four days earlier.

Harry excused himself from Parvati as his owl touched down in front of Neville. He was at his side as Neville tore the package open and they both peered down at the hundreds of gum wrappers. Harry and Neville shared a victorious smile as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Let's get this back up to our room," Harry said as he glanced over at the head table. Professor Dumbledore was staring intently at the group wondering what it was they were so excited to see.

Unfortunately, they drew a little more attention to themselves as Neville scooped the box up and they huddled around him, collecting Parvati as they passed her, and disappeared from the Great Hall. They entered the sixth year boy's dormitory and quickly locked the door behind them. Neville dumped the box out of his bed and everyone stared down at the silver wrappers.

"Now what?" Parvati wondered, not quite sure she knew why they were supposed to be excited but old gum wrappers.

"We think this is how Neville's mum has been communicating with him," Harry explained to his girl friend. "Now we just need to figure out how."

"Don't you think that we should sort them by oldest to newest?" Hermione suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked. "It's not as if Neville dated them."

"We can charm them," Parvati said. "It will make the newest paper obvious, but there's no telling if they were given to Neville in a row by the age of the paper."

"It's a start at least," Hermione looked over her shoulder at Parvati.

"I agree," Harry said.

Hermione and Parvati quickly whipped out their wands and performed that sorting charm several times until the wrappers began dancing around on the bed lining up to be inspected. The wrappers were still trying to line up when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Harry said as he was closest to the door. He removed the locking charm and opened the door just a fraction. Looking up at Professor Dumbledore he asked, "Can I help you Professor?"

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Harry."

"Sure," Harry slipped out of door frame and quickly closed the door so that the headmaster could not see what his housemates were up to. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"How is your training coming along?"

"Just fine," Harry answered as he looked the headmaster in the eyes. "I thought you got weekly reports from the professors?"

"I do, but I thought best if I talked to you directly. I know that you have been upset with me for sometime, but I don't think that continuing to ignore each other is the way to deal with our differences. Do you?"

"Probably not," Harry answered truthfully. "But that's not the reason that you're here right now."

"Not entirely," Dumbledore admitted. "I would like to ask you what Hedwig brought to Neville that made so many Gryffindors desert the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast."

"His grandmother sent him a package that we all wanted to see."

"And that's why you're now hiding in your dorm room?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it hiding, Professor," he answered. "We just wanted a little privacy to sort through it."

"Why do you lie to me, Harry?"

"Why do you lie to me, Professor?"

"I am simply trying to protect you," he answered. "Some things are best for you not to know. Not every piece of information can help you, Harry. Knowledge is a double-edged sword that can cut deep."

"I understand," Harry said. "And I will hold the same position."

Dumbledore's eyes softened a bit as he looked into Harry's eyes. "I would like your trust again. I know that we can help each other still. I find this feud tiresome."

"All you have to do is be honest with me and I'll be honest with you. I'm not so young that I won't understand. I need to know everything you do about Voldemort if I'm going to defeat him." Harry found himself still waiting for an answer but knew that one would not be offered. He wished that he didn't have to have this conversation again with the headmaster.

"I want to trust you," Harry told him in all honesty. "You know as well as anyone that trust must is not given freely, and when it is lost it is difficult to regain."

"Yes, I know this, and I'm sorry that I can't say anything to you that would regain your trust."

"You know," Harry leaned against the door, "it's not some much that I don't trust you any longer, it's more a matter of respect. You were my hero and to learn what I have about you; to see you with clear eyes has been devastating."

"I am human, Harry, and as so I have many flaws. Heroes are often held on pedestals that are impossibly high..."

"I know."

Dumbledore nodded his head softly. "I'll let you get back to Neville's package, but before I do, I want you to know that I have the utmost faith, respect and trust in you."

Harry glared at Dumbledore's back as he turned and left, feeling angry that the headmaster was trying to guilt Harry into respect. He took a few moments to himself before entering the room where his friends were piecing the wrappers together as if they were puzzle pieces. Upon looking more closely, Harry realised that they were just that. He dove into helping and as they placed more and more of the wrappers together, Harry began to see the bigger picture.

It took another hour of non-stop work before they all stepped back and looked at the portrait lying on Neville's bed. It was of the woman who had handed him the green stone. Isis was kneeling on one knee her arms spread wide revealing that she had expansive wings.

"What's that say, Harry?" Hermione pointed at the scribbling across the bottom.

Harry quickly translated the Egyptian writing for them. "The Eye of Osiris will see the soul; the Wings of Isis will deliver it."

"That stone is really the Eye of Osiris," Hermione concluded.

"Who is Osiris?" Parvati asked.

"Isis's brother," Hermione answered and then looked at Harry with excitement. "I know where to find the Wings of Isis."


	19. Capture

Chapter 19 – **_Capture_**

_May 17, 1997_

"Mum?"

"Percy?" Molly could hardly believe the face that was hovering in her firebox. "Oh Percy, it's so good to talk to you again."

"I'm sorry for how I've behaved, Mum," he said with feeling and a hint of a tear in his eye. "I've been such a prat. I should have believed you and Harry. I just got so caught up in trying to advance my career I forgot everything that is important."

"Percy, dear, it's all right." She was beyond ecstatic to hear from him and receive an apology.

"I wanted to tell you that I've resigned my position at the Ministry. Maybe I'll go back to work there at some point in the future but right now it's just too awkward to have Dad as my boss after how I behaved."

"You're father will understand. He's not treating you differently is he?"

"No, Mum, really it's just me," Percy explained. "I need to get my priorities straightened out before I can continue at the ministry."

"I understand, dear."

"I really miss you, do you think it would be okay if I dropped in the evening to see you? With Dad working late all of the time, I'm sure you must get terribly lonesome."

"Oh Percy, I'd love to spend the evening with you!" Molly was so excited about making amends with Percy she could hardly think of anything else. "You'll have to Apparate to a specific point though. We've got wards on the house now."

"That seems reasonable now that Dad is the minister."

"We've had them in place long before that," she informed him.

"Where is the Apparation point?"

"Five meters due east of the orchard. Then you have to walk to the big oak, you know which one don't you dear?" He nodded. "And the house will appear to you in the northern direction."

"Thanks for understanding, Mum. I'm going to clear out my office a bit more but I'll see you in a couple of hours all right?"

"Splendid. Percy, I can't wait to see you."

* * *

"Can I get you anything special at the market, Vernon?" Petunia asked as she slipped her purse onto her forearm.

"No, dear."

"I'm going to pick up those items that Duddy asked for so I can get them into the post on Monday."

Petunia gently kissed Vernon on one of his many chins before departing. It was a beautiful May day and she delighted in driving slowly down the street with her window down, hoping to pick up on any conversation that could be happening outdoors. Her stroll through the market was equally appealing. Gossiping with neighbors and eaves dropping on other conversations.

She returned to Number Four carrying several brown bags of groceries. She found it odd that Vernon wasn't sitting in his favorite chair watching the evening news but assumed he had gone upstairs for something. She carefully began putting the food away, neatly stacking and lining up each item in the refrigerator and cupboards. She was halfway done with her last bag when she heard what seemed to be a muffled shout.

Curiosity brought her to the foot of the stairs. She cocked her head as she tried to listen for the noise again. "Vernon?" She called. "Are you all right?"

There was no answer so Petunia decided to find him. She looked in their bedroom first then Dudley's but he wasn't in either. She was walking right passed Harry's bedroom door when she heard a thump. It startled her but the noise certainly came from the bedroom that had been vacant for the last ten months. Her hand was shaking as she touched the doorknob afraid of what she would find, but then she thought to herself that perhaps Vernon had simply decided to give the room back to Dudley when he got home and was making it up.

With a bit of confidence and arrogance Petunia turned the knob and entered the room. Her eyes widened at her husband lying on Harry's bed bound and gagged. She rushed to side to untie him as he motioned with his head incisively. She wasn't getting the message so he began grunting.

"What?" She ripped the tape from his mouth.

"It's a trap! They're here for that bloody boy!"

"Harry's at school." She reasoned but saw no one else in the room.

Just then ropes wrapped themselves around Petunia. She struggled but they only wrapped tighter. "We know where he is Muggle." A cold voice told her. "But we're certain he'll come for you when he learns of this."

"You aren't supposed to be able to be here!" Petunia shouted through her tears. She doubted very much that Harry would fight for her life. "This house is protected!"

"Only by the blood you share with him." A man with long blond hair finally appeared in front of her. "And the Dark Lord shares that blood as well. He was reborn of it."

"No!" Petunia could not believe it. "No! That power is absolute! He can't possibly break the charm."

Another man appeared in the room. "I told you she was a witch too, Lucius." The stocky man spoke to the blond. "I told you. How else would she know how the charm works?"

"My wife is not a freak!" Vernon shouted. "She is not one of you."

Petunia grew red with fury at their remarks. "How dare you accuse me of being... being... like her!"

"Because you are. You're a witch the same as your sister. If you weren't Dumbledore would have never hid Potter here. He knew you had some magical power."

"No!" She wanted to cover her ears but her hands were pressed to her side. "I'm not a witch."

Lucius watched in amusement as her anger grew. He didn't think she was really a witch but she appeared to be pooling energy. After a few moments the ropes that bound her unraveled and went flying in all directions.

"You were right," Lucius looked at his companion. "She is a witch."

"No." Petunia cried as she realized she had freed herself. No one helped, she broke free of the ropes. Her sobs brought her to her knees and she buried her head in her hands.

"Told you she'd be easy." Lucius pointed his wand at her. "Stupefy!"

Petunia's body seized up in her curled position and she was easily picked up. The men holding Vernon's wife disappeared with her at half past six. He could do nothing but squirm and scream on Harry's bed.

It seemed like an eternity before the police were finally at his door. Vernon continued screaming until his front door had been bashed in and police were raiding the home. They were in the bedroom quickly.

"They took my wife." He was breathless and hoarse from all of his screaming. "Two men, one tied me up and the other took my wife."

"The wife has been taken!" An officer screamed down the stairs.

The police began questioning Vernon but he just didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth about the men who'd abducted his wife, clearly they were wizards, knowing that the police would find the story absurd and believe him to be mad, or involved. And he certainly didn't want anyone to think him to be in leagues with those freaks.

"The men said they were taking your wife because of your nephew?" The detective asked him. "Why do they want your nephew?"

"He's some what famous in his own... Right." He could think of nothing better to say than that. "Look, I'm not sure how to describe why some people feel he is special, you would really need to talk to one of his kind."

"One of his kind?" This perplexed the man. "What do you mean by that?"

It was then that there was a knock at the kitchen door and a junior officer stuck his head in. "Detective, there's a Mrs. Figg here, she says she must speak with Mr. Dursley."

"She must be one of them!" Vernon shouted triumphantly.

"Show her in."

Mrs. Figg entered the room looking at Vernon. "Who was it, Mr. Dursley?"

"Tall skinny man with whitish hair--"

"Malfoy," she muttered under her breath.

"Mrs. Figg, do you know who took Mrs. Dursley?"

"The man that he described is Lucius Malfoy, but you won't find any record of him, Detective. He doesn't exist in your world. There's nothing you all can do to get Petunia back."

"Are you delivering some sort of ransom, Mrs. Figg?"

"No," she turned her attention to Vernon. "I'll go call Professor Dumbledore straight away."

The detective was going to ask who that was but Vernon answered before he could ask. "The headmaster at my nephew's school. He'll bring their authorities and then I'll be able to tell you everything."

Mrs. Figg returned ten minutes later with three people wearing long robes over their clothes. They walked into the house trying not to pay attention to the men staring at them. Moody closed the kitchen door behind all of them.

"That was fast," Vernon observed.

"Who are you people?"

"These are..."

"I'll explain Arabella," Arthur assured her. "Detective?"

"Wainwright."

Arthur embraced the hand that was extended. "My name is Arthur Weasley, I am the Minister of Magic--"

Wainwright immediately began laughing. "Sure mate, and I'm the queen."

"He's quite serious, Muggle," Moody growled.

"It's all right, Alastor. Mr. Wainwright has no idea that wizards really exist. But I wonder how much Mr. Dursley told you about his wife's abduction."

"I couldn't tell him much without him thinking I was mad." Vernon ruffled his moustache. "How could I tell him that two men popped into my house, tied me up and then popped out with Petunia?"

"Where Mr. Dursley?"

"Harry's bedroom."

"Come with me, detective." Arthur motioned and Wainwright followed him. The three other magical people did as well. "You might want to clear these people out of here." He suggested at the forensic collectors. "You don't want a lot of people to see this."

"You heard the man, clear off for a moment."

When the room was cleared Tonks closed the door and Arthur gave his wand a wave. Suddenly silhouettes appeared in the room. Two men standing, a woman on her knees and Vernon on the bed. "These are magical signatures. They last for a while after magic has been performed."

"Arthur," Moody nudged him, "look at the aunt's residue."

"She did magic..." Arthur wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see the purple hue surrounding her silhouette.

"That's Malfoy," Tonks pointed at one of the silhouettes. "And this one is McNair."

"My god," Arthur looked at it. "It certainly looks like it."

"They're going to lure Harry to him again." Tonks concluded.

"I'm not following any of you." Wainwright stated skeptically. "There's no such thing as magic."

"I'll call your minister." Arthur stated. "Do you have one of those portable telly things?"

Wainwright handed the strange man his cellular phone just waiting for him to attempt to call the prime minister. He was truly shocked when Arthur seemed to get into an immediate deep conversation with him. Arthur didn't let Wainwright talk to the prime minister instead he hung the phone up and handed it back to him.

"You're going to get a call in a few minutes."

It didn't take long for the phone to ring and Wainwright to simple have little choice but agree with and to everything his superior was saying. When he tucked his phone back into his pocket he just stared at the magical people with wide eyes.

"I was told to release a statement that we have reason to believe this is an international abduction and that we will be working with officials from another ministry to locate Petunia Dursley. He told me that Harry Potter is the presumed target." Wainwright rubbed his head. "Is that the nephew?" The strangers to him just nodded. "What is he, some sort of dark witch catcher?"

"Yes," Moody nodded. "Now if you don't mind going and making your statement, we'd like to look around for a few minutes." When the detective left the room Moody spoke freely. "How did they get in here?"

"The charm must get weaker the longer Harry is away." Was all Arthur could think of. "He hasn't been home in nearly a year."

"Harry won't fight for her." Tonks said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, he will," Moody growled, "he shouldn't, but he will."

* * *

The house was unusually dark as he approached. Molly was usually in the kitchen when he got home at night. She always waited up for him wanting to make sure he was all right. Arthur pushed open the kitchen door wondering where she could be.

"Molly?" No answer. "Dobby?"

When Dobby didn't answer Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. Molly might not have been able to hear him if she were in bed but Dobby would be able to answer a summons even if he were kilometers away.

"Dobby!" He tried again with urgency but still there was no answer. His mind began to spin as he could think of nothing but Petunia Dursley's disappearance earlier. It would make more sense to him if Molly were taken. She was Harry's mother for all intensive purposes. If they took Petunia why wouldn't they take Molly as well?

"Molly!"

The thought swarmed in his mind as he ran to the clock. Bill and Charlie were both pointed at work. Fred and George at traveling. Ron, Ginny and Harry at school but Arthur's fear became real when he looked at the last two members of his family. Percy and Molly were both pointed at Mortal Peril.


	20. Ransom

Chapter 20 – **_Ransom_**

_May 16, 1997_

Clutching his chest, Harry staggered to the nearby wall and pressed a hand against it in order to steady himself. He began slowly rubbing his chest as a tear of pain formed in each eye. "Dobby," Harry whispered, associating the intense pain to his house-elf.

Slowly, the pain subsided, but the feeling that Dobby was in trouble did not. The hand on Harry's chest instinctively went to his forehead, clapping his palm over the scar as it began to tingle. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on not letting the tingle turn into searing pain. He couldn't let Voldemort into his mind again, and he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, let his curiosity over what the madman could possibly be up to cloud his ability to keep control of his mind.

Harry tried to shake the feeling as he resumed walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was already several minutes late for tutoring, and was certain to be hexed upon entering, but as he drew closer his steps became much more difficult to take. A force within him wouldn't allow him to ignore the concern that was racing over Dobby's well being. He knew that he had to do something about the ache that wouldn't subside. He needed to know why he felt that Dobby was in danger.

Defense Against the Dark Arts would have to wait. Harry quickly reversed his course, heading towards the headmaster's office. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see that the stairs to the headmaster's office were already revealed; almost as if Professor Dumbledore was expecting a student to need entry. Harry slowly climbed the spiral staircase, rubbing his chest again, and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in, Harry." The quiet voice invited.

Harry pushed the door open carefully and entered with caution, making sure that no one else was in the room, and hoping that Dumbledore would not misconstrue this meeting as one to regain favour. Harry's reluctance to confide in Professor Dumbledore had not foreshadowed his thoughts until that moment. Harry was certain that only Dumbledore could explain why Harry suddenly felt as though Dobby were in grave danger.

"Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore pointed at a chair opposite his desk. Very slowly, Harry approached the chair and sat as if he were greatly fatigued. Dumbledore was not slow to notice this. "Have you had another vision?"

"No," Harry slowly shook his head. "I haven't had one in months. I feel something..." Harry shifted his eyes upwards as he tried to put it into words. "Something has happened to Dobby."

"What did you feel?"

"A few minutes ago I felt a pain in my chest and for some reason I associated it with Dobby. He's not dead, is he?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "If Dobby had died, Harry, you'd know it. There is a very deep bond between a house-elf and his master. It's the way that Dobby knows when you need him or when you're in trouble."

Harry knew that Dumbledore was already aware that something had indeed happened, and Harry could only wonder how long he intended to wait before telling him what it was. "What's going on?"

"Earlier this evening your Uncle was found tied up in your bedroom and your Aunt was missing. Magical signatures indicate that she was abducted by two men."

"Death Eaters?" Dumbledore nodded at his question. "How did they get into my house?"

"I can only assume that the longer you're away from home the weaker the charm gets, and if Voldemort himself didn't go there it would be possible for others to penetrate the charm if they meant you no harm."

And they didn't mean Harry harm, they meant his Aunt harm. "They want me for her?"

"We haven't heard anyone's intentions yet, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "She isn't the only person who was abducted tonight Harry. A witch was also taken--"

"Mrs. Weasley?" That's why he felt that pain, Dobby was trying to tell him that he needed him. "They took her too?"

"Yes, Harry," he confirmed. "Dobby was not found at the Burrow either, so it is my assumption that he is still with Mrs. Weasley. I'm certain that he tried to protect her, and warn you when he failed. That is the pain you felt."

Harry said nothing as he stood. "Where are you going, Harry?"

"He obviously wants me," Harry stated plainly. "I'm going back to Egypt."

"I can't let you do that, Harry--"

"With all do respect, Professor, just try and stop me."

Harry turned his back quickly on his headmaster and retreated from his office. He fully expected Dumbledore to place some sort of spell on him but he didn't. Instead Dumbledore had a slightly bemused look on his face that Harry did not to see.

Harry went straight to the dungeons. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk reading when Harry knocked but did not wait for a reply or invitation to enter. "Voldemort has kidnapped Mrs. Weasley and my Aunt," he told the professor as he stormed in. "I'm going after them, will you come with me?"

Snape laid his book down on the desk. "Just what is it you think that you and I can do?"

"He wants me right?"

"Presumably."

"And he'd like to kill you. Two for two." Snape seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "You know that I'm not ready to face him. I can't go alone," Harry didn't flinch as he admitted this to the man whose tutorials had spilled over into intense Dark Arts training. "There's no one else I'd ask to go with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only person I trust right now." As much as it pained Harry to admit it, it was certainly true. He may not like the Potions Master but he certainly trusted him implicitly.

Snape opened his mouth to speak but never said a word as a black eagle flew through his office window. It perched itself directly in front of Harry and stuck out its leg. There, Harry removed a black envelope with the Dark Mark on the front. The bird hurried off as Harry opened the envelope and read aloud.

"_Harry,_

_I've something that belongs to you. If you want to see them alive again I suggest you get to Cairo by midnight._"

Harry crumpled the letter in his palms. "I have to get my other wand from my dorm."

"I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes," Snape stood. "Cairo is a long journey, so we haven't much time."

Harry ran from the dungeons for his dorm, arriving in less than five minutes. He was thankful that dinner was still being served in the Great Hall because very few people saw him running through the castle and through Gryffindor Tower. In his dorm, he tossed his Hogwarts robe to the side and slid into the plain black cloak that Voldemort had given to him during his last trip to Egypt. He opened his trunk and removed the box that his second wand was kept in. He removed the wand from its holster and looked at it for a brief moment before returning it to the holster. Harry dropped to his knees and quickly attached the wand to the inside of his left calf. After securing it, he rolled his trouser leg back down and reached into his trunk for his second holster. He didn't bother to close his trunk as he ran from the room clipping the second holster onto his right forearm and strapping his wand in.

Harry wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open and exited the common room. He immediately collided with a body just outside the portrait hole.

Ginny fell straight to her bottom at the force with which Harry hit her.

Harry extended a hand to help her up and she took it. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," tears swelled in his eyes as he pulled her to her feet. "It's all my fault," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his body. He buried his face against her neck and kissed her flesh very softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident, Harry," she told him as she returned the embrace, but not quite as tightly. "I'm sure you didn't mean to knock me over. No harm done."

Harry pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes. "I've done so much harm, Ginny, but I can try to make this right." Harry tipped his head towards her, bringing their lips so close that they were almost touching as he whispered, "I'll bring her back...I promise you. I want you to know before I go, that you've meant the world to me. I never wanted to hurt you, Ginny, I hope you know that. Don't ever forget me; I'll never forget you Ginny."

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny asked with fear but he didn't answer. "You're coming back," she insisted, but he remained silent with a resolve in his eyes that almost frightened her. "Tell me you're coming back," the request finally produced tears from Ginny, "please, Harry..."

Harry couldn't answer her pleas, unsure if he could promise her that much. He knew he needed to leave but his eyes could only find her lips. Soon his mouth met hers and he kissed her softly and sensually before prying himself from her embrace and bolting down the corridor; leaving Ginny with more questions than answers. She could only watch his robes billowing out behind him for a few seconds more.

Harry reached the entrance of the castle and found Professor Snape waiting for him there. The two began a quick pace away from the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest where they could safely Apparate. As they were passing Hagrid's hut Professor Dumbledore came out. Harry and Snape both just looked at him and then each other and ran to their destination, unwilling to let Professor Dumbledore dissuade the choice to leave. They were at the edge of the forest before Dumbledore was close enough to say anything to them, and he was forced to simply watch as they disappeared into the woods.

"I thought he might try to stop you from leaving," Snape said with a bit of curiosity but not surprise. The thought was fleeting though and he was returned to the task at hand by Harry's question.

"How far do you think I can Apparate to?"

"You tell me?" Snape turned the question but did not receive a response. "I suppose to southeast England...do you know where Brighton is?"

Harry nodded quickly trying to picture it in his mind. "I've seen pictures of the cliffs overlooking the English Channel."

"I'll meet you there."

Harry nodded again as he closed his eyes bringing the image of Brighton clearly into his mind. Without a sound, Harry Apparated, closely followed by Severus Snape. The two appeared on the cliffs of Brighton, twenty meters apart. They walked towards each other and Harry said nothing as he looked from his professor to the sea. It calmed him for a moment and Harry savoured the brief feeling of tranquillity before rushing off to meet his destiny.

"Can you Apparate again?" Snape broke the silence by asking. "The closer we get to Cairo, the less severe the reaction will be to travelling by portkey."

"Yes," Harry answered. "I can Apparate again." He knew this Apparation would most certainly be his first over water. He would have to Apparate across the English Channel, but Harry didn't know why that would be so difficult. It was only water. If he could Apparate from Scotland to Southern England, he could Apparate across the English Channel.

"Where?" he asked his professor.

"Paris." Knowing Harry had never been to Paris, Snape was forced to choose a destination he was certain to have seen many times. "Right under the Eiffel Tower."

"The Muggles--?"

"You don't know any wizarding parts of France, do you?" Harry shook his head to the question. "We'll have to hope for the best."

Again, Harry nodded at Snape just before closing his eyes and bringing the picture of the Eiffel Tower into his mind's eye. This time Harry did not Apparate quite so silently. The soft pop was still quiet enough not to draw any attention to himself, but Snape knew it would not remain that way for much longer. Harry might be improving his Apparation skills, but he was still a novice at it, and multiple long distance Apparations in such a short time was going to drain his energy.

Within seconds of arriving directly under the Eiffel Tower, Professor Snape joined Harry's side...a little too closely. Harry had to dive out of the way to keep Snape from splinching with him. If Harry's sudden appearance in France had gone unnoticed, he certainly no longer enjoyed that luxury. Scores of people had stopped and stared at the strangely dressed men that just fell over for no apparent reason.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him up to his feet again before they both fled the spotlight of the moment. They tucked into the shadows of a nearby building and just stared as the crowd they had caused to gather dispersed.

"Did they see you?" Snape asked.

"Not until you fell on me," Harry answered with a bit of a nip of coldness. "Where to now?"

"I think a portkey would be best now."

"I can Apparate one more time," he said, wanting to stay away from the portkey as long as possible. To date, all of Harry's transports by portkey had resulted in his being sick. He couldn't chance that on the way to face Voldemort.

Not having time to argue with Harry, Snape nodded and said, "The Parthenon."

Harry could picture that, and so he disappeared again, but this time with a much louder pop. When Snape arrived at the Parthenon, Harry was on his knees breathing heavily. He needed a few minutes to recover from the non-stop Apparation, and the distance he had covered. Frankly, Snape appeared to be surprised that Harry had even made it that far in such a short amount of time.

Harry didn't ask Snape what he was doing as he rummaged around a pile of rubble in the corner. It was obvious that he was looking for something big enough to convert into a portkey. He finally returned with an empty soda pop bottle. Harry stared at it with dread. He'd rather give Apparation another go than portkey.

"Don't act like a child," Snape said without looking at him.

Harry sighed in irritation as he lifted himself to his feet. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Ginny sat curled up in her chair, tears streaming down her face. She had figured out who it was that Harry was going to save--only one person made any sense. She'd tried justifying it being anyone else, but her presumption had to be correct. Harry had gone to save her mother.

She couldn't forget Harry's words to her or the delicate kiss he placed on her lips before running off. He was Parvati's boy friend, but she was the one that he said good-bye to. She couldn't decide if he had done it because it was her mother he was going to save, or if he had wanted to touch her one more time before going to his doom, or if she had simply been the only to say good-bye to since he had collided with her.

The reason didn't matter, what did was the fact that her mother had been abducted and Harry had gone after Voldemort in order to get her back. It was the first time that Harry had sought out Voldemort, and maybe that's what scared him so. No matter what the reason for his reservation and fear he seemed sure that he wouldn't return this time.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked quietly as he sat down next to her.

"Harry's gone," was all she could say and thankfully it was all she needed to say.

Ron hadn't seen him return from Professor Lupin's lesson yet, and Neville was sitting on the other end of the common room reading a book. "Do you know where he went to?"

"He's gone after Voldemort." She looked her brother in the eyes. "He took Mum, Ron..." Tears burst from her as she sobbed loudly. "Voldemort took our mum!"

"How could he take Mum?" Ron's first emotion was anger. "The Burrow has anti-Apparation wards on it! That means someone had to tell a Death Eater where to find the Burrow." Ginny nodded. "Who?"

"Doesn't Dumbledore think one of our brothers might be a Death Eater?" she asked through her tears. "It has to be Ron, one of them is a Death Eater."

"Do you think one of our brothers is a Death Eater?" She only nodded. "But which one could it be?"

Ginny tried to swallow the lump in her throat but no amount of saliva could dislodge the vessel of fear that had settled within her. "I think its Bill. Someone had to tell Voldemort all that stuff about Egypt and get him close enough to Mum. He's the only one that makes sense."

Ron ground his teeth in anger as he wrapped his arms around his sister to comfort her. "I hope Harry kills him." Although Ron wasn't certain his best friend was capable of murder regardless of the changes that had occurred with Harry in the past months.

Vengeance obviously boiled in his veins...Ron had known that when Harry admitted that he had used an Unforgivable on Voldemort, but he never expected to see the guilt and remorse laced in Harry's eyes as he admitted it. Ron certainly felt nothing but pride in Harry, but he was merely a spectator in Harry's life this year, and there had been, and continued to be nothing that Ron could say to his best mate to cheer him up. He realised that there was no consoling a person resigned to the fact that he must learn to commit murder.

Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole and looked directly at the Weasley siblings. Their embrace suggested that they already knew what she was coming to tell them. "If you two would be kind enough to come with me," she instructed as she stood right in front of them. "Your father needs to speak with you."

Ron nodded his head slowly as he rose to his feet, lifting Ginny along with him. He kept an arm around her as they slowly followed their head of house towards the portrait hole. "Hermione and Parvati don't know that Harry is gone," Ron told her quietly. "Maybe they should come with us?"

McGonagall shook her head sharply as she looked back over her shoulder at them. "This does not concern Miss Granger and Miss Patil. I will speak with them about Mr. Potter's disappearance, but first you two will report to Professor Dumbledore's office to speak with your father."

Ron didn't say another word as he followed Professor McGonagall through the corridors to the headmaster's office. He kept Ginny close the entire way, not releasing his grip on her until they entered the office and saw their father sitting in a chair in front of the fire covered in soot. He'd obviously flooed over and not bothered to clean himself up. The look on his face suggested that he didn't care about much of anything at the moment, in fact, he seemed unable to talk as he looked up at his two youngest children.

"Daddy?" Ginny called out to him as she fell at his side, her arms quickly wrapping around his waist.

"Ron, Ginny," he rubbed Ginny's back absent-mindedly. "Last night I had to go to Little Whinging...where Harry lives because his aunt was abducted by Death Eaters...when I got home your mother wasn't there...she's been taken as well," he said it quickly hoping that spitting it all out in one sentence would make it easier to hear, but it was obvious from Ron and Ginny's lack of reaction that they already knew, or had an idea, that something dreadful had happened.

"Harry and Professor Snape left the castle last night without my permission," Professor Dumbledore informed them.

"Harry will get her back, Dad," Ron said confidently as he turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore. "Who could've taken her, sir? The Burrow is unplottable."

"Well," Dumbledore said softly, as if it would hurt less if he were quiet about it. "We've known since Harry returned from Egypt that one of the Weasley boys is a Death Eater. Fred, George and you were quickly ruled out, but Bill, Charlie and Percy were all still probabilities until last night."

"Its Bill, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"No," Mr. Weasley looked away. This was something he didn't want to admit. It wouldn't have mattered which one of his sons was the Death Eater, any one of them would have broken his heart just the same.

"Bill and Charlie were at the Order meeting yesterday." Dumbledore explained as he kept his eyes focused on Ron and Ginny. "And we received intelligence this morning that confirms that Percy flooed your mother yesterday morning. We presume it was then that he learned the location of the Burrow again."

Ron closed his eyes briefly as this scenario unfolded in his head. "Of course she'd tell Percy, especially if he was offering to apologize." It made sense to him now and it also made him immediately suspicious of another questionable individual that Percy liked to keep company with. "That means Fudge is a Death Eater too!"

"I'm afraid that is also a conclusion I've come to as well," Dumbledore conceded. "And I was unable to locate him this morning," he continued. "If Cornelius Fudge is a Death Eater, it explains a great many things about his actions in these last few years."

"I always thought Malfoy had him in his pocket," Ron gritted his teeth as he thought of how Fudge had tried to make Harry look crazy a year ago, and denied so adamantly that Voldemort had risen again. "He wasn't in Malfoy's pocket...they were simply Death Eater chums!"

"I understand your outrage, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly, "but now is not the time to panic."

"Harry doesn't think he's coming back." Tears fell from Ginny's eyes as she voiced her fear. "He said...he said something to me that, well, he thinks he's going to die this time." Ginny couldn't look at anyone as she continued. "I saw Harry as he was leaving the common room last night. He promised me that he'd get her back, but he said good-bye to me as if he were never coming back."

"Wait, what about Dobby?" Ron inquired. "He was with Mum right?"

"We found no traces of Dobby, Ron," his father answered. "Not even his body. He must have been taken with your mother--"

"Or made himself invisible and bound himself to her. Either way, I believe he's also been taken."

"What are we going to do now?" Ron didn't want to be told nothing again, but he could see the words forming on Professor Dumbledore's lips. "We have to do something! Isn't it obvious they went back to Egypt? Bill knows that place like the back of his hand; we've got to do something!"

"Ron," Mr. Weasley spoke again, "there is nothing you can do. Your brothers and other members of the Order are in Egypt right now looking for traces of them. But they could be in any temple, pyramid or chamber. We've just no idea where they are other than Egypt."

"Don't you give up on him," Ron squatted down next to his father seeing the desperation in his eyes. "Don't give up on him, Dad. Harry can do it. If there's one person in this world that can bring her back, it's Harry."

"Harry's a boy, Ron," Mr. Weasley wanted to have faith in him but how was Harry going to save his wife? "A very powerful wizard is inside of him but he's not fully trained yet--"

"He'll do it," Ginny affirmed. "He promised me that he would bring Mum back and I believe him."


	21. Return to Evil

Chapter 21 – **_Return to Evil_**

_May 16, 1997_

Harry and Snape were lying flat on their stomachs looking across the Nile River at the camp that Voldemort had set up. From what Harry could see from the great distance it seemed that Egypt had become Voldemort's breeding ground for the time being. And it seemed that nearly every Death Eater was assembled to watch the rise of Barty Crouch and the defeat of Harry Potter.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We Apparate over there.... I didn't think we'd made this journey simply to have a look. I thought you needed to save someone?"

Harry nodded curtly at his professor's sarcastic remarks. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"There must be some preparation, Harry," he answered irritably. "First off, we must be at the ready. I do not want you to reveal your second wand to anyone yet. Our wands will be confiscated and we will need one later on so you mustn't get it confiscated.

"We will Apparate behind that tent," he pointed at the tent that was closest to the water. "Can you manage to do it silently?" Harry nodded. "Good, I want you to arrive on the backside, where no one will likely be. I will go first. As soon as I arrive, you join me."

Harry watched as Snape stood, dusted himself off slightly and Disapparated. He turned his attention to the other band of the river and saw his professor arrive exactly where he said to. Harry stood, gripped his wand tightly in his right hand and focused all of his energy on Apparating silently to Professor Snape's side. Once at his side, Snape pulled his hood up over his head, concealing most of his face and drew his wand from his pocket. Harry too drew his hood and followed Professor Snape as quietly as possible. They stealthy made there way from hiding spot to hiding spot until it was obvious that they would have to attempt to blend into the Death Eaters in order to find the location of Mrs. Weasley and Harry's aunt.

Harry followed Professor Snape's example, trying to walk as casually as possible among the Death Eaters. Harry could feel that heads had turned and were looking in their direction. He tried to remain calm as he got slightly closer to Snape's back. Snape's steps slowed, and so did Harry. He glanced about quickly, and there was no doubt that someone suspected something because a hush had fallen over the crowd of Death Eaters gathering around them. Harry was beginning to feel them enclosing them. The Death Eaters certainly knew the ultimatum that Voldemort had issued Harry. And being that it was nearly midnight, they must be aware that Harry was about to show up, or be preparing to go and gather him again.

_They know._ Harry sent the thought towards his professor.

_Yes,_ Snape agreed.

Harry quickly whirled around, his hood flying from his head in the process, as he pressed his back tightly against the potions master. Harry and Snape stood with their backs pressed firmly together, both holding their wands out in front of them just waiting to hex someone.

The circle of Death Eaters congested Harry's sight. He couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. He and his professor were far outnumbered and Harry knew he had to do something before the numerous Death Eaters began firing off spells at them. They weren't going to stare at the two men who had just Apparated in forever.

Harry raised his right arm slightly, extending his wand further, and then shouted, "_Nis khet_!" before he thought of the consequences of that action. Thirty or forty wands went flying at them, pelting them before landing on the floor. Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing as Harry when that happened as they both quickly snatched up another wand.

Harry did not stop with his Egyptian summoning charm, his voice continued almost as if he did not have control over the things he was saying. He pointed the wands to the six Death Eaters right in front of him and shouted, "_Meb_!" and the half dozen men froze dead in their tracks.

He was about to cast another spell when he heard a laugh and the soft clapping of hands coming towards him. The crowd of Death Eaters parted to allow the passage of their master. Voldemort was smiling as he approached his nemesis and unfaithful servant.

"Bravo," he stopped directly in front of Harry and Snape. "Well done indeed, Harry." His red eyes tried to pierce through Harry's fierce green eyes but intimidating him didn't seem to be working today. "I've just learned that you went through magus subolesco last summer, a fact I didn't know the last time you were with me. You're getting quite good at closing your mind to me."

Voldemort stepped closer to Harry in attempts to whisper in his ear. "Have you ever thought of the things that you and I could do together Harry? Why must we continue to fight one another? You and I would make a force that no one could recon with, not even Dumbledore--"

"No, Harry!" Snape shouted over his shoulder at his pupil. "Don't listen to him."

Voldemort's red eyes turned to Snape. "My disloyal servant, I hardly expected you to return. I knew the valiant Harry Potter would come after his filthy Muggle aunt and blood traitor mother but I didn't anticipate that you'd come with him."

Snape said nothing to his former master, he just spewed venom with his eyes. Voldemort didn't need to hear his voice, and he didn't need a reason to point his wand at Snape. "_Crucio_!"

Snape hit the ground withering in pain but not screaming at all. Harry pivoted and pointed his newly acquired wand at Voldemort. "_Mes_!" The amber light was abruptly cut off from Snape's body. "Didn't I tell you?" Harry asked, his voice a mixture of anger and sarcasm. "I've gotten a new wand. We can duel now."

"You think you are my equal now?" He nearly screamed at Harry in his fury. "That you can address me as you please; that you can command me to do what you want?"

Harry knew a curse was coming his way so he began muttering, "_Hwi_," under his breath continuously.

"_Crucio_!"

The amber light hit Harry squarely in the chest but it did not cause him pain. Instead it seemed to be pooling around his body creating an artificial orange aura for everyone to see.

"I'm not your equal!" Harry finally shouted causing Voldemort to lower his wand. "I'm better than you. You will never defeat me, Tom Riddle." Before Voldemort could respond Harry threw his own curse onto him. "_Dewen heps_!"

Voldemort's limbs began to stretch in different directions. He could feel the pain of his muscles being stretched unnaturally but he wouldn't give into it. Instead he figured out what Harry had done. "_Libero_!" He had to move quickly to curse Harry but he finally did. "_Crucio_!"

Harry curled his arms into his body and collapsed as the thousand knives hit him, cutting him. He refused to scream though. After several minutes the spell was lifted, but Harry remained on the ground.

"You see," Voldemort addressed his faithful. "Harry Potter hasn't become invincible, he's just a boy who's reached magus subolesco early and learned ancient Egyptian magic! Dumbledore and his foolish Order of the Phoenix think they can train him to defeat me." He hoisted Harry up by the back of his robes, displaying him for all to see. "But I tell you now he is nothing more than a means to an end, for them and for us.

"They've pinned their hopes on him but they will be sorely mistaken." The crowd cheered. "After he performs the ritual we will be restored to the glory days before Harry Potter interfered with the Dark Lord! And I will be done with him." He tossed Harry to the ground and bent over him. "I have something you want, and you have something I want."

Harry sat up, his arms wrapped around his stomach as Professor Snape gripped one of his arms to help him to his feet. Once he was standing, he ignored his scar, which was, once again, burning and bleeding.

"I see your scar is bleeding," Voldemort laughed knowing that he had caused that to happen.

"Fuck off."

"Now, now." He turned again and motioned at two men approaching; each pushing a sarcophagus with the lids removed. Inside each was a body tightly woven in traditional Egyptian burial custom: a mummy.

"Harry, these women were brought here to ensure that you do what I ask. One is your Muggle aunt and the other is Molly Weasley, the witch you would call mum. If you do not perform the ritual of Isis I will kill them both. If you take too long in your decision, I will kill one of them now."

"How do I even know they're alive now?" Harry stood staring at the mummified bodies.

"A fair question," Voldemort conceded. He pointed his wand at each of them and the wrappings on their heads came off revealing exactly who Voldemort had said were there.

Molly looked at Harry with loving eyes, willing him to understand that she did not blame him and that she had faith in him. Petunia, on the other hand, was missing her mouth, which appeared to be the only reason she wasn't screaming, staring at Harry with loathing in her eyes. She blamed him fully for what was happening to her and she didn't hope he would get her out of this mess, she expected it.

"Agree or choose one to die now."

"No, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Don't do what ever it is that he wants!"

Voldemort motioned his hand towards Mrs. Weasley and her mouth disappeared. He did not want her willingness to die to sway Harry's decision. "Choose, Harry."

Harry looked from Mrs. Weasley to the small object curled up at the bottom of her sarcophagus, Dobby had some how managed to come along, but he wasn't bandaged so Voldemort couldn't possibly be aware of his presence. Harry wasn't sure how that occurred. Knowing he could not jeopardise Dobby's life, Harry shifted his eyes to his aunt and for a brief moment looked as though he were truly considering agreeing to Voldemort, as long as he didn't hurt Mrs. Weasley. But he quickly realised that he had no assurances that Mrs. Weasley would not be killed regardless, and that even if she were freed, she would constantly remain a target that could be used to coerce Harry into doing Voldemort's bidding.

"What assurances do I have that you won't kill them anyways?"

"None what so ever," stated Voldemort irritably.

"Then do it your damn self," he said through gritted teeth.

Voldemort quickly reached out and clutched Harry by his throat. Jolts of electricity raced through both of them as Voldemort lifted Harry slightly into the air. "I think that you and I should continue this conversation in private where I can persuade you to see things my way."

* * *

Harry was tossed through the small opening in the canvas, falling immediately to the ground. Gritty sand filled his mouth as he pressed his face into the sand trying to muster the strength to lift himself from the grainy earth. Try as he might, the strength just wasn't within him to move more than two inches. Finally though he did find himself being heaved over to his back and Professor Snape was looking down at him with two blackened eyes and dried blood trickled from his nose and mouth.

"Did he enter your mind?" Snape asked, only seeming to be concerned about Harry's mental state and not the obvious physical wounds he had.

"No," his voice choked from within him. "That's why he turned to physical torture. He even...." Harry's voice trailed off as he squeezed his eyes tightly together trying to fight off the image of Voldemort repeatedly putting the Cruciatus Curse on him, Mrs. Weasley and his aunt. "I can't stand this."

"I know, Harry," Snape helped Harry sit up and even dusted him up slightly. "We need to find a way to clean our wounds. It will do no good to get an infection and die now."

"I think we have someone who can help us with that," Harry was staring at his feet.

"Who?" Snape asked and Harry pointed to an area near his feet. Clearly, Snape was contemplating just how long Harry had been under the Cruciatus Curse, and questioned his state of mind. "What are you pointing at, Harry?"

"I haven't gone 'round the twist!" Harry tried to shout in response to the queer look that Snape was giving him. "It's Dobby...can't you see him?"

"Keep your voice down," Snape whispered angrily. "If your house-elf accompanied Mrs. Weasley while he was invisible only you would be able to see him. It was indeed a very clever move on his part if he camouflaged himself during the abduction attempt. He knew that only you would be able to see him. We must not let anyone discover him. He will be instrumental to our escape."

"Can you heal our wounds?" Harry asked the elf, who nodded sheepishly. "Dobby, you can reveal yourself to Professor Snape, and tell us what happened."

Dobby appeared to Snape but immediately tended to Harry's external wounds. As he did this he spoke very quietly to the two men, explaining to them what had happened at the Burrow the day before.

"Dobby is trying, Master Harry Potter, sir..." he fought off his sobs knowing that Harry would not approve of any noise at this moment. "Dobby is not knowing that Missus Wheezy in danger with her guest. Dobby is guest doing chores and Missus starts screaming," he took a deep breath and shuttered. "Dobby has heard these screams before...but when Dobby returned to the kitchen, the dark men already had Master's Wheezy. I summoned Harry Potter through our bond but knew Master would be most displeased with Dobby if I did not accompany his Wheezy. How would Master know where to find Missus if Dobby didn't guide Harry Potter to Dobby?"

His large green eyes were completely glistened over with tears. Harry patted him gently on the back. "I'm not mad at you, Dobby. I reacted very well to the situation. Thank you for not leaving Mrs. Weasley alone."

"Missus is not seeing Dobby, but Dobby knows that Master will come. Master would not let his Wheezy be taken so easily."

"Who did it, Dobby?" Snape asked as Dobby started to dress his wounds. "Did you see their faces?"

"Dobby is not seeing anything but...but Missus son...the one that must not be named--"

"Percy?" Harry asked Snape. "I thought it was Charlie."

"I've suspected Bill," Snape responded. "How do you know that it's not Bill?"

"Because none of us say Percy's name at the Burrow, it upsets Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too much," Harry shifted his eyes slightly as he continued, "and Bill has sworn his allegiance to me above all others. He has taken an oath."

"Harry?" the professor looked puzzled. "Are you telling me that you have been recruiting individuals to fight with you under Professor Dumbledore's nose?" He nodded slowly. "How many have allegiance with you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew what you would say," he answered defensively. "I knew you would tell me how much it reminded you of Voldemort and that wasn't my intent at all. You know that I don't fully trust Dumbledore anymore and I needed to know I could count on certain people."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Snape sounded a bit offended and confused at the same time.

"Because I trust you implicitly...whether I should or want to...I do." Harry looked away. "I hate you and you're one of the very few people that I trust completely. How sick is that?"

"Affection is a peril that you cannot afford...perhaps you are learning that lesson."

An awkward silence filled the tent and Harry was grateful when Dobby was finished tending to their wounds. Harry helped Professor Snape climb into the top cot in the corner of the tent and then sunk into the lower one with Dobby nestled quietly on his legs. He smiled wearily at the house-elf and let his eyes fall closed knowing what awaited him. His days were destined to be filled with torture until he bent to Voldemort's will. And Harry knew that he would break, it was only a matter of time. He didn't think he could stand to watch Mrs. Weasley be tortured again. He wished that he had not listened to her voice in his mind earlier, assuring him that it was only pain and that pain wasn't true like love was. It would pass. Harry just wanted to make it pass as soon as humanly possible.

Harry felt his knees betraying him. No matter how much he was trying to fight Voldemort, the invasion of his mind was succeeding. Voldemort was breaking through the barriers that Professor Snape had taught Harry to erect through Occlumency. But no amount of training over the past year would amount to enough against Voldemort when Harry stood directly before him, a wand pointed at the scar on his forehead.

The bend in Harry's legs became more prominent as the pain raced through his body, scorching each place it touched. Harry had clenched his teeth together so tightly, he feared that none would remain if this torture ever let up. His mind felt as though it were being poked and prodded with red hot pokers, but still he fought. Each door that Voldemort tried to open was still closed but Harry's weakness was growing. And the moment his body collapsed, his mind bent to Voldemort's will.

A scream ripped through Harry's chest, taking his voice to heights he never before knew. The vibration shook the cloth walls of shelter that the tent provided; gently at first, but grew with each additional second that Harry continued in pain, the vibrations became stronger until the whole tent was threatening to collapse. Voldemort was slaughtering Harry with all of the events he'd missed in the past six months since he'd learned to control his mind. Harry's mind exploded with the experience of every murder, each initiation and all of the torture that Voldemort had inflicted. He wanted Harry to suffer more than a cruciatus curse would allow. Voldemort wanted Harry to experience that hatred.

Harry's scream finally ceased when he witnessed Percy using the cruciatus curse on his mother during her abduction. This image triggered the metal barriers, and each door quickly closed again. The weakness of the moment was almost unbearable as Harry clawed from the ground, pressing his body up from the foetal position so that he could sit on his bum. Every muscle in his body ached and while he wanted to more than ever before, he had no voice with which to curse Voldemort. The only option left to him was a cold stare at the monster that was Voldemort.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Voldemort smiled eerily at the boy. "Did you want to say something to me?"

Harry drew himself up to his feet again and steadied himself before looking directly into Voldemort's red eyes. He refused to pull his gaze away regardless of the pain that began again. Looking at Voldemort while his mind was still so weak caused him the pain he'd almost forgotten. The pain he experienced when he stared at Professor Quirrell's turban; the same pain that continued during his visions, the pain he'd once been accustomed to.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" Voldemort asked again, but this time his voice demanded an answer, and not wanting to force Voldemort to restore to breaking his mental defenses again, Harry slowly nodded. He could not chance that the next attack may find Voldemort searching for information instead of merely torturing Harry with the visions of nightmare's past. "You will tell me what you have done with the Eye!"

"No," the answer crawled its way from Harry, "not until you release them."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed even further making him truly look like a snake as he focused in on Harry. "I'll kill them both right now, Harry. I'm tired of your games. I'll kill them and then I'll have all of the remaining Weasleys brought to me from torture and disposal. When I'm done with them, I'll move onto that Mudblood and her family. Then I'll take apart the Patil's. You may not love that little witch, but I'm certain seeing her dismembered might convince you to care."

Harry hung his head in defeat knowing that it wasn't possible to win this battle without accommodating Voldemort for the moment. He just couldn't ask so many people to give up their lives as he sought not to restore Crouch's.

Knowing exactly what Harry was thinking, Voldemort asked, "One man is not worth that many lives is he, Harry?"

His eyes drifted to the floor as he slowly nodded. "Fine."

"Where is it?"

"In my dorm room," he finally answered. "But it doesn't work alone. It is only half of the tool required to complete the ritual."

"Then I must send someone to your dorm room--"

"No!" Harry shouted, not wanting a Death Eater to walk into Hogwarts. What would stop them from bringing Ron and Hermione? Harry couldn't chance that. "I can get it."

"I'm not foolish enough to let you out of my sight."

"What would be foolish about it? I came to you this time." Harry could see the madman actually contemplating it for a moment, but even he knew he could not chance a return to Hogwarts. He may be forced to do something illegal in order to leave grounds again. No, he needed to get the Eye of Osiris himself but without entering Hogwarts. A quick glance at his feet supplied him with the answer to the dilemma. "I wouldn't have to leave your sight. I can summon it." He looked down quickly at Dobby, who still had his small hands covering his eyes, afraid the torture was not yet done.

"You cannot summon it from this distance!"

"Just watch," Harry was getting over the pain, so his mind was clearly closing again. He dropped to his knees once more, but this time he did so in a way that got Dobby's full attention. "_Accio Eye of Osiris!_"

Dobby stared up at his master with a puzzled expression as he heard the summons and also the silent command from Harry to go to the Gryffindor dorm room and retrieve the green stone from his trunk. He looked hesitant for a moment but then snapped his fingers and disappeared. He returned three strained minutes later. He was smart enough to stand on the other side of the chamber and toss the stone across the room to Harry.

Harry caught the green stone and rose to his feet. "Satisfied?" he asked. Voldemort tried to hold back his astonishment, but Harry did see it for a brief moment.

"It isn't complete?" Harry nodded at the question. "What do you need to complete it?"

"This is really the Eye of Osiris, it needs the Wings of Isis to be complete before the ritual of life can be performed. Also, I will need the Book of the Dead in order to do the correct ritual."

"Then I suggest you tell me where to find each of those things so that you can be a hero and save the lives of Molly Weasley and Petunia Dursley."

"The Book of the Dead will be under the dog star--"

Harry stopped speaking as Voldemort began laughing. Harry had never witnessed such a thing before. He'd experienced Voldemort's laugh but never like this. In the past it had always been maniacal, but now he seemed to actually be amused.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded to know.

"Sirius--"

"What about him?" his voice broke in anger.

"You're such a fool, Harry," Voldemort stopped laughing but still seemed to be amused. "The name of the dog star is Sirius. Didn't you know that your godfather was named after it?"

Harry said nothing. He'd thought that Voldemort was trying to push Sirius's death back onto his conscious and make him feel terrible again, but it wasn't working. For some reason Harry actually felt more at peace with the upcoming ritual. If he had to perform it under a dog star named Sirius, he suddenly felt much better about the outcome of this situation. Maybe it meant that Sirius would be looking over him as he brought Barty Crouch back to the land of the living. He still worried abut the consequences of that action and whether or not the ritual would give Crouch more than just his soul.

Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, a static sparked between the two as Voldemort touched him, but both ignored it. They both knew it was normal. Now that Voldemort had some of Harry's blood in his body he could touch the boy freely, even if it meant slight shocks and uncomfortable moments. Voldemort led Harry out of the tent and walked him back to the tent where he and Professor Snape were being held. Once there, Harry was shoved through the opening and it was sealed behind him.

"What did he do to you?" Snape asked immediately.

"He broke into my mind," Harry fell onto the cot in the corner of the room. "He made me get the Eye of Osiris." He rolled the green stone in his palm as he looked over at Snape sitting across the tent. His lip was bloody and a fresh bruise was forming over his right eye. "What did they do to you?"

Harry wasn't surprised when Snape did not answer. He motioned at Dobby and the house-elf made himself visible so that he could tend to Snape's fresh wounds. After Dobby cleaned Snape's face and an incision on his leg, he returned to Harry and became invisible again.

"They are starting to realise that our injuries heal quite quickly," Snape said. "They will soon know that we have some type of capacity to treat our wounds without my access to potions."

"I don't care what they think," Harry said miserably. "I want to talk to Mrs. Weasley."

Snape looked away from Harry. "And what would you say to her?"

"I don't know, but I want to see her."

"Then go see her."

Harry propped himself up in his cot. "Do you honestly think Voldemort will just let me see her?"

"Yes, actually I do," Snape said in a very low voice. "You've agreed to do the ritual right?" Harry just nodded and even though Snape wasn't looking at him, he already knew that Harry had indeed agreed. "He'll let you."

Without wasting a moment, Harry stood and strode to the opening of the tent, removed his second wand from its holster underneath his trousers and pointed it at the opening in the seam. The cloth slowly ripped as Harry continued his wand upwards. When he was done he tucked the wand back into its holster and stuck his head outside. Three wands were immediately pointed at him. Harry just smirked at the would-be captors and boldly stepped out of the enclosure. He looked evilly at Percy Weasley as he stalked across the sand towards the tent that he knew Mrs. Weasley and his aunt were being held in. Three Death Eaters followed him. He wasn't surprised to find Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy already within the confines of the brown walls.

"I want to speak to them," he said without looking at Voldemort.

Malfoy looked both amused and annoyed as he approached Harry. "We don't care what you want--"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said bitterly. "I wasn't talking to you."

Malfoy raised his wand at Harry but Voldemort clasped his hand around Malfoy's arm before he could utter any curses. "Five minutes," Voldemort informed Harry. "And then you, Snape, Weasley and Wormtail will be departing for Karnack. I believe there is a book there that you must retrieve." Harry nodded briefly, not wanting to look at all as if he were bowing. "Where is the other item we spoke of?"

"Either in the Temple of Isis at Philea, or in the London Museum of Antiquities," Harry said.

"Lucius, gather a party for London," Voldemort said as he released Malfoy's arm. "And inform Bellatrix that I want her to accompany Potter to Karnack."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Malfoy exited the tent leaving Voldemort staring coolly at Harry. He quickly gestured his head at the three Death Eaters who had followed Harry and the scurried from the tent. "Five minutes, Harry, and don't try anything noble. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to know that I have many ways of monitoring you."

Harry knew that all too well, but did not say a word to Voldemort. Once the madman exited the tent Harry approached Mrs. Weasley. Her body was wrapped in traditional mummy bandages all the way up to her eyes. It was apparent that this was meant to be a form of torture; being able to see and hear everything that was going on but not being able to speak or even cry out. This situation was Harry's fault, and while he knew there was probably no one in the world that would suggest it, or agree with his belief, the fact still remained that Voldemort had kidnapped these two women to use as leverage against him.

Harry held his hand out in front of him and concentrated on Mrs. Weasley. The bandages quickly unravelled and she stepped out of the sarcophagus rushing towards him obviously wanting very badly to comfort him. They hadn't been allowed to talk to each other yet. Their only communications thus far had come from Mrs. Weasley shouting at Harry not to listen to Voldemort, telling him that he mustn't comply. This first opportunity was not wasted as Mrs. Weasley quickly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a bone crushing hug as tears threatened at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly to her.

"I don't blame you, Harry," she assured him. "This is not your fault."

"Can you Apparate out of here?" he asked as he pulled out of her embrace.

"No, I've already tried but they've placed some sort of wards or charms on me. I can't go anywhere. Besides, I'm not going anywhere without you." Harry was certain she meant that. Even if she could Apparate, Harry really didn't expect that she would without him. She would want to make sure he was safe before trying to save her own life.

"Don't do whatever it is that he wants you to do, Harry," she pleaded with him. "He'll kill us regardless, and I'm not afraid to die for you."

Harry wanted to ignore that comment. He wanted her to be afraid to lose her life, especially for him. "It was Percy?" he asked but already knew the answer to the question. Voldemort had showed him the answer earlier. "I love you, even if he doesn't," he told her with his eyes full of love.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into her arms again. It was the first time he'd ever said those words to anyone. And while she knew it, it was good to hear. "I know you do, Harry, and I love you just like my son. I've never questioned that--"

"But it's why they took you."

"I know that, but you didn't make them." She motioned at his aunt, who was watching and trying to move at the same time. "I think she's quite frightened."

"And rightly so," he said as he finally turned his attention to his aunt. He motioned his hands at her and she too was unwrapped. When her hands were free she pointed at her mouth. Harry again waved his hand and her mouth returned.

"Harry Potter!" she shrieked. "What is the meaning of this? Letting that madman capture me!"

"_Letting_?" Harry wanted to scream at her. "Be thankful that I came after you at all!"

A shiver ran down Petunia Dursley's spine as she looked at the anger in her nephew's eyes. "You...I don't care about that stupid blood charm anymore. You aren't worth my life or--"

"You'd better stop right there!" Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that reminded Harry of the many rows he'd over heard her having with Fred and George. "Don't you dare take that tone with him! You know perfectly well the only reason Arthur and I haven't taken him is because he is safer with you! But you don't deserve to have his blood in your veins!"

"I never wanted him!" Petunia screeched in return. "I told Dumbledore I wanted nothing to do with you freaks!"

"You're a witch too, Petunia Evans, and you know it!"

Harry looked confused at the exchange between his aunt and Ron's mother. "Hang on," he said quickly. "What do you mean she's a witch too?" he asked Mrs. Weasley and then looked at his aunt. "And why aren't you denying it?"

"Because," Mrs. Weasley answered for her, "she is a witch." Her eyes shifted back to Harry. "Do you honestly think that Professor Dumbledore would have placed you in a home that could offer no magical protection beyond your mother's sacrifice?"

"But she didn't go to Hogwarts..." Harry sputtered.

"No," Petunia turned away from them. "I couldn't have.... I don't want to talk about this. I'm not a witch."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Voldemort walked back into the tent. "That's enough. The others are waiting for you, Harry. The Mudblood will be joining you in a moment...after I've had a word with her."

"I want to take Mrs. Weasley with me," Harry said a bit more desperately than he had actually intended. "She can Apparate."

"I don't trust you enough with the blood traitor and Severus to help you escape," Voldemort answered casually. "No, the witch stays with me. Severus will make a portkey. Now go, before I lose my temper."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley one last look before reluctantly leaving the tent. He saw the party he was to join when Snape came into sight. Harry walked faster as he saw the red hair under the cloak. When he reached them, Harry pulled back Percy's hood and punched him in the face. When Percy fell to his knees clutching his nose he revealed that Pettigrew had been cowering behind him trying to hide from Harry. Harry chose not to waste his balled up fist and struck Pettigrew too.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape with some satisfaction but Snape was giving a suspicious look to Harry. It occurred to Harry that he was trying to communicate with him. Harry realised what it was as he looked to the witch that was approaching in the distance. Bellatrix Lestrange looked extremely displeased that she had to watch over the expedition to Karnack, but it was clear to Harry the reason that Voldemort had chosen her. Harry and Snape would have easily over powered Percy and Pettigrew and possibly Lucius Malfoy, but Bellatrix Lestrange was not easily contained by any ten wizards.

"Harry Potter," her lips curled around her teeth as her voice, dripping with malice, spoke to him callously. "How's my cousin been?"

That immediately set Harry off, and he was clawing at her from the grips of Severus Snape's arms within moments. Snape tightened his grip as Harry started kicking his leg upward. Harry's second wand was hidden away on that leg, and Snape apparently didn't want Harry to give away the location of that wand. It was the only magical weapon left between the two of them.

"She isn't worth it," Snape hissed in his ear. "Calm yourself."

"Let him go, Severus," Lestrange told Snape. "I'd love to hurt him."

"You can't hurt him, Bellatrix. The Dark Lord would not allow it."

"There will come a time when the Dark Lord will have no further uses for the boy, and he will be killed. I can't wait until the day I'm allowed to duel Potter to the death," she said, clearly awaiting the orders to kill Harry. "Until then, there are numerous other ways to have my way with him."

"Let me go!" Harry shoved harder at Snape, finally freeing himself. It happened in such a quick secession that Harry didn't even go for his wand; instead he just crashed straight into Lestrange, bowling her over into the sand as he began strangling her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry arms and legs snapped to his side before he could even see who had cast the spell on him. But the moment that he was lifted off of Lestrange, he saw that the spell had hit her too and she was struggling to break the charm that Percy had fired at Harry. Harry broke the charm just after Lestrange did, but he was no longer Lestrange's target. Percy Weasley had the great pleasure of being on the receiving end of her Cruciatus Curse.

Harry watched on with some satisfaction as Percy fell to the ground screaming. That satisfaction was short lived though as Harry felt the eyes of others on him. They were watching his reaction to the Cruciatus Curse and the slight smile that was pulling on his lips seemed to be apparent. Harry covered his face with his hands as he began to shudder in utter disgust with himself. This was the second time that he'd felt pleasure at the Cruciatus Curse. He had enjoyed performing it on Voldemort and now he was enjoying watching Bellatrix Lestrange torture Percy Weasley. What was happening to his mind that this curse was becoming acceptable to him?

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lestrange's voice got his attention again and she waited until he looked at her before dropping her wand slightly, reaching towards him as if to offer it to him. "Did you want to have a go? I've heard that you have mastered the Cruciatus now, I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure of executing it yourself."

Harry rolled back in his head in an attempt to erase the disgust he felt with himself and the desire not to vomit at the implications of what he was becoming.

"I guess not," she said softly. "But mark my words boy, it won't be long until that last ounce of charity is siphoned from you and you die...or join us. But you already know that, don't you, Harry?"

"I'll never join you!" he spat angrily at her.

"Enough!" Snape shouted. "We've got something to do."

"Quite right," Voldemort agreed as he approached with Petunia Dursley walking in front of him. She stopped right next to Harry continuing to stare down at the sand, but that didn't stop Harry from noticing that her eyes were slightly glazed over and she appeared to be quite numb. He was going to ask what Voldemort had done to her when the monster spoke again.

"Severus, have you made the portkey?" Snape nodded in response. "Good...then get going!"

Snape held out a long rope and everyone, even Harry's aunt, reached out and grabbed onto a portion of it. Pettigrew tapped it quickly with his wand to activate it and that unwelcome hook snagged Harry behind his navel just before the seven individuals disappeared.


	22. Ritual of Life

Chapter 22 - **_Ritual of Life_**

Harry stopped reading the hieroglyphs and stared at Percy trying to figure out how he had become a Death Eater. Was it of his own accord or was he under the Imperious Curse? He knew his aunt had been placed under it because immediately after they got to Karnack she began telling him how powerful he'd become at Voldemort's side. She had been easy to snap from the influences of the curse once reminded that she despised Harry and hated everything magic. Of course that only demonstrated to Harry that she was indeed a witch. But Harry could only wonder about Percy. He didn't seem to have that distant look in his eyes that he had seen in his aunt, and Harry feared that the power Percy so desperately wanted was now being fed by Voldemort.

The shock of seeing Percy Weasley among the Death Eaters had long since worn off. Harry had known that one of the Weasleys was a Death Eater, and in all honesty, he was glad it turned out to be Percy because he respected and liked Bill and Charlie so much. When Harry stopped and thought about it, Percy made the most sense. He was big headed and power hungry. Unfortunately, Harry also expected to see Cornelius Fudge shortly. Percy idolised the man, so to Harry it was a natural conclusion that the former Minister of Magic must also be a Death Eater, but somehow, that didn't surprise Harry either.

It had turned out to be Percy who had informed Voldemort about the ritual to restore the spirit to the body. Harry had learned in the past two days with Percy that it had been him who informed Voldemort about the ritual. He had bragged how he'd gotten on Voldemort's good graces with that information and was the youngest Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle. He taken it upon himself to find a way to restore Crouch's soul and offer the information to Voldemort. That bragging let Harry know that Percy had been a Death Eater for at least a year, and has aspired to be one for probably much longer than that.

"What are you looking at, Potter?"

"You," Harry said firmly. "You don't scare me, Percy. This is daft. How did you come to this?"

"Back to your translation," Percy snapped. "You will find the book by night fall or I'll curse your aunt myself."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Percy." Harry glared at Percy for a long moment, long enough to make Percy turn his gaze away. He wasn't scared of Percy Weasley, and he would not be intimidated by him.

"Then why did you come to Egypt?" Percy retorted. "Why did you take the bait if this meant nothing to you?"

"I said you mean nothing to me," he reiterated. "And you know perfectly well why I came...I love your mum, and I came to save her."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I ever anticipated," Percy spat bitterly, again turning his dark eyes towards Harry. "She means nothing. If her own son says so...it must be true."

"No," Harry lowered his head for a brief moment to calm the anger that was beginning to brew beyond a point of control. "You mean nothing. You're not her son, I am. I'll never know when you stopped caring, and I'll never understand why you've chosen path."

"She's a blood traitor...they all are. They have no place among us." Loathing saturated Percy's voice. "She prefers Muggles and half bloods to her own kind, and that makes her no better than them."

"The only blood traitor around here is you."

Percy quickly wiped out his wand and cursed Harry. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. The spell merely rebounded off of Harry's chest and slammed right back into Percy. He was clutching his own hands in pain as it did.

"Now what makes you think I'd let you curse me?" Harry asked with a snicker in his voice. "You're not better than me Percy."

"Aren't you awfully high and mighty lately?" Percy shook his hands one last time as he glared at Harry, "for someone who is going to die like a dog." Harry just smirked at him.

"Get back to work both of you!" Lestrange yelled. "I will not tolerate this conversation any longer!"

Harry shot Lestrange a dirty look from over his shoulder, and she returned it with an equally cold stare before stalking off to supervise Pettigrew and Snape. Harry watched her for a moment before pulling his eyes away and resuming his translation. As his fingers ran over the stone he couldn't help but think of Bellatrix Lestrange, and how very much he hated her. He knew that she would be difficult to get rid of...almost as difficult as her master, which meant that she would likely need to be killed. Capture didn't suit her.

Suddenly, death filled Harry's mind. His thoughts drifted from seeing the ones he loves die to watching his imagination play out the deaths of those he had come to truly hate: Voldemort, Lestrange, Pettigrew and Percy. He knew that he must kill Voldemort in order to survive, but he was beginning to come to the conclusion that others would die before he ever laid a deadly hand on Voldemort. That thought sent a chill down Harry's spine. How many people must die had always been a thought that roamed in his brain, but it was suddenly an expanded thought. No longer did he pose the question of _how many?_ But now _how many must I kill?_

And in this haze of thought, Harry recalled the only Unforgivable he had cast; the Cruciatus on Voldemort, and how good it had made him feel. That disgust was still present in his mind, but now it was accompanied by another regret. Not only did he regret having drawn pleasure from casting that curse, but now he also berated himself for not using a different Unforgivable. He'd had the anger and the power, why didn't he just use the killing curse? Why hadn't the words _Avada Kedavra _come out of his mouth instead?

"I found it!" a shout came from across the temple. Wormtail excitedly waved everyone to him. "It's right here."

Harry, welcoming the distraction, rushed to the section of the wall that Wormtail was standing at and began reading the passage inscribed on the wall. He said nothing as he let the inscriptions soak into his brain, still completely unaware of how or why he was able to read and speak ancient Egyptian. It had occurred to him several times that he ought to be afraid, or at least concerned, at where, when and why the ability had suddenly shown up during his last trip to Egypt. He couldn't assume that the lie he told to Hermione was true; he mostly certainly knew that the Eye of Osiris hadn't made it possible since he'd translated for Professor Snape before ever finding the Eye.

"What does it say?" Lestrange asked irritability, obviously thinking that Harry should have been translating aloud.

"It speaks of the chamber of the heavens," Percy said vaguely. "Something about it being a gateway, and the place where Isis performed the Ritual of Life on Osiris."

"I know all of this already," Harry turned slightly, looking at Pettigrew. "This passage says nothing of the Book of the Dead."

"You knew?" Lestrange questioned. "You knew where the ritual was to be performed and you did not share it with us? You did not assume that the book is also located in this chamber?"

"I did share it, Lestrange," malice laced Harry's voice. "I told Voldemort--"

"Don't speak his name!" Percy screeched.

Beyond rolling his eyes at Percy, Harry ignored the imbecile. "It hadn't occurred to me that the Book of the Dead, which was in use for three millennium, would be in the last place that Isis used it. But if you would like to search there, then by all means, let's go there." Harry turned his back on the crowd and began walking away. "Follow me."

Harry did not look back over his shoulder but he could hear the group following as instructed. They walked deeper and deeper into the bowels of the pyramid until each of them had their wands before them. The soft glow coming from the tips of the wands was creating just enough reflection off the walls to create a golden glow. This glow began to soak into Harry's demeanour, and calmed and encouraged him, so much so, that he felt nearly like he did when he heard Fawkes singing.

Finally, they arrived in a corridor and Harry simply stopped. He looked back at Lestrange with reluctance. "I don't know much about this chamber, but it is my assumption that a woman must open the door."

Her eyes narrowed in on him. "And how do I know that you aren't setting me up to trigger some sort of booby trap?" she leered.

"You don't, but as the room is called the Queen's Chamber, I'm going to assume it is as sensitive to entry as every other sacred room in this place."

Lestrange shifted her eyes to Percy, who seemed to be the trusted Egyptologist on this trip. He nodded his head quickly. "He's probably right. You have the best chance of opening the chamber."

"Very well," she stepped forward and stood right next to Harry. "What do I do?"

"Open your mind, and I will give you the words to declare your intentions."

Still reluctant, she nodded quickly and closed her eyes. Harry pointed his wand at her and entered her mind. While he knew it would be a great opportunity to have a look around, he knew he should not jeopardise the moment in that way.

Lestrange opened he eyes and looked upwards. "_Wpi-i pam wat t-pum sab nt-pam pat_."

The corridor was so quiet after Lestrange made her request that Harry could hear everyone breathing. His eyes darted from person to person as he observed their reactions to a soft light that began to glow to the right of Lestrange. They all instinctively turned and faced the light, now placing Lestrange at the front of the group, and they followed as the light began drifting back down the corridor. It turned a corner where no corner was previously and led them straight into a chamber covered in gold. Each wall shimmered in richness as the light perched itself on one of two torches on the eastern wall.

A slight smile pulled on Lestrange's lips, she was quite pleased with herself and was no doubt making plans to tell her master how she had found the chamber.

"Where would the book be?" she asked Harry without looking at him.

Harry took in the plain room for a moment. He wasn't sure if the light was growing brighter, and his mind was playing tricks with him, but the room seemed to be enlarging. Harry shook his head quickly so that he could focus on finding the book. There wasn't much in the chamber. Golden walls and floors, two golden torches hanging on the eastern wall, only one was lit though, and a golden alter table that was mere meters from the torches. It was the only conceivable place since the room appeared to have no other chambers, or hiding places. He walked over to the golden slab and ran his hands over it as he circled it. Once on the opposite side of it, Harry squatted down to read the single line of inscriptions carved into the bottom of the altar.

After reading the very brief sentence, Harry reached into his pocket for the Eye of Osiris. He pressed it into the palm of his left hand, wrapping it carefully with a spare piece cloth that he carried for such an occasion. The pain of the stone embedding itself into Harry's flesh was much more intense than he'd ever experience. He sealed his eyes as the slicing feeling cut through him. Crawling from his hand to his arm, and then doing something it hadn't in the past, it sliced into his chest.

His eyes flashed open as his hands flew to his chest, grasping the area directly above his heart where the pain was the most intense. He let out a pain gasp as he fell to his knees. He couldn't pull his eyes away from looking at the blood that was beginning to seep through his shirt. The cut had become physical. Harry fought every instinct within him to bring his hands away from his chest. He turned his left hand over and ripped the cloth away revealing that his plan of simply letting the stone fall off was not going to work. The stone had embedded itself under his flesh this time, and the palm of his hand was glowing a soft, but vibrant green.

Harry held his hand out in front of him, and almost magnetically, was drawn towards the altar. His left hand slammed into the golden slab, and even though he had tried to stop it, once his hand was on the slab the pain began to dissipate. Realising this, Harry began to run both of his hands across the side of the altar. After doing this for several minutes, the pain disappeared completely and Harry sighed in relief. And the moment he became calm again, a small drawer popped open. Harry reached in and pulled out a book made of onyx.

"I found it," he said slowly as he looked at the beautiful black cover. He was about to say something else when he noticed something else glistening in the drawer. Harry pulled out a small object, but he knew immediately what the gold and onyx wings were: the mate to the Eye of Osiris, the Wings of Isis.

* * *

It felt almost ominous to Harry to be stalking through the sand in a side-by-side line as his group approached Voldemort's camp. The Death Eaters that had taken he and Snape to Karnack were walking with pride because not only had they succeeded at their mission, they had succeeded at Lucius Malfoy's as well. Word had not come from the camp at all regarding Malfoy's search, but Harry knew it had been fruitless, and the object he had been sent to London for lay in the robes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had insisted on carrying the Wings of Isis and the Book of the Dead herself, but the book could not be pried from Harry's grip. He couldn't release the book to her. Once she had realised that Harry truly had no control over the matter she resorted to carrying the wings with pride.

The group was noticeable and most of the camp had stopped what they were doing and watched as the six returned to camp. They even made way when Harry and the others walked straight through the crowd towards Voldemort's tent. Upon entering it, Harry saw that Malfoy was receiving his wrath for having failed on his mission. But their abrupt entrance had stopped Malfoy's punishment.

"Forgive me," Lestrange bowed her head, "but I knew that you would be most pleased with our news, my lord."

Voldemort's eyes were already on the book in Harry's hand. "I knew that I could count on you to properly motivate your people and complete your mission." He walked away from Malfoy (who was still lying in the sand) and had a seat in a chair that reminded Harry very much of a throne. "Good work."

"Thank you, Master," Lestrange wiped the smile from her face as she looked back up at Voldemort. "There is more, my lord." She approached him slowly. "I am aware that Lucius did not find the object he sought," she pulled from her pocket and revealed it to him. "I found that as well."

Harry had not seen such pleasure on Voldemort's face without having to torture to receive it. It was almost alarming to him to see a human side to Voldemort. He didn't want to view that monster as a man.

Seeming to sense that Harry was thinking about him, or at the very least, looking at him, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. "When will you be ready to complete the ritual?"

"I must find it first," he answered. "I haven't even opened the book yet."

"Then I suggest that you find the ritual by night fall," he snapped. "I tire of your procrastination, and my patience with you is beginning to wane. You will perform the ritual tomorrow at noon or the Weasley dies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Harry answered with renewed anger.

Harry sat on his cot, legs folded underneath him and the Book of the Dead laying in front of him. A soft tickle ran from the tips of his fingers as he gently ran his fingers down the face of the book. The way the cool metal reacted with the warmth of his flesh seemed almost inviting to Harry. Hesitantly, he squeezed his eyes shut as he flipped open the cover, almost afraid of what may happen to him for daring to read such an ancient text.

"It's just a book," said Snape, breaking Harry's concentration.

Without opening his eyes Harry responded. "I would think that you of all people would realise that this is more than a book...that it is a weapon and it must be respected."

"Fair enough," he conceded.

When Harry could no longer hear his professor breathing (signifying that he had been left alone again), he slowly opened one eye, then the other and stared down at the first page. It was apparent that nothing bad was about to pop out at him and curse him into oblivion, so he turned the next page and began reading.

For hours Harry read, he read so long that his eyes became swollen and blood shot. He refused the water Dobby had tried to bring him several times, and it was apparent when Professor Snape returned to the tent that Dobby was the one responsible for bringing him.

"Dobby is concerned that you are being engulfed by that book," Snape said as he laid his hands on the heavy manuscript. "I think he may be right."

"Don't touch it!" Harry shouted as he yanked out from underneath Snape's palms. "You can't touch it."

"Harry, may I remind you how powerful that book is, and that even you pointed out earlier that it is a weapon not to be trifled with? Hasn't it occurred to you that perhaps the book has sunk into you a little too much? Not letting you remove your eyes from it for the past six hours?"

"He will kill her," Harry said as he turned his eyes up at Professor Snape. Tears swelled in his blood-shot eyes. "I must find the ritual."

"Harry," Snape placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "you cannot change what he intends to do to her or any of us. If he's going to kill her then her fate was sealed the moment he had her."

"Don't say that to me!" he screamed. "I'll find the ritual and then--"

"And then what, Harry?" Snape asked in a very accusing manner. "You'll bring Crouch back to life and we'll just escape? What do you think he intends to do to all of us?"

"He had no reason that we know of to keep you alive this long," the words ground out between Harry's clinched teeth. "Yet he has. This ritual is not his only plan."

"Yes," he agreed. "He wishes to turn you...can't you see that?" Harry said nothing, he just continued to stare at Snape. "And it's working. He's not asking you to be a Death Eater, he's showing you that you are one, Harry. He's proving to you that you belong with him not against him. Your anger consumes you."

"What do you know about it?" he rejected the suggestions that Snape was making. "I'm not--"

"Yes, you are!" he insisted. "And I know it because I've been there. Do you think I joined with him because I felt like killing and torturing people was fun?" Snape posed the rhetorical question. "I was angry, Harry, just like you are now. I wanted change so much so that I saw Voldemort as the only way to get it. That anger you feel is the root of evil, it is the beginning, and Voldemort knows it all too well. He's pushing you and if you continue this way...you and he--"

"No!" Harry covered his ears. "There is no he and I! There never will be! I'm meant to kill him!"

Snape pulled Harry's hands from his ears, slammed the book closed and looked at him so sternly that Harry thought for sure that Snape was going to kill him. "Then do it."

* * *

Harry laid the Book of the Dead on the altar in front of him and took in a very deep breath as he scanned those surrounding him. He hadn't wanted such an audience to perform the ritual in front of, but ten Death Eaters, his aunt, Mrs. Weasley, Voldemort and the body of Barty Crouch Jr. were in his plain view. He required an assist since he couldn't deliver the body to himself, and though he had requested Mrs. Weasley, that had been quickly squashed. Snape had been allowed to conduct the ceremonial delivery, which Harry figured probably was the best since finding the correct ritual, and learning that Isis's sister held that position before. Male to male or female to female seemed that best way to completely the ritual.

Snape looked up at Harry standing behind the altar with resolve in his eyes. He bowed his head quickly as a gesture of respect for the power Harry was going to attempt to wield and to signify that there was no more time to spend. Harry nodded in return as Snape laid the Wings of Isis on the open book.

Harry picked up the wings with his left hand, hoping that the Eye of Osiris would be coaxed out of his body by doing so. His hopes were quickly realised as the stone finally expelled itself in order to be joined with the Wings of Isis. Harry secretly hoped he didn't wield the power to complete this ritual. If he brought Barty Crouch's soul back to his body it would not be the last he restored. It was his only hope of saving Mrs. Weasley and his aunt though so he knew he must.

He appeared to glance down at his own legs but really he was looking at Dobby who was invisible to all others still. Dobby just batted his large eyes at his master and waited for the ritual to proceed.

Harry looked down at Bart Crouch lying on the altar as he joined the Eye of Osiris and the Wings of Isis together. His arms rose into the air. "Great Goddess Isis, I call upon thee. Great God Osiris, I call upon thee. Great God Anubis, I call upon thee. Return the spirit departed of this body! Return the spirit departed of this body!"

Utter stillness and silence filled the room. Nothing happened. Voldemort looked at Harry with angry eyes. "You've done it wrong on purpose!"

"No," Harry shook his head as he wondered what had been done wrong, though he knew the possibility for error was endless since he hadn't been given enough time to study the Book of the Dead before performing the ritual. He wasn't completely sure which spell should be used, but the one he had recited was recited to the best of his ability.

"Do it again," Voldemort ordered as he motioned his head at Percy. "Or he will kill her."

Percy marched to the side of his own mother and pointed his wand at her. His eyes did not waver from hers even as she pleaded with her own son not to take this action.

"Percy," Harry begged on her behalf. "That's your mother."

"The Dark Lord is all the family I need," Percy responded coldly. "Now do as he says or I'll kill her."

Harry's eyes lingered on Mrs. Weasley, he tried to tell her that he loved her with them, that even if Percy didn't any longer, he still did. She smiled back at him as if she understood.

His arms again went into the air. "Great Goddess Isis, I call upon thee. Great God Osiris, I call upon thee. Great God Anubis, I call upon thee. Return the spirit departed of this body! Return the spirit departed of this body! Return the spirit departed of this body!"

Quite minutes passed and still nothing. Percy didn't even have to be ordered, he just did it on his own. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"**NO**!" Harry couldn't race away from the altar fast enough. Her limp body hit the ground and all he could do was scoop her into his arms. Tears burned in his eyes and an unuttered sobbed choked his throat. He knew the anger that Snape spoke of now. It wasn't his contempt towards Voldemort; it was raw and real and Harry couldn't control it.

His eyes flashed as he looked up at Percy. Percy looked amused and this fuelled Harry's anger further. His last bit of restraint failed as he clutched Mrs. Weasley tighter. "_Hesek_."

Percy grabbed his throat as it slit from ear to ear but his hands did nothing to stop the blood that was gushing out. Harry watched as he dropped to his knees and fell over dead.

"Yes, that's it," Voldemort laughed, amused at Harry doing murder. "You can do it, Harry. Now restore his soul or I'll kill the others!"

Harry released Mrs. Weasley's body and returned to the altar caring very little for his aunt's life. He returned because some power within him compelled him to. He knew he could do the ritual now.

He flipped the page of the book and then picked up the joined eye of Osiris and wings of Isis off of Crouch's body and raised it into the air with both hands. His aim was directly at the star Sirius. "_Dwa Ast-k! Dwa Dhwty-k, imy m pay-k hw-t Asar! Di-I ntk pnty dmd pri pay-f ba r-bw m-st! Ntk gmi sw-hnr Irt-m-Asar, nty n-sp wah en m-t! Di-n pay-f ba wah ntsn nty wah-m Anu, nwy-f r-pa to m-st ba-s hnm sn-d-ta! Di-I hrt pay-f ba! Ir-st s-ab s-pr ba maa st-d-t! Ntk gmi Irt-m-Asar chc hr! Pay-f ba tp-st d-t, ba'a sdi ba'a hw-t hr d-t, hr-ba'a n-sp m-t hn hdi nhh-dt!_"

A light shone brightly through the opening of the temple's ceiling. It connected to Harry through the joined symbol of Osiris and Isis. Harry felt that power within his hands first then it gradually travelled down to his chest. He lowered the symbol and pointed it directly at Crouch.

"_Nwy pay-f ba r d-t_!"

Without control, Harry's feet left the ground and he hovered in the air. His mouth suddenly opened and the same bright light that had entered him began pouring out of him and into Crouch. Crouch's head tipped back as his mouth opened. The light grew stronger and stronger until no one in the room could see any longer. A sudden thunderous boom knocked down all who weren't involved in the ritual. They lay on the floor unconscious as Harry's body fell from the air.

Even though he was twitching slightly, he opened his eyes and saw Snape look over the altar at him. In his hands he still grasped the Eye of Osiris and the Wings of Isis but they were now disassembled. Harry assumed this meant that the ritual had been completed properly. He was sure of this when he heard Barty Crouch roll to his side and began coughing.

"Harry, we must leave now," Snape said urgently. "Everyone is unconscious." With all of the others in the chamber unconscious it was the perfect opportunity to escape but it would have to be done quickly. There was no telling how long the unconsciousness would remain.

Working quickly, Snape dragged the bodies of Mrs. Weasley and Percy over to Harry. He then grabbed Petunia and placed her next to her nephew. When he did that he noticed the small body of Harry's loyal servant. Dobby must have been made visible again by the ritual and was unconscious as well. He pushed the little body in closer so it wouldn't be left behind.

Harry stood, thinking that he could help his professor but quickly collapsed into the arms of the man he had learned to trust over the past six months. "Professor--"

"Relax Harry," he instructed. "That took a great deal of magic."

Barty Crouch sat up at that moment straining his eyes. "What's going on?"

Snape looked back at him; it was obvious that he couldn't see yet by the way his was rubbing his eyes. Others were beginning to twitch so the window of opportunity was shortening considerably. He ran over to Voldemort's body and plucked the wand from his hands, and then dug into his pocket, thankfully finding his and Harry's wands. In a brief moment he considered ending it but knew he didn't have the strength. For some reason only Harry would be capable of killing Voldemort, and he certainly did not have the strength to attempt a killing curse at the moment. Snape couldn't afford to waste anymore time entertaining the notion. His priority was getting as many people out alive as possible.

He rushed back over to Harry's side and helped him sit up, slipping Harry's wand into his hand as he did this. "I've got his wand. We need to do a tandem spell to get back to Hogwarts. My office is not covered by the anti-transportation wards any longer." The bodies were all pulled in closer so that Harry and he could hold onto everyone. "Do you know which one?"

Harry nodded and extended his wand to meet the tip of Voldemort's. Together he and Snape chanted, "_Volo stipatio_."

Blue particles enveloped the six bodies and they all quickly dissolved from the Queens Chamber.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The spell Harry performed is a modified version of chapter 25 in the Book of the Dead (making a soul join with its body). The original in the Book of the Dead is a ritual designed to be performed during funeral preparations. It was performed by a priest so that the deceased's soul would return to its body, reuniting the Ba and the Ka after death.

Here is the transliteration of the spell that Harry cast: _Hail, thou god Isis! Hail, thou god Thoth, who dwellest in thy hall, the Great God Osiris. Grant thou the power to bring forth his soul from any place wherein it may be. Thou findest him with the Eye of Osiris, who never lays down in death. Let not his soul lay down among those who lay in Anu, return him to the land wherein souls are joined to their bodies. Let me have possession of his soul. Even if it would tarry, cause the soul to see its body. Thou shall find the Eye of Osiris standing beside. May his soul gaze upon its earthly body, may it take up its abode and its body, may it neither perish nor be destroyed for ever and ever._

Pay attention to the last sentence, there'll be a quiz on this later! ï 


	23. One More Escape

Chapter 23 – **_One More Escape_**

_May 26, 1997_

'_Volo stipatio.'_

Blue particles enveloped the six bodies and they all quickly dissolved from the Queens Chamber…landing with a very strong thud in Snape's dungeon. The force of their landing was so monstrous that it shook the walls; breaking vials and spilling cauldrons in the process.

No sooner did they arrive than the office door was thrown open revealing a very frantic looking Remus Lupin. "Harry!" he shouted in desperation. "Where is he?"

"He's here," Snape said as he stood among the limbs and carnage. "He's alive," he clarified.

Lupin looked nearly ready to cry with relief when he noticed Molly Weasley lying completely motionless on the ground. He opened his mouth to inquire about her condition but instead of his voice drifting from his mouth, two female gasps filled the room. He looked behind him to see that Hermione and Parvati had followed him into the office. After looking over the piles of bodies, Hermione made eye contact with Harry as he say up.

Harry didn't acknowledge his best friend or his girl friend as he shoved the limp body of his aunt away from him and lifted himself to his knees. Only one thought occupied his mind as he crawled his way towards Mrs. Weasley's body. He hadn't allowed himself to fully realise all that had happened in Egypt just moments ago, but seeing her lifeless made the tears come rushing to his eyes as the moment of her death flashed in his mind again. Clearly, the blood within her body had ceased pumping, as her cheeks were the whitest shade of pale Harry had ever seen and no warmth emanated from her skin as he scooped her up into his arms. The horror of the moment dawned as her head sagged from side to side because of his movements.

"No." Harry ran a hand up the back of her head and into her hair so that he could clutch her to his chest. "No." It was the only word he could manage past his sobs.

Harry felt his world spinning out of control. This was becoming more than he could handle, and more than he wanted to deal with. He couldn't explain the pain he was suddenly aware of as if nothing else existed in the world. His mind throbbed and that hopeless feeling began to swell around him leaving him without a notion of how to control it or numb it. This pain was quickly becoming more than he could bend his mind around; he felt his emotions spiralling out of control. It was too much for him to contain. He released a horrific scream, making everyone in the room cover their ears in order to shield themselves from Harry's despair. He finally released Mrs. Weasley's body and bolted from the room, leaving at a speed that caused a swirling wind in the office.

He hit the door to the dungeons so hard upon exiting that it broke off of the hinges falling to the ground with a great thud. Harry spun off of it as it fell and continued his flight. He had no idea where he was going; he only knew that he must get away from everyone if he had any chance of coming to terms with Mrs. Weasley's death, and if he had any hope of placing his grip back around reality.

When he reached the North Tower, he climbed out of the window and scaled the stone wall until he made it to the roof. There he sat with his head buried in his tear-soaked hands. His body convulsed with each silent sob as anger and misery mixed within him. He had promised Ginny he'd bring her mum home. He never meant Mrs. Weasley to be dead the next time her children saw her. How was he going to face Ginny after clearly breaking his word? How was he going to face Ron or any of the Weasleys?

_Dobby,_ Harry heard Dumbledore's voice in his mind as the headmaster spoke to his elf. _Will you get Harry for me?_

"No, Dobby," Harry said aloud as he focused on the small elf in such a compromising position. "You may not tell him where I am."

_Dobby has been ordered to disobey the Headmaster. _He said in a quivering voice. _Master is not letting Dobby respond to Headmaster._

_Dobby, it is imperative that I—_

_Dobby is being sorry,_ he told Dumbledore as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

Dobby arrived at Harry's side and he quickly latched onto Harry out of fear of falling off the tower. "Thanks," Harry smiled very weakly at Dobby as he let him sit in his lap. "I can't talk to anyone right now."

"Dobby is understanding, Master."

Dobby sat quietly as Harry cried and thought of what he should do next. He had no idea what was to come now and he couldn't imagine a future suddenly. The prophecy began repeating itself over and over in his head and Harry couldn't help but wonder how he was truly meant to fulfil it. Was he meant to kill Voldemort? Or was he simply meant to die? He certainly was good at spreading death around. The memory that the Dementors had uncovered of his mother dying began playing itself in his head. Then Cedric's image flashed before Harry, and soon, Sirius falling through the veil was added. And finally, Mrs. Weasley's death joined the jumble of images and words. The static in his mind hurt so badly, all he could do was cover his ears to try and dull the screaming inside of his mind.

"Master," Dobby said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Dobby. "Am I hurting you?" Harry realised that Dobby probably could share all of these memories if they were strong enough, and that thought finally pulled him out of his self wallowing. "I'm sorry."

"Master is worrying Dobby," he squeaked. "Master Harry Potter must not punish Master's mind so. Master's strong and must be strong to defeat You-Know-Who."

"I can't." Harry almost began crying anew.

"Can," Dobby insisted and then returned to his silence, obviously unsure and uncomfortable with trying to provide comfort or counsel to Harry. He knew it was not his place.

Some time later, Harry saw a head pop out of the window and watched as Lupin carefully crawled out onto the ledge and grappled with the stone until he found himself on the roof and walking towards Harry. Harry wasn't certain he was ready to have this confrontation, but knew it could no longer be put off. He'd managed to stay hidden from everyone else for a while.

"This is a pretty good hiding place." Lupin sat down next to Harry.

"Not good enough," Harry said bitterly. "I want to be alone."

"I realise that, Harry, but perhaps you've beat yourself up enough for one day. From what I understand, you have done a great deal of magic today, and probably ought to be in the infirmary."

"So that you lot can try to make me talk about my feelings?" he asked in a very accusing manner. "No thanks."

"Harry, I'm very worried about you. You've kept too many emotions locked inside of you. I'm afraid they have truly begun to eat away at your very being—"

"Save it, Professor," he said abruptly, knowing how disrespectful and rude he was being to his parent's friend. He couldn't help it though. If he had wanted to speak to someone he wouldn't have left the dungeons.

"Harry, Dumbledore is trying to protect you…we all are."

"Well, you lot are doing a pretty bang up job of that now, aren't you?"

Lupin couldn't help but nod his head. "You're right about that. You are constantly proving to us that we ought to trust you completely, but still—"

"You fail miserably." Harry wanted Lupin to get to his point and leave. "What do you want to say to me?"

"Harry, I don't wish to upset you but I think that it's important that you let someone console you. I know that I'm not family—"

"I can't have a family," he said bitterly. "Even when I love someone enough to…. It's been destroyed because of me. He'll kill everything I love and I can't afford to add to those numbers. I only exist to cause death!"

Harry stormed off of the roof and climbed back through the window. He ran from the North Tower hoping that he wouldn't be followed this time. He needed to find some solitude before someone else managed to twist his perception of reality further.

After running as long as he could, Harry stopped and looked around him. He was completely surrounded by the dark forest and had no way of knowing which way he should go to get back to Hogwarts. He knew he could always Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk back to Hogwarts but he didn't even know if he should return. Maybe he'd be doing everyone a favour if he just kept walking through the forest. Maybe that path would lead to a better place…a place where he wasn't the angel of death. Maybe he could have a life if he weren't wizard. Perhaps others could live again if he'd never learned about who he was and who he was meant to become.

Those thoughts propelled Harry to continuing walking…away from Hogwarts and towards something he did not know. It felt like he had been walking for hours with his mind a hazy field of numbness. He couldn't grab onto a happy memory as his feet carried him away. He couldn't think of a reason to stay, or to let himself be consumed even more by the anger that had caused him to kill Percy. That anger was real and raw, and oh so powerful…exactly as Snape warned. It was uncontrollable and Harry was beginning to realise that Voldemort was indeed using it against him. He was determined to show Harry how similar they were…or, better yet, drive Harry absolutely insane in the process.

With that realisation Harry stopped. He looked up at the stars hanging high in the clear night sky above the trees. He lifted his arms up above his head, willing the clarity he was beginning to feel to fill him completely. He needed the feeling to continue because he suddenly felt calm.

"Harry," a voice softly called his name from the deep cover of the trees.

Harry turned his head away from the sky and in the direction that the voice had come to him. A silvery image floated through a tree directly in front of him, and Harry immediately recognised her as the reclusive Grey Lady. She stopped and just stared at him for a long moment before smiling.

"I'm sure that my coming to you is somewhat of a shock, but I bring you a message."

"What? Why you?" Harry wondered because he'd had no interaction with her before this, and he couldn't imagine why she'd care about him.

"My heart weighs heavy for you," she answered suspiciously. "Moments ago I felt your spirits lift, and I would encourage you to fill yourself with the realisation of what has been done to you this year."

"He was still controlling me?" Harry asked but it truly wasn't a question for her to answer. "He wanted me this angry. He hoped it would drive me insane."

"Or to him. I don't think you fully appreciate how powerful the two of you would be together, but Tom Riddle does."

"What do I do now?" He wanted guidance finally and a ghost seemed an almost befitting source for that guidance.

"Return to the castle. Heal your body and mind," she advised. "You must have your wits about you for what you will face next."

"Were you a seer?"

"No, but you must realise that ghosts do not exist on the same plain of existence as you do. I see time much differently than you."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Can you tell me anything that will be helpful?"

"Only what you need know," she answered. "Hope is a heavy burden that has been placed upon your shoulders, but hope is indeed what you are. Free your mind of the anger that has been driving you and fill yourself with the love that let you defeat the Dark Lord the first time. If you accomplish this you shall know what has already come to pass, and what is to come. You must be at peace, Harry, whether you chose to live or to die."

Harry slowly walked into the infirmary grasping his right shoulder, which had been injured at some point while he was running through the forest. His fatigue was beginning to weigh him down significantly and he was suddenly grateful for the sight of Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she could give him a dreamless sleeping draught and he could forget everything that had happened even if it was just for a few hours. Even though his conversation with the Grey Lady had filled him with a new set of questions, it had also provided a new sense of hope. He needed to rest before attempting to figure out the riddle she'd left him with and how to let his anger go as she'd suggested.

The infirmary was fuller than usual, but Harry just walked until he found an empty cot and had a seat. He said nothing to those around him as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to notice that he had finally come to her for care.

"It's about time," she clicked her tongue loudly against the roof of her mouth as she moved over to him. "You should have come to me straightaway and not gone gallivanting off again. Really, how am I supposed to care for you properly if you don't let me?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just needed…." Unsure of what he needed exactly he stopped speaking.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head slowly. "You don't appear to be gravely injured, just lay back and I'll fetch a potion that will help you rest."

Harry nodded at her and for once did exactly what she asked of him. When he lay back in his cot he finally noticed those in the hospital wing with him. Professor Snape was sitting on a cot across the room. He was minus his robe and had his sleeve rolled up tending a cut on his left forearm himself. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were walking between the infirmary, questioning Madam Pomfrey and a private room. Harry didn't want to venture a guess at whom or what was in that room; somehow he had a pretty good idea.

His Aunt Petunia was sitting up in a cot, her face still ashen with disgust and eyes piercing straight through the very sight of Harry.

"He just saved your life!" Snape shouted at her, startling Harry in the process. Not so much because he shouted, but because he was actually defending Harry in public. "At least have the decency to leave your loathing to when you are out of his presence."

"Don't shout at me, Severus!" Petunia fired back. "You're worse than the rest of them!"

"The rest of whom, Petunia?" he sneered at her, "other wizards and witches?" She didn't answer and his eyes narrowed in on her so intently that she turned a cheek so she would not have to meet his gaze. "Than you?"

"Stop calling me that…." She cringed as she pulled her hands around her ears trying desperately to shut out his voice, and the voices of all of the others who had called her a witch in the past week. Even the Dark Lord himself had referred to her as a Mudblood. "I'm not…I refuse to be one…one of you."

Snape shook his head in disgust at her. "I wasted such valuable time on you. Lily swore that you would be a great witch once you were trained up. She was so saddened that your abilities did not show until you turned twenty-one, and she begged me to train you, but what a complete waste of time that turned out to be. You are a shame to all witches, especially Muggle-borns."

"What's all this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurried back into the room. "I expect far better of my patients, as you well know Professor Snape," she said sharply to him and then turned her attention to Petunia Dursley. "You may not have stayed in my infirmary before Mrs. Dursley, but you are an adult and as such I expect you to behave as one."

Harry almost wanted to laugh at Madam Pomfrey scolding them but he refrained, instead saying nothing to the exchange and pretending that he hadn't even heard it. He closed his eyes finally understanding how his aunt and Potions Master knew each other. She had developed her magical abilities late in life and he had been asked to train her. Harry found it odd that Snape would agree to train a Muggle-born, but it obviously had something to do with Snape's relationship with Harry's mother, and must have been after he decided to spy on Voldemort. Harry certainly couldn't see Voldemort supporting a Death Eater teaching a Muggle-born to do magic.

Madam Pomfrey came to Harry's bedside and held a vial out in front of him. "Drink this," she ordered. "I will clean your wounds while you're sleeping. Right now I've got to deal with…well, never you mind. Just drink."

Harry nodded. He knew exactly what it was that she had to deal with. She had two dead bodies in her care, and Harry was certain that afforded her some explanation and paperwork to the Ministry. He gulped down all of the liquid in the vial and immediately sank back on his pillow. Before he fell asleep he quietly told Madam Pomfrey he didn't want to talk to anyone for a while. She agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

When Harry woke the next time it was still dark. He wasn't sure if he had slept for a day or more, or if the potion hadn't worked at all. He looked around his cot to see that Madam Pomfrey had placed a screen around him. From that he inferred that he'd been asleep a while and she didn't want anyone disturbing him. He sat up and looked to the side table for his glasses only to have them handed to him. 

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said assuming his house-elf was at his side, but heard a very adult male sneer in the place of Dobby's squeaky voice. "Professor," he stuttered as he looked at Snape. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that Dobby would be here."

"If he is, I certainly cannot see him."

"What day is it?"

"May 29, you've been asleep for nearly three days," Snape sat in the chair that was positioned near the side table. "I placed a charm on you to alert me when you awoke because it is imparitive that you know what I told the Headmaster and the Minister about what happened in Egypt."

Harry nodded his head quickly, knowing that was a very sensible idea. Before Snape began he cast a silencing charm around them so they could speak freely.

"First off, how much do you remember?"

"Everything," Harry answered without turning his eyes away from Snape. "Did you tell them that I murdered Percy?"

Snape nodded quickly. "But don't worry, I did not tell them the exact sequences of events. I told them that you were forced to perform the Ritual of Life on Barty Crouch in order to restore his soul to his body, and that you were successful, but in the wake of the struggle you inadvertently killed Percy Weasley. I told them he was attacking Molly Weasley, who was without wand at the time, and that you did not use an Unforgivable but that you cast an ancient Egyptian charm and the result of it was slitting Percy's throat even though I saw that you were aiming for his wand arm. He moved at the last moment and died because of it."

Harry nodded his head as he absorbed all of this information. "Why didn't you just turn me in? I could be on my way to Azkaban right now if you wanted."

"Because Harry," Snape stood, looking down at Harry with a great deal of anger in his eyes. "You are the only person capable of killing the Dark Lord, and you needed practice. People will continue to die in this war, Harry, and you will have to kill more than once. If you are going to fight in this war…if you are going to lead us in this fight against the Dark Lord, you must be prepared to take a life and you must know that some casualties serve a greater purpose."

"How can you say that so callously?"

"War is callous. It is better that one die than one hundred; better one hundred than one thousand. It is a lesson that I have failed to impress upon you but you must learn it…quickly."

Harry could only nod. Of course he knew that Professor Snape was correct but it still didn't change the fact that Harry considered some casualties unnecessary. "How are the Weasleys?"

"Devastated," he simply said. "What did you say to Lupin? He's been moping about ever since he went to find you three days ago."

"He just came at a bad time. I wanted to be alone, but someone always finds me. I snapped at him."

"Well, well," Snape smirked. "Trying to be Daddy, is he?"

"Shut up, Snape."

"Don't you address me in such a manner. I thought you had learned much better than that this year."

"Yes, but you don't need to insult him. He's gone out of his way to try and be civil with you since my third year, and you must admit that is quite a feat for someone who is supposed to loath you."

"If I've taught you anything it is apparent that I've taught you to be honest. And I think that you will agree that honesty is best even when it is a hard potion to swallow." Snape stood. "Molly Weasley's funeral is tomorrow. As much as you may want to be there, I do not feel you should be in attendance."

"No, as the Minister's wife I'm sure there will be a great number of people there. My presence would only be a distraction."

"And a target for the Dark Lord,' he reminded Harry. "I doubt he is planning an attack but I'm certain there will be a few Death Eaters present in case you do attend. After all, we did make off with his wand, and that is a possession that he will want back…badly."

Harry nodded, already knowing that to be true. He wondered for a moment where the wand was at present but didn't bother asking. Somehow it wasn't truly the foremost thought on his mind. "I doubt the Weasleys want the reason she's dead at the funeral anyway."

"We've already been over this. Berate yourself if you must, but only the blood of Percy Weasley is on your hands. That is what you must come to terms with." With that comment, Snape left Harry alone.

The next morning Harry waited until he'd received word that the Weasleys and a number of staff left the castle to attend Mrs. Weasley's funeral. It was then that he returned to Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't look at anyone as he walked through the common room. Harry felt the prying eyes fixed upon him and could hear in his head the questions that his housemates were dying to ask, but he couldn't bear to try and provide answers at the moment. All he could do was hope to be alone in order to gather myself before facing Ron.

Unsure of what had been said in the past four days, Harry was certain that the entire school knew that Mrs. Weasley was dead and that he had murdered a man. And yet in his mind he'd murdered both Percy and Mrs. Weasley. True, he hadn't laid a hand to her, but he knew why she was dead. He had no idea how he was going to face Ron and Ginny, or what he could possibly say that might help or explain why they no longer had a mother or one of their brothers. And he knew that he'd have to talk with Bill too. The other Weasleys would be equally as difficult to face, but Harry's thoughts lingered on the three that he was closest to.

When Harry entered his dorm room Seamus was lying on his bed. He sat up and looked as though he wanted to say something to Harry but seemed unable to find the words. Harry ignored him, thankful that he wasn't spewing questions out at him as he flopped down on his bed. Several minutes later the door opened and Harry saw Parvati walk in. She looked right at Seamus and told him to get out. Seamus did so without argument or hesitation.

Parvati said nothing to Harry as she approached him. She climbed up onto his bed and drew the red velvet curtains so that they could have even more privacy. When she lay down on top of him she simply began kissing him and Harry was grateful that she didn't need to talk, that she didn't want him to talk to her. She was just trying to show him that she cared for him and was there for him. Being with her was just what he needed at the moment to feel like a person again. And afterwards he lay with his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you for not pressuring me," he finally told her. "I haven't come to terms with my own thoughts yet."

"I know, Harry," she told him as she tipped her head up to look at him. "They will be back in about an hour. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I think I should face Ron and Ginny alone, so when they get back, could you drag Hermione off? I know she's my friend but this feels like a family matter."

"You don't have to explain, Harry, I completely agree with you. I will keep Hermione out of this room at all costs. I don't care how angry she gets with me."

Harry kissed her forehead as a gesture of thanks and lay quietly again. Fifty minutes later, Parvati silently dressed and left Harry without another word spoken. Harry dressed quickly, letting himself grow more and more nervous as twenty minutes passed and the door opened. In walked Fred and George Weasley. They said nothing as they had a seat on Neville's bed. It was obvious they'd been crying and didn't want to admit it.

"Fred…George—"

"Don't say anything, Harry," Fred told him. "We're not mad at you. We only wish we'd been there to kill Percy ourselves."

"How is your dad?"

"Really broken up," George answered for the duo. "But he's glad you and Snape brought her and Percy home. He even shook Snape's hand at the funeral. Course we didn't know it was Snape until Professor Dumbledore told us he was using Polyjuice Potion. Why didn't you just do that too?"

"I wanted to be there." Harry hung his head down and felt the tears forming again. "I just couldn't put the rest of you into that kind of danger, and I don't know that Polyjuice would hide my identity to everyone there…." Though he'd never been given the option, Harry understood why it wasn't possible. If Ron or any of the untrained wizards knew who Harry was, Voldemort would have been able to use Legilimency on them and learn Harry's hidden identity. "It was just too risky."

"Dumbledore told us why you weren't coming. Mum would have been sad, but I'm sure she understood. She never treated you any different than one of us…well, actually, she treated you a little better, but you deserved it after the Muggles and all."

"Thanks George." But it really didn't make Harry feel any better. He didn't want to be consoled in their time of loss. He'd have preferred for them to thump him than to be sympathetic to him.

"Look mate," Fred stood from his position on the bed. "We don't want you to feel bad about what happened. You couldn't have done anything differently…"

"Except let Percy live," George added viciously.

"And what good would that have done anyone?"

"Do you guys know what really happened?" Harry wondered. "Did Snape tell you how she died?"

"The only thing we know for sure is what was reported in the _Daily Prophet_."

Harry assumed that would have been Professor Snape's account of events, and therefore, not correct. "I doubt they got it right."

"We didn't think so either," they said in unison.

"I didn't kill him in a crossfire," Harry confessed. "And I didn't miss my mark."

"We know." George joined his brother in standing. They didn't say anything else as they left Harry alone again.

It was sometime later before Ron entered the room. When he did come in he wouldn't even look at Harry. He said nothing as he climbed into bed and pulled his curtains closed. Harry wanted to say something to his best friend but couldn't find the words and realised that Ron clearly wasn't ready to talk about it, and that remained the case. Ron avoided Harry at every possible turn, and he'd even taken to sleeping in the fifth year's dorm. Hermione too, stayed away from Harry, either out of loyalty to her boy-friend or because she was angry that Parvati had refused to let her go see Harry after returning from the funeral.

He moped about his days with Neville and Parvati dragging him to his lessons and forcing him to eat. Harry avoided everyone other than Neville and Parvati as eagerly as Ron avoided Harry, but he all finally had to face Professor Dumbledore when he was summoned to the Headmaster's office the Saturday following is return.

"Please sit, Harry," Dumbledore offered upon Harry's arrival in his office. He did as asked at waited silently to hear what the Headmaster had to say. "I know that you and I have trust issues that exist between us, Harry. I fear that you trust very few and that no adults or Order members may rank in that group."

"I trust Professor Snape," he said in a low voice.

"That is all, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a bit of sadness in his voice but that didn't change Harry's answer. "It is a great pity that I must ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix when you do not fully trust me, and I will understand if you refuse, but I would like you to accept."

Not knowing or understanding why Dumbledore was asking this, Harry quickly agreed. He supposed it was out of a desire to learn all that he could about Voldemort's plans. "Sure, I'll do it…as long as I'm not treated like some sort of junior member."

"Agreed." Dumbledore looked pleased with Harry. "I would like to have you take the oath shortly, but if you don't mind I'd like to just talk for a moment. It seems that we are long overdue for a civilised conversation."

"Probably," Harry admitted. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour in the past. I realise that I have held some crucial information from you and I have tried my best not to burden you with information that I do not think that you need. However, I have realised that you need a great deal more information than you are receiving now. That is, in part, why I've asked you to become a member of the Order.

"The other part is because you will be of age shortly, and you are, after all, the only one who can fight Voldemort. If we are to rely on you to help us rid the world of him, you most certainly ought to be involved in the moment dedicated to expunging the earth of him."

Harry couldn't disagree with that logic, even if he did wish the curse of defeating Voldemort hadn't befallen him. "Will you give me your word that you will be honest with me? And that you'll have enough faith in my Occlumency skills to deliver news personally?"

"Yes, Harry, I give you my word."

Harry wasn't certain he believed the Headmaster completely, and he understood that there would obviously be times when they would be unable to speak, but he wanted to know he had a reason to try again. Harry desperately wanted to trust Dumbledore once more. He'd idolised him since coming to Hogwarts and as many dreams, hopes and expectations had been dashed in the past six years, Harry had not expected, nor wanted, his faith and trust in Albus Dumbledore to die.

"I will tell you something out of a gesture of faith." Harry said softly, hoping this would open communications between them again. "Romulus Lupin is not to be trusted."

Dumbledore's eyes widen at Harry's revelation. "Is this why you have stopped participating in the duelling club?"

Harry nodded. "I can't tell you why I don't trust him, I haven't figured it out yet, but I think you ought to know when I use Legilimency on him the very first notion I get from him is cold."

"Why would you use Legilimency on him, Harry?" he wondered.

"I didn't do it on purpose the first time," he explained. "It was during the first lesson with Neville and I had just come from my lesson with Professor Snape. I didn't do it on purpose. I guess because I had been practising on Professor Snape I was still practising a bit, but I'm glad I did."

"What did you feel from him?"

"I've never been able to pinpoint the feeling, but that first time he reminded me far too much of Voldemort," he admitted. "Decide whatever you want based on my presumption of him, but I feel strongly that he is not to be trusted."

"Your opinion in this matter is of great concern to me," Dumbledore conceded. "I must admit that I've been unable to read Professor Lupin at all, and that has made me somewhat less forthcoming in the amount of information that I have provided to him."

"Is he a member of the Order?" Harry wanted to know and was relieved when the Headmaster shook his head slowly.

"Thank you for telling me, Harry." Dumbledore looked relieved that Harry had finally confided something with him. "I believe you and I are making a step in the right direction."

"This has to go both ways, Professor," Harry said quickly, as to not diminish the fact that he was still cross with the Headmaster and required more information than he was receiving. "If things continue the way they have been I will not be able to give you an Oath to the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry knew that once he'd taken the oath he would be bound by it. He knew it better than most because he had administered an oath to his selected defense team. He felt that connection to each person who had taken the oath and he currently knew that all his members remained loyal. He certainly didn't want to take an oath with Dumbledore and then have to betray it. Dumbledore would immediately know it.

"I have given you my word that I will be more forthcoming with information, and I intend to keep it," the Headmaster said. "But you must realise that there will be some things that you will not need to know, and that will do you no good to know."

Harry wanted to shake his head in disappointment but decided to look agreeable instead. He needed to have a great deal more information than he did at present, and if this was the first step on the path to receiving it, Harry was willing to take that step. He needed to know what information that Dumbledore knew about Harry and Voldemort that he wasn't telling. Harry had tried several times to subtly use Legilimency on the Headmaster, and was proficient enough at the subject to know there was a kernel of information that Dumbledore had kept completely to himself. And that he'd kept that secret for so long, he barely recalled how to access it. Harry assumed that Dumbledore had in fact removed the memory it order to protect its content.

After Harry took his oath to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry found himself sitting in his dorm room wondering what he ought to be doing. Ron had taken to hanging out with Dean and Seamus, and they must have been out playing Quidditch because he noticed their brooms were missing. Harry was tempted to grab his broom and go join them, pick-up Quidditch would be perfect, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't truly be welcome even if his dorm mates did let him play. With nothing much to occupy his time, Harry sat on his bed staring out of the window.

A hesitant knock disturbed his wallowing and self pity party, but really, Harry welcomed the distraction. "Come in," he said. "Ginny…" he said as he sat up quickly. "What are you…? I mean, how are you doing?"

Ginny too, had treated Harry as if he were a dreadfully contagious disease that she may catch if she got too close, for the past week. Harry wasn't certain what prompted her, but she had finally come to talk to him.

"As best as can be expected, I guess," she said quietly as she leaned against the door as it closed. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner…I just needed to sort out my feelings."

"You don't have to apologise, Ginny, I understand." Regardless of what he said, he knew he couldn't begin to understand what Ginny was feeling. He was devastated, and so he doubted Ginny was doing any better. "Do you want to sit down?"

She shrugged as she made her way over to Harry's trunk and sat at the foot of his bed. She didn't say anything to him and Harry remained uncertain of what to say to her. He was thankful that he was getting the opportunity to speak with her, but he still couldn't find the words to try and express what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said quickly, hoping that blurting this out would be easiest. His eyes focused on his feet as he continued. "I promised you that I'd bring her back…and I know that I did, but I never meant that she would be dead when you saw her the next time. I never meant…I tried to stop him, Ginny, I really did." Tears streamed steadily down his cheeks as he spoke, trying his best not to let those final moments of Mrs. Weasley's life replay in his mind.

"I killed him…I was so angry, there was so much rage and hatred in me at the moment he cursed her, I couldn't have stopped myself. I killed your mother and your brother. How am I ever going to face you and Ron again? How can you two even stand to look at me?"

"I'm not sure what to say to you, Harry," she admitted. "I am angry and you certainly are the easiest target for my anger, but I don't really blame you, Harry. My mum loved you very much, just the same as us, and I know that she had no fear of dying…or of dying in battle…with you. I think what would upset mum now is that you are beating yourself up, and that your guilt has increased ten fold. She would have never wanted to add to your burden."

"How can I not feel guilty?" he wanted to know. "I feel…I don't know how I feel but I can't stop it and I can't make this feeling go away," he finally locked eyes with her. "There's so much guilt and the only thing that makes it disappear is the hate and anger I feel… I…I think—"

"No," she insisted as she sat up on her knees and leaned towards him taking his hands into hers. She knew full well that Harry felt the anger and hatred was consuming him, and she wouldn't allow it if it was within her power. "You aren't him, Harry, you can never be. You think you are to blame for so much, but you're not. You didn't do anything wrong, you just stood up for what you believe in…you protect us. How can that be so bad?" But she didn't need an answer; she knew her words were empty because even she knew why it was so bad: Harry felt he was carrying this burden alone.

"You need to look into yourself, Harry, you need to see what I see. I see a wizard who is not only powerful, but loving and kind and passionate. It is the good you do, Harry…the love you feel that will defeat Voldemort…not the anger." She stopped talking for a moment to look deep into his eyes, realising that she was reaching him. "I know what you're capable of…you need to know it too."

The tears slipped from his eyes even more quickly as he looked into her eyes. He wasn't just hearing what she had to say, but he could feel it too, almost as if she resided inside of him and was speaking within him as his voice.

"Ginny, I—" but he couldn't tell her what he was feeling. Not out of pride or fear, because for once he actually felt strong enough to let her know the truth, but he couldn't tell her how much he cared because he simply couldn't find the right words. "I don't think you should try to comfort me. I—"

"I can do anything I want, Harry."

"I've hurt you in a way I could never apologise for." He pulled his face from her hands and cast his eyes downwards, letting his tears fall onto his legs. "Don't you understand that I don't want to be forgiven?"

"I understand that you don't want to forgive yourself," she leapt from his bed and was now pacing in front of his trunk. "I understand that you're selfish! And that you want everyone to hate you because you hate yourself! I understand that!"

Harry looked up at her to see that her red hair was sticking up in all directions in her anger. Her face was beet red and the rest of her skin had red and pink blotches all over it. He knew what was happening to her.

"I know that you think you're going to turn out just as evil as Voldemort! I know that you've already given up! I know you don't want to fight him anymore—"

"No!" he jumped up and shouted. "I don't! I don't care what he does! I don't care about it anymore! I didn't ask for this responsibility and I don't want it!"

"Well, then we're all dead!" Ginny's voice hit a higher pitch than Harry had ever heard as she continued screaming. "You may not care anymore, but guess what, Harry? Everyone still cares about you!"

The moment she finished her sentence she let out an agonising scream. Harry knew instantly that this was the first time she'd vented at all, and all of the hurt and anger that she'd kept bottled up had been released in her scream. It shook the walls from the amount of magical energy released with her, and that shaking began a low vibration among the furniture in the room, and as Harry realised what was about to happen, he only had a moment to grab her and pull her under his bed with him as the windows and mirrors all broke, sending shards of glass flying across the dorm room.

Harry held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He rocked slowly to try and calm her down but he knew that she needed this. He stopped being selfish and thought of only her as she cried for her mother. It was a long while before they crawled out from under the bed and Harry sent her to her dorm insisting that she rest. After she left he began repairing the damage that she had caused. He'd used magic to repair everything but for some reason there were still some glass shards scattered on the ground. He clearly picked up the pieces and performed a cleansing charm on the floor to make sure he hadn't missed any.

When he was finished he looked around and realised why he was lost. He didn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore. He was ready to leave. He immediately returned to Professor Dumbledore's office and asked to be excused from the end of term so that he could regroup and focus his energy. Dumbledore agreed to this but on three conditions. He would have to stay at Grimmauld Place during the last two weeks of term. He must return to Hogwarts to ride on the Hogwarts Express to King's Crossing, and return to his Aunt's for the summer. And lastly, he would have to take his end of year exams over the summer.

Harry quickly agreed, although he didn't want to return to Privet Drive, he knew before Dumbledore said so that he must anyway. He had no intention of staying past his seventeenth birthday, so this summer would be his last in Little Whinging.

* * *

Author's Notes - Sorry this has taken so long. I have had person tragedy in December and just wasn't able to get to a computer to upload the file. I will be posting the Epilogue shortly and still plan a sequel. For those of you that haven't joine, I'd love to invite you to join my yahoo group (where I post chapters first). 

Thanks for reading and seeing the story through with me (almost-at least). -Chelle


	24. Number Four Privet Drive

**Epilogue** – _Number Four Privet Drive_

_June 25, 1997_

Parvati sat quietly alone in the compartment. Her eyes continued to dart from the door to the window. In part out of curiosity as to when the train would actually pull away from Hogsmeade station, and in part as she waited for the door to be pulled open. The anxious moment was finally squelched when the train lurched forward, slowly at first and then breaking into its brisk travelling speed. She sighed heavily as she began to feel that no one was going to try to enter the compartment with her.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I didn't expect to get away from Hogwarts this easily, but maybe you were—"

"Parvati?" Parvati snapped her head around, looking directly at Hermione standing in the doorway to the compartment. "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself," she answered nervously. "I was just thinking about Harry, that's all."

Hermione slid into the compartment and closed the door behind her. "You haven't heard from him either?" Parvati slowly shook her head as Hermione had a seat next to her not letting on that Harry had in fact contacted her since leaving Hogwarts. She knew what Hermione did not; that Harry hadn't run away from Hogwarts and that Professor Dumbledore had given him permission to leave.

"Well, I don't suppose that I can blame him. He has taken all of this very hard, and I've never seen Harry so emotional," she thought to herself as she reflected on the day he and Snape returned from Egypt. "I just hope that Professor McGonagall doesn't ask to have him expelled. I guess the best thing that we can do is just give him some space. Professor Dumbledore thinks that he will be manageable again soon—"

"Ha!"

Parvati coughed loudly and began patting her chest. "Excuse me. I've had this cough for a few days now. I was hoping that it would go away before we left for holiday, but no luck."

Hermione nodded sceptically at her. "Why don't you come up front with me? Ron, Ginny and Neville are saving us a compartment, and I really don't think you ought to be alone right now."

"Thank you but I'm fine, Hermione, really," Parvati insisted. "If I change my mind I promise to come and find you. I was just thinking about writing a letter to Harry. I think he could use some cheering up right now."

"All right then," Hermione stood and approached the door. "But if you change your mind, please come find us."

Parvati nodded her head as a promise and watched Hermione leave the compartment. The moment she was gone, Parvati turned back to the seat opposite her looking harshly at the unoccupied seat. "You want me to lie for you but you sit there making noises that give your presence away. Why?"

"Sorry," Harry's voice came from the seat. "But Dumbledore assuming that I'll be _manageable _again is ridiculous. Who does he think he is?"

While Harry had shared with Parvati that he and Dumbledore agreed on Harry's departure from Hogwarts, she did not know that Harry had taken an oath and was now a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry didn't think he should share that information with anyone just yet, and so he let Parvati continue to believe that the tension between he and the Headmaster was just as heavy as it had been all year. Though in truth, he knew the relationship was not mended, but he remained hopeful that he could come to trust Dumbledore again.

"You'd better watch it, Harry, he's going to lose his patience with you and expel you."

"I hope he does. What good has Hogwarts done me anyways?"

Parvati looked away from him and resumed her stare out of the window. "Well, it's taught you magic, brought you your friends, and…and—"

Realising what she was trying to say, Harry finished her sentence for her. "And you, I know sweetie. I didn't say that to offend you. I appreciate everything you've done for me this year, and how much I can trust you."

"You'd hardly have figured on that," she giggled slightly, "with the way Lavender and I carry on."

Harry laughed slightly as well. "No, a year ago I would have never guessed that you would be my only confidant, but I'm not sorry one bit."

He switched seats to be next to her so he could caress her cheek. As he did this he remembered why he had first asked her out. That emotion had been lost in the past months, and in the events of his recent exploits. Their relationship had become something he was used to and he never wanted to make her feel that way. He had chosen her, and he realised he probably hadn't made her feel special lately. All of his energy had been consumed by anger and grief.

"I know that I have been distant in the past few months, and I never knew why you wanted to date me…" She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her as he continued. "I haven't said it, but I care for you very much, Parvati." If he said he loved her they both would know he was lying. "Never think otherwise. I would do anything to protect you."

"I know, Harry, but I'm not scared of anything happening to me. I fear for you." Her eyes shifted spots as she obviously hoped to lock eyes with him. "I know this is not over, and I know that you will have to continue to fight, and that just tares me up inside."

"I have the same fear of you facing him or having to fight any of the Death Eaters. I know you've been working hard in D.A. and the group, but maybe we should step up your training," he thought for a moment. "I hope he never comes after you, but you and I both know he'll use you to lure me out if he can."

"Padma too," she pointed out. "He can't tell us apart."

"Yes, he can," Harry said quietly. "He could use Legilimency on you two and know. Somehow I doubt he would care enough to take the time to do that though…no offence," he added not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I just think he'd take you both if given the opportunity and she'd be the…." Harry took a deep breath and swallowed as he thought of Cedric. "The spare."

"How terrible," Parvati looked down into her lap as her concern for her sister raced in her mind. She had never fully considered that Padma had been dragged into the relationship with Harry, but Harry was defiantly right, Voldemort wouldn't distinguish between the two.

Not wanting to linger on the negative thoughts for too long, Parvati quickly changed her though pattern. "Thank you, Harry. You really have made a big difference in my life. You make me feel like a woman."

"You are," he said quietly as he kissed her cheek, and sat back a bit stunned as she obviously suppressed a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's just strange to be kissed by someone I can't see—"

"Or you felt the need to prove you're still a girl."

"Harry," she swatted at him, smacking him hard in the chest. "Oh I'm sorry. I just can't tell how close you are to me."

"It's okay," he assured her as he slipped his arm around her. "You really shouldn't be making so many gestures anyway. Someone will think you've gone mad."

She sighed contently as she settled into his unseen arms for the rest of the journey. It was clear that she could endure a train ride of silence as long as she knew that Harry was safe and near.

Harry walked behind Parvati and Padma Patil as they left Platform 9 ¾ knowing that he wouldn't get an opportunity to speak to her again for a while. When they got to their cab, Parvati turned around and felt for Harry. When she touched him he quickly pulled her into the invisibility cloak.

"I'll write, but I don't know if I'll be able to come to visit. I need to take care of some things as soon as I turn seventeen."

"I know, Harry." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just take care of yourself this summer and come back to Hogwarts safely next term."

After one more kiss, Harry watched as she and her family left King's Crossing. It was then that he looked around and noticed that neither his uncle nor his aunt had bothered to show up to collect him. Harry wasn't at all shocked to learn that. For a moment he thought that perhaps the incident in Egypt might bring him and his Aunt closer, but he should have known better. Petunia Dursley had no desire to be a witch and despised everything magical now more than ever. He was certain that Uncle Vernon would be absolutely incorrigible now. He'd blame Harry for getting his wife kidnapped, but none of that really surprised him as he returned to platform 9 and saw Dobby sitting on top of his trunk.

"Has anyone seen you?" Harry asked as he approached the elf.

"No, Master."

"Pop us back to Privet Drive then," Harry said with sorrow.

Dobby did as requested and the moment they arrived in his bedroom Harry threw his cloak down onto the bed. It felt nice to finally take it off after hiding in it all day long. He looked out his small bedroom window feeling sad but hopeful somehow. He said nothing as he felt his aunt approach and stand in his doorway.

"Welcome back, Harry," she said tentatively, obviously trying her best to be polite. It was the least she could do after he'd saved her life, and agreed that he would not tell Uncle Vernon that she was a witch, and being left to his own resources to find his way home.

Harry didn't look at her though; he just continued to stare straight forward. "We won't be staying long," he said with no hint of feeling in his voice, "a month or less. I expect that you will be kind to Dobby while we are here." He felt he could insist on this. "I may not be of age yet but he is my servant and he can use magic if I ask him to. If you are polite to him he will help you around the house while we are here. If not—"

"There's no reason to threaten me, Harry. We'll stay out of your way this summer. I presume it will be our last together."

"Yes."

That much he could be certain of. Regardless of what had happened in Egypt, Petunia Dursley was not going to embrace the magical world and Harry had no desire for her to. If he survived another year he and Dobby would find a home for themselves.

He looked down at Dobby once his aunt had gone. "It's only a few weeks, Dobby, I think we'll survive."

Dobby looked up at Harry, his large green eyes beaming with pride. "Master will always survive."


End file.
